Touhoumon: Gray Version
by Luminous Beginnings
Summary: On a day fifteen years ago, the world as we knew it came to an end. How does one survive in this day and age, even with the monsters that the end brings along with it? Deliberately non-canon story, in regards to both Touhou and Touhou Puppet Play, also being highly AU.
1. The Most Dangerous Game

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_with a breaking news story: Shocking, Author does not own Touhou. Or Pokémon. Or any other brand that may or may not have been mentioned in this fic. Also, it's too late to bother thinking up a good joke for this, so this will have to do. Perhaps the fact that the _**Cirno News Network**_ reported something accurate is funny enough for you._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 1: The Most Dangerous Game

The ringing of a rusty alarm clock slams into my ears. Annoyed, I reach out a hand and slap the table, eventually finding the trigger of the noisemaker. I languish in silence as the minutes tick by, the blanket warm against the cold of the dark night. Eventually, ticking of the clock, loud and obnoxious with nothing to wash it out, drives me to toss the blanket off of me and swing up from bed.

As my eyes adjusted to the dark, I grabbed a shirt from the pile that laid in the corner of my room. With the shortest of sniffs, I determined that it was good enough to use and draped it over me. Acquiring a pair of jeans from the nearby chair, I pulled them on before walking out the door.

I was met with the worn wood floor before me, a noticeable sag in its structure. The walls were the same as always, paint flaking off and covered with scratches. A few more flakes floated down to the floor as I guided myself along. The sight was rather sad compared to what it had been. I didn't remember too much from back then, but I knew that everything had once been much, much better than it is now.

Still, nothing I could do about it. Paint is a luxury that we don't have, nor need. However, as a smell finally wafted over me, I realized that there _was_ a necessity that I needed at this juncture. And that was some vittles. Grub. Food, or whatever you want to call it.

I followed my nose to the nearest room, where my family was already hustling about. The door was open, and under the roof outside a merry wood fire was crackling. My face twisted into a grimace as I received a full blast of the scents wafting in. There was meal warming on the stove, thick as anything. A few cakes were lying in the pan, too, frying to get to a golden brown. But the most important smell was the smell of meat. Not exactly rare these days, but not common, either. Most of the time, it was kept for special occasions. However, it was not one of those. It was a simple, or ordinary day. It could only mean one thing.

It was time to go hunting.

Still, I knew not to mind it too much. Real meat, whether from a domesticated pig or wild boar or deer, was not something to be mourned for any reason. So, finally jarred awake by the smell, I turned and muttered, "Hello," to the nearest person. My sister.

Hardly a young woman, she was. Still, she was more than a few years elder than my eighteen odd years. Old enough that she remembered the explosion. Or the Razing Light, or whatever fancy name they had given it now. Still, the explosion worked well enough for me.

I'm not too sure why, but mom has always said that the explosion… changed her, somehow. Before, she had apparently been a wonderful, carefree child. Who seemed to love taking me on adventures, as she called them. But after the explosion, and what came after… She was affected by it. More than the rest of the family. She's cold now. Quiet. Always trying to be in control.

Her response to my greeting was just the shortest glance, followed by a curt nod. Just an acknowledgement that I am alive, and ready to face this new day. She returned back to whatever she was doing, reading up on some manual she had found somewhere. Wasn't like I could understand what she was attempting to decipher, anyways.

Still, nothing to be done about it. That's just the way she is. So I turned away from her, and pulled out a chair from the table and took my seat. Before I could even think of what to ask, my father cut me off. "So, ready to be heading out hunting today, boy?"

I nodded to him. "Yup. Frying up the last of the deer we killed a while back?"

"Aye, boy. We've been saving it long enough, anyways. We'll need to be getting us another kill soon enough, help us through the winter. Had to sell a lot more this year to get _those_ items, and we'll need to be selling a good portion of the harvest this year to pay it off. So even if we have a good one…"

"…We'll need a lot more kills than before." I sighed, as this wasn't good news. "Still, though, why did we have to sell so much of our crop? Corn will last a lot longer than whatever else, and it's not like hunting is getting any easier. With _them_ out there…"

My father just shook his head at me. "That is why I went out to buy those things! Those balls are damn expensive, and it's not like _they're_ getting any rarer. Hell, it seems to me that those things are breeding, whatever they are."

I shivered at the thought. It wasn't exactly something I'd want to imagine, much less see. "I don't doubt that. A few of them even tried to swoop down and steal my last kill. The ones in pink dresses, I believe"

Nodding to himself, he said, "Damned sparrows is what they are. Looking at you innocent one minute, next minute stealing half of your kill. Plus your hand, if you're not careful." Standing up from the table, he walked over to the locked cabinet, where at one time liquor had been stored. Reaching down, he grasped an object, pulling out a small ball. With a deft throw, I caught it in my hand.

Smooth brass and cold iron met it. Looking over it carefully, it pulsated with a soft light, reminiscent of the electricity that had been long gone from our land. I stared at it for a few seconds, thumb drifting across an activation key. "So, why give this to me now?"

"Just in case you run across something too strong to be stopped." Hey gave a long glance at sister, still reading her book, before turning back to face me. "And I'd rather have that wasted and you back, instead of you not coming back at all." Shaking the mood off, he clapped a hand on my shoulder. "So bring us back another carcass. I know your sister will enjoy skinning it for us."

I grinned wryly at that. "You know, she only does it because you won't let her practice on us."

"Do you think I'm an idiot, boy?" He stared at me for a few seconds, before busting out laughing. "Whatever. Still, Damn good thing we have her around, isn't it? We'd all be in multiple pieces at best, if it wasn't for her."

"Definitely." After waiting a few moments to see if she'll react, I shake my head. "Still, wish she would… Never mind. So, we're gonna get started eating here, or something?" With a smirk on his face, he stood up while grabbing his plate. "You should know by now that while she may cook for us, we always have to come get it ourselves." Not to mention that we would have to clean up after ourselves. Mom always knows that she can threaten to pull food, and we'd do anything to get back on her good side.

Dad may say that he wears the pants in the family, but we know who rules this roost. Not like there'd be any change.

Still, after rushing to the griddle and back with our food, we ate in relative silence. The night was still upon us, but the glow of a few old oil lamps. Plus a odd one that was new. We didn't bother with the talking, as I knew there would be plenty of work to be done.

* * *

The sun was just kissing the land as I walked out the door, hands nearly rubbed raw from scrubbing my dishes clean. Said sore hands were clinging to the strap of my shotgun keeping it secure to my back. I squinted around in the sun as I searched for the old contraption that we had rigged together.

Eventually, the gleam of the sun caught the edge of its mish-mashed construction. A trike assembly, made from the remnants of a few old bikes. Nothing particularly special, to be honest. We couldn't use the old diesel, considering how expensive the stuff was. We ever got a great kill, or more than one; sure, it'd work fine. But all things considered, it was a waste unless we had to haul a large load into town.

Horses… well, everyone knew not to raise horses, unless you had the resources to protect them. Would end up attacked real easy. _They_ knew what a horse meant.

So, instead, we simply used our own two feet to power us. Not that it was too much of a burden. We had a nice little setup going on, as we'd taken the gears off of an old abandoned racing bike. Not enough torque for what we needed, so we geared it on down. It wouldn't go particularly fast, but the trike was good and stable enough to two a nice large trailer made of chicken wire. Perfect for hauling in a kill.

I simply shook my head, and tossed a satchel in the front of the trailer. All that I might need while out and about. A small meal, unappetizing as all get out. Don't want the deer to smell you eating, now do we? Or for that matter, the sparrows. Still, that, a canteen of water, and a few spare shells. Plus that ball.

Giving no more than a moment's glance at the satchel, I turned back and pulled myself into the seat. Forcing the old chain to start spinning once more, I set out towards the nearest woods.

The trip there was, fortunately, uneventful. While the sparrows may be nocturnal creatures, and it was still technically night, they were hopefully too tired to bother with something else. Most had probably gone off to sleep, or still were gnawing on some meal they had stolen. Still, as the birds crept out and began singing, my hair rose and I couldn't help but to shudder. Singing birds was always bad news. Always.

Still, it didn't take long for the cracked concrete to give way to dirt. We were far enough out that the state didn't bother to keep up with the roads. They still had enough to take care of, keeping the cities in one piece, and keeping them connected. The railways were arguably more successful at connecting the towns, especially for cargo. Unless you were going less than thirty miles, best bet was by steam.

Pulling up to an old turnoff, I dismount just as quickly. Hesitating for a moment, I decide the trike is just fine where it is. No need to hide it, really. I can't remember the last time anyone else has been down this road. And it's never walked off before.

Unslinging my gun, I lean it against the trike before strapping the satchel on in its place. Giving it a tug, I grimaced as I felt it sag. It would need to be repaired… And probably soon. Last thing that'd be needed would it to fall off when I least need it to. Or for a thieving sparrow to grab it away from me.

Still, wants are wants, and needs are needs. I wanted it to be in better shape, but I need it right now. So I ignored it and picked up my gun. Good old thing that it is. Ancient weapon, too. Probably not an original production run by far, but even if it isn't it runs near on a century in years, if not a score more. Good old model eighteen ninety-seven. Granted, it isn't necessarily the best of our collection. But it gets the job done.

Plus, the bayonet always gives the right impression to the sparrows. It's bigger than their claws are, by far.

Still, no time was to be wasted. The sun was just coming up, so I had to skedaddle on over to the blind that we had set up. At that point, it was just a waiting game. By my reckoning, it might have been about six o'clock, perhaps five thirty if I was lucky. That gave me a few hours that the deer were out and about, which hopefully would give me a good shot at a buck. Not that even we are desperate enough to take a doe. Enough of the females die to the sparrows, so I just go out of my way to avoid taking them. Even if it means no kill.

Still, the hours ticked by, with nothing for me to do other than be silent and wait. I couldn't help but to fidget around, but I tried to keep myself from rustling the leaves more than I did.

After a good thirty minutes or so, my hopes proved me right. Out in front of me stood a grand ol' buck, tall and proud. It gazed around cautiously, before stepping into the clearing in front of the blind. Patiently, I waited as it entered my sights and stepped closer. It would shoot at fifty feet, but I had him in sight. If he tried to bolt, he would be shot down. But he crept closer, slowly but surely. Once I had felt I had a good shot, I fired.

The loud report from the shotgun thundered across the forest, as the deer fell to its feet. Waiting a few seconds to make sure it wouldn't get up again and bolt, I slung my shotgun once again and made a dash for the carcass.

The deer had settled down, barely twitching. The shot was good, a clean kill. Still, I noticed the animal look at me once before breathing its last. That same pang of regret hit me, as always. Still, one does what one must. And at least it didn't suffer.

Any further introspection was interrupted by a short twitter. Freezing, I slowly turned around, raising my shotgun to the ready. There before me, staring, was one of _them_. The damned sparrows.

It's amusing how human they look. Short, no higher than my waist, wearing a pink dress. Cute face too, like an innocent child. But then you take everything in. The bare feet, with slight claws curling forward. The clawed hands. The wings back, gently puffing up and down. And the smile, which reveals a row of sharpened teeth.

Again, the damned sparrows. Monsters, is what they are.

Still, they're intelligent enough to know to let self-preservation guide their ways. Pumping the gun to cycle the next round in, I raise it at the sparrow. It watches me for a few moments, seeming to decide if it wants to try and take me down to get to my kill. Or possibly me instead. Either way, it slowly backs away, still giving me that stare the entire time.

As it leaves the vicinity, I give a quiet sigh of relief. I'd not have to kill one of them. Not again. It was hard. They look human, but when they _talk_… they sound human too. Always crying the same name too. Mistia. At least, I believe it's that. Is it the name of some other creature? Is it their own name? Too bad I've never stopped to ask one.

But I had to hurry. If one was still out, when I thought they should still be asleep, there would be more soon. Sad thing about the gun, considering how effective it is otherwise. Sighing, I sling the gun once more, before grabbing the antlers of the buck. With a heave, I begin the long process of dragging it back to the trike.

However, on the way, I encountered something. Something odd. A book laid on the path I had trod towards the blind. Odd. Very odd. There was no reason for it to be there. I surely didn't carry one, nor had I packed one. So someone was here, and must have dropped it. My hand went to the trigger. Was it a human? Or was it one of _them_?

* * *

He's cautious. Does he suspect something? No, not he, it. It. Must remember, he is food. Just a stupid human, that doesn't know better. Not at all. Needs to learn his place.

No red-white hear, or black-white, or blue-white. Nobody here to beat me. Nobody to take what is mine. Far away from that. Yes, yes, very far. Now, must survive to eat. Must eat to survive. Would love for some books, but now isn't time.

Wish I could have made it to the sea from here. Was so close back at home, but here, everything is so far. And had to feed. Too hungry… It's been too long. Still, sorry human.

No, don't be sorry! Mustn't be sorry. Just a human, waiting to be culled. After all, he's going after my book? The last book that I have? The one I placed there as bait.

Yes, see, he's picking it up. He's going to take it away from me. Just like the others. Must be angry with him. Must show the human that he isn't all-powerful. A quick burst of danmaku, and he'll be down. Ripe for the taking. And eating. Nasty, but necessary. Still, will make the most of it that I can.

_Sorry human_.

* * *

I hear the rustle from behind me, but I was unable to turn fast enough. A ball of light flew out of the middle of _somewhere_ and slammed into my back. The force of the impact flung me across the ground, nearly numbing my entire left arm. My right hand had grasped the strap, not wanting to lose my only protection. The satchel, on the other hand, had broken free, and now lay near where I had originally stood. Once I had stopped flailing about, I rolled over and stared at the one assaulting me.

She looked rather similar to the monsters that attacked everything around here. Yet, different, at the same time. Gray and purple hair stood out, unlike the pink hair of the monsters earlier. At least, I assumed then it was hair. Two tiny horns grew out from the top of her head, yet no noticeable ears were to be seen. And the oddest thing was the red wing growing from her head. A singular red wing.

Still, I had little time to concentrate, as she had leapt at me, hands brandished forward. As I attempted to roll to my right, I idly noticed that they didn't seem as clawed as the other monsters I know of.

Somehow, I managed to move quickly enough, and her hand struck dirt. From the ground, I attempted to raise the shotgun to face her. Once it was close enough, I pulled the trigger.

To my utter dismay, she managed to dodge out of the way of the blast of lead. My hands pumped the slide, as time seemed to slow down to a crawl. The surprised glance on her face at my actions, followed by a return to the rage that had fueled her before.

Before I could manage to get my shotgun to cycle through, I was caught in an open palmed slap from her. I flew through the air, gun lost as it was ripped away by the sheer acceleration I experienced.

When I landed, I watched helpless as the shotgun bounced of the nearest tree, before falling to the ground with a clatter. She seemed to watch me with that same hating expression, before slowly moving towards me. One step at a time. Her steps were almost robotic, dragging them out yet maintaining such a steady pace. As she did, I scrambled back, knowing that I couldn't reach the gun in time.

In the process of doing so, my hand grasped onto the frayed strap of the satchel.

Suddenly realizing the only choice I had, I reached into the satchel, bypassing all of the other contents, until I located it. As iron and brass met my hand, I quickly pulled it back out and just _threw_.

Caught up in her act, whatever it may have been, she barely blinked as the ball conked her in the nose. Still, no visible damage was done. We both watched the ball, as the seconds drifted by as an eternity might. One second, it had touched her. The next, everything just hovered. And the third… On the third, something happened.

She disappeared. The ball fell down onto the ground, flashing blue. It slowly began flashing and faster, before doing so quickly that I gained a headache just by looking at it.

Finally, it clicked, and settled into a base color. I sighed in relief, glad that it was over and done with.

That is, until she popped right back out.

* * *

What? What was that? Was this human so determined as to resort to throw garbage at me as I… as I…

Eyes. Eyes. Everyone, I see eyes. Staring at me. Why are you here. Why are you LOOKING AT ME? Stop it! It's just… it's not right! I can feel the eyes, creeping, crawling, all over me. All looking at me. Judging me.

Another eye. Different this time. Just the one. Staring at me. Staring at my soul… It's judging me. Looking for something. Why is it looking? Why is it judging? And now it's closing. Changing color, warm to cool. That's a good thing, right? Do I pass?

Why does my mind suddenly feel wro-

* * *

Fortunately for me, she seemed disoriented enough upon emerging from the ball that I was able to gather my gun again. Pointing it directly at her, I slowly waited for her to come to her senses. She eventually did, recognizing me for who I was. With yet another cry, she brought her arm up, as if to strike at me. Yet, it never came down. Befuddled with herself, she tried to strike again and again. Yet her arms would not move forward.

After a few minutes, she eventually gave it up. Somewhat shocked that the contraption worked, I cautiously picked it up and beckoned her forward, towards me. She ignored me, preferring to turn her nose up. Shrugging, I placed the ball in my pocket, before doing the same with the book I had found. Shaking my head at the satchel once more, I grabbed the loose ends before tying them together. Tossing it over the shotgun, I grabbed the edge of the carcass and began dragging it off again.

All the while leaving the monster in the forest.

It wasn't a minute later that she came following me. She wasn't being as cautious as I was, eagerly breaking every stick and twig we came across. We merely walked in silence for a few minutes, me struggling along with the deer. Tired of the silence, I turned to her, wanting to ask something, or anything. "So, what were you trying to do there, with me?" Not that I honestly expected an answer, but still I tried.

She turned her head, halfway caught between shame and stubbornness. "I… set up a trap. Was hungry. Still hungry. Oh so hungry." As if to emphasize her point, her stomach growled, nearly as loud as my shotgun.

Somewhat surprised that I got any reply from her, I asked, "So, why me? Why eat me, instead of catching a deer?"

"I hate red meat. Terrible. Like frogs better. Or clams. Shellfish. Seafood. Nothing like that here. Had to do next best thing, for me."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "So, still, why didn't you just hunt for a frog? Not like they're rare."

She shrugged. Apparently, she was a slave to her needs just the same as the other monsters. "No clue. Just needed food. But now, can't even make you food."

I was sure she didn't mean to make me a meal, by that remark.

As much as I hated to even put a modicum of trust in one of these creatures, I wanted to strike a deal. Especially if having one of them tied to this ball means I'm stuck with them. "Well, how about this. Help me carry this back, and I'll help you find something. Something that _isn't_ human."

Hesitating, she glanced at my pocket and then back at me. "And that book. I want my book back."

"Your book back? I didn't think your kind was capable of reading." This was certainly odd. I hadn't realized that any of _them_ had the intelligence to do something like this. Were they forming their own civilization? If that was a case, we were in a heap of trouble.

Still, she nodded with the closest equivalent of happiness on her face. "Yes, yes. The book is mine. Not all of my kind can read, and certainly not any of _those_ abominations." Now that was odd. Did the different species not like each other, or was there something more? "I just love to read. It's the only thing I care about. But I had to set a trap… and needed bait."

While I was still averse to doing this, I didn't see how this would hurt. If she wanted me dead already, and was able to do so, I'd be dead. "Alright, it's a deal. Let's get going."

With but a nod, she fluttered into her air, her wings lazily flapping as she flew over to the carcass. With naught more than a shrug, she lifted the deer carcass off the ground, and began to fly along. I couldn't help but shake my head. This creature was able to do my job, but better, without even breaking a sweat.

As we walked back, there was one thing I realized I hadn't asked yet. It would hardly be appropriate to just call it 'she'. Even if it was just to make conversation easier, and I didn't really care what one of them were called. "So, I don't suppose you have a name?"

She paused in midair. "Tokiko. That is what they called me." She shook her head, before floating onwards. "It's been a long time. A long time since I've used it."

Any further prodding by me was rebuffed, and we soon made it back to the trike. Lifting the carcass into the trailer, she wiped herself off on the hem of her dress. With an expectant look at me, I was prodded into action, procuring her book for her. She gave a barely constrained shout of glee, before snatching it from my hands. Almost smiling, I tossed the satchel into the back once more, and began riding down the road. This time with an oddly grinning monster floating by my side.

* * *

A/N Howdy all. This here is a story that was in Repository until recently, and I thought I'd move it on over to its own file. I said that I'd wait a bit... but when three chapters of one storyline are taking up over half of a oneshot series, it's time for its own story. I have the next two chapters heading up soon, and the fourth should be finished soon.

Story notes here. Yes, this is a Touhoumon, but truly in name only. I've stripped the majority of the Pokemon elements out of the storyline in totality, and only some legacy elements will be used. There is a reason why this story is not in the crossover category, as I believe it fits better in AU, as it is almost _completely_ non-canon. In fact, I might say that it has closer resemblances to the Tales series than the Pokemon series, aside from the holdovers from the later setting.

If you want more specifics about said AU, and you haven't already, check out Sublime Soliloquy. The Tokiko in this story is very similar to that one. But enough rambling, as I'll have probably posted the next chapter of this by the time you read it.


	2. Meeting, Greeting, Skinning

_This is the _**Cirno News Network **_with a breaking news story. Raid on the railroad, as another cargo train heading south from Monroe, Virginia has been attacked and robbed by bandits. Taking place during the dead of night, when local wildlife and monsters are at their highest peak of activity, proved to be the biggest advantage, as the rail company had not posted night shift guards due to the danger posed to humans. The railroad company has yet to comment on the raid. More on this story as it develops._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST! **_Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 2: Meeting, Greeting, Skinning

Of course, my newest… companion might have something to do with that. But as she was now, she was not intimidating at all. Looking past the obviously monstrous features, what with the large red wings sprouting out of her back, not to mention the smaller one on her head, I found myself struck by how human she looked.

I nearly paused when I realized what I had just thought. I couldn't let myself denigrate into that line of thought. They were all monsters. The sparrows just as much as this winged girl. A different type of sparrow? Tokiko, she called herself… It was definitely foreign, not something you'd see around these parts. Of course, such names weren't _that_ uncommon around the capitol and the containment area. At least, I believe so. I had never been past the city nearby in my life, so I could only go by the rumors.

Still, I should be careful. The stories about the other monsters still haunt us to this day. Dad nearly has a conniption when we're to recite it, but recite it he does, as he knows how important it is. For we must remember that every rose has its thorns.

And that even a sweet innocent looking girl can destroy so much, so easily.

But I had let my mind wander once again. With a shake of my head, I tried to focus back on the ride to the house.

Still, we pulled into the driveway just as the heat of the sun was starting to beat down. It wasn't quite noon, but the sun had been out long enough to actually warm this planet. Still, there wasn't much to be done about the heat, except stay in the shade and fan myself down if it became too much.

With a final push of the pedals, I pulled the trike up beside a large metal shed. Vaulting off of it, I began undoing the various locks that kept said shed hut. We honestly didn't need to go this far in guarding the contents of this building. There was nothing of to great of import in there. Simply a slightly used butchering table, and a few various cutting implements. However… It is always for the best that things are kept locked up. After all, what's to say one of the monster sparrows won't simply slip inside, ready and waiting for an unwary man to open the door.

It is yet another reason that I carry a shotgun, around.

After unlocking the door, I turned to open a few of the shutters in order to let the stench out. Well, perhaps it would be more apt to describe it as in preparation for the stench of skinning. After a few more moments, I turned about, only to find the deer carcass gone. I ran over, panicking slightly. Are _they_ out and about? Are they after me? And where is _my_ monster?

A short flip of the paper answered my last unasked question. Spinning around again, I found the girl sitting inside of the shed. How she had gotten inside so quickly, I had no idea. But she was perched on a workbench, still happily flipping pages. And lying on the table was the buck. I couldn't help but goggle between her and the deer for a few seconds, before I was able to shake the surprise out of my head.

Quiet one, isn't she? But she was still helping me willingly, so I guess it was a good sign. I had to remind myself again, though. _It_, not she. It can never be she.

Eyes darting back from the door to her, I asked, "So, can you watch over this for a minute? I don't want it to be taken away by anyone."

Sparing the briefest of glances, the creature just shook her- its head. "If you say so. I'll be here as long as I have my book. But no funny ideas!" She looked down, face turning slightly red. Don't want you trying to do something funny… And remember the food!"

Unable to keep myself from grinning, I slid out of the door. "Yes, I will, if you will too." Without waiting for an answer, I strode away, heading towards the front door. As much as I would have preferred to keep a constant eye on her, I had a feeling that this current arrangement might last longer. Besides, if I couldn't trust her with something as simple as this…

Bah, there I go again.

Anyways, I opened the door, which squeaked noisily as wood scraped against old wood. I heard all movement within the house cease for a second, before scraping of the chair was followed by heavy footsteps. With an odd look on his face, my father emerged from the narrow corridors. "Back already? That didn't take long." Eyes glancing about while the hair on his arms rose, he asked, "So, did you see anything _interesting_ or if it was just a short run? It's usually hard to tell."

For the briefest of moments, I entertained the thought of saying nothing was wrong. But considering I have on of the monsters reading a damn _book_ in the shed guarding the kill, I suppose I shouldn't have even let that grace my mind. "Nah… something did happen, after the kill." Raising his eyebrows, he waited for me to continue. "Ran into one of the monsters. …_Different _than the others. Not a sparrow at all."

"Damn…" He sighed, slumping on a nearby wall. "It's bad enough just with the one odd set of them. But with a second? They'll be tearing into each other like mad, not to mention anything that stands between them." Hand now covering his face, he let out a long-suffering sigh. "So, what did you do? Manage to kill it? Did you have to use… _that_?"

I nodded to him. Grimacing, he shook his head. "Already… must have been strong, that one." His eyes searched me, still wondering something. "But if that was the case, you'd be even later than you were. Was the kill that small?"

Well, now for the fun part. "No. The monster wasn't sent away. She came back _out_." Before he could interrupt, I continued. "I didn't know if the thing had failed or whatever, but it didn't send her away. I was going to leave her in the forest, but she decided to come along with me."

I could see that he was rapidly realizing what I was saying. "You mean one of those monsters is _here_? In _daylight_?" Before I could even say yes, he cut me off. "No matter. We need to go out and put it down. Even if it decided to follow you home like a dog, it's still as rabid as any of the others.

Before he could march out, I cut him off. Who knows why I was so determined to defend the girl. Was the fact that she could talk that made all the difference to me? She looked human, in the same sense that the sparrows looked human. She could speak like a human, unlike the rather incomplete vocabulary the sparrows used. So if it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck, what does that make it?

A vicious man eating duck, I would have said then.

All the same, I cut him off. "That's not all there is to it. Apparently… she can speak. Not just gibberish, but like we can."

"So they're getting smarter, what of it?" Perfectly logical answer, really.

"Because I think I can _reason_ with her- it." He snorted slightly at my mistake. "Yes, I'm aware. But it helped me carry it back to here. And now it's out there guarding the shed."

Father sighed once more, bringing his palm to his face. "So, you let that thing come back, and left it alone, in _our house_, next to what is our next month's pay."

I suppose it may not have been the best idea, but what more could I have done? "Should I have let it folio me into the house proper? It didn't seem intent on letting me out of its sight." When I saw his shoulders drop, I sighed internally. Maybe I had gotten through.

"Maybe." He glanced back over his shoulder, to where I presumed mother and sister were. "But I still need to see this for myself… Dammit, did that ball malfunction? Why did it let it stay."?

Glad to see that I had got my way, I motioned back through the hallway. "Give me a second; I promised it I would find some edible food that isn't red meat. I don't suppose we have any pork left?"

"We may have some salted in the cellar. You'll have to go check." At this point, he had turned away, heading back to the front room. Possibly to grab his gun, or possibly to take a drink. If there was one good thing about this day and age, it was that there was no one to stop the production of 'shine. It just meant that you had to be careful, and know whom you were buying from.

On that note, I headed on down the hall. I needed to go check for that meat. And I needed to get sister. After all, what more could she want than a new kill to clean? Although, now that the thought crosses my head, I'd rather not have the answer to that question.

* * *

I wonder where he could be. Stupid human. Took me to his home though. Odd one, to trust so quick. But still, my belly aches. Is he coming with food? Can't eat him now, so what to do? Deer is very smelly, so should I stay, or should I go?

No, no… I can't go. Mind tells me I can't. But why? Never been bound to a human before. So why now? Because of that ball? Grr. Stupid ball. Messed with my head. My head is my own… No one should mess with it.

At least he doesn't seem to know. Too nice maybe? Or doesn't care about it. Still, is taking forever. They planning to come kill me, perhaps? Wouldn't be the first time. Humans always the same. Beat me up when I am weak. I try to fight back when strong… but humans strong too. Beat me. Like now. Bound as if by rope and chain.

Can do nothing I suppose. Still… let me keep book. Maybe he has other books? Hope he brings food soon. Perhaps book too. Would be nice. Maybe could think then.

* * *

Sweating profusely, I found my way out of the house once more and headed to the shed, sister in tow. This one time was why I was jealous of her, more than anything. She never did seem to mind the heat such as this. And her body didn't either, as she never bothered to sweat. It was the same in the winter, as she was met with nary a shiver by the cold mountain air.

Sometimes, I wonder if she had simply grown cold, or if she had forgotten how to feel.

Still, she followed out as silently as ever, book clutched to her side. Another manual or something similar, containing health records and methods on how to treat people. She claimed that it helped her visualize while cleaning the animals. Plus, she could use it to approximate where we might be injured. Some practice is better than no practice at all, she would say.

I still think it's a wee bit creepy, but I ain't gonna be mentioning that to her face, too much.

When we reached the shed, we found our father pacing about out front of it. Had an old rifle in his hands. Thirty caliber. I raised my eyebrow at him. Something this large, at the range he was saving it for, would be hard to hit well with. Too unreliable.

Then again, it's not like small caliber can put down one of the monsters. Buckshot only works due to sheer volume. Slugs would more appropriate, but you can't hunt that well with a miniature cannon. Well, I suppose you could. A bad shot or unlucky hit, though, and your kill gets splattered into the four winds. And it creates such a horrendous stink too.

As we approached him, our footsteps on the ground caused him to look up. "Aye, boy, see you've finally got here. But bringing your sister along already? Shouldn't we make sure that the monster is-"

"No." At the soft words, we both turned to her. It is always so shocking when she does speak. A low, quiet voice. But somehow, they are powerful enough on their own to make one listen. "I am well aware of the risk. But this one is different, brother says. I wish to see this for myself, if it acceptable."

We blinked wildly for a few seconds, before father's shoulders sagged once more. "Alright, if you insist. But… just stay behind me, at least for now." Seeing her nod her head idly, he turned back to me before tilting his head at the door.

Taking the hint for what it is, I approached the door and pulled on the handle. It swung open, bathing the room with more light than the ventilation shutters could ever hope to provide. In the middle of the room still lay the carcass, its dead eyes canvassing the entire room about us. My eyes searched for the monster, only to find it in the same place it was before. Its eyes were still tracing over its book, devouring every line within. However, once my father emitted a small choking noise at the sight, her eyes flipped up and met mine.

"Human? You're back? Did you bring…" Her eyes darted around to my father, before narrowing. That odd red wing on her head lowered, to the point that she was peering through the feathers at us. She nearly growled, "So, you've come to put me out of my misery? Like all of the other humans?"

Chancing a glance at my family, I quickly held my hands up. Just because she can't hurt me doesn't mean she can't hurt my family. "No, no… Nothing of the sort. They just needed to find out that you wouldn't kill us at the first opportunity. That you're different from the rest of your kind."

Her eyes narrowed further at that, and her wings began to beat angrily. "My kind? Those _creatures_ are not my kind. They are abominations. _Unnatural_." Even as she spoke, her wings began to droop, followed by the rest of her. "But I see how you believe that. Humans can't trust my kind. We do eat you. Well, we are _supposed_ to eat you." She looked down, knowing the reaction her words would have. "Still, did you do what I ask? Have you brought anything to eat?"

Before either could react, I tossed a small sack towards her. Deftly catching it in one clawed hand, she tore it open, revealing a few cuts of the salted meat. She sniffed at it noticeably, before tearing off a piece of it with her mouth. Gulping down the sliver without even bothering to chew, she seemed to smile. "Not best… not frog. Still good. Thank you, human."

As she went back to her meal, my father seemed to try and put his foot forward. "What do you mean, you're _supposed_ to eat humans? You say that as if your kind could eat anything."

She gave him a level glance as she tore off more meat. "I am a monster. My kind are all monsters… created because of human's fear. Born to stoke their nightmares. Live to ambush and frighten, and even eat. So we were supposed to. There was a time when that wasn't the case, but it barely lasted two centuries. And it all fell apart fifteen years ago."

"So around the time of the explosion…" Now that was curious. So the monsters and the explosion were actually connected? Created because of humanity's fears? That sounds like some sort of accident some of the fancy scientists and whatnot had made.

I couldn't ask any questions, though. As much as my father was a good man, he could be impatient at times. And being patient in front of something that openly admits that it is supposed to eat humans is not one of his strong points. Not that it's one of mine either. "So, what is your plan? Wait until we're asleep and come after us?"

"Enough." My sister took that moment to stride forward. "I believe you are only inciting it. Now… it is my turn." With a quiet grace, she glided across the floor in order to see the monster face to face. "Little brother, does this one have a name?"

I answered as I nodded absently. "Tokiko is what she calls herself. Or it's what she told me." What was she trying to do?

"Tokiko. Interesting name. Foreign, not from around here." She walked up to her, placing one hand on the monster's arms. "You've come from far away… have you not? Yes, I can see it in your eyes. The sparrows are full of innocence, even as they slaughter. But yours are full of age and worry." She tilted her head. "You've lived many a year, have you not?"

The headwing of the monster fluttered slightly. "Yes, I have. Nearly fifty years I have walked with feet like a human." She seemed ashamed of the fact, shrinking up even as my mouth dropped. It was hard to believe anyone could live so long in these times, alone. True, the monsters were tough, but to survive half a century? Even humans in the cleanest of towns struggled to live that long.

I suppose it's even more surprising, when the monster would otherwise look like a teenage girl, a year or two younger than me.

"I see…" Sister raised her hands up to the face of the monster. "May I see?" With but a bare nod, she reached forward and propped open the jaw. "Hrm…" She seemed to be examining something. As to what purpose, I didn't know. However, she soon answered what was on our minds. "Teeth are different from the others. Sparrows have a more lupine arrangement of their dental structure. This one has much less pronounced canines… Although she has multiple of that tooth. Molars seem more fit for slicing instead of chewing."

Well, I suppose that it was only partially answered, so I had to venture forth for further explanation. "Which means, sister?"

She turned towards me and smiled softly, still not releasing her hold on the monster. "It means she should be fine. She won't be harming us. Will you Tokiko?"

The resulting garbled speech as the monster attempted to answer with her mouth locked open made both my father and myself chuckle slightly. After a few moments, she managed to extract herself from my sister's grasp. "I suppose I won't. Does that mean that there will be more food? And no… shooting me?"

I glanced at my father. It was his house, after all, so I couldn't really offer the monster sanctuary myself. But she hadn't done anything untrustworthy… except attempt to eat me. He seemed to think for a moment, before wearily sighing. "Joy? You think that this thing will cooperate, and not be a threat?" At her nod, still bearing that soft smile, he shook his head. "Very well. You can stay out here. Would the garage out back be good enough for you?"

I gave him a look. "Back there with the diesel? There's not much of a place there she could lay, unless you want to make her sleep in the bed of the truck." Which, moments after I mentioned it, suddenly made a lot more sense. I suppose I should think a bit more before I speak.

"Yes, back in the garage. As… _friendly _as this one might be, I'd rather not have it in the house." Logical, I suppose. One wouldn't invite a fox into the henhouse, after all. Just the same as one wouldn't have a henhouse without surrounding it with barbed wire and thick stakes.

Even so, the monster brightened up at the prospect. Wing on her head immediately lifting up, she smiled widely. "Thank you, then. It'll be nice, having a roof over my head once more… Better than the tree tops, at least." Her grin widened, exposing many of those sharp teeth inside her mouth. "I suppose you're not too bad, for a human."

My father shivered, before turning to me. "Alright boy, ye get on out of here." With a shove of his thumb toward Tokiko, he continued with, "and get it out of here. Your sister and I are about to get this thing skinned and clean. We don't want any of the sparrows to come out and try to get at it when they smell the blood, now do we?"

Guard duty, it seems I'd be having. And in the heat of the day, too. Still, it had to be done. And there was enough shade under the shed that I'd not worry about it too badly. I'd just need a bath. Or I could take a jump in the creek once the sun goes down. "Alright. Come on Tokiko. Seems like we're keeping out intruders for now."

When I finally sought her out with my eyes, I found her watching my sister. There was an odd look in her eyes as she caressed one of the hacksaws we had for cleaning our kills. "Tokiko, come on. They need to be getting to work." My sharper tone seemed to snap her out, and she leapt to her feet and followed me out the door.

* * *

Bringing my hand up to protect my eyes from the harsh sun, I leaned against the wall and settled in. My hand rested on the butt of the gun, as it rested on my back. She seemed to take the prior events in stride, dusting off a spot of ground and settling down. A small laugh passed my lips as I saw her headwing move to shade her own eyes. I suppose that having such wings would be an advantage in more ways than one. Although the very idea of a third wing on the head… Probably not something to think about too hard.

One thing, however, was noticeable. Her eyes were not tracing across the pages of her book, as it lay open in her lap. Something was on her mind. After a few more seconds, I decided to breach the subject. "So, what is on your mind?"

Not turning to face me, she muttered under her breath. "Your sister. She is… different, than most of your kind out here. She reminded me of another. Or perhaps several others. Seemed to be entranced by her tools."

Now that was an intriguing statement. Were there more like her out there? I've heard rumors to that effect, but it was not something that we worried about. As far as we cared, there were only sparrows, for sparrows were all we saw. "What do you mean by that?" I wanted to ask more, about what other kinds of people there were, but how could I ask it? What other kinds of monster were there?

She blinked, and looked at me. "There were others. Lots of others. Most like me. Some, more than what I am. Some less." She blinked, and looked up at me. "Some even human like you, but powerful. They could destroy me easily in a fight." Her wings drooped once again. "They did many times, actually."

That was a surprising statement in and of itself. A human that could go toe to toe with one of them? Even the little ones were stronger than all by the largest, and even then, the sparrows were fast. A man had to fight smart to beat them. At least, any man that I know. "How could a human be able to… beat one of your kind up? I know I couldn't take you. When I lost my gun, the only thing I could do was…" I trailed off, spotting a fearful look in her eye. What did that thing do to her?

She was quiet again for a moment. "They had faith in themselves. In something more than themselves. Faith in magic, something supernatural, something _beyond_. Her wings flapped, as if to emphasize the point. "It is easy for my kind to believe in it, because we were created by it. But the humans, when they focused it correctly… They were formidable. Rare, but the sheer power they could call to their hands was unimaginable." She shivered once again at a long lost memory.

"There were a few. One human that was obsessed with her knives. Lethal, too." Unconsciously, she began to rub her collarbone. "Could throw a knife from a hundred yards and split the hair on your head. Much less the flesh of your body. It is a pain that I knew many times." She looked up, eyes searching the sky. "Others were similar, both monster and human. One with her dolls, more than a few with their swords. The second strongest with a furnace that could fling light and love in a lethal blast that tore through the world."

As one would imagine, I was quite beyond speechless. _Magic?_ Sure, I knew what that was, but it was something relegated to the fairy books. The sparrows were an aberration, a monster, but something that could have been created by man. Does she mean to imply that this was not someone's fault tinkering away in a pre-explosion lab, manipulating the life that is in our blood?

What could I trust more, though? One of the monsters, or the theories that had been floating around through the years. I don't think I could trust the monsters, though. Maybe I could trust Tokiko. Maybe. "Why would she attack you? Did you do something?" Like try and eat someone.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at me. "No, nothing. Especially nothing like _that_." She sighed, looking away with her headwing moving to block as much of her face as possible. "I just existed. I was weak… Weaker than most. And since I couldn't protect myself, I was open to attack. They could do what they want. Stab me. Injure me. Steal from me." Her hands gripped her book, knuckles starting to turn white. "They always steal my books. Always."

Frowning, I walked closer to her. Kneeling by her side, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why would they do that though? Why steal? Did the other monsters want the books like you do?" I'll be damned for treating her so much like a real person, but still, her sitting like this… I can't help this feeling.

"Because they can. It's an easy power trip for them." She laughs dry. "And the monsters, as you call them, never did anything of the sort. It was only the _humans_." She clenched her fists. "I was _nice_ to the humans. I always did all that I could to help them. All that I could to fit in. And what did they send their champions to do? What did they allow them to do to me?" Pulling her knees closer to her chest, she curled up as tightly as possible. "All because I was a monster. And if I was a monster… I might as well act as one. Isn't that right, human?"

There was only one thing I could say to that. "Damn…" So was that why she was so set on attacking me? Determined to give the humans the treatment she had been given, so to speak? Either that, or the girl knows how to tug on heartstrings. But what could I do besides stand here with her? "So, where was this place? This place that has… magic?"

She took a few moments to herself, staying quiet the entire time. She sniffed quietly, attempting to keep the teardrops in. Can monsters even cry? "Far away, across the sea. It was once called Gensokyo. Located in Japan. Nippon. Whatever they were calling the place at the time. I left before the humans ever figured it out."

So she was from the Far East. I hadn't heard much at all about that land. We had a few lessons about the war from nearly a century ago. We still had a lot of vehicles around, both usable and not from that part of the world. I knew there were a large number down near the capitol, but it was the same for most former foreigners. They tended to congregate nearest the larger cities.

Still, it explained the name of the girl. But for her to travel as far as she had, and especially across the sea… Either she flew, or caught a ride on a ship. And to go that far, she really wanted to get away. "Why go so far? Why would you leave?" I could ask the most obvious question on my mind later.

The monster shook her head out at the answer, her teeth baring in a silent growl. "Because of those… abominations. The sparrows as you call them. I don't know where they came from, but they appeared one day. After that explosion, as you called it." At my querying look, she answered. "We never used the electricity nearly as much as you did. Only the kappa used it to any great effect. All others had too much trouble making it work. So we never noticed the effects."

She shook her head as fingers dug into the dirt. "Then _they_ showed up. We all recognized them. They were… caricatures. The sparrows around here looked a lot like another of my kind. A night sparrow. Mystia Lorelei."

I blinked. "So is that why they all say-"

"Yes, it is." Tokiko shook her head. "But it wasn't the only one. There were over a hundred different types. One for every monster, for every being of power. And one even for a few of the humans. But they were not perfect copies. They were weak, dumb, and simplistic. The majority of them were idiots, at best. But the worst thing was how quickly they _bred_."

Now that was a mental image that I did not want. The thought… Not even going to go there. Sick. "Is that why you left? You were forced out?"

I only received a negative shake of her head. "No, not at all. The ones in power in the land were able to keep them in control. But still, it reached a point where they bred faster than they could be effectively culled. So, instead, they forced them out." Growling, she continued. "But these creatures make a _mockery_ of us. We may by definition be… man-eaters, but we are intelligent enough to make our own decisions. These creatures are not able to."

"Imagine… Imagine, will you, someone with your own face. Younger and dumber, yes, but still your face. Now what would you do if there were _dozens_ of them everywhere, committing atrocities? Killing, slaughtering… What would you do? I couldn't take it anymore, so I left. And I kept moving the entire time, to stay away." Her wings now had moved to wrap around her legs, blocking her off from the outside world.

I squeezed her shoulder, reminding her that I was still here. "I think I would have done the same thing. But there are none of them here, only the sparrows." I may be getting myself killed for saying this, but what could I say? This monster was acting less and less like one every minute. "Maybe you can stay here, make a new life. Away from all of those copycats?"

She finally, _finally_ turned to face me. Peering shyly from under her headwing, she offered me a smile. Not the simple one from earlier, nor the cheeky one that she managed to creep us out with. It was one that shook slightly as she gave it, as if afraid that she might lose it at any second. I couldn't help but be hit with the fact that not only did she look like a girl. Indeed, she looked like a _pretty _girl.

I nearly had to hit myself to keep the thought in mind. She's not a human. She's one of them. But then again, she wasn't the same as the ones we knew. And from the sound of it, the humans she knew were almost as monstrous as the monsters. So what did it really mean?

Best to leave those thoughts to philosophers. Tain't my job to be deciding that. I simply patted her on the shoulder once again. "As long as you don't try and eat any of us, I think it will be fine."

Nodding quickly, she averted her eyes, that same small smile on her face. "I think I can manage that. Would rather find some nice frogs, as I said earlier." The thought of her simply swallowing the frog whole crossed my mind. Considering what she admitted herself to be, I wouldn't put it past her.

A few thoughts were burning in my mind, though. How could she speak English? Well, either she learned it through some book, or spoke it before she left. Or I could just blame magic, but that seems so simplistic. Still, she said that we call her kind monsters, and they are not exactly the same. So… "If I may ask, what are you?"

She looked back up from her book, where she had been staring for the past minute or so. "I was originally a created ibis. A bird. I didn't have these wings just for show, after all." At that statement, all three of them flapped, producing a sizable volume of air that buffeted me. "But you're talking about our kind… We are called youkai. Creatures that have lived so long, that they have gained a human form. At least, for the most part, we are."

Wait, that must mean, "You said you've walked for fifty years. Does that mean before…"

She grinned again, this time a bit cheekily. "I was a bird? Yes. They say one must live to a hundred years to become a youkai. I can't tell you, since I wasn't conscious at the time… But I was, at one point."

I had to shake my head at that. This girl was born in the 19th century? That's… unbelievable. "I probably should stop asking. I'd rather not die from shock before they're done with the deer."

Her grin tightened a bit. "Well, if you want to die _after_… Well, I know someone who could make a surprise out of anything. But maybe knew would have been the better word."

"I'll pass, thank you very much." I kept to my decision and stayed silent. I didn't want to be surprised too many times. They should be done soon, anyways. And I don't know if my father was ready to see me so chummy with one of them. A youkai, or whatever. Funny word, that one. Shouldn't all the words we speak be funny to her though?

Before I get curious enough to ask, however, they finally leave the shed. Sister walks out with a spring to her step, while dad follows her. Both have a few splatters of blood over their clothes, but such splotches are small. Aprons do take the blunt of any of the work, after all.

My father heads over to me while keeping his eyes trained on my sister. "Listen, go ahead and take your new… well, _it_, and show her where she's sleeping. Once she knows, see me out in the fields. We'll be taking care of the crops today. And if she relents, let her come along. Another hand will always help." He sighed as he is wont to do. "I'll be making sure your sister here doesn't do anything too far… You know how she is."

Indeed, I did.

* * *

So, maybe I'm crazy, but this human isn't as stupid as the others. He's actually being nice, and it sounds like he means it.

Oh, I can tell he's still wary. And it's probably a good thing. If he wasn't wary, I'd be concerned. …I did try to eat him, after all. Still, There isn't any reason for him to be this nice. Or for his family to be this… accommodating.

Maybe they are setting me up. But it isn't like there is any other choice, what with the ball and… whatever it did to me. If he's only nice because he feels safe.. Well, I can't complain.

Still, the bed of this truck isn't really a bed. Hard metal, like when I took a nap and woke up in one of the kappa's chambers. The roof over my head and the cooler air more than made up for it. He told me I could scrounge up some blankets, and that maybe it would be more comfortable that way.

Apparently, we need to go help in the fields now. Isn't that what the Aki's used to do, before… Well, all the humans used to do it. I suppose it is safer, as the abominations won't eat any of it. Granted, I'll barely eat any of it myself, but I know the food would be for them. Maybe that way I can have more of that pork. It was too salty, and too red. But it was different, in a good way, so maybe I could get used to this.

Maybe I finally found someplace new.

* * *

A/N Well, howdy all once again. We've got another edition right here of Gray version, since I was stuck on a wee bit of a block. I wanted to be typing up something so I could keep in the habit, and the next chapter of Sublime Soliloquy wasn't wanting to be written. Perhaps now I'll have gotten it out of my system, and I'll be ready to update.

That, or I will realize I have more ideas for this, and write another chapter. Digressing. This chapter is a bit low key, as we needed the infodump badly. I wonder how traumatizing it would be for anyone to see real life copies of themselves. Especially if they are little more than rabid animals, eating people and fighting whenever they can. No one has ever brought this up in the Touhoumon games, as everything is just a puppet or a doll. Well, that ain't the case here, to use my vernacular.

I hope you're not too worried that I've removed so much of the 'mon series, even though any prospective story leans towards another game series. Yes, the sister is named Joy in case you didn't catch it, and is effectively our nurse. The Pokéballs, for better lack of a meta term at the moment (as I've just been calling them balls in my head), will come more into play later. They're just not important right now. And I'm not gonna try and create some convoluted explanation while attempting to both explain why they are, and not give away future plot.

But enough of editing the author's note for reposting. I'll have the third chapter edited and fixed up soon enough. So until then!


	3. Night of the First Day

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Mysterious movement is afoot, as the railroad companies have reported more and more hauling contracts for various land bound vehicles. While normally a luxury in this day and age, the various rail lines have observed that an increasing amount of flatbed railcars are being dedicated to transportation of diesel trucks of a variety of makes and models. No explanation has been offered as yet to why so many are being transported, or why so many are being produced in the first place. Perhaps Detroit has heard of some new oil finds on the continent that have eluded us for the past century and a half? More as this story develops!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 3: Night of the First Day

Harsh mistress, the sun is. It gives the plants life, and it keeps us warm. And yet, it beats us down, sweltering us, drying us up. Just as much as it gives us life in one form or another, it also takes it away. Still, it at least is impartial in its judgment, giving all near the same punishment. And for those of us who cannot bear the judgment of its burning rays, we must instead grow stronger or act smarter. We must outwit or outlast, while taking full advantage of gifts we receive.

Or, as I would rather put it, _damn_ it's hot out here.

Tending to crops is hard business, after all. In the heat of the day, traveling between rows of corn, picking and pulling at any weeds that you may fine, is no fun at all. Same as caring for the wheat. Making sure that there are no creatures eating at them, be they bugs or rodents. Especially rabbits.

One good thing about the sparrows being around is that there are far fewer of the rodents than there used to be. Most either only come out sparingly, staying in the safety of their burrows. To that regard, they never venture far from their holes in the ground. Of course, there are the few occasions when the burrows are constructed under our farmland. Like trying to grasp the wind when stamping out the bloody things…

It might be obvious of me, but they _do_ breed like rabbits. The only thing that can match their promiscuity is the voracity of the sparrows. Hungry all the time, the buggers are. I'm just glad that they don't eat plants of any kind, or we'd have been forced out of house and home ages ago.

Still, the wheat was growing well enough, alongside the corn. Walking the few acres we had was a long and hard slough, even if we had nothing to do. Fortunately, it would be a month or so until we had to harvest either, and it will have cooled enough by then. And we wouldn't have to be out here sweating like the dickens in a collared shirt.

It might be easier, of course, if we bothered to hire the local steam combine to reap everything. There wasn't much of a point, however. We could gather the crop with a scythe easily enough. With the four of us, it came in well enough. And with our newest addition… Well, it will be even easier. Even if father won't be letting her near a blade for quite some time.

Still, she's taking to it easily enough. Using that curious headwing of hers instead of a straw hat or faded ball cap, she was able to keep the sun out. And she never did seem to tire greatly from the heat, eyes always bright and alert. Not to mention the few things she saw that even we missed. Of course, there were the complaints about not being allowed to go back and read her book, but they were few and far between. Had to have give and take, after all. And having a monster helping us is a boon we can't pass up.

Still, we passed the hours as best we could. There was nothing too poorly wrong with the main crops. We've had stronger in the past, but rains had been scarcer the past year. We were satisfied that it was enough to feed us for a while longer. But once the sun had lowered more, we had retreated to near the house, where the more eclectic crops grew.

Mother had great foresight when she acquired all of those seeds years ago. It had once been common, I believe, for giant stores to sell fruits and vegetable seeds of all types, from around the entire world. She had always loved to grow her own food in that regard… So when the explosion came, she had plenty of seeds to go around. And she kept up her garden quite well.

Not to mention her wall of tomatoes that were hers, and only hers. But that's another story.

Still, the various fruits and vegetables in the garden were growing well. Not that all of us care for everything in particular. But when you're dependent upon a plant to grow, sometimes one just eats what they can.

The garden needed just as intensive of care as the fields did. Anything that might even possibly stunt the growth of the various vines and stalks was allowed to keep root. Out of the ground it came. The one thing we did wish for was some method to control the blasted insects everywhere. I couldn't do more than squish the occasional one that was too slow to move. For every one that I did kill, though, there seemed to be five to take its place.

However, I did have an idea. Turning to my companion, I asked her if she could use her wings to blow them away. Nonplussed, she did as I asked. The resulting wind was not able to keep the bug away permanent, but it was enough to knock me over onto the ground. I need to keep a note to myself: never let the bird monster blow you over with her wings. She's stronger than she looks.

Eventually, the sun started to sink in the sky once more. It was then that we headed inside for the hottest part of the day. More chores to do, but it was needed to be done.

* * *

Later in the evening, I found myself being sent out to the nearby creek. Needed to make a run to check and see if the troughs were still in shape. It's a big old contraption we rigged up a few years back. We didn't do anything quite as severe as divert the stream, but we found a section high enough that we could push it back into our own small water tower. One advantage of living in these parts was that gravity can do most of the hard work for you.

We do, however, have a well for when the tower is empty. It would be dumb not to, after all. But with the tower, we never have to worry about the well running dry, unless the stream gets blocked up for some reason.

It was a good luxury, having water run this far out. But such a thing was almost a necessity, after all. It would be quite the hazard, having to go out to the stream every time you wished to wash clothes, or draw water for a bath. Better to take the water to you, where it's safe, instead of going where monsters lie.

Which leads back to my current activity. The troughs to start to rot with age. We would have used old pieces of metal, but the rust would have eventually gotten into the water supply. Plus, all the plastic pipes we could have used were on the far side of the tank, for output.

The whole time, that little monster was still with me. She barely even looked tired, to my eyes. Still sharp, still looking about as if she had just woken up. Is such endurance natural for their kind? I have to wonder.

As we entered the treelike, I unslung the shotgun from my back. I feel her turn and give me a look on the back of her head, but she doesn't say anything. We begin to follow the trail, , seeing nothing more than wooden planks with water on top. The occasional leaf floats along the top of the water, as if a small boat sailing on a river.

As much as I wished to keep quiet and keep an ear out for the sparrows, this silence was deafening. And since she didn't have much to say… "You seem quiet now. Something bothering you?"

She just kept staring forward, a finger trailing through the water as we walked. "Just thinking some." After a few more seconds, she finally ventured out, "Is this really what you humans do, every day?"

Relaxing my arms, I looked back at her. "What do you mean? All this work, you mean?"

"Yes." Her red eyes turned to me. "I've seen humans do this all the time, but it just seems so… Strange. All this work caring for plants to eat, when you could do what you did this morning, and eat for a week on just that." She looked back away, headwing flexing back and forth. "I just don't understand why you go through that effort."

I wonder if it's just the animal in her talking? She did say that she was originally a bird of sometime. And how do birds act? From day to day, just living as they need. Hunting when they're hungry, and chirping at others the rest of the time. Is that why she is as obsessed with books as much as she is? "Because we need to store and prepare for the rest of the year. We're not as strong and as fast as you are. We can't simply take whatever animal that we want."

She tilted her head, slowing down her steps to ask, "But why is that the case? Can't you take your gun and kill one? It shouldn't take too much effort, considering what you did this morning."

I simply shook my head. "It isn't that simple. The shells in my gun cost money to buy, or make. We can't get a lot of stuff here, be it oil for the truck, or some kinds of food. Much less salt for curing the meat, or metal, or rope. Replacement parts for the trike, or hardware…" I shut my mouth before I rambled on too much. "There are lots of things we need, that we can't make here. So, we have to buy or trade for them."

Tokiko opened her mouth, before turning away and closing it. "Still, I don't see how you can't simply make most of it here. You don't need any of that stuff you can't make to stay alive, do you?"

"And stay alive longer, no." I shrugged again, reciting one of the things I had heard from those in town. "Life expectancies have gone down ever since the explosion. People are dying earlier and earlier. There are simply not the methods to keep people alive longer. But sister and mother know a lot about how to keep us healthy. We have to keep clean, and keep the house in good shape. Keep out the elements, and prevent us from exerting too harshly." I grinned tightly at that last thought. "I'd rather not work myself to death, after all."

Seeing that she still wasn't following, I motioned to the book still in her hand. "How else could you get that book, though? Did you steal it from someone, or did you have to work for it?"

She blinked idly. "I helped people back in the village. When they would let me. They gave me a few of this coins, or a spare book or two. I had a good collection, before it all was taken."

Trying to keep the conversation so she wouldn't stay so downcast, I said, "It's the same thing. We have to work for what we want, and what we need. But we're not working for anything directly; instead, we work and trade it for hard currency. Plus, it helps the others in town know they can trust us. If we regularly trade them food or meat, they know we can be trusted to pay the bills." I narrowed my eyes for a second. "But wait, you know what money is, so why do you…"

She shrugged, her wings fluttering slightly. "Because, while I do know how to use them, it isn't the same as understanding why. It just seems such a complicated way to do things."

"It is. I suppose we just don't trust easily. If we go through that much effort, are we not more trustworthy than one who doesn't push themselves as far?" I lowered my hand, where it brushed against the iron ball still in my pocket. "Besides, if we hadn't have built up such credit, my father wouldn't have been able to get those balls. And if that wasn't the case…"

Seeing her freeze, I felt the sudden urge to slap myself. What had that thing done, in order to protect me? "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have brought that up." As she continued to stand still, I raised my hand in order to lay it on her shoulder. "Tokiko… Are you there?"

Finally, she began to move. Rather, she began to shiver. "Fell through a gap… Saw something. Eternity. Watching me, staring at me. Did something to my mind." Turning, she gazed at me with empty eyes. "Can't attack you now, even if you deserved it. Must… listen."

Alright, this was getting real creepy. The thing brainwashed her? Is that why she's been so friendly? "Tokiko! Snap out of it! You're not in there anymore. That thing is away. Far away." My hand moved to the side of her head, to make sure she could look at me. "Tokiko!"

Slowly, she blinked at me before her pupils dilated and came back into focus. "Human? What are you doing?"

Good, she came back down to earth. I think. "You zoned out there for a second. Are… are you alright?

She immediately began to shiver once again. Before I could motion to break her out again, she said, "Sorry, was just too… Too much. Horrible thing, that is." Her headwing fluttered, brushing my hand off of her head. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just move on. Not getting anything done if we're just going to stand here, are we?"

Yeah, had definitely screwed up here. Still, what more could I say? I'm sorry? We both know that I'm not sorry for throwing it. Taking the only choice to survive isn't something you should apologize for, is it? Liar if you do, hypocrite if you don't.

I bid my silence for a while longer, yet this time it suffered even more than before. I was barely even paying attention to my job. It wasn't that important now, as we had seen the water flowing. There might be a jam or a leak upstream, but such a thing would be small, and easy to fix. And could be ignored for the time being.

For the second time on our trip, we had a silence surrounding us. This time, it was even worse. Stale, and cold. So, I introduced another question to stir the air. "Just wondering, but I noticed something… Do you not have any ears?"

Perhaps it was a dumb question, as she gave me a look that clearly showed me that she thought it was one too. However, her face cracked into a small grin and she replied, "Not as you might think of them. I'm a bird, remember? I just have earholes on the side of my head. Not like those weird fleshy things on the side of your head."

I have to admit, that line made me snort. "Really. Weird fleshy things? These are perfectly normal. What are those weird feathery things on your back, if that's the case." At least she was talking again. Distractions, and all that? I think that is how one does these things.

A soft cuff to the back of my head interrupted any mental musing I was indulging in. So she can touch me, just not attack me? I suppose that makes as much sense as anything. "Feathery things? What do you mean, calling my wings 'things'?" She began to… preen herself? I suppose that would be the right word. It's just a bit odd to see a human doing something that only a bird would normally do.

"Well, a human doesn't have anything like wings, or that, so they are just weird _things_ to me." I tried to keep my tone light, in order she knew I was joking. Even though I was only joking somewhat. They are kinda weird. Kinda pretty at the same time.

I pushed the obvious connection out of my head. The monsters weren't angels. We had thought that, once upon a time… but they aren't. It's such a damned shame. Whole damn thing is a mess. Still, at least this one is normal, so maybe I could apply the mental image to her?

Maybe.

By that point, she had wrapped her wings around herself. "Well, if you want to be that way…" She peered around the wall of feathers that she had constructed before chuckling softly. "This reminds me of what two of the ones I could have called friends acted like all the time."

"Oh?" She hadn't mentioned anything like that before. So there were a few decent sort where she came from? …Granted, decent sort that liked to eat people, maybe. I do hope that isn't the case, though. "What did they do?"

She trotted on forward, staring into the boughs that crisscrossed above us? "They loved to tease each other about their differences. Remember who I told you about earlier? The original Mystia?"

Well, I suppose that made sense. Birds of a feather and everything. "You did mention her. But you didn't exactly tell me much, except that she was the original."

"She was unique." She turned towards me, giving me a look. "Different. Always so vibrant and free, even if she was tied down to her stand." At my nonplussed face, she grinned and explained. "She sold lamprey. Eel, too, when she managed to catch it. She didn't have to do such a thing, but I believe she enjoyed it. And she always had such lovely singing." The headwing fluttered as she recalled.

"But there was another she was always close with. An insect youkai. Wriggle." She looked back away from me. "She wasn't nearly as grand a spirit as Mystia, closer to the earth. But still, she carried herself with aplomb wherever she went. Tattered hat on her head, tarnished glass on her face, and an old cane nearly always present in one hand…" The winged girl giggled, fluttering about. "She always looked a bit ridiculous, but she never cared. She thought she looked professional. Mystia thought it looked good on her."

Another girl? This time a bug? Why does my skin crawl at the thought of that? But perhaps I shouldn't ask myself questions whose answer I already know. "Are all the monsters that you know girls? It just seems a bit odd."

She shrugged at that. "No clue. I've never really thought about it before. Everything was normal to me, so it never crossed my mind." Yup, it wasn't a problem to her, as it has always been that way. "But they did love to tease each other about their differences. The feathery ears, the antennae, the wings on one, and the glow the other had at night." She turned back towards me, a soft smile on her face.

"And I know at one point, Mystia would always go up to Wriggle, wrapping her arms and wings around her while muttering how's she's glad that they're different. Otherwise, Wriggle wouldn't have looked nearly as delicious to her." She sighed at the thought. "They always broke out into laughter after that point. Couldn't keep the act going any longer."

Strangest thing, that is. "I don't suppose that's… normal? Threatening to eat each other?"

"It's not that unusual. Apparently, youkai taste nasty to other youkai. Not that I would know, really…" She shook her head. "Stuck to my fish and frogs when I was there. But it was just a game between the two of them. Always two of a kind, yet not even close to being the same. It was… nice."

I nodded to her as we continued to walk. Sounded like a nice, normal everyday life. Not having to worry to survive all of the time. "Do you wish you could have stayed? Or taken them with you?"

"Sometimes I wish they could have come. But they were the close friends. Besides, Wriggle would have never left." She smiled faintly. "She was in charge of the forest. Took care of it. The only reason she would ever leave is if the forest burned down. Completely, that is."

"Gotcha." In charge of the forest? Almost sounds like one of those things in the stories that sister told me to read once. Elves? Could possibly be. I would have asked more, but the slow lapping of running water finally crossed my ear. Before I could even turn back to Tokiko and tell her, she had already taken off. Are her ears that sensitive? Well, earholes. Close enough.

When I cleared the last of the underbrush, I found her with her shoes off already. How she had managed to get out of shin high boots that lace up all the way that quickly, I do not know. It had only been a few seconds. But she was sitting on the banks, splashing the water with a look on contentedness on her face. So much like a child at times. Then again, I suppose I am too, if I am struck by the right fell mood.

Still, it was kinda cute. I cleared my throat, in an attempt to get her attention. She only flashed me a grin before going back to kicking her feet in the water. With small chuckle, I strode up beside her. I let my eyes slip through the treeline, trying to spot if any of the sparrows were watching us. Either due to fortune, or the realization that there is a stronger monster in the vicinity, they stayed away.

Letting her enjoy her fun, I turned to the outlet we had created for the stream. It was still in relatively good shape, the piece of plastic untouched by the years. The wood it drained into was almost the exact opposite. Slowly rotting from the constant water, it would need to be replaced soon. Perhaps this winter, once the stream dried on up. We'd have to find a few good trees for that, though. Either that, or we could buy the planks in town. If we could afford such an expense.

Making a mental note to pay better attention on the way down and see if any other planks needed replacement, I turned back to the stream. Kneeling down, I scooped up a bit of water and splashed it over my face. It wasn't the same as a bath, but it did help cool down and wash away the salt on my face. Taking a moment to wash my face a bit more, I peered over at the youkai. She still was enjoying herself, ignoring anything else.

Well, since she wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, I suppose I'd have a wee bit of fun. Besides, it was this, or shake her out of her reverie. This would be more entertaining. Slinging my gun, I scooped up a bit of water in my hands. Taking care that none spilled out, I slowly inched my way over towards her. Saying her name, I tossed it towards her as she turned her head, catching her full in the face.

Alright, that may have been a little mean, but she _had_ been enjoying the water so much. A little more couldn't have hurt, could it? After sputtering a bit, wiping off her face with her headwing, she glared at me. "So _that's_ how you want to play it?" Her grin widening, exposing her rather sharp teeth, she held up a hand, palm up. A small ball of light crackled into existence. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at the very sight. Was this… _magic_?

With a casual arc of her hand, the ball fell from her possession and into the stream. In particular, the portion of the stream right next to me. The water proceeded to explode out from the creek, directly onto me. The experience could be adequately compared to receiving a face full of water from a large wooden bucket.

Repeatedly.

Needless to say, I was soaked. My shoes and the bottom of my pants hadn't gotten off to poorly, but my shirt was soaked. I shook my arms out in an attempt to remove the excess water, but I didn't have much success. Giving up, I shot her a glare, to which she only giggled. "Serves you right, you know."

It probably does. Doesn't make me feel any better about it. "If you say so, little birdie. You seemed to be enjoying the water so much, I thought you'd want some more."

She rolled her eyes, before reaching over to pat me on the shoulder. "There there. I do. That's why I didn't do too much. But it seemed like you needed a bath. You smelled a little bit." To that, I could only roll my eyes. Of _course_ I smelled. We don't have any magic fragrance emitters or whatever here. We just simply deal with the smell, and wash it off when we can.

"Whatever you say. Come on, we should be heading back." Of course, there was another thing. If I allowed it to dry on me, I'd probably only stink more. And if she wanted me to smell better… I decided I might as well take off the shirt. I was wet enough anyways that I would stay cool. And I could stick the shirt on the line as we went back in.

Nowhere in my mind did it cross my mind that she might think… _oddly_ of me doing such a thing. After all, I'd done it many a time before with sister and mother around, so how was it different?

So as she was busy lacing up her boots, having used the sleeves of her dress to wipe her feet dry, I had taken off my shirt. Slinging it over the other shoulder from my shotgun, I turned towards her. "You ready now? We needed to be heading on. It'll be hitting dusk here in a few."

She absently nodded at me, before doing a double take. Immediately hiding her eyes behind her headwing, she turned away. I could see the dark of her pupils peaking out between, though. "A-alright. Whatever. You go ahead and lead. I'll watch your back."

There had to be a joke in there about her watching me so she could see what parts looked best to eat. Would it be the shoulder? But I didn't feel like doing it, so I shrugged and began to head back. At least the trough would be easier to examine, without a winged girl to distract me.

* * *

I received a few odd looks when we had made it back, mostly wondering why in the world that I was wearing wet pants, amongst everything else. I had snagged a clean shirt off the line, so that may have added to it. Still, no questions had been asked.

After heading back to my room, in order to change into the rest of a set of dry clothes, I made my way back to the sitting room. Father was still there, knife in hand and chopping away at a bit of wood. His eyes, however, were on the youkai that sat across the room. Of course, that was the most interesting sight of all. Then again, anybody who was not in our family would have been out of place in the sitting room, but still the point remains valid.

It was amusing, how similar she seemed to be to sister. The two were sitting right next to each other, absorbed in their own respective books. If it wasn't for the fact that they looked nothing alike, one with dark brown hair and the other with white… feather hair stuff on hers. Perhaps white down? That might be the best analogy.

And, as always, mother was located in her rocker by the fire. She had leaned back in the chair, eyes closed, simply enjoying the quiet of the night. She didn't even crack an eye as I made my way through the doorframe and leaned against it, my customary spot taken by a winged one.

My father glanced over at me as I walked in. With a shake of his head and a sigh, he stood up and turned to me. "I'm heading on to bed. You be getting her on out to the shed before you turn in yourself, alright? I'm not to be wanting her in this house too late." Barely waiting for a sign of confirmation, he walked past me, heading towards the back of the house.

Letting the silence unfold around me, I made a motion to take his chair, before stopping. Deciding to settle in our the wall, I had almost become comfortable before a voice called to me. "Son, come have a seat. It's alright."

Glancing over at my mother, I waited for a moment before nodding and walking over. Sitting into the large chair, I stared into the fire while eying mother out of the corner of my eye. She had a ghost of a smile on her face, before turning over towards sister and Tokiko. "Dear, might you be willing to tell us what you're reading?"

The girl paused for a moment, before blinking rapidly. "You mean me?" She seemed oddly confused. Had she not been asked that before? "Oh, alright then, I suppose I can tell…" She held the book up facing us, open. "It's not so much a story, but a bunch of stories. Stories about legendary items, and people."

Encouraged by the response, mother asked further. "Which one were you just reading now, dear?" I suppose that would be the best thing to ask. As far as I could tell, the book seemed to be entirely in gibberish. Bunch of lines that looked like hieroglyphics.

"Just a few legends from this country… Was there really a thirty foot tall giant who cut down all the trees in the great planes?" She tilted her head, curiously. She meant Paul Bunyan, I suppose? She doesn't think that's real, does she? …Of course, as soon as I thought that, I wondered how odd it would be for a winged girl with no ears to wonder if a thirty foot tall man was real.

"Paul Bunyan, you mean?" Mother seemed to not think it quite so ridiculous either. Or perhaps she was simply appeasing the girl. It was certainly possible. "Perhaps he did. It's said that he carved out the Great Lakes with his axe, and that he dug out the lakes for his ox to take a drink."

Her eyes widened, and she began to bounce ever so slightly in her seat. "So he might have? That's wonderful! It says in here that he also created Mount Hood or somesuch when he had to put his campfire out. And later, when he was camping in the… upper peninsula? Well, it says that it had gotten so cold, that the flames in his lanterns froze. He couldn't sleep, so they had to stick them way outside the camp, far enough that they couldn't get any light. But when winter came, the lanterns unfroze and set the whole place on fire! And they had to get him to come stamp the fires out!"

She continued on rambling, seemingly lost in her lecture. I noticed that sister was growing a slight frown out of the corner of her eye. "And that's not all. In here, it says there was something about his brother. A man that built this great big steel smoke-breathing contraption. One that ran on rails. It carried hundreds of carriages behind it, and went so fast that it outran itself. I think it was called the Wabash Cannon-"

Her explanation was interrupted by a flick to her nose. "Please be quiet. I'm trying to read." Sister had apparently decided that the explanation was too long, and wanted some peace and quiet of her own.

Mother apparently disagreed. "Joy, now be nice with our new guest. There's no need to be rude when she's simply excited about things." She leaned forward in the chair, the wooden creak echoing in the house. "If you'd like some quite, you can take a lantern into your room. Just don't be keeping it going to late, you hear me?"

With naught a word, sister took that as license to leave. Swinging over to pluck a lantern from a nearby stand, she clutched her book to her chest and stepped across the room, gliding to her room without looking back. "That girl… sometimes I wonder. Still, her heart is in the right place when it matters. And we all have our foibles."

Interrupting her musings, she turned back to Tokiko. "Now, young one, I do appreciate your enthusiasm. But why do these legends interest you so much?"

Lowering the book to her lap, I noticed the grip of her fingers imperceptibly tighten. "Legends are… important where I come from. It is a place of legends, of magic. Everything there is from some sort of legend, like those contained in this book. But, if people stop believing in these legends… If they stop believing in us… We'll eventually fade away and die." She brought her wings around herself protectively. "It's what happened to us already."

Mother just smiled gently. "Well, perhaps I should tell you a legend then. Have you ever heard of John Henry?" The youkai shook her head, before she furiously began flipping through her pages. Spotting some entry, she began to open her mouth, before mother stopped her. "Let me tell you, dear. Sometimes, the spoken word is better than the written."

"The story is about a man… a poor man, born nearly two centuries ago. Maybe he was born a slave, or maybe he was born free. We do not truly know. But he was a strong man, and was the hardest worker on the rails that there has ever been. He single-handedly drove the steel into the ground that created the tracks for your smoke breathing contraptions to follow."

She sank further into her chair, pulling a shawl closer around her. "But one day, the railroad company brought a new steam engine up. A steam hammer, that could do the work that he and the rest of his crew were doing. The owner said that this would be a new and better way to build the railroads."

"John Henry disagreed." By this point, the young girl seemed to be enraptured. Her eyes seemed to be nearly comically wide. "He didn't want to be forced out of work; but more importantly, he didn't want the others who worked with him to lose their jobs either. So he challenged the owner of the company. He would race the steam hammer. And if he could beat it, they would get rid of the engine. Sure of his bet, the owner agreed."

"So the race began. John Henry swung his hammer into the ground, driving the steel as fast as he could. But the steam hammer kept up with him. So he had to swing faster, and faster." Every time she said the word, she swung her own hand in a small arc, as if to demonstrate. "It eventually got to the point that he was swinging so fast, he created a veritable whirlwind. The owner tried to get him to come back down, saying that the mountain was caving in. But it was simply his hammers. But eventually, he managed to make it to the top, with the steam hammer behind him. He had won."

Tokiko tilted her head. "But what happened after that? Did the owner keep his deal?"

Mother shook her head sadly. "No… John Henry, realizing that he had won, smiled, and fell over. He died instantly, with his hammer in his hand." At the girl's shocked face, she explained. "What matters is not that he had not made the deal. What matters is that he had shown that a man, even the lowest of men as those at the time considered him could be better than any machine. That one man was always better than a machine."

"It's something you should think about. Now, after everything that has happened… It's men like that we try to emulate. Because the machine is no longer around. He inspires people, all people, of how great they can be." She leveled a steady look at the bird. "If your legends are dying, perhaps they need to remind the world of how great they are?"

Blinking in confusion, the youkai slowly nodded. "I think I may see what you mean… Maybe."

Standing up, mother walked over and reached out to pat her on the shoulder. "Perhaps that is something that you can think on while you go to sleep. But it's time for you to head out. I imagine that you'll be having another long day tomorrow."

Standing up, Tokiko nodded to mother once, before replying, "Alright. Goodnight… ma'am. Night human." Giving that last remark with but a flicker of her eyes towards me, she strode out of the room herself, slipping through the door while barely opening it.

As the latch clicked shut, mother shut her eyes and smiled softly. "Curious one, that is. Like a child. Is she not, son?"

Startled out of my thoughts, I replied best that I could. "A bit. She acts normally, but so oddly at times. It's a bit unusual." I raised up my hands and shrugged. "But she is a monster… Just not one of them."

"So she is." Humming a bit, she turned back towards me. "We've tried to raise you two up the best we could. Joy will never be like she was before… But perhaps that is for the best. You're both strong children." She gave me another one of her smiles. "You could do well to remember what I said, too. You're worth more than whatever machine you and your father have rigged up. And you're stronger than that gun of yours, or those balls. Just tools, that's all. It's the man that uses them that shows how strong they are."

"Mmmm." Not much I could say to that. Still, I suppose it is nice hearing such things from her. "You ever think that it would have been better if it had never happened?"

"Who knows? You two would have both been happier children. We wouldn't have had to take care of a farm out here." She looked away from me, as if staring into the distance. "Your sister would certainly have been happier. But you might not have taken it so well. You've always been rather free-spirited, while she's loved her books." Her face was covered with a sly grin. "Which makes me glad that you've found a friend that likes them so. Even if she is a monster. Perhaps she can teach you to enjoy them."

I snorted at that. "Maybe. But I'm not holding my breath." Innately beating down the urge to actually do that, I asked, "You're not implying anything, are you?"

"Not at all. What might give you that idea?" Besides that look on your face? Not much. "But no. She seems like a rather… interesting girl. Polite, it seems. At least when she wants to be."

"Yeah, perhaps." She's been rather free-spirited this whole time, even if she was so taciturn only _this _morning. After she attempted to eat me. "It is a bit odd though. She wasn't so friendly this morning. I had to feed her before she would open up a bit. And she certainly seemed keen on eating me before that."

Mother shook her head. "I certainly can't tell you. I've only seen her act after she's been less monstrous, I suppose." Walking past me, she patted me on the shoulder. "Still, take good care of her. Since you're the one who threw that ball, I reckon that you're the one who has the ultimate responsibility. Even if the thing malfunctioned in that regard…"

Walking past me, she said, "Don't stay up to late. You've an early day tomorrow."

It wasn't five minutes until I had put out the fire and had settled into my own bed.

* * *

The creaking of the wooden floor of the hallway awoke me, much earlier than usual. Rubbing my eyes to rid me of the sleep in them, I grumbled as I turned back over. It didn't do this too much on occasion, but it sometimes happened. Especially if sister had to head to the bathroom at this time of night. I laid there for a few seconds as I attempted to drift off once more.

However, as the floor creaked a second time, my curiosity overcame my weariness. Slipping out of bed, I inched open the door, which turned with nary a sound on its waxed hinges.

As the ticking of my clock sounded louder and louder in the dead of the night, I peered out, to see if anything was going on. My eyes, having adjusted to the light of the moon, saw little in the hallway. Until a shadow passed over the very end. The shadow of a wing.

Wondering what Tokiko was doing inside the house after we had gone to all the effort to impress upon her how much she needs to stay out, I opened the door all the way and entered the hallway. That at the end stood a winged figure, her wings spread wide as she looked either at the wall, or at me. However, something seemed wrong about everything. The wings just didn't look right… Those weren't her wings. Plus the figure was wrong. Too full compared to her. Not to mention her head… there were two wings on her head. And there were ears. Two feathery ears.

Before I could dart, the figure sauntered forward, hips rolling from side to side. Eventually entering a moonbeam, she stared me down, pink eyes surrounded by a shock of pink hair. The smile of her mouth showed her teeth, canines glinting in the night light. "Well, _hello_ there, little human, remember me?"

As I began to edge back towards the door, hoping that she couldn't see such movement, she walked closer. "Now, why the hurry to get away? I'm so glad to see you. After all, you made me so unhappy. Chasing me away earlier, only to go and take that other birdie for your own?"

Well, so much for that. But as long as she was talking, she wasn't attacking, right? So I should just let her keep doing so, and I'll move as slowly as I can towards my room. "I wish that you'd have taken me instead. I could have had so much fun with you. Much more than my _new_ master. But such a shame… I'll have to take you instead." Her grin widened, nearly splitting her face in two. But if you'll stay quiet, I'll let you have some fun before I have to do the deed. Just so you know what you missed when… well, you know."

Well, crap. What to do, stall for time? I'm still too far… "Are you… Mystia? Tokiko mentioned that you look like one of the creatures around here." Of course, I know the answer, but just maybe…"

"I'm _a_ Mystia, I suppose." The monster crept even closer to me, the motion of her body belied by the grin on her face. "I'm not the original, if that's what you're asking. But I'm _so_ much better… Perhaps you'd like to taste?" Licking her lips as she noticed me start moving quicker, she said, "Or perhaps you'd like to hear me sing? "I'll be glad to oblige~"

The monster began to sing. But the _moment_ the music left her Glasgow grin, darkness covered my eyes. Even in the pale moonlight, I couldn't see a thing. The monster in front of me, the door behind me, even the hand in front of my face. As the fell lyrics being sung became more and more mocking, I had to make my move. If I'm blind, I can't see where to shoot. But if she keeps singing, maybe it'll be enough in these tight halls.

I dove back into my room, scrounging around for my shotgun. Knocking over the various items on the bedside table, including the alarm clock that began to ring, I flayed about. One hand finally finding the barrel for it, I pulled it over my shoulder while turning as best as I could to the singing voice.

Realizing what I was attempting to do, the voice tried to sing louder, as it grew louder. "Now, don't be getting any funny ideas, now~ I'd hate to have to hurt you too much. I'd like to have some fun too~"

However, she either wasn't fast enough, or didn't consider the weapon enough of a threat. I wasn't sure myself if it was strong enough to do a threat to one that large. The little sparrows were bad enough. Still, I had no choice. I aimed the weapon as best I could, and pulled the trigger.

The roar of the gun reverberated in the room, echo bouncing off the walls and drowning out every other noise. Before the rapport of the gun ended, a howl of pain and indignation erupted before me. "Ok, _no_ play time then. I'll just skip to the _best_ **_part_**." My vision watered slightly, pinpricks of light appearing once again. Pumping the gun as quickly as possible, I fired again.

The second how was louder than the first. Had I managed to hit something sensitive, or had I instead impacted the same location. The monster had been reduced to snarling at this point, spitting in incoherent rage. Still, I had not heard it fall, so I cycled the pump once more.

The third shot had the sound of the gun matched by the light blasting forth from the muscle. This time, I was able to sea the pain on the monster's face as it howled in agony. Blood now dripped from its chest, where I had blasted a hole through the fabric. Still, it had already begun to heal, the holes closing slowly, but surely.

Damned things healed even faster than their little sisters, it seems. Only one thing to do in that case. Best rule of thumb. If they don't have a head, they can't regenerate, can they? So, as my vision swam, instead of firing, I cycled the gun and thrust it forward.

The bayonet on the gun found purchase in first the fabric of the monster's dress, and then in the skin underneath. Glaring at me and growling, it clawed at the shotgun, trying to find purchase and pull it out of its gut. Idly, as I fought against it, attempting to force the blade down through the belly of my foe, I heard footsteps hitting the floor further down the hall. Either they had finally woken up, or there were more intruders. Still, I had to finish with my opponent first.

Pulling the trigger once more, I heard instead of saw the splatter of blood that met the wall behind her. Inarticulate, it let go of shotgun and pushed me away, so that it could attempt to grab at its belly. As it looked away, I quickly swung around the butt of my shotgun, connecting with the bottom of its jaw. Staggering back, I adjusted the grip on the shotgun and swung it about once more, wooden butt of its stock meeting the bone of the monsters jaw. It cracked, and the monster was sent sprawling towards the floor.

Before it could react any further, I strode forward. Placing a boot on its chest, where the bloody wounds from before had almost healed over, I stabbed once more with the shotgun. Cold steel met soft flesh of the neck. Before it could even attempt to draw breath through its now ruined throat, I pumped the shotgun once more and pulled the trigger.

The shotgun blasted once more. The monster's hands leapt towards me in one last attempt at life, before being cut like the strings of a doll. And the life faded from the monsters eyes.

That had to be the longest fifteen seconds of my life.

Looking up to the door, I met my sister's eyes as she dispassionately took in the scene. Nodding shortly as she recognized that I was alright, she motioned back down the hallway. A half a second later, father showed up, rifle in hand and mother by his side. "Boy! What's going on in here?"

I motioned towards the still warm corpse on the floor. "Sparrows. Big somehow. Tough, took all five shots to put down. Don't let them sing, drove me blind that way." Just the basics. There would be more on the way. There's always more.

"Damnit, why would they try and do this? They know it's a deathtrap to even try… We might go culling even if they do survive."

It doesn't make sense, until you take the monster's words into account. A new master. One that was controlling her with a ball? Like the one I had used on Tokiko. "It was being controlled. She referred to a master, probably using one of those balls." If that was the case, things had gone from bad to worse. People willingly using the monsters to attack a house? But for what reason? As everyone took in what I said, sister's eyes narrowed, and she cut back down the hallway.

Father had recognized the same thing. Cursing underneath this breath, he turned to mother. "If there're people here, we're in a world of trouble. Probably got us covered with rifles, watching every window. Nothing to do but to hunker down."

Hunker down in here, which covers the four of us. But what about _her_? She should know what's happened by now… She'll have heard the shots. Should we just wait it out, knowing that she's by herself out there, with hostile sparrows and humans just lurking about? Or should we make our way towards her.

Unconsciously, I realized that I had placed my hand in my pocket. A pocket that was now containing an iron and brass ball, which had grown warm. Before I could even exclaim what had just happened, I heard a window breaking back from down the hall, where mother and father's bedroom was.

Father immediately raised his rifle and sighted it down the hall. Shaking out of my stupor, I ran back in and fed shells in as quickly as I could. Once four were loaded, I cycled the pump once and fed a last one in. As we lay in wait, I idly took the hem of the monster's skirt and wiped down the bayonet and barrel of the gun. Best to keep it clean, just in case.

Besides, I could still see the blood on it, even after I had wiped it off.

As we waited longer and longer, father fidgeted and lowered the rifle slightly. "Hrmph. Maybe they decided to trick us by heading in another way? Or what are they waiting for?"

From the downstairs landing, footsteps began to pound. Immediately shifting our aim to cover the stairwell, we watched as a more familiar sight emerged. "Human! are you alright?" Her eyes shifted down towards the dead monster at her feet, and she took a step back. "My…Mystia?"

I shook my head, trying to answer her question calmly. "No, not Mystia. Just one of the copies. One of the monsters." I offered my hand. "Just come here, it'll be alright."

Hesitating for a moment, she stepped forward, eyes still on the corpse. "Are you… Sure? Because I can hear others in the house. There are others waiting."

Eyes widening, I spun back around, as father did the same. It was too late, however. A hand shot out of the wall, grabbing the hem of mother's gown. Dragging her down the hall lengthwise, she grabbed at the hand and attempted to fight at it with the only weapon she had at the time: her tooth and nails.

Unfortunately, it did not work, as she was yanked through the first door that the hand came across, and disappeared. Father couldn't get a good angle on kidnapper, as mother was in the way the entire time. Cursing to himself, he started to head forwards, until three more of the monsters burst out of the room and looked down the hallway. Spotting us, they grinned and began to advance forward.

Before we could turn and run, however, sister shouted, "Don't. Tokiko, I have to get past them! Take them out!" Before we could ask her what she was doing, she turned towards me and snapped. "Give her the order. You two go down and out the front, see if you can find where they're taking her."

Seeing no other choice, I turned my head towards Tokiko. I wonder… If this works, does this make me as bad as the ones that sent in the first monster? "Tokiko… take them down. Please?" I had to add that last part, as pathetic as it sounds.

Still, the winged girl nods, her entire demeanor shifting. Instead of crouching halfway to protect herself and her book, she stands tall, book falling to her side. Raising her hand, she summons one of the balls of light. Exactly like the one she had earlier. Still, more and more spawned first eight, then twenty, and then too many to count at once. As the balls appeared, casting the entire hallway into a sinister red light, two purple streams appeared about her. Swirling about her body like to snakes writing about a pole, she closed her eyes, exhaled, and closed her hand.

The monsters' eyes widened the moment she began. They began to attempt to create some balls of light of their own. Rather, they attempted to create some arrow like light. However, many of their creations failed, and flickered out. And by the time that they combined manage even a fraction of Tokiko's number, the balls of the latter had already surged forward.

Paint chips flew off the wall and the wood underneath splintered as the balls grazed the edge of the corridor. The monster in front immediately took the brunt of the impact, and immediately fell over, pummeled beyond all recognition. The latter two were more protected by the walls, but they too also took a large amount of blasts. Before they could recover and launch their own, though, the two streamers flew forth like laser shots, immediately sinking into their chest. Dropping on the floor, they twitched as they floundered onto the first of their number.

Father grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the stairs. "Tokiko! Protect Joy! And find me once she's done!" As I stumbled backwards, the last I saw was my sister pulling out a knife and advancing towards the twitching pile of bodies.

Once we had gotten out of sight, father slapped me around and brought me back to earth. "Boy! There might be some crazy shit going on, but keep it together! We still have to find your mother!" We immediately turned down the hall, and headed towards the front door. Father immediately grabbed the handle on it and flung it open, rifle ready to meet any sparrow that might be waiting.

Having none to meet us, he quickly walked out onto the porch. Scanning in the moonlight, he saw a figure ahead, with an unsettling still load perched on its shoulder. "There she is! Let's get her back from these bitches!"

It was then that I should have remembered that there were more than sparrows out tonight.

Before father could raise his weapon towards the creature, the night exploded into light. Not the light of a burning fire, nor the light of electricity arcing across the sky. Not even the light of the sun, peaking over the horizon. No, instead, this was light, bright and blue. Artificial, and obviously so. Like the lights that might be on a truck or car.

Like the lights that haven't worked for fifteen years.

Immediately cringing, father brought up his hand to protect his eyes from the light. But the moment he could see once more, the sharp crack of a rifle sounded, and a hole appeared in his leg. Crying out in pain, he fell to his knees as another round met his other leg. "Dammit… Get out of here! Just get out of here! I'll hold them off!" He began firing from his position, wildly hoping to hit something in the nighttime turned daytime. "Ain't gonna take me that easy!"

By that point, I had two decisions. Stay and probably get cut down, or run. And as much as I wished I could stay, father was right. I had to go. One of us had to survive. As I treaded the familiar path to the back door, I tried not to listen for the gunshots of father's rifle. And I tried not to hear the silence that eventually followed.

Still, run I did. Out the back door, and into the fields beyond. The moonlight was strong enough that I could see, and the artificial light helped illuminate them even more. But still, I ran, attempting to get as far as I could. I could always find a place out in woods, perhaps. A hidey-hole where I could wait until sunlight. And until when I could perhaps go back and hope… I don't want to think about it.

Running through the fields, I eventually slowed down once I had gotten out of sight of the house. Good, at least I should be safe from any of them. Although, if there were any more of the sparrows out tonight, and they found me, I was screwed thrice. Immediately changing directions, I began to quickly head towards the treelike. At least it'd be harder for them to spot me from the air.

That plan was interrupted by sudden viselike grip on my arm. Realizing the futility of it, I still spun about, prepared to go out fighting. However, I did not meet a sparrow. Instead I met the one-winged face of Tokiko.

Her face was covered in a few bruises, healing slowly, but surely. Her lip was swollen and bleeding, and one eye was black and swollen nearly shut. And I'm sure her nose was crooked, as if she had been punched in the face more than a few times. Not to mention the various rips in the dress she wore and the cuts on the skin I could see.

I had never seen such a beautiful face.

Before I ended up doing something incredibly stupid, my sister stepped around from behind her. At her side was a sack, drawstring tight. And inside were the bulges of a very familiar item. "Brother. You should be taking these."

The rest of the balls? _That_ was what she had gone back for? "Sister, what are you doing? Why'd you go back for them?" I couldn't think of anything else that I could say. What else could I?

"They are after them." Short and to the point as always. "They are able to control the monsters for some reason with these. Whether it was a mistake in how they were made, or a deliberate change, I do not know. But it is not limited to the one you have used."

"Are you _sure_? We've lost mother and father… mom and dad already. Was it really worth it?"

A pained look came across sister's face, as a tear rolled down. "Unfortunately… _yes_. They would have been taken, and we would have died anyways. Tokiko barely managed to get me away from the sparrows… More and more kept coming. We only were barely able to slip out."

Dawning horror crossed my face. "So that means they know we're out here? We have to run. _Now_."

She shook her head. "No. We cannot. There are too many. However, father only told someone to get away. They don't know how many of us there are. You will run. And I… I will stay."

No, she couldn't do that. If there was anything in the world that was unacceptable, she couldn't do that. She couldn't sacrifice herself for me. "Sister, you can't do that. We can still make it. We can-"

"**Gray**." She leaned forward, and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Stop. It's alright. You'll be fine. And it's an acceptable sacrifice. This way, I ensure that at least one of our family survives. And one day… you can continue it." Another tear rolled down her cheek. Reaching a shaking hand up, I realized something. Mine were covered too.

"Don't cry, Gray. Don't cry." She raised up her hand, wiping the tears off my face with her thumb. "It's my time. Just run, take her. And live. If not for yourself, then for me, and mom, and dad."

"…Ok." I reached forward, and gave her a brief, if extremely tight hug. "I still hope to see you soon." She leaned forward and hugged me back, leaning down to kiss me on the forehead.

"I don't."

Letting me go, she places a hand on the bruised cheek of Tokiko. "Take care of him for me, will you? I don't want to see him for at least sixty years." Stepping away, she took a few steps away before looking back. "Goodbye Gray."

I raised my hand weakly, giving her the slightest of waves. "Goodbye Joy." With that, she nodded once and smiled. Then, she turned her head and floated forward as if she was a ghost, disappearing in the stalks with her knife in hand.

Grabbing Tokiko by the hand, I slowly began to back away. "L… Let's get out of here." Still, even if I was the one saying it, she was the one pulling me. Following her through the rows, I fought to keep the tears down. Instead, I concentrated on the wood and steel in one hand, and the firm grip on the other.

It may have been minutes, or it may have been half an hour, but we finally reached a spot deep in the woods. Leaning against one of the larger trees, I leaned against it, exhausted from the constant running. I felt, not saw the hands circle around my midsection. I felt my feet leave the ground, but I didn't care. I didn't notice. The last thing I remember are the tree limbs around me as we perched in the top, her wings slowly enveloping me within their folds. Red feathers were my only protection against the world beyond as I tried to sleep through the dry sobs.

But sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

A/N Well, how about this doozy for everyone to take? Sheesh, I can't believe I just wrote 8k words in less than five hours… Shows what one can do when they really put their nose to the grindstone, eh? Still, I hope you all find this one enjoyable, as this is a good place to stop the story for now.

Although, what more can I say? Other than yes, the main character will be Gray. It's cliché, but it works. Yes, they're gone. No, I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't pulling any punches. Yes, this is going to be crazy. And the world will never be the same. Anything else, well… I guess post a review, and I'll answer any questions that I can. And if you've no account… Just ask any questions that you want anyways, and I'll answer them whenever I publish the next oneshot.

Since this one has gotten long enough as it is, I'll, as you have noticed by now, move it into its own story. I've completed some of the next chapter of the story, so expect to see that one... somewhat soon. As in, by tomorrow night.

Until next time, watch out for sparrows. They're watching~


	4. Preparing for Departure

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Odd news coming out from the Rust Belt, as there has been a decline in the wild monster population. Various experts that have been contacted by our network have shared with us that this event is very curious. Perhaps there has been a culling recently that has been more effective than previous. However, they believe that there is something more sinister at work. However, fishermen and hunters alike are nearly crying with joy, as they need not protect their hard-earned kills need not be shared with stray monsters._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 4: Preparing for Departure

Morning's light came much too soon for my tastes, burning into my eyes with what felt the entire weight of my sins. Whether they were perceived or otherwise… It did not truly matter me. me.

Still, I treasured those first few wakeful moments, before the rush of memories came back to haunt me. Kicking out of my waking bliss, they reminded me everything that had happened before. Waking past midnight. The first monster, falling beneath steel and shot. A second, stealing mother away, and her fighting the whole way. Tokiko, standing up to three, and many more. Father, being shot, and falling to the wayside. Telling me to run, sacrificing himself for me.

And sister… Joy… she walked back into the fire, so that I could get away.

The bile welled up in my throat. They were all gone. _gone_. **_Gone_**. Nothing that I could do to bring them back. I pushed myself out a warm embrace and towards the edge of my bed, before I emptied my stomach into whatever was beyond.

As I finally heaved one last time, I took in where I was. No I remembered. The top of a tree, in the middle of the forest. Suicide to sleep in the forest at night… But it was suicide no matter what I did. At least doing this helped me make it through the night. Although, I get the feeling that it has more to do with my red winged companion who was watching o'er me all night long.

After wiping my mouth on the sleeve of my shirt, I turned back towards her. She was just watching me the whole time, her eyes wide and soft. I softly asked, "It all happened, didn't it?" I had to ask, just in case this was all some weird dream. I didn't think it was, but some part of me still hoped it was the case.

She slowly shook her head. "It did." And that was all. What more needed to be said, at this point? Nothing at all. Nothing at all. Sagging forward, I collapsed into her. I would have cried some more, but I believe I had sobbed myself out the night before, as nothing came. Softly, she just held me, bringing my head to lay on the down of hers.

A few minutes passed before I could regain my wits about me. Eventually, however, the shakes did subside, and I was able to lean back away from her. Facing away, I muttered under my breath, "Sorry. I just needed…" Well, I needed that. Whatever that was.

She just nodded, patting me on the shoulder with her hand. I noticed that her headwing had spread open as far as possible… To make her look bigger? Safer? "Don't worry about it… Sometimes, we just need to cry. And it's better when there's someone here."

Well, I couldn't disagree with her there. Not trusting myself to speak, I looked away past the trees to where I knew the house was located. "Maybe we should…" Head back. If such a thought was even thinkable. But it had to be done. I had to go and face that fear.

She nodded to me. "Not yet. We have time. They may be waiting for us in the early light. But they should leave by midday. Especially if they're just ransacking the house looking for stuff…" At my look, she shook her head. "Thieves are never patient. They're distracted by the first speck of dust brighter than the one they've been looking at the entire time."

Considering her experience, I don't suppose she was simply saying that they get bored easily, and move on. But I didn't mind the big words too much. Made it sound like some ancient words of wisdom, rather than simple advice.

Either way, we sat, and let the hours drag on. I began to sweat once again as the sun began to burn the earth, heating it under its rays, but we didn't move from her spot. I could deal with the heat, anyways, so it wasn't a big problem to me. It was what might be laying out in the heat that might instead…

Still, had she watched over me the entire night? That must mean she had hardly gotten any sleep the night before. It's a wonder she wasn't nodding off to sleep now that the sun was up and I was awake enough to protect myself. Was she really taking her promise that seriously? Or did she treat it as a last request? Still… I appreciated it, greatly. Still, we couldn't wait too long. She would need her sleep sooner or later.

Eventually, Tokiko nodded to herself. Before I could ask, she responded, "It's time. Come on; let's go." Giving me enough time to agree, she grasped me under the arms and gave a beat of her wings.

It is a sensation that is hard to describe to those who have not experienced. Flight. A concept not completely alien, as there were still prop planes that managed to fly around. Many were ancient machines of cloth and wood, bound together by wire and held up by prayer and spit. Many more, however, were the stripped down shells of more modern aircraft. Mechanisms were replaced with wire, and electronics with very little.

But being held aloft by the wings of this girl is nothing like flying in a plane could ever be.

We didn't travel far, only to the base of the tree. She was exerting noticeably, her breath huffing in time with each beat, as her nails bit into my skin. Still, even if what she did was more of a controlled fall than anything, it was still something breathtaking.

It was too bad I was in no shape to enjoy the short trip.

I had to take a moment to regain my bearings once we had touched down. My hand shot up and caught my shotgun as it began to slip down my shoulder. I stared at it idly, seeing the splatters of blood that had caked onto the very end. I'm sure that I myself had blood splattered all over myself, but I cared not to check. I knew it would be there; I could hope otherwise, but it would be futile.

Taking one last deep breath, I let my hand rest comfortably on the stock of the gun. "Ok… I think I'm ready." It was a lie, and one that she could see straight through. But she did not call me on it. For what good would that do?

The journey back to the house was quick, as a good portion of our harvest had apparently been destroyed over night. By the ragged tears that many of the plants had suffered, it was obvious it was caused by the monsters we had encountered. They never touch the plants… There was no point. Were they that truly annoyed at what had happened? Or had their masters been angered enough at not finding what they desired that they ordered their creatures to attack randomly? I found my other hand drifting to the pack of balls by my side.

When we came into sight of the house, I winced visibly. I had known there would be plenty of damage. The crashing of windows and the splintering of wood still echoed on my mind. But seeing it, after not paying any attention to what had happened, was staggering. Many, if not all of the windows had been busted. Everywhere on the house were claw marks from the monsters, where they seemed to have been searching for their objective.

The back door was, to put it imply, in pieces. Split straight down the middle, half of it swung in the light wind while the other laid on the ground ten feet in front of it. And that was just the damage visible from the outside. If I bothered to climb, I do not doubt that the roof would have been torn all to pieces. I hated to imagine what the inside now looked like. But as I sighed to myself, I felt a gentle squeeze to my hand.

I entered the remains of my home.

The results were just as I feared. Destruction and debris everyone. The house was ransacked, with every single nook and cranny upturned. But I paid little heed, as I knew there was nothing to expect otherwise. I instead headed to the front door, the last place I had seen my father. Maybe I could finally set one demon to rest. Was he dead, or had he managed to live?

But when I pushed open the front door, teetering on the only connected hinge, I found nothing in front of me but a bloodstain on the ground. I felt my teeth clench as my eyes searched frantically for wherever he might have gone. Or where he might have been taken. But no matter where I looked, I found no indication of where he now rested.

That could only mean one thing. The monsters had… had… "They took him. Those damned sparrow bitches. They took him, and they…"

"Human… Try and calm down, maybe he's still-"

"No, he's **not**." I swung around towards her, half shouting and half sobbing. "What could he be? He would have been better off if he was shot dead. But no, the sparrows took him away. The damn monsters took him away, just like they do everyone else that isn't careful." My hands began to tremble, and I stepped forward. "Just like you planned to do to me!"

Tokiko immediately took a step back, her eyes widening. She held up her hands as if she was attempting to surrender. "Human, I don't want to do that anymore, it's not like-"

"Not anymore? So that's _all_ that it means to one of your kind?" Well, shouting at the one person I had with me probably wasn't the best of idea. But I was pretty irrational at this point. "Well that's just plain _fucking_ lovely! Sure, the only humans that are worth befriending are the ones that can fight you off! But if you had been just a bit faster, you'd have had me dead to rights! What would you have done? Would you have eaten me?"

The look on her face told my enraged self all I would have wanted to know. "Exactly! Then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Instead, everyone would be dead, and you would be picking me out of your teeth after thanking me for a meal!"

Other foot seeming to slide back on its own accord, the girl attempted to shout back. "Human, _please_, calm down. I promised, remember?" I had begun to open my mouth, but I faltered. Promise… a promise. What sister had said last night. What she had told Tokiko to do. "You remember, don't you? I promised her that I'd take care of you."

As my mouth closed, and I pulled my feet back from where I had taken an aggressive stance, she pushed forward. "I don't think I can ask you to trust me, Gray. But can you trust your sister to make the right decision?" And damn, did she take the chance to hit the nail square on the head. Sister may be odd, and not tell anyone her plans, but are they ever wrong?

"You're right. Dammit, you are." I shook my head furiously, before looking away. Why had I yelled at her, again? Because my rational mind was unable to cope, and so my fears acted out. My ears flushed as I realized exactly what I had accused her of. She was a thinking being, not like those… monsters. Even if she… she had done that…. Dammit, there I go again. Best not to think about it at all. Out of the corner of my mouth I muttered, "Sorry."

With a crooked smile on her face, she reached forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. I almost lowered my head to lay on it, but I stopped myself as I realized what I was doing. "Don't worry too much. After all, you're only human." A cheeky joke. But I suppose it is true, even if she may not have precisely meant it by the way she sounds.

"Yeah…" I took yet another deep breath. Time to explore the rest of the house. But what had she said a moment ago? "…Since when do you call me by my name? I thought I was just human"

The winged girl gave a shrug. "Since now, I suppose. I guess I got tired of calling you a human. Besides, you've been calling me little crested ibis in my native tongue." Was that an invitation to have me give her a name? No, not now. It was neither the time nor place. As much as the brief levity does help me, it is time to move on.

"If you say so. But it's the only one I know for you, so I'll call you that for now." A flash of something crossed her face, before she stepped aside to let me back in.

A search of the house revealed not much that was different. Everything was ransacked and overturned. A good bit was destroyed. And worst of all, the bodies of all of the sparrows still were laying in the rooms. Their bodies stiff and their throats in bloody ruin, they painted an extremely macabre picture of what was but a day ago a warm and welcoming house. I ignored the sight of the one who had attempted to talk me into giving myself to her, instead peering inside mother and father's room.

What was inside was the most horrible scene of all. A the walls were seemingly painted with an eerily familiar red substance, and brownish purple feathers were clinging to everything. My hand automatically sought hers as I looked to where the torn remains of a multitude of sparrows lay. "You… did this?"

Silently, she held up her free hand, in plain view of my face. A hand that slowly morphed into a claw, fingers lengthening and hardening while skin stretched and crackled. I immediately shivered, and tried not to take a step backwards. Instead I concentrated on the soft skin of the hand I held, and not the hard and curling claws of her other.

Oddly enough, there was another body, out of place compared to the others. Facing away, it stared at the far side of the room, away from us. Morbidly curious, I walked over, pulling Tokiko along with me. With a swift prod from my boot, I pulled the corpse so that it would face us.

Dead, glassy eyes stared at me as I grimaced. After seeing this room in its entirety, the smaller things within have hardly the same fright factor. However, my hand began to inch forward as I finally realized what had killed this sparrow.

A single, silvery knife in the middle of its forehead.

Robotically, I reached all the way forward, grasping the handle and yanking out. With a wet spurt, a small fount of blood issued forth, quickly deadening as there was no more pressure to keep it flowing. Silently, I stared at the knife, before wiping it on the skirt of the monster before me?"

"It's hers, isn't it?" I nodded shortly, before answering the affirmative. She looked down, her headwing drooping noticeably. "Sorry. I had been hoping… So they're all gone." The words that I had been dreading to hear. They were all gone. Everyone was gone.

Oddly enough, I didn't feel the rage coming back. I didn't want to scream and shout at the world again. Demand that it take back the lemons it gave me. Instead, I felt only grim realization. This had happened, and there was nothing to do about it. Indeed, there was only one thing I could do. I needed to avenge the fallen.

Knife still in hand, I spun in place, and wordless walked out the door. With ibis in hand, I marched down and out of the house, and across to the garage where was kept the diesel. Letting go of Tokiko, I shoved the doors open and glanced around. From the shape of everything, with tools littering the ground, the sparrows had made their way in here, too. But the most important of possessions inside the garage was still in one piece.

With a wary eye, I marched around the truck, taking into account every scratch and dent. A few were brand new, but none had managed to do any permanent damage. It was still able and capable of driving, which is what I needed.

By this time, Tokiko had finally grown curious enough to ask as to what I was doing. "Gray? What's wrong? You're shaking." So apparently my anger wasn't quite as well contained as I had previously thought. Still, I ode her an answer to the plan that was just formulating in my head.

"We're leaving. We're heading after them." I did not need to clarify who they were, and she felt no need to ask me. Raising a hand to make a point, I noticed it was the one that still held the knife within it. With more effort than I thought necessary, I forced myself to set it down on the hood of the truck. Her eyes met mine, and I instantly knew I didn't need to explain why. I merely needed to explain what the plans were.

"Today, we need to consolidate. Find everything valuable, and load it up in the truck. Tools, farming equipment, pre-explosion relics… whatever. Also, we need to find some more clothes to wear. I'll find a set or two… But I don't suppose you need a change of clothes." She shook her head, a small smirk covering her face. Damn youkai. "Alright, whatever. Still, we need to find you a coat or a frock or something similar. We'll be heading through a human town soon enough, and we'll scare everyone away if they see your wings." My eyes flickered to her most expressive one atop her head. "Also… we'll need a hat. That's what I need you to do. Take anything that is obviously valuable and toss it in the back of the truck. Don't break it if it is something that can be broken, though."

I had a sudden mental image of her tossing some of the china into the back of the truck. That is, of course, assuming that the sparrows hadn't already managed to do that on their own.

While not quite pleased at the prospect of a hat, she did seem to reluctantly agree to the use of one. However, as she leaned against the truck, she also ventured forth a question of her own. "If you're so eager, why don't we go right now? While the tracks are fresh, so to speak."

Well, easy enough answer for that. "They were using vehicles. Motor vehicles. Vehicles that have working lights. Something like that is… unheard of. Not since I was three, at least. So those weren't just some run of the mill bandits. No, instead… they must be part of something bigger."

I waved my hand at the truck while adding, "Besides, it's very unlikely that they came all the way from the destination via the trucks. The roads between cities do exist… but they are poorly maintained. There's too little oil left around to even be worth the expense of going between the cities. Much easier and cheaper to higher a spot on a flatbed railcar and have it take the vehicles to their destination."

Shrugging, I let us both digest that before moving on. "So, unless these people are exceedingly rich or exceedingly dumb, they'll be taking the rails. We'll ask around in town… but It's more likely than not that they'll be heading towards the nearest rail hub. And from there, we can track them easily enough."

I gave the butt of my shotgun a soft pat. "Besides, when you're hunting game, they are most skittish when they know they're being tracked." My mouth widened into a rictus. "I'll give them enough rope, and I'll hang them with it. If I'm feeling generous."

Nodding along with my statement, Tokiko yawned and stood back up. "Alright, let's get this over and done. I'm going to need sleep sometime soon, and I won't be able to take it until we're locked up." Yeah, agreed. Neither of us should split too far apart, nor sleep, unless we're sure that everything has been locked down as tight as possible.

Now, time to start a long day's work.

* * *

The next few hours were spent sifting through the house, finding everything that might be of some value to the stores in town. Mostly various gadgets or tools, along with a record player that had set on our table for as long as I had known. While I was extremely reluctant to give it up, it would do us no good sitting there, and it would fetch a pretty penny.

Of course, a great deal of the time we spent was used with the cleaning of the house more than anything. Piles of broken objects were shoved into each and every corner, out of sight and out of mind. If I ever returned, I'd sort it all out and have it cleaned up. But until then… it would stay.

It should hardly need to be said, though, that the first activity we partook in was the ejection of the corpses of the sparrows. Dreadful work, but each and every one was tossed out the nearest front window. They had already begun to attract flies, so I didn't want them in the house. And I was not particularly fond of the stench either.

We made pretty decent progress though. As for our equipment we were to keep on our bodies, I knew to pack light. I took a change of clothes, plus an extra pair of socks. Never know when you might need another pair. I knew that the stench of the clothes might be something horrible, but if we could someday afford the luxury of a bath, we could afford the slightly lesser one of clean clothes.

Into my pack went the rest of the essentials. A good portion of food, enough to sustain us both for a week, at least. A few ancient maps from before the explosion, just in case we go far enough afield that we go far past what little that I know.

Tokiko… her sack simply turned into a mobile library. She emptied each and every shelf she could find of books, before deciphering which ones were the most important. Far be it from me how she can read English and the squiggly lines in her own book, but I'm past the point of caring. She can do it, so it's no bother to me. Still, her pack is laden down quickly, and I barely am able to talk her in to taking a change, even if she needs it not. It still might come in useful.

But the most important part, for all three of us, is the money. We scrounged up every single last coin, whether it be pre-explosion, post-explosion, or a damned token for some thing called an arcade. I split it as evenly as I could, placing a large amount in each of our sacks and a fair amount in our pockets. It's somewhat impressive, how much she can fit in that dress of hers.

That is where we split in our preparation. After tidying the remains of my home the best we could, I went up and dug up every twelve-gauge shot I could find. Whether it was buckshot, birdshot, or even the occasional slug, I pocketed it. I had no bandoleer, but I could scourge up another small pack. Slung sideways across my bodies, all I would need was a powder horn and a musket, and I'd be a soldier. But no matter.

The one bright spot in the evening's activities was the hat I had picked out for the little birdie. We had both rejected any form fitting hats like a ball cap, as it would have been impossible to hide her headwing under it. It literally cringed at the thought of being stuffed in such a small area. We pulled a few more out, but most that would work were ludicrous. Father's ancient cowboy hat instantly comes to mind. Eventually, however, we found an old and worn kepi. Big enough on the inside to stuff her wing inside, yet small enough to not draw too much attention.

Needless to say, a coat was much easier to find after that.

Once we had combed the house clean, the sun had started to noticeably sink in the sky again. Wanting to be inside during the hottest part of the day, we decided to begin boarding up the house in preparation for a long absence of its surviving owner. There were plenty of old slabs in the garage just waiting to be used for such a project.

For the next hour or two, we nailed the panels into every hole. Most were from windows shattered during the fight the previous night. A few were from where the wood itself had been broken by an errant claw of the sparrows. Still, all had to be filled. And while I could have drilled out a proper channel for a crew with a hand drill… I simply wanted to pound something with a hammer.

I had to ignore the voice in my head whispering about taking a hammer and nail to the ones who did this. It was very appareling, the more I dwelt on it. So I tried to not do as such.

The work was long, but at least it was mind-numbingly simple. The sheer monotony almost drug me back to where I was before, but one look at my feathered work mate and I was reminded of everything that had happened. And all in one day.

Our shadows were long by the time we finished. Everything but the front door had been boarded . It wasn't intruder proof, much less monster proof, but it should keep out the elements. At least, more than a shattered pane of glass would. We didn't have any caulk or tar, so we wouldn't be able to seal the edges. So, eventually, the rain would beat it down. By that point though, I would have either finished the job, or I would be dead. One of the two.

We took the time once we had finished to eat one last supper at the house. Sitting outside the back door, surrounded by a ruined garden that had been stomped upon and shredded, I ate what little my stomach would allow me. A few fruits that had survived the wanton destruction about us and a bit of dried meat, and I was full. As always, Tokiko was chomping on a bit of dried pork. Apparently, even if it wasn't as good as something else, she had taken a strange affinity to the food. Perhaps she was growing to like it.

Still, I sat there, staring at the fields for a moment. I couldn't help but sigh. "It's sad, isn't it Tokiko? Father and I worked so long just to get them in the shape they're in. And now, after just one night, a great many of them are ruined. And by the time I'll get back, it will be overrun. If I ever make it back."

She didn't reply, but her headwing fluttered from one side to another. Eventually, she nodded. "It's the same with anything else. It's hard to work up for something worthwhile. But if someone or something stronger than you comes along, they can take it away."

It's same as with her books, isn't it? I suppose there's only one thing we can do, if that's the case. "I suppose we'll have to be stronger then. Stronger than the ones who did this." It's a really good thing she is along for the ride. Not that she'd have much choice either way, I suppose. Still, she wants to help me, so that makes the whole thing much easier.

However, eventually the darkness was starting to become noticeable. As the blue sky slowly began to be tinged with orange, I was reminded of one last thing I needed to do. "Come on, we need to go release the valve on the water tower. Don't want it overflowing, or collapsing on us."

With nary a word, she sprung to her feet and began to walk beside me through the cornfields. Again, most of the trip was spent in silence. Neither of us had too much to say, with both of us tired and ready to move on from all of this. Still, we reached the water tower quickly. Amazingly, this seemed to be perfectly untouched, but it may be because of the large distance from the house to it.

I quickly climbed to the top, waving off Tokiko's offers to fly up to check. I needed to make sure that it wasn't too full already, or if there was anything unusual in it. Seeing nothing, I quickly returned to the ground, pointedly ignoring the flying girl that was following me the entire time. Although I did allow myself to wear the smallest of grins.

The water was still good, and hadn't appeared to have sat too long and become stale. Turning to the nearby spigot, I twisted it open and allowed water to flow out and onto the ground. Taking a good handful, I began to wash off my face. Wiping the grime off the best I could, I allowed myself to relax slightly.

Interestingly enough, though, an odd twittering noise began to emit from my companion. Turning to her, I wiped off some excess water with my sleeve and asked, "Is there something you need?"

Headwing flapping from side to side, before covering her face, she replied, "…Yes. I was wondering if I could… use some of the water?"

I tilted my head to the side, a tight grin forming. "I thought you didn't need a change of clothes, and even to bathe. Having a change of heart?"

She shook her head, refusing to meet my eyes. "I like water… It's because I'm an ibis. Just a little is all I need though. Not a lot."

Cute. But then again, considering how she raced to the waterside yesterday… "No worries. I'm dumping the water in the tank anyways." With a jerk of my thumb, I pointed at a lever behind her. "That's the shower right there. Go ahead and turn it on. I'll just stand guard while you finish."

With a small squee, the winged girl rushed over and immediately began messing with the dial. I immediately turned about and walked away a good bit, shaking my head at the soft giggles I heard. Still a bird at heart, isn't she. All serious for the entire day, but give her a little water, and she's right back to where she was yesterday, as if nothing had ever happened. I wish sometimes things were that simple. But then again, are they ever?

The minutes ticked by, but it wasn't too long before I heard the flow of water stop. A few more moments passed, before I heard the rustle of Tokiko emerging from the woods. She certainly seemed happier now that she had taken it. However… her clothes were dry? Did she just take a shower or something? I suppose I shouldn't even bother asking. She might have some freaky power to dry faster or whatnot.

Still, she had a healthy blush when she spotted me. If water could revitalize everyone that quickly… Well, I shouldn't give anyone any bright ideas. There's probably some mad scientist who thinks he should mix humans with the monsters. I'd rather not give him ammunition.

Still, the song she's humming is nice. She sounds happy as a clam. Or perhaps an ibis eating one. That's a kind of shellfish, isn't it? Not that I'd know what it tastes like. Nothing like that out here. Still, the expression is still around, so I suppose it means something. Or I just tore it all to pieces. No matter.

Still, I decided to make sure she was done. Didn't want to get rid of all the water, and she had to go back and do… something. Who knows. "Tokiko, are you finished?"

"Yup!" Well, that was cheerful. If she was a songbird, I'd swear she was chirping. But after last night and that hellishly beautiful melody that tore into my ears and eyes, I'd rather not hear birdsong for a good long while.

"Alright then. I'm going to empty this thing out. Stand back, just in case." Well, no real reason to say that. I'm not going to tip the bloody thing over; I'm just going to release one of the pressure valves. Nothing should burst or explode. It's just water.

Fortunately, I do not jinx myself in the process of removing the valve. It takes a little bit of budging, with the mechanism slightly rusted over, but it gives quickly enough. A constant stream of water starts pouring down, before trickling down the hill.

That does the trick. It'll be empty before long, and any flow from the stream will empty right onto the ground and eventually make its way all the way down the hill. And back to the same stream, a few hundred feet below.

Waving a hand in front of my birdie of a friend to draw her attention, I beckoned her onwards. "Come on, we've got to be getting back to the garage. Can lockdown and head to sleep. Be ready to start the day tomorrow."

She chirped back at me, causing me to wince slightly. A bright, "Ok!" completed the image. This time, she flittered on ahead, her wings occasionally beating hard enough to throw her into the air. I can only shake my head as we make our way back towards the house and garage.

Once inside, a quick check around building ensures that every entrance is sealed, and that no light can escape. By now, the sun has nearly set and we're navigating by the light of a lantern. Rather, I'm navigating and Tokiko is bouncing from one foot to another. She should perhaps calm down just slightly. But I haven't the heart to ask her.

Setting myself down inside the cab, I pull out my pack and satchel so that I can double check that everything has been packed, and that I've not forgotten anything. The only thing that I have not added is a blanket, which I'm to be using tonight. Peering out the back, I see Tokiko swaying slightly from side to side as she goes through her own. It is fortunate to see that she has filled up everything in that toolbox I had pointed out to her. Since I'm to be carrying ammo, she'll be carrying tools. Not just because she's stronger, which she is, but it ensures that we won't ever find a situation where all we have is a hammer. Or if the only thing we don't have is a hammer.

Satisfied with everything, I lean outside of the cab and face her. "Hey, Tokiko?" She blinks once, before looking straight at me. "Just saying goodnight. We need to head on to sleep. We've a lot of traveling to be doing tomorrow."

She blinked a few times more, before she seems to finally realize what I'm saying. "Oh, yeah, we need to be moving on. Her headwing comes down to momentarily block her eyes, before it unfurls and reveals them once more. "I- Goodnight then, Gray. Wake me up tomorrow, once we're ready to head out."

"That I will. Goodnight." With that, I swung closed the door of the cab, and let myself lean back and close my eyes. After a good minute or so, I found my hand tracing along the stock of the gun, seemingly preparing itself just in case it needs to be used again. Mentally stopping myself, I let my fingers drift over the handle of the knife before I pull the hand back up and place it in my lap.

Satisfied that I won't be doing anything else, I closed my eyes again. Sleep cannot be said to have come easier than the night before, but it certainly was less hard.

* * *

The bright sunlight peeking through the cracks in the garage awaken me. Groaning softly, I raise a hand to wipe the sleep off of my eyes. My left hand immediately responds, and I succeed in cleaning out my left eye. However, my mind takes a few seconds to recognize that my right hand didn't respond. My head immediately jerks up in expectation that something was wrong.

Before I can react any further, I am confronted by a head of white downy hair, with a small red wing growing out the back. Blinking stupidly for a moment, I eventually realize that the girl must have snuck in during the night, and decided that I was a comfier bed than her own. And in doing so, she had my torso and my right arm in a death grip, not to mention that she also happened to have created a small puddle of droll on my chest.

Granted, she did tell me to wake her up when I was ready. And I was ready to go the moment I was awake enough to realize it. However, looking at her now, I hadn't the heart to do it. Placing my hand on the soft down of her head, I simply closed my eyes once more.

I wasn't ready. I had one last peaceful moment to enjoy before the day's work begins. But then… the real work begins.

* * *

A/N Greetings, everyone. Here's the first chapter of the Touhoumon not being placed originally in the Repository. It's certainly not a very action-packed or dramatic one compared to the chapter before, but it is simply a necessary one. It's slow, but everything would pick up from here.

As it is, now we know for sure that Gray is going to leave it all behind. Really, did you think he'd simply lay down and let those people and monsters take his family from him? No, he's going to make them pay. Not the most original of motives, but it works well enough, I think. After all, sometimes simply is better than complicated. Or rather, hopefully I can weave simply and complicated together well enough that they compliment, and not clash.

But he'll be leaving, and by the end of the next chapter, he should be hot on their trail. And don't you worry; I have the story plot planned out pretty well. Especially up to right before we get our third Touhou. Oh, and to answer a question, no, this will not be a Harem fic or anything. But there will be more than one. After all, we've got to fill up our team of 6 Touhous sooner or later. And trust me; it's going to be later. (So much later, I haven't quite decided who #6 is going to be)

Anyways, enough rambling. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And if you have any criticisms, feel free to share. Until next time, please read and review as always!


	5. Trailer for Sale or Rent

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Monster populations across the Rust Belt has been identified as occurring within a single species. The aquatic monsters, ubiquitous in their numbers, have nearly completely disappeared within recent weeks. Where before they would appear whenever one so much as threw a fishing line in the water, one must be extremely lucky and possessing bait to even have a chance of drawing them out. We here would wonder exactly why one would bait one of the monsters, but be it on your heads if you do._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 5: Trailer for Sale or Rent

Dust swirled up behind us as we rocketed down the dirt road, the roar of the engine rattling us deep in our bones. Furtively glancing over towards my companion, I saw that she had managed to strap herself in, keeping a tight grimace on her face. She still didn't seem to want to talk much after waking up on me. Not that I thought that such a thing was unreasonable. She was probably just embarrassed after waking up on top of me.

Of course, I was too. Still, there wasn't anything to be done about it but to put it behind us and hit the road. With all the valuables in the back, ready to sell for a pretty chunk of change, we needed to do no more waiting. So, with our packs sitting in the middle of the bench and my shotgun hanging on the rack, we set off.

The drive drug on for ten, and then twenty minutes. We had to keep our speed relatively low, as we did not need to burn excess diesel. Plus, the dirt road was in pretty bad of a shape, with entire sections washed away by the intermittent rains that we experienced. After thirty minutes, we reached the last vestiges of civilization, where the dirt transformed into concrete.

From there, it wasn't but a ten-minute drive on the old road filled with potholes. There was enough tar around to fill the largest of them… but not enough drove to even warrant keeping the road at tiptop shape. Nowadays, one simply drove slow and carefully, and you would never have to worry about it busting your tires.

It was about this time that Tokiko finally broke the silence between us. "Why do you humans have such contraptions as these?"

I suppose that may be a valid question. We're perfectly capable of walking, aren't we? But no, considering how dangerous the times are, and how simply, "It's more convenient for us. We don't have wings to fly about with. And with this, we can haul everything we need, for whatever we're doing."

She tilted her head. "But you don't use them that much. Is this because of the shortages?"

"Yup." I glanced at her, her headwing up waving slowly from side to side. Seems she was interested. "Oil's pretty rare now. After the explosion, everything collapsed pretty quickly. Those of us out on the fringes were able to adjust. Those in the cities, though… They weren't able to feed themselves all of a sudden."

I shrugged. I'd never been to the larger cities, nothing outside of Greater Spencer. Most cities without dedicated rail were deserted quickly after the fall. "But it just compounded, I'm told. One thing after another. Not to mention that the majority of cars wouldn't even work. Most of the gas-powered cars need a spark to ignite their engines. But since electricity doesn't even work anymore, it was abandoned as a bad job."

I shook my head, trying to chase away the thoughts in my mind. "It was a long time ago Tokiko. But a lot of the great cities from before are nothing more than shadows of their former selves. Simply out of the electricity and the gasoline to keep themselves up."

She sat quietly for a minute, before tapping my shoulder. "You never answered my question, though. Why use those instead of things like that metal contraption." Contraption? She must be meaning the trike. I can see her point though. Why use a bloody thing that eats fuel if I can drive my own vehicle.

"This truck, even at its age, is a lot quicker than the I could ever be on that trike. Not to mention that I would get worn out just by using that thing. We'd have to stop and take rests if we used this one. But this thing? We'll keep using it until we run out of fuel."

She cocked her head at me. "And what then?"

"Then…" Well, simple answer, I suppose. "We either have caught up to them, or we sell the truck and keep moving on." I shrugged at her look. "Nothing more to do. Everything in the back might buy us enough diesel to keep moving this old thing twice over, but after that, we'd be broke. Besides, if they're moving on, they'd be taking the train."

I cast my eyes on ahead, looking down the wide-open road before us. "That's why we're headed to Old Spencer. We be needing to take us a train."

Nodding at me, Tokiko settled back, resting her head against the post of the cab. I joined her in the comfortable silence, steering through the old and busted road before us.

* * *

About an hour later, we finally pulled into the city proper of Greater Spencer. We had passed the first other vehicle of some remark a while back, this one being a bike. Poor sap shouldn't really have been riding out that far from the city, so he's either brave, or a damn fool. Something tells me he might be both. Sparrows might be trying to pick him off.

As soon as we saw that rider, though, I gave my youkai friend a look. With a heavy sigh, she reached down and grabbed the hat, stuffing it on her head. Her winged rolled up pretty nice within, although I could spot the hat jerk occasionally when she wasn't concentrating too well. Hopefully, she would get used to it, and we needn't worry about what was to happen if she was exposed. Maybe it was a fool's hope, but it was what we had.

But as we emerged through the tree line, we found ourselves entangled in an urban jungle. At least, in the sense that the forest was slowly reclaiming the outskirts of the city. Most of those buildings were either old or decrepit compared to what they might have once been. And since most that were well off enough to live in the cities tended to congregate towards the center… The outskirts were left abandoned.

If I hadn't been so sure that it had already been done, they might have been a good idea to pick through. But any potential valuable was long gone from them. Father had ventured the idea forth a few times, but we never did commit to doing such a thing.

Besides, someone might come home to their old house one day. And how would I like it if someone ransacked my own house, just because it was thought that I was dead?

Yeah, I wouldn't react too well.

Fortunately, city center didn't take but a few more minutes. It would have taken an even shorter amount of time, but I had to dodge both the traffic and the citizens that were walking the streets of the steam city. They always walked in front of your vehicle just as you were to pass, looking neither way to check for anything oncoming. But I'd imagine that the worst that they'd suffer is the impact of a bike rider, and it isn't so bad for the pedestrian. An unlucky rider, on the other hand…

Well, I've heard horror stories, and I'll leave it at that.

Somewhat interesting was Tokiko's reaction. She seemed to shrink away from the townsfolk, trying to avoid their gaze. It almost made me laugh, after how she had treated me… But I stopped when I remembered why she wasn't so fond of humans. Reaching out with a hand, I placed it on her arm, just to remind her that someone is here.

As I drove, I felt eyes burning into the side of my face, before she finally looked away. Carefully driving through the city streets with my one free hand, we found ourselves outside of the warehouse.

At least, that's what father and I have always called it. It's something more than a simple warehouse, even though its primary purpose is the storage of goods. Rather, you might call it an oversized general store, as it deals in goods from all over.

It does help that there is a rail line that connects straight to the main station, so that any boxcars that come through can be unloaded straight into the warehouse. It's the reason the store has been so successful. There is always a great deal of basics in, but sometimes they might have something special.

Like a certain bag of balls that was hooked onto my hip at the moment.

Finding a parking spot in the laughably empty field of cracked concrete, we slid out of the car and began to walk towards the entrance. Out of the corner of my mouth, I spoke to Tokiko as she pulled the coat tight over her wings. "Be careful. The trader in here is a good ol' boy, but don't be fooled. He can be a bit of a conman if he thinks you're an easy mark. Just follow my lead, and you won't have anything to worry about."

Should I be worried that she accepted the argument so easily? Still, she did as I said, sticking close to my side as we walked through the doors.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim light inside. The roof of the building had a few of its panels ripped out and replaced with what spare glass they had available, but it only provided a smidgen of light. It was enough that one could read by it, at best. And at worst, you might have to bring a candle or lamp just to make it about the store.

However, we did not need to go searching for the trader. He himself appeared out of the darkness, summoned by the small footsteps on the floor. Adjusting his glasses, he peered through the thick lenses before giving a whoop of joy. "Well, if it ain't the old coon dog's son? Come on in, come on in… How are you doing?" His eyes slid on over to Tokiko, and the smile on his face widened into a grin. "And who is this? I don't recognize you, little miss. Coming in here with ol' Gray? Did your father send you two out here to have a little bit of fun away from home, or are you a traveler that his family took a shine to?"

Before she opened her mouth, I answered for her. "She's just a traveler, a long way from her home. She… wandered across the house two days ago, and we took her in. She needed a place to stay, and we were able to give her that."

Grin falling slightly he turned to give me a look. "I was only joking about the traveler part, son. Your home is remote enough as it is. The odds of one making it there, with all of the sparrows about." He peered over the glasses, examining her intently. "Must be stronger or smarter than you look little miss. Although, I have to ask, is that hair color natural?"

Well, that was a question that would be hard to answer. However, before the two of us could formulate a response, he threw up his hands. "Bah, what am I kidding. Traveling through woods with _those_ monsters? It's a wonder you're still even halfway sane. And that stress would turn anyone's hair white." Shaking his head ruefully, he waved us over. "Come on, come on. You can tell me what your father sent you for. Or are you here with payment early?"

Damn, I had nearly forgotten that we still had payment due to him. "Neither, I'm afraid. I'm… here to liquidate what I can." I lowered my eyes to the ground, finding it impossible to look at him. "They were… taken, the night before last."

The trader's eyes widened as he froze in spot. "No… not another… Your father, you mean? He was taken? Or do you mean your sister and your mother, too?"

My hands shook slightly as I forced the words out. Didn't want to think of it again, but still, I must accept it completely. And even knowing that they're gone still… A small hand gripped mine as I answered, "All of them. Taken in the night. I managed to kill one of the sparrows… And Tokiko took a good many of them down."

"Seven," she muttered to herself. "Three in the landing, put down so that your sister could finish them. Four more in the bedroom, defending her." From the way she sounded, and the state of the bedroom before we left… It had not been done with magic.

Still, I had to finish the story. "Mother was stolen away by one of the monsters. Father was shot in the legs, put down on the ground and forced to stay." I blinked again, trying to hold back the water. "Sister… she knew that they were aware of only one more of us. She sacrificed herself so that she could get away."

The trader shook his head slowly, before sinking into his seat. "Damn… another family gone. At least this time, you survived." His eyes turned back towards Tokiko. "And seven of them? The little midgets might not be that strong individually, but they can pack a punch in a group."

"They weren't little." His eyes snapped up to mine, as his mouth thinned. "They were large. Human sized. Looked like a woman, all grown up. And had a most horrible song." I shivered. "Just listening to it blinded me."

He snorted softly to himself. "A blinding song… If I didn't know you so well, son, I'd have called you crazy." He followed it up with a sigh, as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "But they're bigger and stronger now? If that's the case, they might start pushing back. That might be why we've lost so many recently."

I tilted my head at that statement. Had other families been hit? "Who was hit? I hadn't seen many people out, but I didn't think too much of it. Has it gotten bad even this close to town?"

Looking up at me, the trader shrugged. "Define bad. We're able to push back if it's concentrated, and they aren't proactive anymore. But other families who live out in the woods, like yours did, seem to have been picked off one by one. Townsfolk sent a few to cheek, and their homes had been ransacked, an there were no bodies to be found. We just thought that they'd been unlucky, or the sparrows had been relatively hungry, recently. He narrowed his eyes once more. "Is that the case?"

I shook my head. "No… it's worse. There were some humans out there, best we could tell. They shot father so he couldn't run… And in order to get the drop on him, they blinded him. With headlights."

Now _that_ got his attention. Something that hadn't worked in fifteen years suddenly working once again? Anybody would say that it seems mighty suspicious. And he was no exception. "The lights were working? You're sure- What am I saying, of course you are. You wouldn't make a mistake that simple." He rose a hand to his face, laying it in the palm. "How can that be? Humans managing to work _with_ the monsters?"

With some reluctance, I bring forth the bag of the balls he sold us. "It's these. Remember what they're supposed to do?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they're a failsafe trap in the event you come across a monster. Don't know how it works, but once it hits, it causes the monster to vanish, instantly." He shrugged." Not the best of ideas, myself. Why couldn't they figure out how to use it in a bullet? Then you wouldn't have to worry about whether you can take them down with shot or shell."

I shrugged. It was a good idea… If that was all the balls did at this point. "They've changed. The balls don't simply erase the monsters from existence. They capture them. And apparently, the one who captures them becomes their new… master." The word felt ugly coming out of my mouth. Did that mean I was Tokiko's master? I didn't want that. _No_, I didn't want something like that. "The monster who attacked me said that it didn't want to do what it had been told, but it had no choice."

"You forgot to mention that they could talk, too." A pained look came across his face. "To sum it up, the monsters have gotten smarter. Plus they have humans that can effectively control them. Said people also have vehicles of their own, enough gas to drive out as far as you are, and they have working electronics. At least in some form."

Such an odd word, electronics was. It was cumbersome, smacking of only utility. Granted, most words are like that. Only used for their specific purpose, never used because they actually sound good. And old words like electronics, computer, radio… All of it sounds odd to my ears. But when nothing of the sort works, you wouldn't use words such as those, would you?

Philosophizing aside, I nodded to him. "And that's why we're here… I need to sell what I can. I'm going after them. I'm sure that the railroad would have a record if someone has left with a few cars in the past day or so."

The trader nodded, a sad look coming over his face. "Indeed. I see what you mean." Standing up, he began leading the two of us out. "Come on then, let's go and see what you've brought along. I'll see if I can get you enough coin that you'll manage to be ok."

* * *

The haul that we had taken with us was worth a pretty penny. Of course, a good portion of that was to be used to pay off the debt. The balls were more expensive than I thought they would be. I suppose it would make sense though. As rare as they are, they would be worth a lot at any time. And if whoever it was that makes them jacked up the price because they can now capture the monsters…

Well, it made sense. Still, we had plenty of cash. The two of us could probably afford to stay at the local hotel for a week or two on this, with food paid for. Hopefully, we could make some more on the way. Or we could take some from the people who did… Yeah, still bad thoughts.

However, after all that was done, I asked the trader about purchasing the diesel along with everything else. He immediately balked at doing it. It would have been too much. We would never get our hands on one again if we did that. Instead, he talked me into doing something a little more unconventional. He would give me the money for a loan, and he'd take it as collateral. And even if we didn't have the cash when we got back, he'd put what was left on credit, once we managed to get everything started again.

He took the opportunity to make a few wry comments. After all, he would have never done it for someone else. Father was always good and reliable, and he paid his bills. So he was make a generous offer to the son of a trusted customer.

Besides, he still got the good end of the deal. Until we came back, the truck was as good as his. And if we never came back… Well, I try not to think about that.

Still, we found ourselves back inside, Tokiko keeping watch over our packs and my gun as he was counting out the loose change for us. Only hard currency was guaranteed to be good. Old coins, new coins… One thing everyone knew is that they were all real. They were slightly easy to fake, but it was still unwieldy to go to such lengths. As is all crime, to be honest. The shake of a bag filled with coins, though, is something that is quite pleasant to the ears, no matter what the case.

With a sad smile, he held the bag of money in front of me. He hesitated for one second. "Are you sure you want to be doing this? Not heading back on home and just trying to rebuild?"

We both knew the answer. I knew he could see it in my eyes before I even opened my mouth. And as such, I didn't even bother to reply. Chuckling softly, he handed it over. "Exactly. Well, the best of luck to you, Gray. I hope that you're able to find them." As we turned to leave, he finished by speaking to Tokiko. "And good day to you, little miss monster."

We both immediately froze, glancing at each other. Hearing the chuckling getting louder, I turned back to him as Tokiko tried to make herself as small as possible. "You knew?"

He shrugged. "I knew something was different about her, and the traveler aspect didn't make too much sense. But once you mentioned what those balls can do, and what _she_ had managed to do…" He shook his head. "Your family has never had any fishermen in it, son. So I've no doubt the stories are at least somewhat true. But I am curious how you can work so well with one of _them_?"

Tokiko looked at me worriedly, seemingly wanting to shrink behind me. I know the girl is stronger than this, but is she truly that afraid of humans in general? Or is she so far out of her comfort zone, that she can't adequately be herself? "She's not… _technically_ one of them. She's one of the beings that a species similar to the sparrows is based off of. She's from the land they originated from… And she had to run away."

The trader gave me a somewhat confused glance, before shaking his head. "Son, it doesn't matter what technicalities there are. A man-eating monster is still a man-eating monster in my book. But she seems rather… Nice enough. For one of them, at least." He waved me on. "And it was just my curiosity, anyways. Just be heading on now. You've got a long day ahead of you, especially if they've already left the region."

"Aye. Alright then, thank you much. Take care." With an idle wave from the trader, we grabbed our belongings and let ourselves out of the warehouse building. The moment the doors shut behind us, Tokiko gave a tremulous sigh of relief. Concernedly, I turned towards her. "Tokiko, are you doing… alright?" Maybe not the most articulate of questions, but it got the point across.

The girl with covered wings nodded slightly. "I'm fine. I'm just having some… flashbacks, to what the merchants at the human village would treat me like." That bad? Yeah, it sounded that bad. Why would they go to such an effort? It just seems pointless, treating her so poorly. Were they frustrated at the power that other youkai seemed to have? Or were they just that mean-spirited? …I shouldn't cast judgment on people I do not know, but sometimes I would just do it anyways.

Deciding that saying anything would just be pointless, I laid my hand on her shoulder and let it do the speaking for me. We kept walking along the sidewalk, making our way towards the depot. I kept my other hand on the strap of my shotgun, its bayonet removed so we wouldn't cause too much of a scene. There are a good many people who believe that the cities are safe enough that they need not bother with keeping a weapon at hand… But it's not too uncommon to see someone toting their rifle or shotgun, as in my case.

And from the sound of it, they better start carrying more. I hope the town isn't overrun by the time I make it back. Hopefully, they're able to do something about the monsters.

In any case, the depot revealed itself to us before we could quite see the main building, with a smoke cloud billowing up from behind the main depot. As we walked closer, the smoke split into multiple different streams, all originating from some engine on the rails.

With a bit of a smile, I pointed out the nearest steam locomotive. "There is one of the trains that we use. The great bloody steam-contraptions."

Tokiko stared at them for a few seconds, taking in the iron belching smoke, as brass whistles issued fourth a peeling scream. As it did, she immediately clasped her hands to the side of her head, covering her earholes. "Those things are louder and more obnoxious than the truck was! How do you stand such things?

I shrugged. It was one of those things that you never would have thought was important. How do you explain a train to someone who had never seen one? And how do you explain how important it is to someone who can fly wherever she wants? "They're very useful… very strong too. They can pull hundreds of cars, full of people and cargo, across the entire country. And they can do it cheaply." A satisfied smile cross my face as I recalled, "They are what are probably transporting those… _people_, that attack home. We just need to go in and check if there had been any flatbeds that have left recently with automobiles loading them down."

Seeming to give up the question as a bad job, she slipped around to the other side, putting myself between the train and her. A short walk later led us to the entrance of the depot, looming above us like the ancient pre-explosion monolith that it was. Without further ado, I entered the building, holding the door back for Tokiko as she took in the interior.

As much as I would have otherwise enjoyed joining her, my eyes were searching about for one thing. A clerk, or a teller of some sort. There must not be any passenger trains running soon, as there were no passengers to speak of waiting in the wings. Seeing no one in sight, I strolled up to the wooden desk and ran a bell perched precariously on the edge.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for a harried clerk to enter from the back room. "Yes, yes, welcome to Old Spencer Depot. What is it that you need?"

Good, short and to the point. I can work with that. "I need to see the manifest of trains that have left recently. I'm looking for any one that has carried a flatbed full of automobiles in the past day or so."

The clerk gave me a flat look as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "You state, or something?"

Nope, wasn't official. Just a plain old citizen that is wanting revenge. "Hardly. Never worked for the state in my life. But my family was killed yesterday by men in vehicles. I want to see if any have left since then."

She raised an eyebrow, barely even curious enough to warrant the action. "Are you one of the townies? If that's the case, file it with the sheriff and come back with a warrant. And if you're from the boondocks, well, you're plumb out of luck. Can't help ya there."

I crossed my arms, leaning back to stare at her. My eyes flickered to Tokiko, as she took in some various knickknack that she had found. "Really, so nothing you can do. Could you even look through the manifests and tell me which train they left on, so I don't accidentally see the secret possessions of the train?"

She shook her head, her expression settling on disinterest. "No can do, boy. Not like I'm feeling particularly generous, but there is no way I can give it out. Company policy, and all that. And you aren't worth wasting my job on, even if your family died."

Well, that was just sad. She wouldn't listen to reason at all. And since my shotgun was out in sight the whole, any move to it would be seen and be quite pathetic. With a tired voice, I asked, "Tokiko? Could you come here for a second?"

Nodding, she slid over to me, with a curious look at the clerk. She hadn't heard any of the conversation we just had. It was time to fill her in. "I've been looking for the manifest, so that we could see where they might have gone to, next. However, she doesn't want to be showing us, apparently. Something about company policy being so important." The whole time, Tokiko's eyes had gone from happy to narrow as I keep speaking. "And by the time we know, their tracks could be long gone and cold."

Tokiko seemed to take that as impetus to ask her own questions. "So, why are you not doing it? It wouldn't take long at all, and we'd be out of your hair."

The woman took a moment to look offended, and leaned down to look my companion in the face. "Sorry, little girl. Just because your boyfriend asked you to ask me nicely, doesn't mean I'll do it. Sorry, but come back here with a court order, or don't come back at all."

Looking at me, she shrugged, then asked, "Want me to just scare her? It won't be taking much of nothing to do the trick… And she'll be ready to answer our _questions _then."

Encouraging a monster to attack another human, in order to track humans who are using monsters? Go that checked off of my bucket list. "Might as well, Tokiko. This one's head is hard enough as it is."

The woman snorted, looking back at me. "Yeah, sorry, asking your girlfriend nicely and insulting me won't quite get you where… where…" Her voice suddenly dropped as Tokiko unfurled her headwing, and it waved from side to side as it finally was free of its earlier confines. "You're… you're…"

Tokiko nodded. "Yup, I am one of them. Which means I get to have some _fun_. Lots and lots of fun. You might want to tell us, before I get to the next part." At that, she grinned widely, revealing her large amount of white, perfectly sharp teeth.

Shivering, the clerk wavered between looking at me and back again. As she continued to do so, apparently broken by what just popped up in front of her, I asked, "Now, why don't you just look through the manifest for any flatbeds with automobiles leaving since yesterday." As I said it, Tokiko took a moment to raise one of her hands and give a gentle wave. A hand that had been transformed into claws.

"S-sure. Just… just don't let her eat me. Please, don't let her eat me." Looking over at her, she seemed to be quite satisfied with herself, preening slightly. I rolled my eyes a bit. Yes, she managed to intimidate the girl, but it was no reason to act like you had just won a marathon. Or perhaps the preening is just the natural bird reflex for accomplishing anything?

As I continued to ruminate, I was broken out of my reverie by a short gasp by the girl. "Found something. Two railcars, heading north to Chicago, transferring trains at Pittsburgh." She blinked up at me. "Is that everything you wanted?"

I shook my head and pointed towards the schedule of trains. "When is the next train heading towards Chicago heading out then? We need to be taking a ride."

She attempted to regain some of her previous haughtiness. "Well, a passenger train will not run to Chicago for a couple more days. You need to wait until-" However, the sudden glare she received made her change her mind. "A cargo shipment is heading that way. They left…. Oh. They're leaving just about now."

"Now‽" My eyes widened as I realized what it means. A train is heading north, and is leaving now. Dammit. If we run fast enough, we might make it. But if we don't… We'll have to wait for the next train. Turning towards Tokiko, we began to make a run for the train.

Racing across the gravel of the rail yard, we heard the whistle of yet another steam locomotive as it began to pull its load. Metal ground against metal as each coupler stretched to its designed tolerance, causing the train to stutter, each car jerking and moving forward moments later."

We made it beside the train as the cars began to inch forward. We kept on running as fast as we could, attempting to find an empty boxcar in which we could hop. After the train began to noticeably pick up speed, Tokiko had had enough. Letting her wings erupt from underneath her coat, she took to the sky, grabbing onto the latch of the boxcar. With a quick yank, it disconnected, and the boxcar opened up. The was not much space within, but there was plenty of space for the two of us to lay down.

However, the more immediate concern was getting in. By this point, the train was starting to pick up speed, and I was falling behind. Seeing what was happening, Tokiko ditched her load inside the boxcar, and came back and grabbed my packs from me. Stumbling back due to her efforts, I found myself falling further and further behind. Without my heavy pack and equipment, though, I was able to catch back up enough to grab onto the handle on the end of the car.

With a leap, I jumped onto the top of the iron steps. Balancing precariously, I pulled myself up and onto the tiny platform above the coupler. Cursing softly to myself, I grabbed onto the ladder on the end of the car and climbed to the top.

The wind began to whip me as the train picked up speed. Ignoring the elements momentarily, I forced myself to walk over the top of the boxcar, equal to where it was open. Realizing what was to be done, I wandered on over to the edge of the boxcar, and found purchase on the lip of the roof. I took a few deep breaths, preparing myself for what I'm about to do. I slipped my feet over the edge of the boxcar, and I swung down inside.

My feet landed on the solid floor, and for a moment, I felt as if I had made the landing. However, I realized immediately I had to swing my arms for balance, as I was tipping back out of the boxcar. And at the speeds we were at… I'd be dead.

Before anything else could go through my mind, a hand shot out of the darkness and pulled me in. My eyes sought the source of the hand, revealing Tokiko standing inside with a crooked grin on her face. Smiling, I said, "Thanks."

With a quiet "You're welcome" from her, I took a deep breath and sat down, staring out the car. She sat down beside me, leaning her head back against a nearby crate. For the next few hours, we had but the constantly flashing trees to distract us.

Still, I found myself looking in the direction of home. It was the first time I had gone this far from home. It was frightening, that I might never be coming back. But I had a job to do. I looked over at my companion, who was now resting her eyes. I corrected myself. _We_ had a job to do. It was time to make them pay.

* * *

A/N Well, howdy there everyone. We've got another chapter of this on out. What can I say… I am inspired at the moment. But I've wanted to get us moving and heading for the big destination.

And yeah, we're hobos on a train. Ain't that just fun? Now all I need is a stick and a picnic blanket, and I'd have the image well and truly done. But otherwise, not a lot of game-changing things happening in this chapter. A little bit of conversation, a little bit of showing Tokiko trains, and a little bit of moving on towards the climax.

And for once, I'm out of stuff to type in an author's note. So short one today! Your input is always welcome, as well as criticisms of how this could be better! Digress, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	6. Locomotive Flight and Fight

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Rumors are leaking in of a paradise located in one of the Great Lake states. After the fall, and the complete elimination of electricity, civilized life has been hard. However, could it be that finally one city was able to maintain the peace among its citizenry long enough to reestablish one of the major cities? Note that this could simply be local propaganda attempting to draw more people in to boost revenues, so treat such advertisements with a grain of salt. _

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 6: Loco-motive Flight and Fight

The clicking and the clacking of the rails echoed around the car as we rested, the green scenery in front of us drifting by our eyes. We had been riding for quite some time… I had no watch on me, but I felt like it had been three or four hours. The sun had come down far enough that it was shining in through the open door, foxing us to fall back to its side, to get out of its rays.

Still, there is little we can do to pass the time, besides talk. It isn't much of a conversation, only replying once every few minutes. But it gave us time to think, and share about our worlds. Where we come from. What they're like. It's a great deal of exposition, but it helped us learn more about each other… and what to expect going forward.

Of course, I spent a lot more time speaking to her. We were in my world, after all. Even if it had been invaded by theirs… Plus, she hadn't kept herself exactly brushed up on all the various going-ons, as there hadn't been any need. After all, one merely had to survive from day to day. To be honest, it wasn't that much different that what I did.

But speak we did. About our countries, and what happened after the explosion. Mine suffered perhaps more seriously… but when you have nearly a third of a billion living, bad things are going to happen if one of the key aspects of modern life vanishes.

Perhaps ex-modern life would be the best turn of phrase. The meaning, though, is the same.

The citizens of my country were quick to fall, relative to what there had once been. Deprived of the constant communication, the instant knowledge of what happens on the opposite coast… We fractured under the pressure. Small little brushfires of conflict broke out, as they are wont to do. The gangs in the cities attempting to carve out their own little fiefdoms… Extremist groups trying to stake their own ground, believing that nobody would respond and bother them.

And as long as they stayed away from major population points, they were true. The enforcement arms of the states had plenty to deal with. Riots, compounded by the lack of food in the major cities, much less the loss of basic amenities such as running water caused great strain.

A lot of people died. A lot fewer than it could have been, but a lot more than it had to have been. The army did help a great deal in that regard, safeguarding many of the citizens and doing what they could to facilitate movement. But without electricity, many of them became no more than foot soldiers with fancy gear.

Sad thing is… such relative peace didn't last for long. With the federals being ignored, unable to cope with local demands on all sides, the states began to grow more and more powerful. And they wanted some change. The larger ones in population demanded more food, and the others told them to either pay for it or grow it. Considering that this was back before the railroads had been replaced, and trucking had ground to a halt at the spike in oil prices… It was not pretty.

Of course, a good deal of it had to do with the human nature. They wanted someone to blame for this problem. This event that had wiped everyone out. But there was no one to do it. So, to that effect, the wars began.

I never particularly knew what was going on. We were on the outer edges of the majority of the conflicts, tucked away in our corner of the world. Mother and Father had both ensured that we were far away from everything. But we still heard the news. Fighting in New England. Skirmishes on the Panhandle. The Invasion of Texas.

Still, nothing changed geographically, once it was all said and done. They weren't fighting for land, they were fighting for food, and other basics. But once supplies for the armies began to decline, the wars found themselves petering out. And everyone, for the most part, was poorer for it. A lot of people died for nothing, at that point.

That is how the status quo has remained since. Tense, but friendly relations between the states, as the union has been upheld, barely. Alliances between each still have sprung up, regardless of the fact that such things were technically illegal. A large portion of the working class population of the time died, along with a lot of the elderly. Without modern medicine to keep everyone healthy, they slowly passed away into the long night.

Oddly enough, Tokiko seemed to understand without much trouble. Being an animal turned something close to human helped her empathize with the urges of the people. It may not have been the smartest way to have acted, by far, but it was all they could think to do.

So, in return, she began to talk about her home. This Gensokyo. A strange land, full of stranger beings. Although, from her perspective, it was perfectly normal. After all, the humans of that place were very insular, and very… backwards. It's strange, finding out that there was a land trapped nearly a hundred and fifty years in the past. Although, not too terribly strange. After all, our land had regressed quite a ways, and we had to deal with many of the monsters that they themselves dealt with.

Then again, maybe it doesn't make so much sense. Tokiko spoke of a few humans who… _protected_ Gensokyo, although from the way she explained it, it wasn't quite so simple. Ignoring the fact that I've a biased source, it sounded as if the humans who protected also did their duties for their own benefit.

I didn't even need her to clarify what she meant by that. Considering how fearful she is of those that took her books from her… It wasn't any stretch of the imagination. But she had taken care to point out that those who did such things to her did it only because they could.

As she was quick to point out, there were many stronger youkai in her world. Many, _many_ that are stronger. When I bothered to ask how, as I thought she meant physical strength alone, she corrected me. Those that exist in that fairyland had strengths besides brawn. Not that they didn't have those, too.

She spoke nearly reverently of a few of the monsters that inhabited their realm. Her hushed words barely were able to carry over the divide separating us, even if it were but a few feet. She spoke of one that lived in a field flowers, stronger than even the oni. Beings, which apparently could move mountains. Mountains inhabited by bird creatures both like, and unlike her. On and on, she went, describing might beings of all types. Even simple guards were monsters such as those, kept in employ by those stronger.

Which brings to mind the question of why exactly one would even bother to take one into their service, if but for some ulterior motive. Or perhaps these monsters are odd enough that they do it simply because they can?

Still, it sounded like it wasn't just a land of horrors. The presence of so many creatures of such power seemed to balance it out. Not to mention the various humans who, as she stated, keep the peace. For certain definitions of keep, and peace, that is.

It pained me greatly, though, to hear how low on the rung that Tokiko was. And it also worried me, to a point. From what I understood, whatever event that created the monsters that now plagued the land spawned imitations of many of the youkai, weak and strong. And while those that were small were reportedly weak and little more than animals, the thought of some of them having access to such power… Well, it made me worry, to be honest. I just hoped that we wouldn't run across anything of that sort for a good while. Or hopefully never.

But, it was perhaps too much to get our hopes up.

* * *

By the time we began to reach the city, nightfall had swallowed up the remnants of the sun. Illuminated only by a large number of lanterns in the various windows of the city along with the bright moon, not hidden by any cloud, it loomed somewhat ominously in the darkness. Unable to tell the outline of the city in this light, I pulled my head back into the boxcar, before grabbing onto our bags. Turning to Tokiko, I asked the girl, "So, you think you're ready to be heading out?"

The girl flapped all three of her wings once before answering back. "Ready as ever. Although, I'm hoping we don't have to be intimidating anyone else to get what we need."

The thought made me laugh a bit outwardly, as my mind twisted around the fact. She seemed to have enjoyed scaring the woman back near home. Why would she have a sudden change of heart? "Why's that? You didn't seem to mind doing as such earlier."

Biting her lip, she looked away. "That's why I don't want to do it. I _did_ like it. Too much for my own tastes… If I keep doing stuff like that, it might become natural."

For a youkai with such a grudge against humans, that sounds quite odd. Just as it would coming from a girl that was insulted and didn't want to give her insulter an equal rebuke. Does that make her the better person than me, even if she's not human? "I thought, though, that you hated the humans in the village, for all they've done to you."

"I do hate them." She sighed, and looked away. "I don't think I could feel any emotion besides hate, at least towards them. Could you? Could you feel any pity towards those monsters that did that to your family?"

I don't know if she understood that I wasn't disagreeing with her. I suppose that might be the expected rejoinder, though. It isn't normal for many people to go around declaring their vehement hate for others, is it? But I can sympathize with her completely. "But what makes doing something like that to her different?"

"Because, your family was different. Could have killed me. Probably should. I did try to kill you." Before I could hold up a hand, she just bowed her head. "I'm sorry. Not that it will ever make up for it, but still. However, I didn't even think I'd try and do such a thing to the woman. But when you suggested it to me…"

Curious, I couldn't help but lean forward, to hear over the clacking of the rails. As I did, her headwing seemed to come up automatically to shield her eyes. "But what?"

Either avoiding my eyes, or watching me from behind her wing while pretending to avoid my eyes, she sighed and answered. "Because when you did, it sounded like a good idea all of a sudden. After all, I am just a _monster_. I might as well take advantage of the fact."

This was not going anywhere good. Attempting to cut her off and hopefully let her cool off her boiler, I said, "You don't _have_ to do everything I said. I just thought that since we were in a hurry…"

"That'd it would be ok for me to be the monster, if just for a little bit?" She was not pleased with me at all. At least, that's what the fists slowly clenching and unclenching told me.

"Tokiko…" I didn't want this. She had done so little against us, and so much for us. Hell, she _was_ the only reason that I'm still alive instead of digesting inside one of the monster's stomachs. But how to tell something that is obviously not human that she isn't a monster, even when by all accounts she is. Just a different type then we thought existed.

Walking over towards her, I raised my hand and set it on her shoulder. I felt her stir slightly as she did as such, but the fists didn't come up. The memory of why exactly she couldn't raise her hands against me flashed before my eyes. Shoving the thought to the side, momentarily, I spoke as calmly as I could, trying to soothe the girl's temper. "It's not ok… I was an idiot. Too much in a hurry to bother considering…"

Well, not as if I could say much more, without the speech getting cheesy. Best to let her mind draw her own conclusions. "To be honest, if you hadn't done anything, I would have probably shoved my shotgun in her face." With a bit of a grin covering my face, I attempted to make a joke. Lighten the atmosphere, if you will. "I didn't quite have time to get the blade nice and bloody though. It really adds to the atmosphere."

While still not looking at me, a small snort of laughter did pass her lips. "That it does. Humans are real particular about such things, are they not?"

"That they are. That they are." Hesitantly, I reached up to brush away the headwing, so that I could look in her eyes to speak to her. Again, she didn't react, but allowed me to peel it back all the same. Her expression was neutral as she watched me, but at least there wasn't any anger burning in those eyes. "But I don't want you to force yourself to act in such a way. Is it because of that… ball that you act that way."

At the mention of the apparently forsaken object, fear wells up in her eyes. I clamp down on her shoulder, in order to prevent her from freaking out once again. The fear passed from her eyes after that, but she was still tense. "It's possible… It prevents me from harming you. It isn't so unreasonable that it would do more…"

My own eyes fell away from hers, as I contemplated her words. Without even thinking, I pulled the object from my pocket, before staring at it, the moonlight glinting of its brass exterior. Tracing the iron bands, I spoke to myself, loudly enough for the girl to hear me. "I owe my life to you. You're the only reason I'm alive. Even if you are a…" My voice wavered momentarily, as it directed me to her preferred term. "Youkai, you've gone out of your way to help me."

Face lightening as he didn't call him a monster, the winged girl just shrugged. "If I'm right, I didn't have much of a choice." She trailed off, looking down. "But your family was kind enough to take me in, even when they should have killed me. Would I have been able to ignore you, after that?"

Shrugging, I continued to stare at the ball. "What you're debating is whether you would have helped us if you didn't have this. Whether you'd have done the right thing. Considering everything that has happened… I _do _trust you. I couldn't imagine not." Sighing, I offered the ball to her. "If you want to… you can take it. Destroy it. Whatever."

Finally, an emotion that wasn't diluted in subtlety appeared on her face. "Are you… serious?" Her wings had sprung up, framing her shocked eyes. "You would give that up? That protection?"

I nodded shortly at her, smile tightening on my face. "Well, I did just explain everything. But you've gone out of your way to be friendly to us… At least, when you could have ignored us completely." Sighing, I looked away. "Besides, I know they would have felt this way. Maybe not so soon, but they would have. It's what sister would have wanted. So go ahead, take it."

I could feel her eyes watching me for a second, before she spoke. "She was something, wasn't she? I don't think I've ever met a human with such…" Struggling with the word, it seemed to come to her after a few moments. "Conviction. She seemed like one of the goddesses, ready and willing to meet a foe head-on, without a care in the world."

As she spoke, I turned back to face her. Before I could voice the question on my mind, she reached out and took the ball from my hands.

Or, at least, she attempted to.

As she hovered her hand near mine, the soft skin of hers inches away, she was unable to press forward and grasp the object of her hatred. Eyes narrowing, she began to sweat and shake as the muscles on her arm twitched, attempting to grab the ball and take it from me. But no matter what she did; no matter what she attempted to do, her hand would not budge.

As we sat there, I notice the claws immediately begin to grow once again, trying to press beyond the invisible barrier. In response, though, her hand was forced away, unable to stay close with the threatening state she was in. Suddenly, the hand dropped away as her muscles relaxed. The face immediately closed up, tears welling in her eyes. Falling against a crate, the tears started to fall as her wings moved in once again to shield her.

Instinct overtook me, as I leaned inward. Letting the offending object slide out of my hands and onto the top of a nearby crate, I knelt beside and did my best to comfort her, as she had done for me. I could only imagine what was going through her mind. Actually, I couldn't. No thing such as that should happen to a human. Or a youkai like her, which is close enough…

My arms did the best to hold her, as the rocking of the train slowed. Even as the rails' clacking grew slower and lower, I stayed there with her, attempting to let her know it was alright. Even if it wasn't alright, not in the slightest. Still, my presence did a little bit of good, as her tears eventually stopped streaming and her sniffles began to slow.

Sitting there beside her, I heard a muffled "thank you," telling me that she was waking back up to the world at large. As those big eyes of hers looked up at mine, still glistening from her tears, I felt my heart break. Breathing deeply to keep the tears from rising up within my own eyes, I leaned in close and pulled her to me once again.

Damned if I did get rid of the thing, and something happened, but this wasn't _right_. Not at all. Not at _all_. By this point, the illusion that this was just another monster was shattered. It had been broken already, but the pieces still had remained. I knew that I had to help this girl, whatever the cost would be.

And if that cost was my life… so be it.

We sat there for a few minutes longer, with the huffing of the train slowing to the point where each puff took an agonizingly long time. However, we eventually parted, and I felt a few tears on my own face. Immediately raising my arm to wipe them off, I caught the tail end of a soft smile from her as I did so. Was I that silly to her?

No matter. I had her smiling once again, so it was worth it. I raised up my own hand to wipe hers off, but she shook her head, instead using her headwing to remove the streaks. Gaping idly for a second, a weak giggle met my reaction before I could control myself. "What can't you do with that thing?"

She gave me a flat look, but one that had a hint of mirth buried behind the wall. "What can I not? The superior look quickly fell, as she gave another weak grin. However, as her eyes caught the glint of moonlight coming off of the ball, her face fell once again. "I probably should just get used to this… This life has been better than my old one, even if…"

No. I couldn't let her succumb to that thought. Not in the slightest. "Don't accept that. We can still change it, somehow." Eyes lingering on the object, I shook my head. "I'm beginning to hate those things to. What they did before was one thing, but now this…?" I began to stand up and head over to where it lay, nestled between a few boxes. "I should just get rid of it."

Before I did, though, her hand shot up and grabbed my arm. "Not now Gray. It's… it'll be fine for now." Looking away, reluctant to even speak, she continued. "We might need it. And you've been good to me. What if someone else that wouldn't be found it…"

That is a scary thought. Even if the thought of simply throwing it away instead of destroying crossed my mind, that is horrid. What if she was found by the people who controlled those Mystia? "Are you sure, though? I could try and find something to melt it down." Pausing, still seeing that she was not backing down, I finished with, "and I'm pretty sure that isn't you talking. It's whatever that thing did to your head that is calling the shots."

Slowly nodding, Tokiko didn't seem to disagree with my sentiment. "It probably is. As long as we are trying to get those people… It won't be a problem." She turned away. "I'll just have to trust in my… my…"

"Friend." Leaning down to her again, I took her hand in mine. "Just friend. I should have said it sooner, but that's all that I ask you to call me, Tokiko."

Small smile on her face, she nodded. "I think I can do that, friend."

Squeezing her hand once, let it go, idly missing the soft feel of her hands on mine. "Good. And when this is over, that will give us something to do. Finding a way to get you free of… of all this." In the current mood, she only glanced up at me, a weak smile breaking through and showing me a few teeth. In any other case, it would have been blinding, which saddened me. I really liked that smile of hers.

Still, nothing more needed to be said. By the time we had finished, the train had made one final puff as it pulled to a complete stop. With a glance towards her, I helped her with her hat, once again hiding those wings of hers from the world. The car seemed a bit duller once the kepi and coat were in place, but I shook the head and gathered up all of our belongings. Even the damned ball.

Without further ado, we slipped out into the night in search of our prey. As we slid through the rail yards, with but a few lanterns in the distance and the moon to cut through the ink, I felt the soft hand grip mine once more. Looking back, I was able to tell that she was once again looking pointedly away. Smiling softly, I let the fingers lace through mine

It was nice to know, that there was something to be done after we finished with my vengeance. But for now, we had work to do.

* * *

Our stroll through the rail yard was ended about fifteen minutes later, as we had found no sign of the flatbed cards. Or at least, two flatbed cars with vehicles on them. Besides highlighting just how rare such service was, it also showed how large the yards were. Every car that we passed by seemed to be filled with industrial supplies. Whether it be beams of still, stacks of wooden planks, hoppers of coal… The list ran on. Of course, it was somewhat hard to tell exactly what was in each one in the dark, but it still wasn't any good.

As we crossed over another set of tracks before skulking down another aisle, I sighed. With everything here, we could be here for hours, with nothing to show for our work. Or worse, they could have already left, and this was pointless. As I debated simply slipping into the station and filching the schedules and manifests, an idea struck me. I hated to ask her to do something so soon after our conversation, but we were so close. And if they were still here…

Sighing, I stopped, turning towards Tokiko. As she looked at me with questioning eyes, I glanced back and forth before stooping closer to whisper. "Can I ask you a favor, real quick?" At her nod, I continued to whisper. "Could you go and fly, to look for the cars?"

With that, she judges my face, before nodding quickly. Smile flashing over her face, she replies, "I wondered how long it would take you to ask me. And don't worry, it's no problem. Sooner we know they're not here…" The sooner we can decide what to do. As she spoke, though, she removed the coat and hat once again. Constantly removing her clothes that served as camouflage was irksome, but it was one of those things that simply had to be done.

With but a whisper, she flapped her wings once and took off into the night sky. There was no flash, no magical spark. She simply appeared to be like any other bird in that regard, being able take to the sky as if she belong there. As for all practical purposes, she did.

Still, I was left there, holding onto all of our possessions. I could continue onward and search down this row, but there was little point. All of this gear was heavy, and I'd only wear myself out more if I exerted unnecessarily.

Not that my excuses made me feel any less guilty for standing there.

As the soft huffs of yet another train began to issue in the night, I continued to stare up at the sky, waiting for my friend. After the fifth minute of waiting though, I was answered by the rather frantic beating of wings. With little fanfare, I found myself staring at the face of her hovering right in front of me, a slight look of panic on her face. "Gray! I think I've found the train… But it just started to move. We'll need to get going, or we won't be able to catch up to it!"

Without a word, I both of our bags over our shoulder, letting my shotgun fall into my hands. With more energy than I should have at this time of night, I began to run, letting her hover beside me and continue to guide. Hopping between cars, dashing under their couplers when there was nowhere else to go, we crossed track after track in pursuit of the train.

Eventually, I found myself running up to the track with a moving train on it. The rolling stock of the last car zipped past me, going at a nice and steady speed. It was making at best five miles an hour, but I knew that it would be increasing soon. Shaking myself out of my contemplation, I began to dash after it, slow speeding up.

Before I could even reach the steps of the caboose, its red-rimmed windows tempting me, the train also sped up. Slowly, I found myself losing the train, as it picked up steam. Realizing I would be unable to outrun this train, I let my legs slow, inwardly cursing and hoping that we would be able to find another train.

It was then that my feet left the ground as two hands grasped my arms.

With a start, I couldn't help but to look up at the red face of Tokiko, breathing heavily in her effort to keep me aloft. She was too small to truly carry me far with those wings. And any magic that she had was too weak to help her carry me comfortably. It wasn't a question of whether she was strong enough to grasp me; it was a simply question of weight ratios.

But, even through it should have been technically impossible, she was able to lift me and gain enough speed to catch up to the caboose. Reaching out, I managed to grab onto the rails of the car and pull myself on, while Tokiko was able to crash besides me. As we stayed there for a few seconds, catching our breaths, I realized that there should have been someone in this car. At the very least, the conductor and the brakeman should be here. Perhaps they were on the inside?

Once our faces had sucked enough air and the blushes had faded, I gripped the gun in my hands and snuck to the side of the door. Motioning to Tokiko to open it up, I immediately swung in with gun at the ready, ready to meet any foe that might have been there.

Instead, I was met with only air.

Glancing about, I made sure that they were not hiding in some nook or cranny. Indeed, there was no hidden railer lying on a bunk or sitting at table. The whole car was empty. There were no suitcases, no cargo, and no mug of cold coffee sitting on the table. For all I could have known, this was a newly refurbished car clean off the line. There was no soul here.

Relaxing, I waved back towards Tokiko that it was ok to come in. She immediately joined me, making me wince momentarily before I looked around the cabin. Satisfied that there was nobody hiding, I walked over towards the thin mattress and set the two large bags down. Still, even as I did, I felt the hairs on the back of my head stand up.

"Something isn't right."

Looking at me oddly, the winged girl moved towards my side, frowning lightly at my light treatment of her books. "What isn't right? There's no one here. Shouldn't that mean that they don't know we're coming?"

I looked back at her, shaking my head. "That's exactly what's worrying me. There should be people here. People that work the car. Since they're not here… I'm worried. Either they were not allowed on, or the people who hired this train don't believe that they need to hire them."

"Ah, I see." She narrowed her eyes, suddenly glancing outside. "Then we're on the right train."

"That we are." I didn't need to know personally that the cars with the trucks were here. The lack of railers here showed me enough. With an eye towards the outside of the train, I began to walk to the front of the caboose, where it was coupled to the next car.

Shotgun now slung over my back, and with the balls and extra ammunition the only things left on me, I left the caboose and crossed over to the boxcar in front of me. Taking the ladder in hand, I began to climb up it as trees flashed by.

Finally reaching the top of the railcar, I found myself met by a cheekily grinning bird youkai. Rolling my eyes, I still took the offered hand and let her pull me up. I began to take a few steps forward over the centerline of the boxcar, before it swayed to one side. I immediately fell to my knees in an attempt to stay on the car. "Dammit. I won't be able to stay up here. I don't exactly have sea legs, or rail legs." Of course, being on top of the car where swaying is the most noticeable was hardly constructive to begin with. Still, I knew that I would be useless unless something was then.

That was when my eyes fell on the brake wheel. Even if there was no brakeman, the cars still had their own individual, _manual_ brakes. Which I could use for my own. Crawling on my belly towards the wheel, I grabbed onto it as we continued to speed along, train continuing to gain speed as it rocked from back to forth. I grasped the wheel, before turning my head towards Tokiko and shouting, "Brace yourself!"

With a quick spin of the wheel, the train gave an immediate jerk as both sets of rolling stock jammed into position. Instead of smoothly gliding along the track, they now issued an unearthly squealing noise as they were drug over the iron of the track. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tokiko wince as she covered her earholes. Silently apologizing to my birdie friend, I waited for the train to turn another corner and enter a straightaway. Counting to three, I slowly exhaled before I began to sprint.

Somehow, I managed to not lose my footing, even if the car was still lurching from side to side as we went along. As I closed in on the edge of the car, I resisted the urge to close my eyes. Either way, time seemed to stand still as I jumped between the cars.

And then, just as quickly as it did, it came rushing back when I landed. Once again next to a wheel, I pulled it around, freeing it from a rusty embrace. Yet another noise joined the cacophony around us in a steely duet. Ignoring the voices of pain emanating from the cars, I continued my work, running forward to the next car, and then the next.

I continued to do this for about five or six cars, before the train began to noticeably slow. The whistle's scream pierced the air as the banshee-like wails of the carts as the train huffed and puffed, attempting to pull the dead weight at its rear. As I leapt to the next car, Tokiko by my side, I placed my hands on the next wheel before a few dark shapes emerged from in front of us.

As they emerged a few cars forward, one of them raised up a lantern, illuminating the area around us. My shotgun immediate rose upwards, covering the few intruders as they approached us. Stopping at the end of their car, they stared us down, seemingly judging us. The one in the middle stepped forward, to shout over the noise that had enveloped us all. "What do you idiots think that you're doing?"

I considered stepping closer so that I wouldn't have to yell, but I decided instead to stay where I was. No need to give them a clearer shot, if it was they. "Are you the ones who own the trucks?"

The shadows glanced at each other, their features nondescript in the flickering light. "What's it to you if we are? Why's a bastard like you stopping our train?"

Guilty. This was them. Especially by the way their hands were drifting to their sides, as if readying one of their weapons. Or finding an object to throw. "Why else? I'm looking for a bunch of people who murdered my family, along with a bunch of monsters." Tokiko twitched slightly next to me, but she didn't say a word. I was happy that she realized I was not speaking of her.

The men in front of me were quite for a few moments, before I heard the one in the middle chuckle slightly. "So, it looks like we've got us here a survivor. Imagine that." Turning to the others, he waved them forward as eerily familiar balls filled their hands. I glanced at Tokiko as my finger itched to scratch the trigger. "Might as well go ahead and take them out. We've filled our quota already. But if you managed to save the balls, well, you might have a bonus on your way."

I could just imagine them grinning at that point, as they lazily tossed the orbs forward. Fortunately, they didn't seem to have any firearms on them, perhaps by virtue of the time of night. But with just Tokiko by my side, I prepared myself for round two with the sparrows.

However, sparrows did not appear from the balls.

As they hit the ground, gaps tore through reality and deposited dark shapes on the train. In front of the lamp, I could not make out their individual features, but I _could_ make out their outline. There were four rather short girls, maybe an inch or two taller than Tokiko. They wore dresses; that much was obvious. But considering all of the monsters I'd seen had worn dresses, that wasn't as an important of an observation one would assume.

Instead, it was the physical differences that drew my attention. There were no wings, no feathers to be seen. Instead, there were catlike ears, fur barely visible in the dark light. Their hands were clawed, but at the same time different than my companions. But most obviously, twin catlike tails twirled out of the rear of their dresses. They entwined with themselves, circling about as if attempting to braid themselves.

It worried me, just slightly. What would these act like? What are their strengths, their weaknesses? I'd rather not face an unknown enemy without knowing the basics. I turned towards Tokiko, only to find her mouth gaping open in shock. "Not the kasha… The nekomata? A copy of Chen? How is that? She's been dead since before everything happened!"

The cat looked at her and purred, teeth glinting ominously in the dark. "I don't know, little toy. But I'm quite alive. Even if I'm not the original…" With a flick of her head, the four identical monsters began to advanced, unhindered by the swaying car beneath their feet. "That's good enough for me. But does that mean that we can have fun, since I've been let out? It's been so fun since I've played with a birdie like you."

I didn't need to look to know that Tokiko's wings were now fully spread, or that her hands had already shifted. "Good thing that this little birdie is a bit tougher than the trash."

Worriedly, the cat just smiled at us. "_Purr_fect. I've been wanting something a bit tougher to play with. And I might be able to practice my magic." Eventually, they made it across to the car we were on, while we stared down each other. The four cats were twitching, eager to pounce. The very moment we made ourselves vulnerable.

But there was one impatient cat that decided she'd done enough waiting and leapt forward at me.

It didn't take much more than a twitch of my right hand, and the muzzle was pointed at her. One shot rang out as buckshot tore through her guts. I cycled the weapon once. One round down. As the cat reeled from the impact, bleeding out of her torso, Tokiko dashed forward and buried her claw into the girl's chest.

If I wasn't preoccupied with turning my weapon to face another of the monsters, I would have stared agape as Tokiko worked her grisly art. The soft hands I had held not thirty minutes before were now hard and sharp, tearing through the flesh of the monster. With but a small grunt, she grasped and pulled apart, cracking the ribs of the cat. Distracted by the pain, it barely even notice as she sought out the vital organs.

And with a disgusting squelch, those were too ripped out.

I was unable to take any more of that fight into account as I had to turn my attention towards the next Chen, if that was her name. As she lunged towards me, I pulled the trigger, sending more lead into another one. Traveling too quickly to be checked by the blast, she continued onward towards me, ready to slash and bite. I met her claws with steel, stabbing her in the stomach with the bayonet. As she winced once again, I cycled the action and blasted again, sending blood flying out the rear of the girl as the shotgun bit into her at point blank.

Two more shots down.

Grunting, I grasped the shotgun and pulled it, flinging the girl over the side of the train. While we were maintaining a slow speed, we were still traveling in excess of thirty miles an hour. As such, when that cat impacted the tree, there was a rather sickening crunch. However, whatever had happened to that monster was put out of mind as I turned back towards Tokiko, to see how she was doing.

The results were rather… bloody, as she had moved on to the next assailant after eviscerating the first. I didn't even bother to put the first out of her misery as she laid their with her entrails strew about. Nudging her overboard with the side of my foot, I watched the next battle unfold.

It was quite an interesting sight, to be honest. The monster was playing it smart, as it was dancing just outside of the range of Tokiko's claws. It was trying to pepper with the occasional ball of energy, scoring light hits as the winged girl lunged forward.

Before I said anything, though, she realized what exactly her problem was and immediately moved to correct it. Once again summoning a hailstorm of bullets, she let them fly forward, giving the monster no chance to escape.

As the third monster fell, I turned my eyes to the men who were just watching. It was hard to see in the dark, but they appeared slightly confused at how they were losing. Taking advantage of said confusion, I raised the shotgun up and fired twice. Two of the humans were hit, and toppled to the side.

As I made the second shot, though, I realized that there was yet another Chen somewhere, and that I had forgotten about it. When I felt hot breath tickling my lap, and Tokiko fully within my sight, I realized immediately where that last monster was.

As quickly as I could attempt to spin about, the monster was quicker. Before I could lower the shotgun in order to use the bayonet, she had grabbed on, before shooting me a grin. "I've got you now, but what should I do… Oh, it's always fun to use the black magic on wee little mousies like yourself. Perhaps I should have some fun with it." Raising her hand, darkness swirled about over it, sickly and green. "This will be _fun_." Aiming it at my face, she thrust her arm forward to strike.

However, she was met by a bird youkai, knocking me to the side and putting her own arm into the line of fire. The dark specks of magic coated her arm, enveloping it within its unhealthy fog.

Then, the most horrible thing imaginable happened.

The skin itself began to rot, melting off the bone as if it were decaying years ahead of its time. Holes began to appear in her skin as the decay spread, tightening and pulling at every inch. Muscles began to show, before they too were corrupted by the magic and fell from her arm in thick chunks.

It didn't take ten seconds for the entire end of her arm to be reduced to fragments of skin and sinew hanging from her bone. I couldn't help but feel the bile rise in my throat as I witness her hands become abominations as she transformed. However, in the span of time that this had all occurred, Tokiko had determined what was wrong. And with a strangely peaceful expression on her face, she raised her other hand to the infected arm, and she slashed.

The infected arm fell free, falling down onto the roof of the car before rolling off into the landscape. Weakened by what she had done, she barely noticed that the last monster was preparing to finish her off. Just the same, though, the cat didn't notice my own actions.

As such, I let the shotgun fall on the sling as I pulled a knife out of its sheath. As it glinted in the moonlight, I let my eyes rise to the monster, face filled with triumph. And even more quickly, I raised my sister's knife and let it taste blood.

Again and again, I repeated the action, meeting the flesh of the girl meet with the cold steel of my knife. And every time the knife won as it stabbed through the base of her jaw and her skull.

Without any more fanfare, I replaced the knife in its sheath, before shoving the creature overboard. As it bounced along the top of the car and into the wilderness, I moved quickly towards Tokiko's side.

She was in pretty poor shape. She hadn't taken any real serious injury before her stunt, but now she was down an arm and bleeding badly. Before I could remark on it though, she looked up at me and laughed softly. "Don't worry. I'm a youkai. Just need soma rest, and I'll be good. Wake me… in the morning, will you?" With that, the girl closed her eyes and faded into unconsciousness.

Immediately, I went into panic mode thinking that I had lost her. For all that I worked, shaking and speaking to her sleeping body, I was unable to rouse her from her slumber. Feeling her chest still rising and falling, I thought that I was incredibly fortunate that she hadn't gone off and left this world completely. The thought scared me a bit.

However, I wasn't allowed long to show my remorse, as the ball in my pocket glowed once more and those same gaps from earlier appeared. The body of Tokiko, worn and injured, disappeared into the gap until the glow of the ball once again faded.

"So, having fun there treating your little girlfriend?" I had forgotten there was another, now sitting on the edge of a car. I was still unable to see his face, but I attempted to do my best to read him as he spoke. "They are rather attractive, are they not? I know a lot of the boys can't resist. But you shouldn't let yourself get so attached. They're disposable, plain as day."

Taking one moment to slip the ball back into my pocket, I turned and shouted at the man, anger tinging my voice. "No they are not! There's a lot more to them than simply the fact that they exist. Just because they aren't human…"

"Doesn't matter, they're monsters." With a pitying glance, he waved his hands towards me. "Not like I can help you see the truth. But monsters are monsters no matter how nicely they look like it." With a shrug, he stood back up, a long, thin, and dark device beside him. But all I've been doing is stalling for time."

Now that had me worried. "Stalling for time? For what?"

With a grin, he pointed his thumb out over the side of the tracks. Just as he spoke, a river appeared to the left and right as the train began to cross over the river.

The last thing that I remember is how the tube shot up, oddly aiming down at the link between the cars. I paused for a second, wondering what he was doing. But when he pulled the trigger, a shot of electricity arced about him, illuminating his face.

That was the only time I could see anything clearly on the man. But the only thing that stood out on his black uniform was a red R.

Before I could think about what it mean, I saw a column of smoke snake between the two cars. A blast of worry lashed out me, followed shortly by the blast of an explosion. The entire train rocked as the groaning steel of a coupler gave way, snapping clean from the car in front of us.

The car began to wobble precariously as it jumped up from the tracks, separated from the rest of the train. However, it managed to land back down relatively safely, keeping itself on the rails as it continued to rock back and forth. The swaying was too much for my feet, as I struggled to stay balanced, with no thing about to hold on to. As it swung back and forth once, twice, and thrice, I found my footing give way and I myself was catapulted over the abyss.

It should be noted how amusing this is. The one time I hadn't had the youkai next to me since this had all started, and I needed her to save my life. as I flew to the bottom of the bridge, I could only speak to myself. "Mother, Father, Sister… Sorry, I failed you. I'm so sorry." With that, I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact.

What I was not prepared for was the water itself leaping out of the river in order to funnel me down. I hit the water at a rather high velocity, but none-the-less one reasonable enough that allowed me to survive the impact. Once I was able to surface, I found myself being swept to the side of the bank, the water assisting me once again. I could help but grin at my good fortune as I pulled myself onto dry land and faced the sky and the trestle above us.

As I stared though, a dark shape approached me. My grip on my gun tightened immediately, before realizing that there wasn't any ammunition in it. And any attempt to load it would take too long before I could bring it to bare. Before I could make another move, the shape leaned down over me, showing off her very white and sharp teeth.

"Well, if this isn't a surprise. I need help, and I find someone who can provide it. But the formalities first. I hope you are doing well enough, my most noble and ancient ally."

* * *

A/N Well… here I am. Woohoo! It's way too late, but I really wanted to get this out and update his story. And forgive me if the last few bit has an extra typo or two. I've been about to nod off for a while. But I just sucked it up and finished the story.

Anywho, we've a lot happening here, especially at the end. Gray and Tokiko talk about their worlds, but I didn't want to put anything into too much detail. After all, a conversation several hours long would be very reader unfriendly. Instead, you get the basics, which I hope was fine. Plus, we finally see one of the monsters that isn't a birdie. Say, hello there Chen! And yes, I do wonder why exactly there are Chen around. Hrm.

Continuing, as I said before, I wouldn't be pulling any punches. As lighthearted as a Touhoumon story could be (especially if it was about puppets or boneka), I've taken the opposite route, where everything is real. Which amounts to the ball creating forced servitude to the holder of it. Which will lead to the second objective, once Gray finishes the job. He has to find a way to free Tokiko. It won't be an easy road at all… Remember, we're still short 5 for a full party. We've a long way to go.

That should be it for now. As always, please do read and review. I would really appreciate and and all feedback you're willing to provide about how this story reads. Otherwise, until next time!


	7. Getting Back On Track

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. More news incoming from the paradise upon the Great Lakes. Apparently, whether by hook or by crook, someone has managed to produce electricity in this day and age. Now, to be fair, usage is hardly widespread and seems to be mostly dedicated to basic necessities. The majority of those being street lamps and running water. However, there have been rumors that they will soon be rewiring the entirety of the city, so that people may once again have working light indoors. We here hope that such an event happens soon. We miss our hot showers here._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 7: Getting Back On Track

I could only breathe as I stared up at the fearsome face above me. Whatever she may have looked like, I couldn't tell, so focused was I on those teeth of hers. Eventually, though, the words she had spoken rang through my skull, prompting me to ask of her what she meant. "Ancient ally?"

At that, her grin became even wider if such a thing was possible. "Of course… It's such a shame that your kind doesn't know of it, but we have been allies for a long time." Looking away, she finally let that smile fall off of her face, replaced by a shadow of a frown that was barely visible in the dark. "Not that everyone remembers." Immediately, she turned back towards him. "So yes, we are allies. And you are on capable of helping me, yes?"

Tilting my head, I could only glance curiously at the apparent monster. So this one believed that we were allies? I hadn't known of any of them that could work with a human. At least, besides those that had been captured, like Tokiko.

My eyes shot wide open as I remembered what had happened to my friend. Ignoring the monster in front of me, my hand shot into my bag, searching for the ball that I had used on her what felt like an eternity ago. Pulling it out, I examined it as quickly as I could, attempting to see if I could bring her back out. Or, much more importantly, if she was even ok.

In the process, the scorned monster leaned down even closer, blocking my view with her visage. "So, are you not wanting to help me, ally? That is such a shame… That you'd not think to uphold the ancient compact."

Ok, by now I was getting annoyed. As dumb as an idea it might have been, I shoved her out of the way, still looking for any indication on the ball. However, all that I could find was a glowing red light shining from the trigger mechanism on the brass orb. My finger stroked over the side, hoping that didn't mean anything too poorly. Or that she was… dead. "I'm sorry, friend. I've… I've failed you too."

Tired of being ignored, the monster seemed to make a move towards me, hands raising in the darkness. However, she seemed to freeze at my words. "…Friend? What friend would that be?"

I finally turned back to acknowledge the monster. "My friend who just saved my life, and was injured badly in the process."

For some reason, that made the monster shrink back away from me. She almost seemed… ashamed? "So you actually are friends with one of us? A… youkai?"

Now _that_ was a word I wasn't expecting. The only one who talked of youkai was Tokiko. Granted, there was exactly a lot of data to back up my claim, as the monsters that were capable of speech seemed only willing to mouth off about how they were going to kill us. Still though, it made me wonder. "Does that mean that you're… one of the originals?"

"…So you're aware?" The question seemed to be of a statement as she leaned back, judging me. I couldn't see what thoughts were running through her eyes. "Well, that would make this much easier to explain why I need your help…" Gazing up at the bridge, she asked, "Is that your method of transportation up there, smoking still?"

Head still watching her, I placed the ball back in my sack as my other rested on the sling for the gun. "You might say that. We were chasing down the ones who killed our family. …But they decided to cut the knot, and blew apart the train after we had finished with their monsters."

Not quite looking at me, she sighed to herself. "Yes, monsters. Just like…" Shaking her head free, she looked back at me. "Were these men wearing uniforms of any kind? Uniforms of black?"

Nodding slowly, I replied, "I believe so. I didn't get a good look, but they seemed to be wearing uniforms of that sort." As this monster seemed to not be in the mood to eviscerate me, and indeed may be one of the originals, perhaps she could help me. So, I volunteered a little bit more information, hoping that my assumption was correct. "They also drove trucks with working electricity. Erm… If you know what such a thing is-"

"I am perfectly aware." Her voice was firm, as she turned her nose up. Was that smugness that I was seeing? "I'm a kappa. To ask me if I do not know what electricity is would be like asking if I did not know how to swim." Yup, definitely smugness.

However, I did feel like pointing out one thing. "There are a lot of humans that don't know how to swim. And I have no idea as to what a kappa is, so perhaps you can lay off of the theatrics?" If it wasn't readily apparently by now, I wasn't in the mood for posturing.

The kappa, whatever that was, seemed to deflate once again at my words. Turning away, she stared up at the trestle for a few moments before speaking again. "…Sorry. Didn't mean to act like that. Just… hate it when people don't think I'm good enough." Her eyes still turned from mine, she kicked at the ground, causing a rock to splash into the now calm river. "But you may have found what I have been searching for. So perhaps you can assist me in finding it?" Finally, she turned back, her eyes suddenly clear as they glowed slightly in the night.

"You do owe me your life, after all."

Studying her for a few seconds, I let out another long-suffering sigh. At least this… quest that I was being given seemed to coincide with what we were already attempting to do. Or, we were chasing the same people, for whatever reasons we might have. And she was right, I did owe her my life.

Funny how it works. That's two youkai I now owe my life to. But I owe a certain one it multiple times over. So I could agree to her terms… for a price.

"Alright, I suppose that I can. But on one condition." I could barely see the rest of her face in the dark, but I could nearly feel look that she was giving me. "I want you to help me make sure that Tokiko is alright."

A small growl of frustration passed her lips, before she grinned tightly. I suppose that will be fine. That is the friend that was injured?" At my nod, she began walking towards me. "Then it is fine. I wish… I wish that I had one who cared for me like that. But no matter, ally. The deal is set, so let us proceed."

With that, a flash of silver shot from over her shoulder, before darting forward and wrapping around me. I immediately began to struggle against the metallic bonds, but they yielded none against my muscles. Grinning widely, again showing off those teeth of her, she laughed as three other extendable… arms seemed to come out from behind her. "Don't struggle; I'm not going to hurt you. This is faster than walking to the top of the riverbank." Before I could ask what she meant, she lifted off of the ground with the three limbs, and set off across the darkness.

With no recourse but to watch the kappa carry me up the side of the cliff, I attempted to make some small talk. "So, what should I call you? Or do you have a name?"

Over her shoulder, she looked back, the cheeky smile gone again. This girl seemed to have the strangest mood swings. "I'm… Nitori. Nitori Kawashiro. I suppose the courteous thing would have been to introduce myself before all of this." Looking back, she seemed to be cursing to herself, muttering about not again. I wondered what she meant for a second, before realizing that I should respond.

Without much ado, I offered my own name. "I'm Gray. Just Gray. My friend is Tokiko… Well, I don't suppose you know her? She didn't know many in Gensokyo, but she knew of a lot."

Humming, and seemingly thinking to herself, Nitori responded slowly. "Tokiko… No I don't know her. Not in the slightest. But I suppose we'll find out for sure when we examine her." With that, she continued her ascent for a few seconds, before reaching the top of the cliff. Still not looking at him, she asked, "But no family name? Somewhat odd for a human. Youkai don't typically take one, but then again, you're not one…"

I did my best to shrug in the constricting confines of her metallic rope. "Don't particularly need it now, do I? Don't have any family left." We were always just that to each other. A family. We didn't need to call us something special to remind us of what we were.

Granted, those all were excuses. We had one. It was too fresh at the moment, even after the past few days.

This earned me another glance from the kappa, this time frowning. "…There's always a need for one. You shouldn't cast it away so blithely." Deciding to not speak any longer on it, she dropped me onto the ground, before her metal tentacle-like legs retracted into the back of her. At least, I assumed they retracted into her. It was hard to tell in this light.

My eyes turning to the train, or the very end of it that was blown off, I sighed. There was no way we'd be able to get that thing moving again, at least easily. Not to mention we lacked a tractor to pull any of the cars… So, we were stuck here. It would be a relatively short walk back to Pittsburgh, perhaps not even half of a day's. But it wasn't one I'd be willing to make. Besides, who knows how long the tracks would be closed with part of a train left lying on them?

With a small hum to herself, the kappa stepped forward, taking a look at the remnants of the train, stretching back over onto the trestle. "So, you used this as your means of locomotion? Indeed, very interesting"

Walking forward so that I would not have to shout, I responded. "Yeah, we were riding the rails towards Chicago on that train. That's where the… _people_ we were following were headed."

"Then we should be heading in the same direction." With little fanfare, she began to walk forward to the last car. In the dim light, I could barely see her grab on to a handle on the end of the damaged car, charred by the impact of that explosive. At first, it seemed as if she was about to climb on.

But instead, she _pulled_. And the train moved.

It wasn't fast, or quick, but still, she was pulling the train along, with one hand. Granted, she was leaning over, slowly moving along as she panted softly in exertion, but here is one of those youkai pulling nearly ten fully loaded cars along as if she was carrying a bag of fertilizer.

My mouth dropped open as she continued to pull, dragging the rest of the train off of the trestle and back onto solid ground. The wheels screamed as they were drug across the rails, still locked down from where I had closed the brakes not thirty minutes beforehand. As she pulled the rest of the train over, I reminded myself that now might be a good time to reload. She hadn't done anything yet, but a few of those glances… Well, I'd like to go down fighting, if I had to fight at all.

She either ignored the clicks and clacks as I slid shells into the magazine, or did not hear them. All the same, Nitori released her grip on the first car, which I could imagine having a very noticeable imprint on it now. Returning to me, I tried to not imagine what she could do to me with her bare hands, much less with her metal devices. "You are aware that your train has its wheels locked up? Not to mention that a few of the connectors are loose, the hoses are rotted through, a few planks are missing, and the large melted mess on the front of it?"

I snorted at that last description from her. "That's certainly one way of putting it. But the melted mess is what threw us off. Explosive launcher of some sort. Whoever they were, they didn't want us following them." Pausing momentarily, I shrugged. "Also, I threw the brakes on all the cars to slow down the train. Otherwise, I don't believe I'd have been able to run across the top of the boxcars, to reach where they were riding."

"Hrm." Turning her head back to gaze at the cars, stroked her chin as she examined it. "That would explain why I had to spend so much effort in lifting it. Not to mention the load in the cars. Have you any idea of what they were carrying?" At the shake of my head, she turned back to me. "Well, let me get this thing rigged up. Would you kindly go up and turn off the brakes? I'd prefer that this ride would proceed smoothly."

Nodding towards her, I slung my shotgun over my shoulder. Without further ado, I began my climb towards the top of the cars once more. Even if I could turn them off from below, this seemed like it would be the more efficient way. At the least, I knew where the brakes are, and the stroll atop the train would be much more enjoyable while it was standing still.

I suppose the lack of man-eating monsters did help, as well.

Turning the wheels to disengage the breaks, I heard a variety of mutterings about resynchronizing and design specs out of the corner of my ear. However, I tuned it out, figuring that this was some feature that she was deciphering on whatever machine that she possessed. Granted, I still had m doubts over whether such a machine could successfully impel a train, or even part of one, down the tracks at a reasonable speed. But I let the kappa work. The legged contraption she used to restrain and carry me was impressive enough, so what's to say it wasn't capable of more.

Reaching the last of the cars, I heard a grunt from below me, followed by a dark object flying forward to the top of the caboose. It seemed to be some sort of satchel, which would explain where her machine came from. Not well, particularly, but at least it did not come out of thin air. Landing on the top of the car, a loud whine sounded from within it. A whine that was then followed by an eruption of the four metallic tentacles from within. They writhed in the moon momentarily, before looping down around to the ground.

From my first impression, it seemed as if she would have the device, whatever it was, walk us there. Seemed reasonable, if not a bit unwieldy. As I descended the last car, meeting the satisfied smile of the youkai, I noticed that they were not planted on the ground, but instead had attached themselves to the sides of the wheels.

At my curious expression, her smile widened. "My extendable arms have many uses. It doesn't take much for them to adapt to nearly any task I may have." Still grinning, she reached into some part of her dress and withdrew a small black box. At least, I assumed as much. "With this, we'll be on our way soon enough. The only problem is the distinct lack of torque. We'll have quite a bit of trouble if we have to stop quickly. If I had more time, I could actually bother constructing a proper gearbox…"

As her face took on a glimpse of irritation, I couldn't help but laugh. Even the glare she shot me was barely enough to calm my spirits. "Still, though, that's more than what we would have been able to do for quite a while. Let's just get on board and heading down the tracks. The sooner we get that done…" Well, the sooner we would find our targets. But more importantly, the sooner that I could check on Tokiko.

The kappa seemed oddly disappointed that I didn't marvel any longer. Still, any emotion was wiped from her face as she nodded, and we boarded the caboose. Entering the cabin, I found one lantern still lit, and used it to locate all of the others. Not to mention relighting the lantern on the back, in case any other train came our way. No more should be coming this late at night, given how rare night trains were. But it is always better to expect.

Plus, I couldn't honestly say that it was not going to happen. I only knew how the trains back at home ran, not here.

As the flame lit up in the largest lantern's red confines, I felt a small jerk under my feet as the caboose shifted. Slowly, but surely did the train start pushing forward, without any locomotive to pull it. I couldn't help but to chuckle at what anybody might think of this sight, if they saw it.

Turning back inside, I finally got a good glimpse of the youkai who had been helping me all this time. Even if I might have wanted to use the word coerce instead. What I saw was rather shocking, to be honest. She was… different from all the other youkai. Where the Mystia's back at home seemed to have their clothes in order, and where Tokiko's dress never seemed to become too poorly in condition, Nitori's seemed to be in shambles.

She didn't give me a chance to gaze too long, and to count the myriad of pockets stitched over her garment before turning back to me. I was struck by something that stood out above her shabby wear. Those eyes of hers… They were not that of the other monsters. Or like Tokiko's. Or any human's for that matter. Even though they were just off, not quite the right size to be a human's, the look in them… They were dead.

All in all, as she pinned me with her eyes, it made me wonder if I'd stumbled onto some creature brought back from beyond the grave.

But the effect ended when she glanced away, heaving a big sigh. Nitori shrunk into herself, seemingly unsure of what to say. Afraid of how I might judge her. I could swear I saw her glancing towards one of the lamps, as if wondering whether to put it out.

Sadly, I couldn't help her with this, right now. I had grown tired of waiting; I needed to check on my friend. Walking forward, I tried to give her a reassuring sort of smile, digging out the ball as I went. Staring down at it I studied it in an attempt to divine how to use it. Fingering hovering over the stub of a button, I wondered if it were that simple.

Standing in front of the bed, I pressed down the button, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for that hole in reality to appear again. But all that happened was for the button to flash red before the light disappeared from my eyes. Scratching my head, I wondered how exactly I might work it. Pressing a few more times, I shook my head, forehead knitting together in frustration. "How can this damn thing work?"

"Is it magic?" At her words, I turned back towards Nitori. A few moments of silence lingered between us before she volunteered further explanation. "What I mean to say is, is it purely technological? Or is it magical in origin, and merely appears technological?"

Stroking the ball lightly, I answered her question with one of my own. "Is it possible for it to be both? Why does it have to be one or the other?" I was very tempted to ask how could it be magic at all, as all the magic I had seen with my own two eyes was used to attack. But since Nitori was the expert...

She gave me a tired look, reaching up a hand to pinch her nose. "Aki's grant me strength. There is very little intersection of magic and technology. Magic itself interferes with a lot of technological interactions. Especially the flow of electricity. Hence why your world disintegrated after the terrible miracle. All that magic crippled all of the electrical components in the world." Before I could point out that there were apparently some that did work still, she held up her hand. "If you are attempting to debate me, I am quite well aware that there are ways to make it work. All of which the kappa have perfected."

I suppose that would make sense. Considering how proficient this youkai seems to be, it wouldn't surprise me that she found a way to make it work. Or her kind, so she says. Still, we were getting off topic. I needed a way to figure out how to open this ball. "Back to the case at hand. You are asking what it is? All I know is that when it hits a monster, it is swallowed up by a hole in reality."

_That_ caused the youkai to stiffen. "Not, it couldn't be… she's dead. She made sure of it." Glancing up at Gray, her expression hardened as she moved closer to him. "Are you sure it was a hole? Could you perhaps say that you saw a… a gap in reality?"

One word was just the same as the next, was it not? "Sure. Just as much as anything else. Hole, gap, tear, rift…" I wasn't a walking dictionary, but I could probably think up a few more, if I cared to do so.

She shook her head, as the information seemed to be unable to fit together in her head. I had seen the same expression on sister's face the few times that she had attempted a puzzle. "It does make a difference. But if that's the case, either she's alive, or…" She began muttering to herself, before realizing I was there, still waiting. "Well, ignore me for a bit. But it means that it is magic, in all regards. So it might have to be willed forward."

Raising an eyebrow at her, I waited for the explanation of what that precisely meant. After a few moments, the kappa stopped her dithering, and elaborated. "Sorry. But it means what you think it means. You have to want it to happen." At the look on my face, she tried to continue. "It's… difficult. Magical artifacts of any kind are triggered simply by the person using it. Most don't even have a trigger to activate it. I can't explain much further. You just… do it."

"Heh." Well, I suppose that's the easy way to describe it. How do you grow corn? You plant it. How do you shoot someone? You point and pull the trigger. And how do you summon Tokiko out of the hole that I sorely hoped she was not bleeding to death in? You just press the trigger and will her out. Well, there was no time like the present to do.

Pressing the trigger of the ball, I held it out towards the bed, and just thought of her lying there on top of it. Lying there, while not bleeding out. Not dead at all. My eyes closed as the mantra slowly repeated in my head. Lying there, on the bed. Lying there, on the bed. Lying there, on the bed, not dead. On the bed, not dead. On the bed, not dead on the bed not dead not dead not dead notdeadnotdeadnotdead. Before the thoughts were able to consume me, however, I heard a soft object impact a softer one in front of me, causing my eyes to snap open. And lying there was my friend.

She still looked to be in awful shape. There were a plethora of cuts that covered her exposed body, not to mention a number of rips on the dress she wore. But she was alive. I don't know how to describe the warm feeling that entered my chest at the sight of hers rising up and down slightly, or the soft breathing that passed her lips. But It felt good, to know that I hadn't lost her. Not on top of everybody.

The biggest injury, however, was where he arm had been only an hour or two before. Now, instead, was a stump of a forearm with the bone sticking out and raw muscle shining in the lamplight.

This, however, struck me. I do quite remember seeing her slash the entirety of her arm off, leaving her without a stump at all to speak of. And here she was with half of her upper arm still attached. Looking back at Nitori, I asked, "Is this… Normal? She lost her entire arm earlier in the night."

The kappa slowly walked over to my side, before looking down at my birdie of a friend. "Not for it to heal so fast… But it is normal for her to heal this much. Youkai can recover from almost all injuries." She leaned forward, down to the wound. Sniffing at it, she paused. "But this smells almost… Rotten. What exactly did you fight that put her into this state?"

"I believe she called them, Chens." I'd just call them little bitches, if I bothered to use invectives to any great degree. At least the Mystia's didn't do anything similar what they did to her. "She took a shot that was meant for me. Would have got me in the face. Blocked it instead with her arm."

Eyes seeming to flash green in the light, she shook her head in response. "Makes as much sense as anything else. Still, the copy of a dead shikigami's dead shikigami? Is this intentional, or is there some other game being played here…"

That question made me well up inside. This was not a game. This was my journey for revenge. "This is Tokiko's life, not some sort of game. What could make you say something like that?"

The kappa just shook her head, empty eyes turning to given me a dry laugh. "Anything in Gensokyo is a game… From a certain point of view, at least. The youkai think differently than you would. A human's life is nothing to them."

Wishing to point out that by that statement, I was worthless to her, I instead turned back to Tokiko. My hand rose up to softly stroke the down of her feathery hair, comforting myself with silky down. As I do, I can't help but smile. Take away everything that happened, all the injuries and everything… She was just a cute girl sleeping. And not a monster that took a blow to save me from others.

Eventually, I look back at Nitori. She seemed to be shaking slightly in her boots, eyes flashing green once more, but I pay it no heed. Or at least, not very much heed. "So, care to tell me why you are going after these people? Especially if they are people that have working electronics, which _your_ kind apparently perfected.

She glowered at me for a second, before she looked back at me with blue, dead eyes. "I'm looking for my own copies. You know how there are copies of certain youkai?"

"The monsters, yes." The images of the Mystia and Chen flash in my eyes. "Nearly feral copies of the ones who live in your land, if I remember correctly. At least the ones who are larger seem to be intelligent enough to hold conversation… even if most of that conversation was about how they would eat me."

Satisfied for once that I understood what she spoke of, Nitori continued. "I am looking for my own copies. I've had reports come in from all over… it was even enough that _CNN_ carried them. There have been many habitats that once had teeming populations of them, before they seemed to vanish."

That didn't sound like too big of a problem for me. There have been more than a few culling of the monsters when they get too strong in numbers… If we've the resources to spare. "What's wrong with that? Did they grow too strong, and become a threat."

"No." Now, she glanced away, thumbs twiddling. "My copies were more peaceful than the others. They wanted to be left alone, for the most part. And they were. There was no need to kill them, except in rare cases." She looked back at me, her eyes suddenly lit up with an emotion I didn't imagine her having. "Something odd is going on, because someone is taking my copies. Which could lead to some horrible things."

I paused for a few moments to digest all of this, especially her last line. What could be so horrible about a bunch of monsters being kidnapped, if they were copies of one known for their scientific know-how? "…Wait a moment. Are they as competent as you are?" Shaking her hand back and forth, I translated. "So, sort-of. But if one has quantity, they don't need one youkai that'd be better than all of them. They'd be able to create a monopoly on the market, if they know your secret to making electricity to work."

I blinked momentarily, my train of thought derailing. "They _do_ know how to do such a thing, correct?"

Taking a moment to think, she shrugged to herself. "Possibly. If they grow, they could probably piece it together. It isn't that hard once I figured out how to do it. I just had to find a way to do it… painlessly."

Not wanting to imagine what she did before that, I continued to ruminate. "So, they could corner a market… Or they create an army. Or at least fund an army, I should say." Pausing, I glanced down at Tokiko, where my hand had in the meantime become entangled in her down. "So we need to take them down, soon."

"Yes, we do."

We both sat there for a few seconds longer, wondering what our next step is. "How fast can this thing go, Nitori?"

"Fast." Blinking, she gave me a small grin. Interestingly enough, the teeth were flat and human like… Not the sharp rows that I had gazed at earlier. "It depends, really. I shouldn't go too fast, as this train would tip over if we approach too high of a speed. Plus, I'd rather not risk running into something, either. We've not exactly in the best location."

"True… I suppose we don't have to go extremely fast." Still, we needed to go fast enough. "Could we make it by daybreak? The night is still relatively young."

Humming to herself, she pulled out what I had assumed was a black box. Instead, it was blue. Just the same as what was left of the kappa's dress. "We can make it, but mind my words. How far is it to the destination. Do you know?"

Thinking over what I remembered of geography, and what little I remembered of the timetable, I guessed. "About five hundred miles from Pittsburg to Chicago, perhaps? And we are probably a good dozen or so miles out when we hit the water." Again, they were guesses, but they sounded close enough to me.

She seemed to agree. Fiddling with a few dials, she muttered, "Forty-five knots ought to do it. Don't you agree?"

"Sure, but…" I hadn't heard something like that in a long time. Some of the fisherman from down east had mentioned what I assumed was the unit of measurement. "Shouldn't you be using miles instead? Isn't knots a naval unit?"

She grinned at me again, a little bit of life coming to her eyes. "I'm an aquatic youkai. What would you expect otherwise?" Excellent point, I do suppose. Still seems a little unwieldy, but as long as she believes we can make it in time.

With reluctance, I tore myself away from Tokiko. walking to where I had set our sacks earlier in the night, I took mine and set it down. "Do you mind turning around for a bit? I need to change into another set of clothes. I did take a bit of an impromptu bath earlier."

Rolling her eyes, I did notice a little bit of a blush as she spun around, looking pointedly out the window. "If you say so. You didn't seem that wet to me, in any case."

As I took my shirt off and began to change, I noticed that she was right. I didn't appear to be wet in the slightest… Or to have been wet anytime recently. It didn't mean that I shouldn't change, though. It needed to be done anyways. Quickly, I finished the rest of my business, buttoning u pa new shirt to sleep in.

Sniffing the discarded garments, I shook my head in disbelief. No wet smell at all pervaded them. If it was a sunny day, I might have believed it. But at this time of night? Certainly odd. Still, I had no choice but to accept it. It was much too late to worry about such things.

As I stretched my clothes out on a line to air out, I turned back to the kappa, wondering if I should ask anything. There we a lot of things that I felt like asking. At the same time, though, there was very little in me that desired speaking to another. So, for whatever reason, I didn't ask my questions. They could always wait until business is done.

I was not sleepy, though. While for all intents and purposes I should have been, I was still unable to sleep. So, I took a leaf from my friend. Opening up Tokiko's sack, I dug out a book to read. Wherever she is, I'm sure that my mother is laughing at me now. And I'm sure that I deserve it.

But that is how I spent the rest of the night. Seated in a chair, glancing up to make sure that my friend was still alright. The warm feeling continued to plague me, but I did not mind it so much this time. So, with a kappa staring off into space while gently stroking a well-polished key that hung from her chest, I began to flip the pages.

After all, who knows when the knowledge of legends might come in handy?

* * *

A/N Well, here we are once again. A bit of a short one this time, as I felt that it was the best place to stop. Not to mention that this section ran at least 2000 words over what I thought it'd be. Oh well; next chapter will simply be longer.

As for this chapter, we have our first true interactions with the lovely Nitori. Who apparently my mind has turned into a mix between Doc Ock and the Hulk. If they lived on/by a mountain that formerly was ruled by creatures that could have picked it up, essentially, is it too much of a stretch to say that one can move almost a dozen train cars? Also, _this_ Nitori is more competent than canon, at the expense of a lack of… social, strengths. And if there is any ambiguity, then yes, it is that Nitori from the soliloquies.

Moving on, to Mr. or Ms. Anon who kindly reviewed, thank you much. We'll be seeing how the two interact next chapter, once Tokiko wakes up. It's going to go about as well as you might imagine. But to be completely honest, there'll be no little girls among those in it, for we'll have two brick houses later on. Not that either would be the kind to take offense at such a thing.

But as for your queries on to what is in this world? There are none of those that you spoke of. There might be in a future, perhaps… But that wouldn't be until after this story would be over. And remember what I've stated previous: I've taken out the vast majority of the Pokémon elements, with only a few legacies left over. (Gray named for the version, Joy being medically inclined, the balls, Team Rocket) And the plot would be more akin to a Tales series game than a proper Pokémon game.

But I'm glad I'm not burning ye out on the descriptions. I'd rather not burn through it all of the backstory in an infodump, even if it was the perfect location to incorporate a spiel. And I'm checking it out, thanks for the suggestion.

Digressing, hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. Next time, we're getting to town, and taking care of business. Please read and review as always! Any and all feedback/criticism is welcome. Until next time!


	8. The Great City on the Lakes

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Whispers of news coming in from the Badlands today, as there are rumors of possible bases being set up in the old United States missile silos. Said reports are unconfirmed, but if they are true, we here wonder what purpose they have appropriated the old bases for. All nuclear warheads were said to have been removed ages ago. So, either whoever is doing this doesn't have a clue what they are attempting, or they simply don't want attention. More on this as the story develops… I f we ever receive more news on it._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 8: The Great City on the Lakes

I found myself waking up on the train, still sitting in the chair from the night before. My friend's book was perched on my belly, apparently having fallen there after I had nodded off the previous night. Glancing up, the kappa was nowhere in sight. By all accounts, she probably was up watching to see how close we are to the city. Either that, or she bailed. But the constant clicking and clacking of the car suggested otherwise.

As I finally shook myself out of my ruminations, I turned my gaze upwards to my object of worry. Who was now in a much better shape than the night before. Her arm now was completely restored, raw and pink as a new cut might appear to be. Setting down her book, I stepped forward, hand reaching down to gingerly touch the skin. Even though my eyes told me that it was there, it was hard for me to believe that it had healed.

The soft, warm skin under my fingertips told me all that I needed to know. It was real. Somehow… Whatever she was allowed her to grow back her arm. Part of me wondered if I would ever get used to this. All of this supernatural mess… This isn't something normal. She isn't normal.

Pausing for a moment, I began to chuckle. How was this whole _situation_ normal? Before I would freak out about what she is, especially after I consider that I know the answer to that question, I should just make sure my friend is alright.

Raising my hand to her shoulder, I gave her a gentle shake. "Tokiko, are you there?" Dumb question, possibly, considering that she is softly sleeping away beneath me, but I didn't want to jar her out of it. I'd rather coax her gently. Besides, if she thinks that we're under attack still…

Another shake of her shoulder, however, did the trick. Those eyes fluttered once more, and I found myself smiling as I stared into those red depths. "Hey there Tokiko… How do you feel?"

She blinked wearily at me, before letting out a wide yawn. "I feel… fine. But like I've slept far longer than I have in a while." Her eyes lazily looking at me, she asked. "Gray… do we have any meat?"

I could nearly smack myself for not even thinking of that. She grew her whole arm back; of _course_ she's going to be hungry. Although, I'll not think too hard on how she had enough meat on her bones to grow it back in the first place. Probably magic of some sort.

Still, I immediately turned around and began digging through the sacks. Fishing out a few pieces of that salted pork, I handed them off to her. "Yeah, I say we've got enough. Probably should stop by and find you some more to eat once we hit town though."

Most amusedly, she seemed to grab it and chew it with contentment covering her face. She had laid it on so thick, I could imagine that I could wipe it off with a napkin. "Fanks. So we're almost to that city where those people are?" As she took another bite, her eyes widened suddenly.

Nearly spitting out her food, she sat up and looked me in the eye. "Wait, what happened in the fight, last night? We got away? Did we get those bastards?"

Shaking my head, I squeezed her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. "No, we didn't. They managed to get away from us, instead. After you went down, the leader seemed to haul out some explosive launcher. He blasted the couplings that joined our car to the front of the train. The impact… launched me over the side."

"Over… the side?" Her hand shot up, grabbing the side of my face. Turning my head from side to side, she attempted to find any cut or scratch that I might have on my face. "Did you fall on some bushes or something? There's nothing wrong with you that I can see."

"I'm fine. It's a bit… more complicated than that." I hated to do this to her, but I just hoped she wouldn't overreact. Taking her hands off of my face, I held them loosely. "He waited until we were over the river to do it. Tossed me clear off the side of the trestle as we crossed."

She was silent as she stared at me. "How high… It was high, wasn't it." There was no real question in her voice, but I nodded in answer anyways. "You shouldn't have survived that fall. No matter how lucky you could be… The impact should have killed you."

I hadn't thought of that, to be honest. Sure, jumping in a lake, or the water, was next to nothing. Unless I was belly flat against the water. Now that stung. But if it hits even harder from higher up… I dread what might have happened otherwise. "The only reason I survived was because I was saved. By another youkai."

Again, her eyes widened in surprise. "Another youkai, do you say? That shouldn't be right… Who else would have left Gensokyo? And why travel here, so far away?" Hands coming up to her head, she rubbed her temple in confusion. "Who is it that found you?"

Well, I had no reason at all to hide who it was. And why would I have hidden anything from her in the first place? Besides, we wouldn't parting soon, as I still did owe her. "Nitori Kawashiro is what she called herself." To clarify, in case that she did not know her, I added, "She said that she is a kappa."

Tokiko gave a small yelp. "A kappa? The kappa hermit?" She seemed to glance around, her eyes darting about. "S-she's the one helping? That isn't good. That isn't good at all…"

"Calm down, Tokiko. What's bad about that?" Did the kappa hunt the other youkai like Tokiko? She never mentioned that a youkai did something like that to her, only the humans. But I suppose such things were possible…

She turned back towards me, headwing flapping about frantically. "That kappa tried to do a horrible thing. All kappa can do it, actually. But heard it happened to _the_ human…"

"Wait, so she's a danger to _humans_? Are you saying that she's a danger to me?" Well, she certainly went out of her way to frighten me at points, but she didn't seem hostile. Just… tired, and dead. Nearly robotic. However, I had noticed the emphasis that she had used in her statement. Letting the curiosity get the better of me, I asked, "And which human is that supposed to be?"

I wonder what that small twinge inside me at the mention of another human was for.

She glanced down, eyes clenched shut. "That human… was _different_. Changed a lot of Gensokyo when he was in our land. Don't know why or how for the most of it… Spent a lot of time plotting after we met." She looked away from me, eyes still shut. "But apparently, that human ended going to Nitori's for assistance, and she didn't want to let the human leave. From what I know, she tried to do something worse than killing the human."

"You don't have to dance around it, you know." We both jumped slightly, and turned to the eavesdropper. Standing there, eyes droopy and with sacks under them, was Nitori. "You might as well tell him what I attempted to do. You'll never rest until you tell him as much."

Tokiko stared at the kappa with wide eyes, before encircling my wrist with her hand, pulling me away slightly. "She tried to extract _that_ human's shirikodama. It would have killed the human, at best. And at worst…" She shivered. "Well, I don't even know what it actually is, but without one…" Turning to face me, she barely was able to whisper out, "You would die."

Looking from the girl in the purple dress to the girl in the patched dress, I sighed. Is that what would have happened if I had not agreed to go along with Nitori? "What is that supposed to mean? I don't know what these words exactly _are_…"

Sighing, Nitori glanced away, her arms crossing. "If you want to know… The mythical ball that is located within your anus. It is somewhat analogous to your soul, except that it isn't at the same time. The only ones who can locate it within a human are kappa."

Crossing my own arms in response, I stared down at the girl. "And did you try to extract that… Whatever it was?" I really just need to be making my own variants for these words up. They're hard enough to say, and I'd hate trying to spell them out. That must be a pain.

She nodded, more to herself than anything. "Yes, I did. I will admit I was particularly… _weak_ at that moment. It'd been so long since I had company. Since anyone had bothered to make the trek up the mountainside and seek me out. No one had bothered ever since…" I heard her choke up, before wiping her eyes. Her hand lingered once more beside her key. "No matter. I wanted company. A friend. Someone to keep, and stay with me. And I thought that if the human left, I wouldn't have company again. So I tried to make it so that I would have company, even if another living being decided to not seek me out ever again."

I felt myself blanching, as I stepped away. "Are… are you going to attempt such a thing with me? Once we part ways, are you going to steal my soul?"

Coughing out a laugh, she shrugged her shoulders. "I considered it. Still am to be honest. It'd be so tempting to have a human who was a captive audience forever." As Tokiko's grip on my wrist tightened, she looked outside once more. "But I won't do that. Not when you're like… Like this."

We sat there in silence for a few moments, staring down each other. Finally, Nitori blinked and turned her back to us. "I'll be taking my leave now. We should be at the city soon. If you want to come find me in a few, I'll be calibrating my equipment. …Well, until then." At that, she vanished from within the interior of the caboose.

Frown marring my face, I turned back to Tokiko. I stared at her for a few minutes, weighing my words. Eventually, I said, "That doesn't particularly sound like someone who is planning to do something to me. At least, not anymore."

Blush creeping over her face, she looked away, headwing hiding her eyes "Maybe not… But she _did_ do that. And… and I don't want to lose you, either."

Weakly smiling, I reached over and squeezed the shoulders of the winged girl. "I don't want to lose you either. Thought that after you'd lost your arm." Shaking my head, I sighed "Well, I didn't know you could heal that much, so fast."

Shrugging, the girl looked away. "Kinda have to, all things considered. Else, I'd have died long ago."

Nodding to her, I attempted to think of something to say, anything else that might make her feel more at ease. But at such a blithe statement on how close she had come to death before… Well, it was impossible to say anything else. Instead, I stayed silent, my hands drifting around her shoulders into the loosest of hugs.

We stayed that way, until a shout from above told me that we had arrived. Tight grin covering my face, I reluctantly pulled myself from her side, saying, "I should go. Need to get everything together. And you might need some time to fix that dress of yours." With what, I didn't know, but there was probably something we could manage. At the least, I knew there would be one store that sold cloth in this city.

As I stood up to leave, I felt her eyes on the back of my head. Looking back, I saw the girl watching me, the slightest hint of red on her face. She met my eyes for a few moments before looking away. "Just.. just be careful Gray."

Nodding slightly, I replied. "I do try to be. See you in a bit."

* * *

The sight that I saw as we came into view of the city was something I had not beholden myself to, ever. Naturally, I had heard quite a lot about these cities, and had even seen them far off in the distance back at home. But I never had bothered to visit them. My family had no need to do such a thing, as we were completely content where we sat in the backwoods.

That was, assuming, that the larger cities still managed to function. Mostly abandoned by their former residents, they became little more than ghost towns, inhabited by people who were either too afraid to move outside its confines, or fatalistic enough to wait for the towers to fall.

So, it was with some anticipation that I climbed the caboose turned engine of our makeshift train. And it was with enthusiasm that I watched the horizon begin to turn, and the buildings begin to grow as if giant stalks of corn from the ground. As there are no true mountains in Illinois, there was nothing to hide the growth of the buildings as we chugged closer and closer to the old city line.

Eventually, we passed a green sign that had at one point graced the lanes of an interstate. Welcome to Chicago. A city that would hopefully contain the answers we were searching for.

Walking up beside me on the front of the car, the tired kappa glanced down at me. Shoulders drooping, and an oil stained cap covering her eyes, it appeared as if she was about to fall asleep. "Hey there. Are you doing ok?"

With a shrug of those shoulders, she plopped by my side. "I suppose. As you can tell, we encountered no other traffic on these rails last night I had imagined that they would be busier, considering how much cargo this one was pulling."

I suppose the answer to her question, implied as it may be, was a simple one. "Most people are still afraid to go out at night. Even if they're in a train, they'll wait it out in the safety of a depot or a rail yard before moving out. It's uncommon for a train to be scheduled to begin its journey at dusk, instead of dawn." Of course, considering the cargo, I doubt they had to be worried about any stray monsters.

However simple that explanation might have been, she seemed satisfied with it. "So, it is an oddity for this train to be running, but not for few trains to be running. Hrm." Yawning, she leaned back against the wood. "So, you making up with your girl down there?"

I froze for a moment at her words. _My_ girl? I don't own the girl. Not at all. Even if that ball makes it so that she… "No, she's not mine. Nothing of that sort. She's her own person."

The kappa glanced at me for a moment before she snorted. "Not what I meant, human. Not at all." Glancing at me, she gave a tired grin. "That's why I didn't try and take you for myself. I know what it's like to lose someone. I wouldn't want to pass that on."

I couldn't help but chuckle weakly at that statement. Twisted sense of morality that one has. Then again, I would have to consider Tokiko's own actions before she became more agreeable, before I cast this one out as an outlier. "Noted. Just, uh, please leave that thing where it is, either way. I don't particularly want anything extracted." With a shrug of her shoulder, the girl flopped down on the roof of the caboose. It didn't take but a few minutes for some snores to sound from underneath her hat.

Shaking my head, I let myself watch the city as it rose up before me, black and grey towers glistening slightly in the wind. It was quite the sight. But before I could allow myself fall too deeply into a trance, I heard the window beside me pop open. Looking back at the visitor, I found myself once again looking at Tokiko. "Hey there. Feeling good enough to be up and about?"

Nodding shortly, her eyes darted over to where the kappa was laying. "Is she…"

I shook my head. "No, she isn't. Probably nodded off for a bit." My eyes flickering over, lingering on the matted hair of the kappa. "She looks exhausted. It's a wonder she was able to stay up this long."

"Mmm…" Tokiko seemed to gaze back at me, frown on her face. "So, how close are we?"

Eyes flickering back, I guessed, "I'm not sure. Perhaps… thirty minutes, by how fast we're going. Depends on how close we are to the city proper, and where we'll get off." Seeing her eyebrow raise, I clarified. "If there are people waiting for us, we'll need to get out pretty early. Don't want to be running straight into their lines, now do we?"

Nodding in understanding her eyes finally fell onto the cityscape. With a small gasp, she stared at it for a moment, before stuttering, "Y-you mean we're g-going… There? That place is _huge_. Like a giant forest…"

Not quite the same analogy that I used, but one that was just as accurate. Perhaps even mores. "That it is, isn't it? You can stay out here, you know. No need to stand inside the window." Still, she did not move, instead content to gaze out at the city. "Earth to Tokiko… are you there?"

"Hwah?" Shaking her head, headwing flapping from side to side, she seemed to realize that I was speaking to her once again. "Oh! Well, I could, but we're almost there. Might as well stay in here."

The slight glances from left to right as she tried to not meet my eyes gave me all the answer that I needed. "You don't want to be out here with her, do you?"

Drooping, she slowly nodded. "Pretty much…" At least she was being honest with me. "I still don't particularly care for this."

"I'm not… completely comfortable with it." Who would be, after what I learned. "But I owe her my life. And since we may share objectives, however temporarily… I'd rather work with her than against her." Considering who we were going up against, it doesn't seem like a bad idea to have yet another youkai on our side.

"Well, as long as she doesn't try anything…" Shaking her head, she turned back towards the city. "Still, it's amazing that such things could be built… And that your kind was able to build them."

Chuckling softly, I shook my head. "It's hard to imagine for me, as well. These buildings are on a scale that I never would encounter back at home. Your humans were still stuck using one or two story buildings at most, weren't they?"

She nodded slightly. "For the most part. I know that there were other buildings, but anything truly large was owned by a youkai, or constructed by one. They were the only ones that were able to engage in such massive projects."

"Hrm." I shrugged, looking at the skyline. "I suppose we can't quite be building them again, yet. I've told you how scarce resources are. Plus, considering how few remain, compared to the population before, there's no need for new ones." Eyes narrowing, I tried to pick out anything on the horizon. No matter what, though, I could see nothing beyond the tall structures. "Of course, most of the people probably don't even bother living in the city unless they have to. Considering the resources they have already…"

Well, I wouldn't be surprised if there was something _different_ about this city.

Seemingly agreeing with me, the youkai leaned down on the window, mismatched sleeves surrounding the arms cradling her head. Letting her eyes begin to droop, she fell into a daze as the landscape passed us by on our journey.

Smiling gently at her face, I let one of my hands fall on her arm, still hesitant to believe that everything was alright. But I did no more than that. It was time for me to stay awake while my friend and acquaintance doze. We had work to do up ahead. And hopefully… some answers to be had.

* * *

The trip to the city proper didn't take much time at all. While I may not have been able to see anything, there were no guards along the rails, or anything else in the early morning hours. We didn't see the first signs of life until we were at the feet of the city proper, about ten minutes out. That was when we came across a group of bicyclers riding along, gawking at the caboose and cars that were now a train.

It was an odd sight, to be honest. We were pretty far out from the city itself, and there were plenty of woods around, so shouldn't there be monsters lurking about? Granted it was early in the day, so they should be about going to bed, but there were always a few looking out.

Still, I gave them a lazy wave before moving to wake my two friends from their doze. They did not want to move quickly, but they were moving soon enough. Taking out a pair of rather complicated spectacles from her pack, Nitori had gazed along the tracks before deciding that it was now the time to depart.

Seeing the hint of a rail yard in the distance, I gave her a short nod before once again heading up to turn on the brakes. Given that there was no mainline locomotive hauling the remnants of this train, I only had to turn two before it began to slow noticeably. Without further ado, the three of us jumped off the caboose. Or rather, Nitori jumped off while Tokiko carried me, wings beating furiously to slow me down so I didn't turn into mush when I hit the ground.

After landing, we quickly made the effort to look as presentable as possible. Given the poor state of our clothing, myself being the only one with a spare, this was not particularly easy, but we made do. Making sure that Tokiko's rather obvious nonhuman features were hidden from prying eyes, we began the trek towards the city.

I will say that the entrance into the city proper took about thirty minutes. But to get into the heart of the city took an even greater amount of time. Mostly because Tokiko and myself, plus Nitori to some extent, were amazed at the sheer size of the city we were entering. Tall buildings that seemed to be without end, reaching high into the sky. Now it wasn't as if I was entering a cornfield; it was as if I had fallen into mountains of metal.

What awed me more was the sheer amount of _people_ around. Dozens lined every roadside, walking hither and thither, going about on some business or simply socializing with their neighbors. Trolleys were running up and down the street, propelled by unheard and unseen motors while metal cables dangled above them. And while certainly not a common sight, I took in a few motorized vehicles traveling each and every way, with a swarm of bicyclers in their wake.

After walking one block, I must have seen a few hundred people. I had never imagined something like this. Tokiko shared my sentiments, her eyes darting back and forth as her hand sought out mine. "Gray, there's so many… Where are all these people…"

"Coming from?" I suppose they were living here, but were they refugees from the landscape? Had they actually managed to reclaim the city from disparate elements that had taken it after the explosion? Or did they grow tired of their fighting, and decide to group together and improve their circumstances singlehandedly? "I can't tell you. I have never seen so many people in one place… There must be a few thousand on the road just in front of us."

Eyes narrowed at the whole ensemble, Nitori began to mutter under her breath. "That isn't what bothers me… You see those trains rolling on the street?"

Nodding, I face her, ignoring the odd glance a passerby gives me and my gun. "The streetcars? While I've never desired to ride one, they do seem fairly normal…" As one rolled by near us, I listened again, noticing once more how quiet they were. "But I don't hear an engine. How is it they run?"

Nitori glances up at the wires, before whispering lowly to me. '"Those cars are electrically powered. They're using these overheard lines in order to send power to them."

I immediately blanch at her statement. "So these are modified, just as the trucks were. Does that mean we're in the right place?"

Nodding slightly to me, she cuts her eyes back to the streets. "That is my current supposition. The amount of magic it would require would be immense. So they've either got a _really_ good kappa, or a veritable horde of them."

Glancing at the people that were all around, I shook my head. "I don't know if any of these people will know where to find them. They don't seem like they've seen any sort of trouble in a long time." I hadn't really bothered to take it into account, but these people were just as unarmed as anyone else I had seen. That doesn't particularly _mean_ anything, as a pistol could be easily hidden under a jacket. But the sight of so many people with nary a gun strapped to their back or in a holster…

Well it makes one wonder. Do they not even have a monster problem at all?

Still, we had to get down to business. "Alright, before we can tackle _them_, we need to take care of a few things first. More things like getting a good meal beforehand, and stocking up on a few supplies. I wouldn't mind getting a few shells for my shotgun, just in case."

Hearing someone stumble behind us, Tokiko whipped around, thinking they had heard what we were speaking of. As my eyes followed hers, I saw that it was just a man dropping his briefcase. Without a word, he picked up his belongings and marched away, seemingly oblivious to the world.

Still, that was enough warning to me. If we were lucky enough that he wasn't an eavesdropper, what were the chances that the next one also wasn't? "Alright, let's take this somewhere quieter."

We took that cue to bid ourselves silent once more, as we marched along the seemingly unending streets. As we did, my eyes lingered across both the sights I had never seen before, and sights that were all too familiar. The stores packed jam-full of various gadgets, more expensive than all of our arms and legs, and the stalls packed with various foods as farmers peddled their wares. The radios that sung out through scratchy stereos beside the guitars, pianos, and trumpets that lined a few avenues.

This city was alive. Somehow, someway, it had come back to life. It wasn't to the point it was before, that much was obvious… But it seemed much busier than anything I had ever observed. And in the process, somewhat alien.

Passing through one of the open-air stalls, I reminded myself to get some grub to refill our stocks. We still had plenty, but we might as well keep them topped off. Perhaps I would even be able to live through the night and use all that I was purchasing, but best to plan ahead.

A few slabs of dried meat and jerky went straight into the bag, as the shopkeepers gave odd looks at the suddenly joyous face that Tokiko had. So close to the lakes, they even had fish to sell. Granted, there was precious little of the food she preferred the most, but this was enough to make her happy. Enough to make her munch merrily on a fish head as they continued to walk through the market.

With what I read the previous night, I grabbed a few pieces of fruit off of another stall, flipping a few coins to the vendor as we went along. It wouldn't hurt to have them, at least. With Tokiko distracted with her food, and Nitori still sullen, I maneuvered them out of the farmer's market, towards the nearest park.

Finding a bench out of the earshot of the majority of passerby, I sat down, slinging the bag off of my shoulders. Beside me, the others also took their seat. Setting the majority of our wares inside of the bag, I withdrew _her_ knife, and set to carving into a piece of fruit.

To the side, the kappa seemed to have had enough of keeping quiet. "So, _why_ are we not storming in there right now? We're here, so why not get it over with?"

Waiting a few moments, I answered. "Because it's near the middle of the day. Wherever those people are, they're all wide-awake. If we really want to take advantage of them, we'll go in after dusk, when there should be fewer of them there."

Raising her eyebrows, she crossed her arms and stared at me. "Hardly seems like something you'd be saying. Wouldn't you rather go in and take them all out at once?"

Wouldn't I? Of course I would. But I'm not nearly as tough as the youkai, am I? And if these guys are smart, they'll have weapons plenty… And those will take me out with one good shot. "It's best to use subterfuge. I don't heal quite as well as you and Tokiko, so we'll take it nice and easy." Under my breath, I added, "And we have to find those other versions of you, too. Right?"

Glancing at me, her eyes turned down. "…Right. Still, It is much less efficient to wait around. So what do _you_ think we should do?"

Heh, alright. If she wants to put it that way… "Simple, we should take it easy, and do everything slowly. Rest up, which I'm sure that _you_ need…" The short nap had done wonders for her earlier, but its beneficial effects were starting to wear off. "And we'll hit them right when they're tired, and we're in top shape."

Before we could get any further into our discussion, I looked down at my work, satisfied that it was finished. Not waiting any longer, I wiped off the juice that now coated the blade on my pants and slid it in, before offering the two pieces of fruit to Nitori.

Wordlessly, she eyed them for a few moments before taking them. Snorting softly at my crude carvings, she asked, "Cucumbers, really? now why would you be giving me any of these?"

I just shrugged and leaned back at the statement. If what I read was true, "Aren't cucumbers supposed to be your kind's preferred food? And if one gives them a piece with their name carved in, they are guaranteed safe passage?"

Beside me, I could feel Tokiko tense up as Nitori continued to look at them. "It's not like you're crossing my river, so I don't believe that is applicable." She sighed, before running a finger over the letters. "Still, why do this? You already have my word. Is that not good enough for you?"

That smile that she was giving me certainly didn't help my composure as I thought of a reply. Plastered on her face with her sharp teeth showing, she almost seemed to be daring me to disagree. Well, I'm not going to lie straight to her face, at the least. "I owe you my life, so I don't have a problem. This might make the _both_ of us feel safer, though, so I thought I might try it." I held my hand out to take them back. "But if you don't want them…"

"I never said that!" Before I could even come within a foot, she yanked the fruit away, hiding it behind her. I couldn't help but the small grin that came to my face. "I was just testing to see… So it's not really for your sake, huh?" Her eyes flashed green once more before she finally nodded. "Fine… For the rest of this journey, you'll have your _safe_ passage, at least from me. Now, is anyone watching?"

I look around the park, trying to spot anyone that might be close enough to pay attention. It seems that the area we were in was still mostly deserted, as the nearest person was an organ grinder a few hundred yards away, peddling for change. "Not that I can see… Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm about to eat." Glancing around herself, Nitori gave a satisfied smirk. Looking up towards the sky, She opened her mouth wide, as if preparing to eat the cucumber. Yet, , the mouth continued to widen, a slit appearing on her cheek as her face continued to split all the way up to below her ear. Sharp teeth glistening in the sun, she dropped both of the cucumbers in her mouth, before snapping her jaws shut.

I couldn't help but wince at the sickening crunch from _both_ of the cucumbers snapping in half in her mouth. Scooting over closer to Tokiko, I couldn't help but watch as the kappa chomped on the fruit, tearing it to pieces with every bite. Nor could I look away as she swallowed the whole mess in one go, and it slid down her throat visibly and into her stomach.

Closing the Glasgow grin that she had been sporting, she wiped off her mouth with her sleeve and shot me a smile. A normal one thistle, but one that was still quite satisfied. "That was good. Always nice to have a cucumber." Chuckling at my trepidation, she turned her head. "But if we're waiting to see… I think I'm going to go ahead and take another nap. Just search the trees when you're ready to leave." With that, she stood up, and walked over to the nearest, ancient shade tree.

A few seconds after she had gone, I let out the breath that I had been unconsciously holding. "Well, I don't think I quite expected that…"

Tokiko nodded slightly. "Well, for someone who isn't used to it… Although I think talking to someone with three wings would have gotten you used to this."

Heh, perhaps. I suppose I had simply gotten used to the sparrows, and didn't think there was anyway that a regular looking girl could look even more monstrous. Well, mostly regular, I should say. The blue hair really does stand out…

Before I could think of a reply, Tokiko tapped me on the shoulder. Waiting for me to turn and face her, she asked me, "So, tell me how exactly you knew about that. I wouldn't have expected you to have heard anything about the kappa… Considering how much that I had to explain to you about youkai, and all."

Well, that was easy enough an answer, I suppose. "I pulled out your book last night, while we were headed here. Needed something to do while you were healing… So I borrowed it for a little bit. I hope you don't mind…"

The headwing seemed to be struggling within her hat to express itself as she stared at me with a curious expression on her face. "No, I don't… You didn't take the. But… how could you read it?"

I may have not been the brightest bulb in the world, but I knew how to read. Although, considering how much I exercised it at home, it might be easy for someone to assume otherwise… "I can read. I just never found it to be… worthwhile. Had more important things to do." And didn't have much at all to do on the train, for that matter."

Tokiko shook her head, hands raising slightly. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that, it's just…" She tilted her head sideways, eyes boring into me. "That book was not written in your tongue. How could you be capable of reading it at all?"

Oh. "Oh." Well, now that was a sticky subject. What could that mean? Was she not the only one that had been… _affected_ by that ball? But how? "…Perhaps the book is magical, and allows whomever looks at it to read it?" I was grasping at straws here, as it could possibly just be a coincidence. Hopefully.

Either she believed that idea had some degree of merit, or she was in the same boat that I was. No matter what the case may have been, she nodded shortly to me. "That… could have been the case. I wouldn't have put it past whoever made the book."

Neither of us made a motion to retrieve the thing, in any measure. Instead, we both made the conclusion to just leave it be. I knew that if things went poorly tonight, it wouldn't matter anyways. So, I leaned back on the bench and rested my eyes once more, content to let the hours slip by. And it didn't take long for the downy head to rest on my side as she joined me to sleep the remainder of the day away.

* * *

By the time night was falling, we were walking along the streets once more, pointedly ignoring every other person that was still out and about. The electronic lights cast sharp shadows, so unlike the flickering flames I was used to seeing.

As distracting as the stillness was, I wouldn't let the three of us go astray from our objective. We sought out an old factory a few rows in from the waterfront. It didn't take us long to ask around after we began moving again to discover where the trucks were originating from.

The residents of the city, it seemed, were smitten with whoever ran the factory. Those who were old enough to remember before were amazed that someone had been able to rebuild their past, and bring back the conveniences they once had. And those that were too young, such as I… Well, they couldn't believe the things that were happening.

As such, it was not hard to get directions to where that band of murderers was hiding out. We hardly mentioned that little tidbit to those we questioned, as I do not believe they would have trusted a single word that we said. And do be honest, who would? Three odd strangers with odder accents showing up out of nowhere, and claiming their local heroes had killed their family?

So, we let that dog lie, and made our way in the general direction of the building. Drifting in and out of shops, making the appearance that we were merely travelers lingering about, we made the odd purchase here or there. Still, the coin that we had weighed down the sack quite nicely, so there were no worries about running out of money. All that I had to worry about was running out of lives.

All of which led us to our present situation, staring at the nearest entrance. Glancing at each of them to make sure they were ready, I swung the gun down from my shoulder, hand placed on the stock. With a grim look on my face, I ducked into the alley nearest the side of the old brick factory. Finding an empty trashcan that didn't have too many flies in it, I tossed my bag in. I had all the shells that I would ever need on my belt and in my pockets. The only other thing that stayed with me was the bag of balls, as it was too valuable to lose. A somewhat disgusted look covered Tokiko's face as she tossed her own in on top of mine.

Giving her a pat on the shoulder, I whispered, "The books should be fine, don't worry too much." My words managed to cheer her up slightly, but only just. No smile broke upon her face as she gave me a nod, removing her concealing hat and coat. Wings free once more, she flapped them a few times before looking at me.

"We ready to get this over with?" Well, she certainly seemed to have lost any skittishness. Somewhat depressing to see that go, as it always had. It was so much easier to think of her as just a girl when she wasn't in this state.

Looking over at Nitori, who was waiting for us to finish, I nodded to her. "Let's get this started, then. Ready to breach?"

Reciprocating my own actions, she glanced back out of the alleyway. Seemingly satisfied that there was no one watching our current location, a mechanical arm extended out of the backpack and onto the door handle. A quick twist later, and I heard the metal inside snap and give way.

Immediately afterwards, Nitori slid inside, casing the interior. I followed in behind her, my shotgun falling further into my hands, pointing low at the ground. As I cleared the doorway, my birdie of a friend following behind me, I got the first good look at the interior of this factory.

It was rather plain, I suppose. And old. Before this gang, or whatever they are, moved in, it probably hadn't seen heavy use in decades. Still, there were small dim lights lighting the entire hallway, just enough for me to see down its entire length. Fortunately, there seemed to be very little in the way of guards yet, so we hadn't tripped any sort of alarm by our sudden storming of the building.

As Tokiko shut the door behind us, wedging it closed with a chair, I began to look about for the way into the interior of the factory. There were plenty of doors to choose from, but which way would be the quickest?

Before I could make any decision myself, Nitori beckoned me forward. "Come on, this way looks the best." Without waiting for an answer, she began walking forward, nearly strolling down the halls as the two of us flanked.

One eye glancing back to ensure nothing was following us, I asked out of the side of my mouth, "Why this way?"

She gave me a sharp looked that seemed to tell me to mind my tongue, but answered anyway as she led us about a corner. "There are rather deep grooves along this floor. Something used to be carried along here, something heavy." She paused for a moment, as she glanced at a wide set of doors. "Or something heavy still is. Look here, quickly."

Without a word, I sidled on up next to where she was standing, peeking through two oversized swinging doors. There beyond were a few dark shapes, lit only by a few yellow lights running the length of a platform. As my eyes struggled to adjust, I spotted rectangular shapes appearing out of the dark. Rather familiar rectangular shapes, at that.

"There are the trucks…" Well, if there was any doubt now, we've found where they are located. Grimace on my face, I resisted the urge to bust through and pour lead into the sides of the vehicles. Instead, I just turned to Tokiko and nearly growled in satisfaction. "We've got them. Go the bastards…"

A grin covered her face as well. "Good. Then we can pay them back for what they did to your family." I take back what I said earlier. Maybe it wasn't so sad for her to be in this state. Because right now, she looks like an angel. One of death, I'll grant that, but still.

Apparently, the two of us were grinning at each other like maniac far too long, as Nitori has to grab both of our shoulders to shake us out of our stupor. "Come on you two. You can grin like madmen once we're done."

Yeah, there would be that, wouldn't it? Still, there would be plenty of time to celebrate, however that may end up being, after we're done. "Yeah, right. Sorry."

Tokiko immediately glanced away at the words of the kappa, before we continued along our merry way down that hallway. After a minute of silence, slowly passing door after door of unlit offices, I whisper, "So, what makes you think that they might be new?"

Nitori doesn't even turn this time to acknowledge my remark. "Many things. I just hope that I'm wrong…"

I don't get the chance to ask what she means, because at that moment we heard footsteps echoing down a side corridor. Freezing, I slid up against the wall, looking about for a nearby pillar or support beam I could use to hide myself. The others did the same as well, although Tokiko took the opportunity to cling to the ceiling instead of the wall.

As I inched closer to the nearest column, I saw a beam of light shine through the hallway. Thinking of the old electric lanterns I'd heard of, I made myself as small as I could. The footsteps drew closer and closer, until the echo seemed to fade away.

The first indication that the guard had crossed into the hallway was the bright light that would have blinded me, if I had looked directly at it. The light stayed shining down at us for a few moments, before it vanished and pointed the other way. I nearly let out a sigh of relief as the guard started to move away.

With catlike tread, I snuck out of my hiding hole, bayonet at the ready as I moved closer and closer. Before I could get within twenty feet, though, a purple and red blur flashed past me, and knocked the guard to the ground. The light, strapped to a gun that he had been holding, fell to the ground as he collapsed, either killed or knocked out from the impact.

Approaching him, I saw no movement, no chest rising as he struggled to eek out a breath. I waited a few moments to see if he would wake back up, but no breath fell from the man's mouth. Waiting, I hoped that I would feel some sort of vindication at the man's death, some sort of satisfaction. But instead, I felt nothing.

Casting out the questions that began to arise in my mind, I rifled through the pockets in search of anything that might prove to be useful. Finding nothing at all, I sighed and instead moved to grab the man's gun, only to find that it wasn't there.

Immediately jerking my head up, I searched for where it could be, only to find it in the hands of the kappa. Glancing at the oblong object, she regarded it with a keen eye, as if attempting to decipher its inner functions merely by looking at it. Of course, given how she probably could _build_ a better one after looking at it, such an assumption probably wasn't unreasonable.

As she placed a hand on one of the pistol grips to test it out, I couldn't help but to ask, "So, are you going to be using that instead of your fists? Didn't think you'd need something as mundane as a gun to kill anyone." Why would a youkai who could easily pull over five hundred tons need a gun in the first place?

To that, she shrugged. "Most because I want to try it out. No harm in doing so, correct? A smile gracing her face as she stroked the gun gently, she continued. "Besides, I'm a bit of a sucker for things like this. Why would I bother to use magic when I have a perfectly acceptable substitute?"

Granted, I could think of plenty of reasons, but if it really satisfied her to just use a gun… "Alright. Just don't get yourself killed using it, alright?" A quick nod was my only answer as she removed the drum magazine, before inspecting it and slamming it back into place.

Checking on Tokiko to make sure that she was still in one piece, even if there shouldn't be any reason that she was not, I patted her on the shoulder before standing up and preparing to move. Nitori moving into the lead once again, we followed her down the empty hallways.

Either out of sheer dumb luck, or by a distinct mismanagement of manpower, we encountered no more guards on the way into the facility. We didn't want to alert them to our presence, after all. We'd just sneak up on them just as they had snuck up on us. At least we were giving them the benefit of being awake and being armed, instead of killing them in their sleep.

However, the deeper we went into the building, the brighter it was becoming. At first I thought it was merely my eyes adapting to the light, but instead it did appear to be that the overhead lights were becoming brighter and brighter, and nearby rooms also had their lights turned on.

A quick checked revealed that they were all empty, for the good that it did our objective. No monster kappa were to be found, or other type of monster, or even human for that matter. So, we continued to march, following the grooves carved into the floor.

Eventually, we seemed to come to a large set of swinging double doors. However, parked right in front of it was a girl. With an odd red shirt and pink dress, she looked completely out of place. Especially considering the red hat that she wore, that had an odd squiggle on the front.

Glancing at Tokiko to see if she recognized her, I met nothing but a blank face. Nitori was the exact opposite of the other youkai, being nearly livid, with her hands tightly grasping the rips. And her eyes were clenched nearly shut, squinting at the girl from under hat. A hat, which had a remarkably similar squiggle of a symbol on it.

Cautiously, hand on the trigger of gun, I moved forward, to see if this… _person_ would let us pass. However, as we quietly stepped closer and closer, I found myself running into an invisible wall. Reaching my other hand forward, I tried to push against the invisible barrier, but found that it would not give against the pressure I exerted.

To my side, Tokiko seemed to be having the same problem. Her hands bashed against the wall, but it gave not to her pounding. As she stubbornly continued in her efforts, I looked up towards what was now obviously one of the monsters. "Let us pass. We have business with those within."

Shaking her head, the monster replied to me with an eerily familiar voice. "Negative. Access is forbidden by those unauthorized."

Her statement went unheeded by Tokiko, as she continued to attempt to force her way through. I ran my hands over the invisible wall once more, attempting to find any indication that there was a weakness. But nothing gave way. As the monster girl continued to repeat her words at our faces once more, I feared that we might have to find away around.

During this whole time, though, our other companion had just been standing there, staring the monster down. Eventually, as our fruitless efforts ceased, she took a step forward, walking through the wall as if there was nothing in her way.

Steadily walking forward to the guard, the kappa stared up into her eyes, studying for a moment. "…You are not her. A copy. Just another copy." Shaking her head, she raised her free hand towards her, two of the arms in her backpack extending out. "Move aside, and I will not do anything to you."

The monster seemed to step back a bit out of fear, before trying to steady herself. "N-negative. Access i-is forbid-den b-by those unauthorized…" As she spoke, her own hands began to rise upwards, even though her expression became more pained by the second.

Sighing, Nitori stepped even closer, seeming to dominate the other girl even though she was looking up. "You know you are unable to stop me, copy of Mitori. Why do you keep insisting to the contrary?"

The monster took another step back, as tears formed in her eyes. "M-must forbid all access… Orders are m-my orders…" She gulped as she stared down at my companion. "No choice…. Can't _not_ try to stop you."

"That's what I was afraid of." Giving another heave of her shoulders, Nitori seemed to smile sadly at the monster. "Forgive me, copy. I had hope there might be a way to avoid it."

The monster sniffed once more, before taking a deep breath. A calm settled onto her face, even as tears dripped down her cheeks. "Better than this life that I've been forced into… Go ahead, sister."

Shaking her head, Nitori raised her hand above her head. "No… I'm not." Before any more could be spoken by either of the pair, the two arms shot out, grabbing the monster about her own arms, just below the shoulder. Held up against the door, the girl whimpered as Nitori advanced forward to her, taking her chin in the palm of her hand. With one sad look towards the girl, she gripped hard, and twisted.

I could only watch as the now lifeless body slumped to the floor. Wordlessly, Nitori pushed open the door, stepping over the body of the girl as she slumped to the floor. I glanced at Tokiko before turning to follow her, wanting to think of something to say.

But there was nothing I could have said, was there?

So, we continued on through the halls, slowly but surely. We seemed to be getting further and further into the heart of the factory, as the level of light seemed to be high enough to pass off for sunlight. It worried me that we would be easily spotted as we snuck through the building, but other than the two encounters we had, there was nothing that crossed our path.

The object of greatest concern, though, was our kappa partner, who seemed to be jumping at every shadow we passed. After the third or forth time, which resulted in a free hand reaching out to smack the wall, leaving pieces of brick to fall to the ground, I felt it had been enough.

Trepidation souring my stomach, I walked forward, ready to spring away if she did make an aggressive movement towards me. But as I laid my hand on her shoulder, there was nothing of the sort. No angry swing lashing out at me. Only tense trembling muscle. "Nitori, you need to calm down. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't who you think it is. We just need to move along, and find your copies…"

"And then what?" She spun around, angry look on her face. "And what can I do? You saw that one. She wouldn't even stand aside for me. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't." Sighing, she kicked at the floor, chipping of a spray of stone. I don't know what I'll do if the rest are the same." I opened my mouth to respond, but she cut me off. "Don't say it, Gray. Let's just get this over and done with, and we'll figure something out."

Acquiescing, I let her go, even if I was reluctant to do so. In the state that she was in, I don't know if she would make good decisions… But I suppose that given the predicament, you go to war with the allies you have. Hand falling back to my shotgun, I fall into step behind her, at the ready in case we run across any armed opposition.

* * *

It didn't take much more searching through the deserted halls to find our destination. The twisting tracks dug into the ground seemed to finally come to an end right in front of the latest large door. And just the same as the others, it was rather plain and nondescript. However, before I moved to open it, Tokiko staid my hand. "Shh… Don't you hear something?"

I froze in place, ears straining to hear beyond the metal object that separated one side from the other. As I waited for the sound to come into focus, I could hear not but the whirring of gears with a faint line of music just in the background. Nodding to Tokiko, I was about to say something before I heard the door slam open, with Nitori running straight ahead of us.

With a few utterances of unutterable words under my breath, I sped along after her, feet stomping on the floor as I gave up all vestiges of stealth. Behind me, I hear Tokiko's feet join me for a few seconds, before a whoosh of air signals me that she has taken flight. Even though she should have overtaken me, I am glad that she still remained behind to watch my back. One less thing to worry about as I try to keep up with the fleeing kappa.

All the while, the sounds become louder and louder in my ears. Eventually, the sounds grow into voices, as if a ghostly band was singing along.

"_Ka-pa-pa Ka-pa-pa Nitori…_"

Eyes widening, I begin to run even faster, darting around another corner as I encroach upon a large room, much larger than any of the others.

"_Ka-pa-pa we're your pal Nitori…_"

There standing there, observing the entire scene before her, is our Nitori. I approached her, hoping that she was just waiting there for us to enter in behind her. But as I come up behind her, the hard soles of my shoes slapping against the stone, I realize she is paying no attention to us, but only the sight before us.

"_Angels that we adore, that we want to help_…"

Walking up beside her, I can hear the teeth grinding in her mouth as she stares at the scene before us. Steam seems to be rising off of her skin in a cloud as her face slowly turns red. Receiving no acknowledgement from her, I find my head turning to face the scene in front of us.

"_do not worry way to much now friend..._"

She had found her copies.

Dozens of smaller Nitori's, no bigger than the sparrows that I knew, were lined up along a large factory floor. It wasn't quite as far as the eye could see, but there were hundreds lined up against a line, each seeming to sing as they worked on something unseen.

"_Leave your body, in our small hands..._"

I sighed in satisfaction. At least we had found one of our objectives. Turning to Nitori, I tried to shake her out of her current stupor. "Nitori, are you there? We found your copies… They've just been put to work on the electricity junk that is all over the city…"

At this Nitori shook her head, almost drawing into herself. "No, there not just working on creating electricity." She started to curl up, as if the backpack she had was her shell, and that it and her hat would hide her. "They've… They've gone that far. They dumb, untrained, not using my methods. They're using…"

"_So remember when you go up, to…_"

Worried, I glanced around to make sure there were not any guards, before kneeling down. "What do you mean, they've gone that far? Aren't they just using that magic that you have to make electricity work?"

She simply stared ahead, before laughing darkly. Turning her face towards me, a rictus grew upon it. "You don't get it do you? With magic in the air, your electricity needs to be _just_ as alive to work… And there's a hard way to do it, which I have always strived to do…"

As she paused, I heard a squelching noise rise above the din below us. My head turning in spite of myself, I watch as one of the small kappa thrust a hand forward into what they were working on. Biting her tongue, she seemed to be searching for something, before a bright grin covered her face and she ripped her arm back out. Dripping with a thick red liquid, she thrust her hand up into the air. A sanguine mess covering her dress, she seemed entranced with the prize she had found. Shining in her palm was a bright blue orb of light. And behind her, a bloody foot dropping out of the shroud that covered it.

"_Heaven above thanks to Nitori…_"

My stomach immediately churned as the realization hit me. As bile forced its way up my throat, I heard Nitori finish her explanation. "And there is the easy way… Why do you think the kappa are so advanced? We figured out how to make it work centuries ago…" Suddenly, she burst out laughing. "But of course~ How _else_ would they have done it? No, they couldn't have used the elegant method. Instead, they use my face to go the brutal, _bloody_ route~"

Before she could continue in prattling inanities, I turned back towards her, wiping the foul taste from my mouth. "_What_ is wrong with you? Is this all a game to you? Those could be innocents in there! Those could be…" My eyes widened as I realized _who_ exactly could be on those tables.

Nitori shook her head. "Not likely. It's been a day since they've gotten here. If they were being efficient in any manner, then they would have already been extracted~"

The urge to shout at the heavens was rising in me, as was the urge to shout at Nitori. "_So_? Still, let's stop this! We need to get those people off." At her continued laughter, I grabbed her by the shoulders. "What is so _damned funny_?"

She grinned widely at me, now showing those oh-so-familiar sharp teeth. "_Everything_. You don't know how much I've _done_ to change this. I've spent ages trying to heal relations with your kind. _Ages_. And at every step, I've been thwarted. First by the damn bridge princess… Then with the fallout from that human…"

She threw her head back, staring blankly at the ceiling. "So what if that was my fault? Stick that one in a cave for centuries because you're a rutting loon for thinking that you are allies with the humans! After I _damn _well had one for a husband!" She turned back to the kappa, finger beginning to twitch over her trigger finger. "And now, these… Doing the absolutely worse that a kappa can do to a human, for a process that I solved _years_ ago. And to top it all off, they are using _my_ face."

Nitori lunged at me, pressing her face into mine. "**Look.** Does this _look_ like the face of a killer? Does this _look_ like the face of someone that hates your kind?" Well, frankly, the answer to that first question was yes, but I had neither the facility nor the willingness to inform her of that. "**No**. But they are destroying what I've worked for. What little progress I've accomplished. And for _what_."

Orbs of light began to appear around her as she turned back towards the factory floor. "So, I'll just stop being nice kappa. I'll do this the nice, easy way. And now… I'll start with killing ever one of those that gets in our way." With that declaration, she ran_ through_ the railing that separated the catwalk from the floor below. Landing with an audible thump, she drew the attention of every single other Nitori on the factory floor.

My legs began to pump, preparing to jump towards the bottom of the facility. If not to stop her, to keep her from getting killed in her rampage. But before I could leap off the side, a hand lashed out and grabbed the scruff of my neck.

As I shouted for whomever it was to let me go, the light about Nitori shone brightly, before disappearing. Seconds later, a latticework of energy covered the factory floor, burning through the old machines as if they were made of tissue paper. The kappa on the bottom were more fortunate that it only burned through their clothing and into the skin, but they all began to panic and tried to run, only for them to fall over their own feet.

Glancing back, I saw that it was Tokiko that prevented me from falling into that insane magic crossfire. Muttering thanks under my breath, I took off along the catwalk, shotgun shouldered and prepared to fire. Looking up, I almost swore I saw the figure of a man through one of the windows lining the factory, before doors slamming open distracted me.

At the other end of the catwalk I was on, it seemed that there were finally more guards with red letters on their chest appearing from the innards of the building. Either they had too much trust in their monster security, or they were simply crazy. No matter what, it didn't take them too long to spot us, and to raise their own weapons at us.

Fortunately, I had my gun at the ready. All I had to do was to snap it up, and its roar echoed above the noise of carnage echoing below me. The first guard took the entire load in the chest, knocking him back into the one behind him. Cycling the action once, I launched another round at the two, putting them down.

However, the one who ended up below the meat shield still had enough life in him to dig into his pocket. Bringing up one of his balls, he tossed it in my general direction. As he fell into unconscious, the ball landed on the metal walkway, before a gap appeared in the air.

Raising my shotgun up, I waited for the familiar shape of a Mystia or Chen to fall from it. But neither sparrow nor cat monster appeared before my eyes. Instead, a pink blob fell out, blonde hair covering its face. It slowly stood up, as large wings unfurled behind it. As it grinned at me, two prominent fangs showing, I realized I should be firing instead of waiting for it to gain its bearings.

The third shot rang out, but it was too late for me to catch it. Just as my trigger finger scratched its itch, the shape leapt from the walkway, circling around to my side. It moved to quickly for me to track it. Behind me, Tokiko leapt up and into the air herself, in order to try and catch the monster.

Knowing that it would be useless to try and shoot something moving that fast, I moved my hand to my belt, taking shells out to reload. Two shells made it in before more people appeared in the doorway. Seeing their dying comrades before them, and an armed person in front of them, they immediately went for their balls, tossing them forward before following with their own weapons.

At least, they attempted to. By the time that the last one had fallen from my shotgun, they had managed to throw only four more balls into the fray. Of course, it had taken all four of the shot I had left to put them down for good.

Knowing that I'd be at a complete disadvantage if I attempted to retreat, I instead moved towards them, my hands working as quickly as possible to load shells. Cocking to put one into the chamber, I slotted two more in before the new arrivals had become completely aware of their surroundings.

A dive-bombing Tokiko, whose claws were already streaked with crimson, though, took out the one closet towards me. The three other monsters turned and hissed at my friend, as they seemed prepared to chase after her instead. Taking advantage of their distraction, I leapt forward, stabbing with my bayonet.

The injured monster immediately screamed at my action, her high voice piercing the air. Her claws lashed out at me, in an attempt to pay me back for what I had done. It was fruitless for it as I jumped out of the way, before darting forward so that steel met flesh once more.

As the other two turned their attention towards me and leapt to the air so that they could advance, I moved to end the first. With a quick pull of the trigger, a good portion of her midsection was torn to shreds at the onslaught of lead. Not willing to let up on my fire, I pumped again and fired, widening the gap. A third shot finished the job, as the monster dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Whirling about, my entire front now covered with blood, I faced the nearest monster. And once more, I could only watch as Tokiko also intercepted that one, knocking it out of the sky. I exhaled in relief as there was one less target for me to take care. Turning to find the last of the monsters, I realized that I could find it.

But the hand on the back of my shirt told me that it had found me.

Deciding to take advantage of my distraction, the monster yanked me over the side of the railing, dragging me off the catwalk and sending me into a freefall onto the floor below. I could only helplessly flail about as I fell, calling out, "Tokiko!"

But there was no birdie to catch me. Instead, right before I hit the floor, the monster grabbed me out of the air, halting me before I became a splotch of red paste on the floor. As it laid me on the ground, it looked over me for a second. "Mmm… You look absolutely _delicious_… Kurumi like…" And, with that little statement, she leaned down, and bit my neck.

I waited a few moments, resigned to the fact that she would be tearing it away and ending my life right there. It slowly dawned on me, though, that the monster wasn't gnawing on my flesh. It was _sucking_ something. As I felt a pull on my blood and a flutter in my heart, I realized that this was a _bloodsucker_. A damned vampire.

Panicking, I tried to grab at her hair with my left hand, as my right attempted to whack her with the butt of my shotgun. Still, all of my efforts were insufficient, unable to dislodge the monster from me.

My impending death was put on hold, though, by a burst of fire from right near my ear. The top of the monster's head caved in right before my eyes. The body slumped against me, muscles spazzing a few times before all the limbs became still. After waiting a moment, I pulled the fangs of the vampire from my neck, before tossing it to the side. Looking around, I saw Nitori standing right above me, grin still on her face.

"See? A lot easier to just go ahead and do this. But it's a bit messy. You missed a spot, by the way." Without even waiting for an answer, she looked back up at the catwalk. "Oh, more of them are coming in~ I'm going to go introduce myself to them!"

At that, Nitori sped away, leaping up to the catwalk. Turning my attention from it for a moment, as the youkai certainly had the attention of everyone nearby, I looked instead at the wreckage of what had been the factory floor.

Rather, it might be more accurate to call it a scene of the apocalypse. Upturned machines littered the place, as her fists had torn apart everything she came in contact with. What was worse were the remains of the other Nitori… As I could not honestly call them bodies. Torn to pieces, burnt by her magic, eviscerated… There was little that was not done to them. A few seemed to have been boiled in where they stood, as their remains were still steaming.

In all of this, she seemed to have restrained her aggression, as there was movement along the line. A few humans seemed to be unlocking themselves from their restraints. Rather, they were tearing apart the nonexistent locks on them. Some took the opportunity to run towards the nearest exit, but there were a few that stopped to help out the next person in line.

Giving no more heed to them, I turned instead towards the upper catwalks. More doors were opening, as more and more guards flooded in. From the slouches they had, and the lack of urgency in which they entered the factory, they seemed to have been just woken up. Still, I cared little for it, as I idly fed more shells into my gun. Fully loaded once more, I fired.

Beside me, Tokiko landed, her dress frayed in a few more places, but none worse the wear otherwise. Glancing up at where I was shooting, she summoned her own orbs of light. The purple streams danced around her, before shooting up towards the upper entrances to the facility. Between our combined fire, we appeared to have locked down any entrance to the upper platforms. I can't help but grin, thinking that we had finally accomplished something. Give it enough time, and we may even be able to push back.

Any thoughts of future victory were erupted by yet another set of doors slamming open, to our sides. I immediately whipped around, looking for the new intruder, but my eyes only found a black blur speeding by. A sudden gust of wind slammed into me, knocking me off of my feet as I skid into a nearby machine. After shaking my head, I glanced up to see what had hit me. Instead, the only thing that I saw was red wood as it descended into my skull.

* * *

War drums beat through my head as I woke up, throbbing with each pounding the sticks gave them. A small groan passed my lips as I struggled to open my eyes, the blood pulsating in my forehead not making it any easier.

I suppose I was lucky to have any blood in me, after the earlier attack from that vampire. Not to mention the adrenaline beginning to wear off, and leaving my body feeling weak and exhausted. Still, at least I was alive, although for how long, I knew not.

Eventually, my eyes did indeed open, allowing me to look around. I was seated in an old wooden chair, surprisingly not tied down. Of course, given the state that I was in, I would hardly be a threat to anyone.

Beside me, though, was the still, winged form of Tokiko. Just as I had the pounding on my head, there was a rather obvious lump on the side of her's, where something had hit it. What little blood remained within me began to boil, as I looked about for who could have done it. Who _had_ done it to my Tokiko.

The answer, I assumed, was a seated right across from me. An obvious monster, but exceedingly large for its kind, with wings oddly small for its frame. It sat perched on the side of a desk, preening its hair underneath an odd box-shaped hat. As it looked up and saw me staring at me, it gave me a satisfied smile, buffing its nails on its chest as it crossed its legs. One hand trailed across an odd fan on the surface of the desk.

A door opening on the far side of the room cut off any further examination. A man strode through, clad in a dark suit and gazing at the two of us with beady eyes. Glancing back, he spoke a few words to someone on the other side of the door, before shutting it.

He quietly strolled across the floor, stopping beside the monster as he approached his desk. He reached up to stroke it, a smirk on its face. And, oddly enough, it eagerly returned the gesture, falling into his hand as a pet would have. Letting his hand linger for a few moments on its cheek, he stepped around the desk and sat down, turning his attention back to me. "Well, if this isn't a surprise. A whelp shows up in my factory and makes a grand mess, turning free numerous subjects. And, in the process, brings me two originals."

Leaning forward, the man places his hands a few items laying on his desk. It takes me but a few seconds to realize that it is my shotgun he is staring at, along with sister's knife. "And with such simple arms. I'm amazed you've gotten this far, boy. I'd ask you why, but I care little."

Even though he wasn't asking, there was no way that I wasn't telling. "Those men… They killed my family. Every one of them. I survived, and I wanted to hunt them down, and pay them back."

At that, the man grinned. "Oh, is that all? Simple revenge? I had hoped it was some noble quest to save the poor people down there, being extracted. Or a journey to save your family before they were killed. But all you thought was that they were killed." He stroked his chin. "At least that part of the plan was working as planned. Although, I never thought it would inspire someone to come all the way here…"

"Wait, so you're the one behind all this? The one who set this up?" So, this was the leader of the group? He didn't seem quite the kind to go out and take care of business personally. His skin was too white, as if it hadn't seen the sun in far too long.

He gave a small, mocking bow. "Guilty as charged. Although, what did you expect?"

"Frankly, I just expected to come up here and kill some people."

Laughing, he shook his head. "Honesty, boy. That honesty will kill you, one of these days. Be glad I'm not one to take offense to it." Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Tokiko. "But sadly, you're not the one I'm interested in. Instead, it's your little birdie of a friend I'd like to talk to." With a snap of his fingers, he brought the lounging monster by his side to full attention. "Now, Aya, go wake our little friend up."

A blur flashed through the room, and the monster was now standing on one leg next to Tokiko. Raising its hand, it slapped Tokiko, slamming her head into the back of the chair. The monster gave a high, shrill laugh as it watched Tokiko's head lolled from side to side, as she woke up. I found my hand raising unconsciously to return to her the gift, but the subtle cocking of a gun staid any action.

"Now, little youkai, I want to talk to you." A small thunk echoed across the room as he set a pistol on the desk. "Now, would you like to know that I have a way to free you from your confines? A way to rid you of that ball?"

Still groggy, Tokiko shook her head a few times, flapping her headwing around. As his words registered in her skull, she nearly jumped in her seat. "What? You can get rid of that ball? Get it out of my head?"

I found myself instantly shaking my head. Don't do it, Tokiko. She'll only regret it… This guy certainly wasn't on the straight an narrow. Still, he leaned forward, smarmy smile on his face. "Yes, I can get it out. It's unheard of to find one of the originals… Even this prized specimen beside you is just a copy… Although a very fine copy."

Tokiko glanced at the monster beside her, a frown growing on her face. "Wait a moment. What do you want from me? You want something, I can tell." She muttered under her breath. "They always want something…"

The man nodded to her. "Yes, I do want something. I want you to come and… _work_, for me. Isn't the thought of being free enough pay for you?"

She stirred once again at his words, wanting to be rid of the damned ball. Still, before she said anything, she turned to me. Now was the only chance to tell her what he had told me only moments before she woke. "Don't do it. He's the one in charge of this place. The ones that killed my family." To really to make my point clear, I reached over and grabbed her hand. "_Our_ family."

Still, that thought stopped her in her tracks. At the thought of what we had both lost, she immediately looked back at him, a snarl on her lips. "There's no _way_ in the three hells that I'd work for you!"

A slight frown crossed his face as he leaned back in his chair. "Oh, really? Pity. It was worth a shot." Waving his hand towards the monster, he said, "Aya, go ahead and dispose of her. Have some fun in the process, though."

The monster grinned, before leaning down to whisper in Tokiko's ear. "You look like a fun one… Just remember to scream loudly." Looking over at me, it winked. "And I'll be back for you later…" With that, it grabbed Tokiko by the armed, and vanished down a corridor to the left.

Staring blankly at the door they had just shot through, I turned around and shouted at the man. "Who do you think you are, to kill all these people‽ And for what?"

Smirk plastering itself back on his face, the man stood up and began to stroll over towards the left, where large windows looked out. "Who I am? Why, not that you'll live long enough to know, but my name is Giovanni. But I do these things for _progress_."

Seeing nothing to stop me from approaching him, I rose to my feet, wobbling slightly at blood still pulsing in my head. Walking over to the window, I could only growl a reply. "So, you'll kidnap all of these people, just for the sake of _progress_? What kind of progress could be worth _that_?"

"The kind that saves lives." Looking back at me, he said, "There is an invasion coming. Someone that cannot be stopped. Instead, they offered me tools to help speed the integration, and a way to control the monsters that still litter this land. Who would I be to deny that?"

I made my way over to the window, looking out onto the floor below. It seemed that a lot more of the guards had shown up, and were using their monsters to try and corral Nitori. The kappa was still on a rampage, as there was little that remained in a fifty foot radius about her that wasn't in rubble, but she seemed to be moving slower as she was attacked by more and more of the monsters. There were dozens lining up, waiting to take potshots at the kappa whenever they could.

Above them, there was a blur flying about the room, running circles around Tokiko. Every time the blur dashed from place to place, bullets of energy would shoot out at the girl. They were relatively easy to dodge, but the look on the monster's face in the few moments that it stayed still showed me that it was just playing with the girl.

Tired of the sight before me, my eyes turned to the man as he stared down at the sights before us, a cruel grin on his face. "So, why _kill_ off people? I know there's another way to do what you're doing."

Shooting a look out of the corner of his eyes, he just tsked to himself as he explained. "Because there were people going to be killed anyways. Either that army comes down and kills most humans, or we thin out the population ourselves, and I the process get the people dependent on their devices once more." Turning towards me, he stepped forward, looming over me despite being only a few inches taller. "This way, we make the populace dependent upon them, showing them that we can still be useful."

His presence weighing down on me, I look away, back onto the scene before us. I can't help but to wince as Tokiko is rammed by the blur, apparently becoming impatient with her game. I look back up, and the man is suddenly grinning again at her pain. "She's taken out plenty of the monsters herself. She'll come out on top."

"Really? What have you fought? Roadside pests, like the sparrows and cats? Even the vampires that are down there right now aren't truly that special. They're just easy to keep up, with all the corpses we have. And it's not a loss if a bunch of them die, anyways."

I frown at his words. Throwing away the monsters just because you can? Sure, most of them have been bloodthirsty creatures, but that Mitori still flashes through my mind. "So, you just… _drive_ out to the woods and catch some more?"

He looks at me for a second, before breaking out into chuckles. "Of course not… There are much easier ways to get more. Such as breeding them."

If there was anything else in my stomach at this point, I'm sure it would have chosen that moment to vacate the premises. "Wait a moment… Are you telling me that you…" Ok, that was truly sick. _Truly_ sick.

Not that he agreed with me in the slightest. "But of course! What better way? Of course, you have to break them in… But you see that tengu out there? Such a bitch to bring to heel… But she's so worth it. Don't you think?"

I immediately reel from the prospect. "Evil…" Well, there was a lot of other things I could call him, but that got the point across quite well."

Even if he was more amused by it than anything. "Guilty as charged. I will say, that it makes for more profitable business. And by the time they come, we'll have our fingers in so deep that everyone will listen to us, and only us."

Unwilling to look at anything, either in this room or in the factory, I close my eyes in frustration. "So, you're just prattling on about all this progress stuff, are you? You just want power.'

Seemingly amused, he reached over to pat me condescendingly on the head. "Got it in one, boyo. I just like to think of it, that way. So once the truth does eventually come out, I'll be able to spin it just the way I like it. Too bad that you won't have anything to say about it."

Foot stepping away automatically, I gulped as the man looked down at me. "Going to kill me, then?"

"Nothing so simple!" He laughed quietly. "First, I'll make you watch your little birdie die. Then, you can watch as we break your little kappa friend. And once that's done, we'll stick you on the line so that she can extract _you_." He clapped his hands together. "An excellent idea, don't you say?"

Ignoring his statement, as he'd just twist it whichever way he wanted to, I tried to ask, "So, is the whole thing a scam? This whole, invasion thing?"

The smirk on his face faded, but he still managed to chuckle at the question. "It's no scam, whelp. After all, why else would I name my organization after rockets? It's coming… And the reason it's not already come is because of a few of them decided to stonewall. For what _reason_, I don't really know, but I don't care. I am just taking advantage of the situation."

My eyes glance out the window once more, before a grin manages to grow on my face. "Just remember, you've not won quite yet."

"What do you-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off as a large object hit the window with a thud. He turned in shock, as the body of his monster slowly slid down the window, facing through the window and staring straight at Giovanni with large, watery eyes. As its wings fluttered once more, it tried to get away, until Tokiko grabbed its hair and forced it into the window.

Her dress in tatters, with plenty of bruises beginning to show over her exposed skin, she glared at the back of the creature's head. Raising one hand as its fingers slowly shifted into claws, she struck with one swift strike. A few moments of silence passed, before the head of creature fell away, followed shortly by the rest of its body.

Tokiko flashed another glare at the man, before she spun in the air, and darted for the nearest opening. Said man seemed to be goggling at what had just happened, his composure slipping at the death of his monster. "As I said, you've not quite won."

At that, he turned to me, his face slowly turning red as it contorted. "You've become quite a pain. I'll just have to take care of you before your bitch gets-"

A wet thunk sounded as Giovanni stilled, distracted by the noise. I couldn't tell what was going on, but as thunk after thunk emitted from the man, and blood began to dribble from his mouth, it became more and more obvious to me. Eventually, the man couldn't take it any longer, and he collapsed as a giant oak would, slowly falling over to the side.

From behind him, a small figure stepped forward, wiping a blade on the hem of her shirt. "Hello, brother. You look like you're doing well."

I freeze at her words, just staring dumbly at the girl. Grin covering my face, I leap forward, wrapping her in a hug. "Sister! You're alive! How…?"

She shrugged in the hug, before backing away to raise the knife and inspect it. "I was released a few minutes ago. Whoever did it said there was an attack. I figured that I would have a few words with the people in charge, but you had already committed to a discussion. I just decided to interrupt when he raised a point I disagreed with." She blinked, and looked around. "Tokiko is to be her soon, correct?"

Just as she spoke, my friend burst out from around the corner. She looks between the two of us for a moment before launching herself at my sister. "Joy! You're alive!" She looks between the two of us for a second, before asking, "What about…"

"No, they're not." She looked up at me, face grim. "They were processed ahead of me. I saw all of the survivors from ahead of me. They were not… in that group."

"Dammit. Dammit to hell." There were sometimes where invectives were the proper choice of words. And this was one of those times. "So, we screwed. But what do we do now?"

"Simple. We strike them at their heart." Both Tokiko and I looked at her, my eyebrow raising. "If what he is saying is half true, there is more to this operation. And since we've taken out him, the only way to go is up. Is that not right?"

Slowly, I nod. "Makes sense. Not like I planned to live after this anyways." Out of the corner of my eye, I see the fighting that is still going on the bottom floor. They seem to be running out of monsters, but our friend is running out of steam. "But we need to get Nitori out of here. She's still stuck down there."

Tokiko looks back at me, before her eyes snap down to her, too. "You're right, but how? I don't think I can take on much more, as weak as they are."

"You're right. Considering there are probably reinforcements on the way." Sister looked at me, before sighing. Her forehead knitted as she slowly said, "There… there seems to be only one good way. Use the balls."

Tokiko cringed at the very thought. "Are you _sure_? We could always try to run down, grab, and run out…"

I sigh and pinch my nose. There was no good answer… But what was the best one. "Tokiko… we're already going to try and free you, right?" At her nod, I paused for a moment before reaching my hand into the sack of balls that was still at my side. "That will just mean we'll have to add her to the list." I raise the brass and iron ball to my face and sigh. "I'm sorry."

Tokiko just nods, eyes flickering between the two of us. "If… if you are sure Gray." But she offered no more than that. I walked over to the desk of the former boss, and grab my gun from it. Chambering the last round, I aim it towards the glass and pull the trigger.

The glass immediately shatters, showering the factory floor far below with a hailstorm of crystal shards. Before they can react to the sound, I've already slung my gun and taken the ball in hand. With one great heave, I toss it towards Nitori.

Whether by either the greatest luck imaginable, or by magical assistance from the ball itself, it falls directly on top of the worn out kappa. As the guards begin to realize what just happened, I ducked into the nearby ledge, so as to avoid any nearby gunfire.

Waiting a few seconds, I stare at my hand, hoping beyond hope that it comes back. Seconds tick by, as I imagine her trying to bust out of it. And just when I think it failed, the gap in reality opens up above my palm. And out falls the brass ball. Only this time, it looks a bit different. Right above the trigger lies a small image of a key.

Sighing in relief that we were successful, I leapt to my feet and follow Tokiko through the nearest door. The three of us make our way down the halls, Sister leading the way at each junction as we maneuver through the brick maze.

After a few minutes of searching, where we once again run into no guards, she finally leads us down a flight of stairs. Exiting near the vehicle depot, she kicks open the door, looking about for anyone that might be there. With that quick glance, she strolls over to a nearby wall, grabs a key, and waltzes on over the nearby truck.

While sister busies herself with the keys, Tokiko and I work on opening the back of the truck. A quick blast of shot is enough to shoot off the lock, and the door opens easily from the point. The truck is empty, with a small window leading to the cab. Satisfied, Tokiko goes on and sits down inside, while I stand on the bumper on the back of the truck. Looking up at sister, I yell, "Stop on the corner outside! Need to grab something!"

Wordlessly, she opens the door and climbs inside. The truck roars to life moments later, and we inch towards the closed door. Which soon becomes a broken door as sister plow through it and into the streets. After a momentary stop which allowed me to pick up a trashcan and toss it inside the back of the truck, we were gone.

Settling in on the inside, sitting across from Tokiko in the back of the truck, I pulled out the two active balls. One with a brass key… and the other now with a red feather. Already I've forced two… And it now seems like whatever adventure I was on before is now just getting started.

How deep of a mess had I gotten myself into?

* * *

A/N _Finally_, we're at the author's notes. Sheesh, the third chapter was my previous longest chapter ever, and I beat this one by about 5k! Talk about crazy. Granted, I could probably split this up, but I wrote it as one chapter, and I'm cuh-razy about it! So it's going up like this.

Anywho, lot's happening in this chapter. Getting to town, learning more about Nitori, resting, storming the factory, Nitori going full yandere, meeting the head of Team Rocket, and sister kill the head of Team Rocket. Can I get a heehaw? Anywho, not too much to say. Team Rocket, while obviously inspired by the actual one, was never intended to be a major threat. So I built them up, just as I cut off their heads in the same chapter. I imagine now that they'll be around, but more as grunts than anything else.

But of course, there's someone else behind everything, as should be obvious. And we'll be finding out soon enough, if you haven't guessed it already. And the reason I brought sister back? Because I had a blast writing her, and hated having to kill her off. Besides, every group in Touhou needs someone who wields sharp implements, right?

Anywho, if you're wondering why I'm treating poor Nitori so roughly… It pains me to do so much to her. I try to build up those I don't like, and make them better, and tear down the ones I do like. Both to improve the characters, and so I don't dip too far into favoritism. And since I love the character, I'd have to do so much wrong… Fortunately, though, it's mostly uphill here for her, as she officially reached rock bottom right here.

Speaking of Nitori, if you want the full lyrics to the song the chibi's were singing, here they are:

* * *

Luminous Beginning's Kappa ~ Candid Fiend

Lyrics for Nitori Kawashiro's theme, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's Kappa ~ Candid Friend

Chorus

_Ka-pa-pa Ka-pa-pa Nitori_

_Ka-pa-pa Ka-pa-pa Nitori_

_Ka-pa-pa Ka-pa-pa Nitori_

_Ka-pa-pa we're your pal Nitori_

Verse 1

_All the day, we work on the humans _

_that lay on the moving tables. _

_Angels that we adore, that we want to help _

_to ascend to heaven if we're able._

Verse 2

_Rolling along, legs held up high, _

_human's feet are moving by._

_Hole is exposed, humans prepare._

_Our old ally, _

_we're here to help. So_

_do not worry way too much now friend._

_Just keep your rear low,_

_and you will become one of us. _

Verse 3

_Leave your body, in our small hands_

_join us within our small band._

_Although you'll not stay long with us;_

_please understand._

_You'll thank us soon. For _

_we have given you brand new life now._

_Better than before._

_So remember when you go up, to,_

Chorus 2

_Heaven above thanks to Nitori._

_A gift given freely from Nitori._

_Ka-pa-pa Ka-pa-pa Nitori_

_Ka-pa-pa Your old friend Nitori._

_Shi-ri-ko Shi-ri-ko Da-a-ma_

_Extract the shirikoda-a-ma_

_Ka-pa-pa Ka-pa-pa Nitori_

_Please don't forget your friend Nitori_

* * *

Chorus should be obvious, verse 1 is the slower part of the song, while verse 2 and three are based on the faster part. Yes, it was a bit wrong to write this, but I felt it did help the chapter as a whole… And it kept me from just using random lyrics off the top of my head. Which wouldn't rhyme.

Anywho, this chapter is long enough that I've probably forgotten a few things. So, I'll be leaving off for now. If there is anything else to ask, please don't hesitate to ask me in a review or a pm!

Digressing, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	9. Two Tranquil Voyages

_This is the _**Cirno News Network** _with a breaking news story. From Detroit City, one of our reporters has sent in confirmation that they have indeed discovered a previously unknown train station. Seemingly abandoned, said station is still in immaculate shape, even though the structure and furnishing is a century and a half out of date. This is one of a series of startling finds that have been discovered since the explosion. Could that dreadful even in human history be revealing secrets undiscovered to this very day?_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!** _Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 9: Two Tranquil Voyages

Silence ruled our vessel as we sailed out of town on a sea made of rock and dirt. Our sails, sputtering with every last drop of diesel thrown against their metallic cylinders. And our wheels, somehow, kept rolling, giving no heed to the myriad of debris that still littered the mostly desolate roads.

I was still somewhat numb from the events not even an hour before. Having found my sister, but assuredly losing my parents… Along with having our newest youkai… friend, I would say, being caught by the brass and iron bonds. The expression on her face, as she took to battle… It was one that defied description.

Still, it may be best to say that for all the times that she had died inside, they came back to haunt her with a vengeance.

Sighing, I turned to my companion, sitting opposite of me in the rear of the truck. Apparently unfazed by the constant bouncing and rattling of the vehicle, she had somehow managed to lean her head to the side and lull off to sleep. If it wasn't for the mood I was in, I believe that I would have most assuredly joined her. But there was too much running through my mind to even think of falling to that realm.

I gingerly turned the ball in my hand, staring down at it. The key shone just as brightly as when I had first seen it in the low morning light. I couldn't help but to cringe as my thumb rode over it, confirming for what my eyes did not want to see.

"Magic…" Solid objects morphing, even in so slight a sense? No such thing happened naturally… At least, not to that degree. Melting rock on the west coast, I know could do something like this, but only in the slightest degree. But no heat, no danger of catching our surroundings on fire…. This wasn't natural.

Granted, it could have simply appeared from midair. I wouldn't have the slightest clue. Still though, it bothered me. Granted, for more reasons than one. Most of which involved the girl that was now trapped inside.

I had been going over my thoughts for minute after minute as we traveled, thinking if there was another way. Some other way than forcing her into the same… situation that Tokiko finds herself in now. I took away her free will for her safety. In my opinion, of course. Perhaps she could have fought them off.

Or, perhaps that is my mind trying to make any excuse for what I did.

I suppose it's a lot to take in. It was enough seeing what Tokiko could do with those little orbs of light. Using them in battle, to stun in preparation for the kill… That seemed normal. I could think of them as some type of stunning round. Rubber bullets or something of the sort. And I suppose even the rotting of her arm could have been explained as a disease.

What does that say of me, though, that I am bothered by this, seemingly more than I am bothered by her injury? Has the knowledge that she will heal simply driven any sense of caution from my body? It is a debate that I will probably be continuing for quite a while.

Still, as I turned the ball over in my hand, rubbing the key, I tried to think on the more pressing the problem. What are we going to do with her? What am _I_ going to do with her? If she's like Tokiko, she can't hurt me. Is she going to follow, or go her own ways? Or, will she simply give up…

I do not know. The events from last night were heavy enough for me, but Nitori just… _broke_. And after all the insults she received, I've piled another insult on top of the pile. To be bound to this ball…

Well, any further thought would be of no use. I had to let her out. All of this discussion I had with myself would not help her in the slightest. Tepidly, I lowered my finger to the button on the outside of that ball, and pressed it.

For a second, nothing did happen. But after that momentary pause, the tear in space appeared, and the familiar form of the girl was dumped through. Oddly enough, it appeared as if she had been… cleaned? Her garments, while still torn, had none of the grime that had weighed them down. If not for the damage that had been sustained, I would have thought they were brand new. Then again, what kind of idiot would buy their clothes new and torn?

Any further thoughts along that tangent were halted as the kappa's arms rose up to rub out the sleep from its eyes. Blearily, the blue eyes opened and found mine. "Mmm… Wha… What happened?" She shook out her head in an attempt to clear the fog that had coated her mind. I remember, the fake kappa, and the fighting, and being overwhelmed… But how did we get out? Was I knocked out?"

I sighed, not wanting to look her in the eye. Across from me, I saw Tokiko beginning to stir, imitating Nitori from only a few moments prior. However, I tried to not let myself become distracted. "Not… not in a typical sense."

Even as she left the realm of Morpheus, her sharp mind instantly recognized I was holding something back. "Go on. What's the… _rest_ of the story? There's something you are hiding from me."

Not without due cause, but I had to tell her the truth. Either way she would hate me, so why not take said hate honestly? "Tokiko and I had managed to take out the boss of the operation along with the help of another." No need to tell her about sister now; that would only distract from what I was about to tell. "When we started to leave, we could see that you were fighting off hordes of the vampires… Kurumi's, they called themselves."

I eventually forced myself to look up at her, straight in the eye. "We had no time, and you were fading fast… I used the only option that would have gotten us out alive."

She watched me idly for a second, mind trying to think of an answer. "It's possible that the birdie was able to get me out, but I have a feeling that's not it…" At the shake of my head, her eyes widened, realizing what exactly had happened. "You… you used that thing on me? You… you…"

I lowered my head, expecting the worse. "Yes… yes, I did. I didn't want you to die-"

"You think I would have minded?" She suddenly shot forward, getting right in front of my face. Still, she was not touching me, even though her hands were trembling. "You believe I would have cared if I had _died_? Everything… Everything is ruined." With a furious roar, she drove her fist right by my face. It easy blasted through the sheet metal, letting the bright sun shine into the dark of the truck.

"Now… I know what those humans are doing. Using my face… my copies to commit unspeakable crimes…" Her eyes began to tear, as blood began to drip from her hands as her nails cut her palms. "Stealing away the souls of everyone else, completely undoing my work yet again… Now they'll all hate me. Everyone would hate me. Even _he_ would hate me.

At this point, something even worse than I had expected to happen occurred. She fell to the floor, curling up her legs and began to rock back and forth. "All gone, it's all gone. Husband would be so ashamed of me… Should have died then… At least would have gone down fighting…"

"Nitori-"

"No!" She immediately shouted at me, trying shove me away with the force of her words, since her fists were unable to accomplish the same. "Just… just go. Leave me alone… Just leave me alone…"

With a sigh, I walked to the front of the truck, hitting the thin metal with my fists. Apparently, that was enough to let sister know to stop the contraption, as the truck shuddered and began to shake as it left the relatively smooth concrete.

When it finally came to a stop, I walked to the edge of the truck, placing my hands on the latch for the door. I glanced back; one last check to see if she wanted to speak with me. But I saw not those eyes, but instead the top of her head, hat having fallen to her side as she quietly sobbed into her knees.

Behind her, Tokiko looked back at me, her own headwing having drooped to the side. Waving her hand at me, she shooed me out of the vehicle as she knelt by Nitori's side.

Grimacing, I took it in stride. Hoping Tokiko might be able to help, even some, I stepped outside and back into the bright light of the morning sun.

* * *

I'm sorry that the human had to go through that. But it was the only true answer. The kappa would have hated it even more if he withheld the truth. But for now, we have to pick up the pieces.

Strange isn't it? Taking the side of the one who bound me with that rope and chain… It isn't a leash that he tugs on, though. It feels more like I am his… partner. I help him, and he helps me. I don't want to let him get hurt… But is that the ball speaking, or is that me?

Still, must be getting on to what the kappa needs right now. Someone to talk to. Just a soft word in her ear, and she should recognize that I'm here.

All I want is to help, Nitori. Talk to me. You know that Gray isn't that bad… I trust him, and he hasn't done anything to me.

Yes, I know I do not truly know what part of me is speaking there. Perhaps a little story would help. I wonder, does she know about the promise that he made me? That once we had gotten this done, he'd do his best in order to take the chains away?

I think he does know that. After all, there would be nothing to prevent me from harming him, then. But he so hates all of what was done. And even if something in this head of mine is keeping him from hurting him, and wanting to help him, I'd leave him be out of respect. That I swear.

But you know what is most amazing, kappa? He offered me a family. No questions asked, even after I had attempted to eat him but hours before, he was helping me. Giving me a place to sleep. Making me feel like I was _wanted_. You know how rare that was for me?

After all that I went through, trying to be friendly with the humans… I had written them off. And yet, the first one I was to eat… He ended up better than all of the others.

That's why I'm helping him. When those people came… With the abominations that look like us, they stole away that life. That one peace that I had was stripped away and tossed into the breeze. Taken away by animals.

I don't know, kappa. I truly don't know. I would like to think that I would stay after this, but who knows how long this will go on. And how long we'll be staying alive. He's almost died a few times, and I've already lost my arm, once. And if it proves to be deeper…

Well, we might not come out of this.

No, I'd rather live! I don't want to fall over and die on the roadside. Or be shot and left hanging for the entire world to see. But there are some things more important. …And I'd like to think that he is.

So, please… If you can't trust him, at least trust me on this.

* * *

By the time I had reached the cab of the truck, sister had laid her head back, leaning into the driver's seat. While her eyes remained open, they were drooping ever so much as her body tried to get her to fall back to sleep. Still, the moment she heard my hand pull the latch, she snapped back to attention, wavering but slightly as she did.

Still, any tension left her body as she saw who was joining her. "Hello, brother. You wanted to stop for some reason?"

"Yeah…" With a sigh, I tried t o explain what had happened. "Nitori did not… take it well when she learned what had happened. She kicked me out of the back."

"Hmm." She stared off into the distance, before shrugging. "Not surprising. What you did would make any human angry. She is not human, but seems similar enough that the same would apply."

"She didn't just get angry…" I shook my head, not quite believing it still. "She just… just broke."

Finally, she looked at me, face drawn and eyes bloodshot. "There is more to the story, then. More than she is willing to tell, yet."

We were silent for a few moments, before I took one more good look at her. "Sister, are you alright…? You look like we should be taking you to a doctor." Not likely that we would find one, considering the state the city behind us must be in, but still, the point was there.

Shaking her own head, she answered. "No, I am not. I haven't been conscious since they… took us." She rubbed a spot on her arm as she continued. "Injection, some sort of sedative. Damnable idiots didn't even bother to switch needles. But then, they didn't need us for long, did they?"

Without even waiting for the unneeded answer, she began to list off what was wrong with her. "Nothing too terrible has been done. Nothing broken, fractured, or torn. I've been bruised in a few places, but that was probably due to being treated like a potato sack. More to the point, I am hungry and dehydrated."

While I was not quite nearly as literate as my sister, I still had been around her long enough to pick up a few terms. "You're… thirsty, is what you're saying?" At her nod, I turned from the truck, preparing to head back to get our satchel from the trashcan. "Give me a moment, I'll go grab the gear…" That was in the same bed as the unstable kappa was.

Coming to the same conclusion I had, she waved me back down. "Don't worry about it for now. I've lasted this long… I can wait a bit longer."

Well, if she was sure, I could do it. And if she was capable of driving a cargo truck, which from the multiple pedals under the dash was a straight drive, then she should be fine for a few moments longer.

Before I could try and rationalize this without making me appear to be completely oblivious, she cut me off. "I've noticed that you're taking this pretty well. Much better than earlier."

I didn't need any other reference to tell me what she meant by that. "I've already said my dues to the dead. After… confirming that you were gone, I did what I could to mourn. But I've been focusing my energy to try to avenge everyone."

At that, she gave me a slight smile. "Which lead you halfway across the country in a few days, and straight to their doorstep. For that, I give my thanks. I know I can count on you."

Looking down, I felt my stomach begin to stir slightly at her words. "But mother and father… they couldn't…"

Before I got any farther, she leaned over to me, looking me in the eye as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Gray, _stop_. You're just one man… And you still managed to get in there with those two. Don't begin recriminating yourself for something you don't have any control over."

As true as the words may have been, I don't think I was quite ready to accept it. "But if I had gotten there a bit earlier, I might have been able to save everyone. And not leave them to-"

"Stop it now." She gave me a sharp look. "Ok, let's do this the long way. Why did you wait until the night?"

"We reasoned that there would be fewer people around, guards and otherwise. Would be easier to sneak in."

Nodding in understanding, she pounced on that line of reasoning. "I don't know how many were there, but I saw how many were in the facility after I woke up. They were having quite a hard time handling the number that your friend managed to free." Tilting her head, she asked, "What do you think would have happened if that facility had everyone there?"

I kept looking down, the obvious answer stirring in my head. "There's no guarantee that we would have been as successful as we were."

"Exactly." Reaching over, she patted me on the shoulder. "You're.. we're just kids, still. Just trying to survive in this world."

"It's still not much of a comfort." Looking down the road, I thought about last night. "And I don't think we're going to be able to stop. Not yet, at least. From what their leader said, there is a lot more out there. What happened to mother and father won't end until it's taken down."

That same odd smile on her face, sister shook her head. "I didn't take you for a romantic, Gray. It would be simple enough to go back home and wait out this storm. They shouldn't be coming after us again."

Clenching my eyes, I looked away. "Perhaps. It might be years that we have. But by then, it may be too late. " Glancing back up, I shrugged and shook my head. "Besides, we still need to avenge them, too."

Humming to herself, she closed her eyes. "So certain? Things are not necessarily black and white. Or maybe they are. We know little, and must act upon that little we do know." Opening them back up, she stared at the ceiling. "Very well. I'll search for something here; something that can tell us where to go. Go and see to your new friend. Perhaps by now she will have healed."

There was one thing I needed to ask before I did as much. "Are you sure?"

"No. But I don't think we can be sure of anything. Not anymore."

* * *

The back of the truck was just as still as it had been earlier. I could barely see inside the depths of it as I climbed back in, searching around for the can. After finding the old and rusty container, I pulled the two bags out.

I couldn't help but cringe at the smell that came with them. Damn thing had garbage in it. I wonder if things would have gone better if we had simply stowed away the bags somewhere inside. There'd have been no guarantee that we would have been able to keep a hold of them, though. Too bad that we didn't have some sort of bag that could hold onto our supplies, like the balls hold onto the youkai.

As I began to rustle through the bag to find a canteen, I heard the flutter of feathers from inside. Passing by the hole made by Nitori's fist earlier, Tokiko walked up beside me. Placing her hand on my shoulder, she knelt down. "I think she's calmed down some, but you need to talk."

If I didn't know any better, I'd have sworn that she and my sister were in league with each other. Handing her the bottle, I said, "Very well. Just get this to Joy. She's not had much to drink. None at all from the time she was imprisoned by the sound of it."

With a deft nod and a bobble of her headwing, she snatched the strap from me and floated outside. Watching her retreating for, I couldn't help but sigh, as there was one youkai whose company I'd rather have, at the moment. But, needs are needs, and I had to get this over with.

Not too much farther into the truck was the kappa, sitting on one of the wheel wells, staring at the floor. Her hat had made its way into her hands, where she was continually wringing it. I sat opposite of her, putting enough distance between us so that she might feel comfortable. For a girl with so much strength, she looked so very vulnerable.

But still, I held my tongue. I needed her to start this conversation, not me. After a few tense minutes, her shoulders sagged, and she spoke into the floor. "Do you know why we are ancient allies, human? And why you've never heard such a thing?"

With a quick shake of my head, I answered. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

She sighed, and continued to speak. "It started centuries ago. I was out swimming, and I met this… this human. We had always been feared by them, but this one was young and curious… And I was young too, so I had not yet learned the ways of my kind as thoroughly as I might have otherwise."

"But he would come out to the river, even knowing that we were there. He never tried to cross, I'll say, but he always came. Just watching the waters flow. Eventually, my curiosity grew too much, and I tried to speak to the man."

With a wet chuckle, she continued. "Oh, how he startled. About near fell into the water in fright as what appeared to be a young girl popped out of the water. Still, scared as he might have been, he did not run. Not from what was obviously a youkai."

"That's how we carried out many of our days. For months upon end, I would meet him by the riverside, and we would talk. Nothing of import, really. Just what it was like on the other side. How we were really that different."

Finally, Nitori looked up, fixing me with a watery grin. "Don't you know, though? Youkai are the enemies of humans. We are the fears that lurk within their hearts and minds. Without that fear, what are we?" She turned back away, a tear leaking down her cheek. "But he didn't care. He was just so curious… It didn't matter."

"He eventually stopped coming, though. He had work to do. Humans always have work. Not that I didn't have my own. That was the year I started crafting my own inventions. Nothing compared to what I can do now, but for a young kappa like me… It was marvelous."

"Not marvelous enough to distract me from that human." Sighing somewhat dreamily, she continued. "Always so damn idealist. So sure that there was no difference between our two kinds. And perhaps he had a point."

"One day, though, he returned. I barely caught sight of him, working in my workshop, but as luck would have it I did. He had grown. I couldn't tell then, but he must have been thirteen or fourteen when I met him. But now, he was a grown man. And where there was admiration for the young boy before, I felt a yearning for the person he was now."

"So, in a fit of complete madness, I asked to take him. To be my mate. Silly isn't it, to think that a human might care for someone like me, in that manner? I think he suffered from the same madness as I did, for he said that he would do it, as long as he could take me as his wife."

By now, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she finally looked up at me once more. "Those years of my life had never been happier. I spent my days working on whatever inventions I was attempting to create, be they clockwork or waterpower, while he was always there for me when I needed him. And while he wasn't as smart as a kappa… He had his own insights to grant me."

"As the years rolled on, though, he began to age. Where once he was the charming young man that I met so long ago, he became old, his hair gray and back bent." She chuckled once more. "Not to say he wasn't wily. Oh, he must have had some fairy blood in him, given his voracity for pranks. Still, as time began to pass him by, not aging me a day, I attempted to find some way to sustain him."

"I could not."

I knew I had to do something, though. Something to help immortalize him. If not him proper, then to at least enshrine his spirit." A cross expression appeared on her face, her eyes drawing tight. "That was when we sought out the elders. I wanted to show them a new way, a way that we could live in peace with the humans. It was _possible_. And it would bring untold levels of prosperity to both of us."

She looked down at me, her face clouded with frustration. "The funniest thing was that we were able to agree to it. But not… not before he died." Sniffing once, she bore on, her voice shaky. "It was horrible for me, having lived with him for over half a century… But I managed. Because I _knew_ that I would accomplish this, for him."

For the first time in the conversation, I thought it appropriate to speak. "But that isn't all of the story, is it? What… what went wrong?"

"The darkness that lurks in the hearts of men and monsters alike." Cryptic answer aside, she shook her head and slowly explained. "We had just signed the agreement with the humans. A full alliance. Bunch of hogwash that I never bothered with. Politics always bothered me. But still, we were all happy." As she spoke, a snarl grew on her face. "Until we crossed the last bridge to their land, and fell victim to a green-eyed monster."

I could feel recognition on the very edge of my mind, but I had to clarify. "The delegation was attacked?"

"Worse. They were ensnared." Once again, her eyes descended until they were hidden from view by her bangs. "The bridge was home to a hashihime. Creatures who delight in using their powers to destroy, as they are jealous of anything that isn't theirs. And they have nothing to their name."

While I wondered what exactly that creature might be, I held off any questions. We needed to hear the rest. "The people in the party grew… jealous. The humans of the kappa, and the kappa of the humans. An aside turned into an argument, an argument into a fight, and the fight…" She sniffed. "Lead to our agreement being cast into those waters."

"Everything that I had worked for had been destroyed by one petty girl. I did my best to plead to the rest of the kappa, but they would hear none of it. And those that were not involved ever heard of it. I am the only one who remembers."

Enough had apparently been said, as she suddenly switched gears. "That's when I built my husbands tomb. Having nothing else to live for, I created a mausoleum for his body to rest in. And there it remains… with only one key that can access it." The one key that she always carried with her…

But it was starting to make sense to me, now. "So, when you saw the kappa clones do… _that _to humans, you went crazy?"

"As it was another stake through my heart." She shivered. "Another insult to me… and to his memory…" She glanced up at me, eyes void of emotion. "And now… I'm bound to you. Not through bonds I agreed to, but those that were forced upon me."

My ears were burned at the accusation. Saddest part was that it was true. But I had done it to save her… Even if that was not what she wanted. "I just wanted to get you out of there. You'd done so much for us that it didn't seem right to leave you behind."

Looking back down, finally releasing me from the stare, she shook her head. "And if I had told you before about all this? Would you have still let me die?"

Now that question was one I didn't want to answer. "I don't know, Nitori…" But hadn't sister just said something along those lines? "We shouldn't worry about what has already happened. We have to keep going, even considering the hand that we've dealt ourselves."

Quickly, I continued. "And besides, I already promised Tokiko that once this is done, we'll figure out how to free her. I promise you the same thing, too. I don't want to see either of you like this…"

"How long will this go on then?"

And yet, another question. This time one that I couldn't answer. "I don't know. It's not even been a week since everything started. But I can't honestly tell you when.

"Heh." She shook her head once more. "About as good of an answer as I expected. At least she was right when she told me that much about you."

Rising to my feet, I stepped a bit closer. "Are you going to be ok, though? If there's anything I can do…" Heh. How much the world changes, offering one of _them_ unconditional assistance.

She shook her head, and waved me out the door. "Go on. I'll be up there in a second. After all, we'll need to figure out how to hit them next. Won't we?"

With a shadow of a smile on my face, I nodded. "We will. Just remember what I said." Waiting no longer, I left the girl to compose herself.

And then the oddest thing struck me. The whole time… I had never seen her fangs.

* * *

At the cab, sister seemed to be staring intently at a piece of paper she had found, eyes scanning back and forth as she leaned against the hood of the car. To her side, Tokiko was staring over her shoulder, reading just as intently. Tapping on the metal of the hood, I was able to get her attention, if not that of my sister.

Seeing that she would not look up, I addressed the little birdie. "What have you two found? Anything in particular?"

Glancing back at the paper, she nodded. "You might say that… We've found what appears to be a schedule. From what Joy said, this truck has been transporting equipment back and forth between one location."

"Not to mention this map here next to me is labeled." With a quick point of her finger, she went back to inspecting. "No manifests or anything, so we can't tell _what_ has been shipped. But for something a step below a semi, it probably was machine equipment of some kind." Pausing, she shrugged. "Either that, or bodies. But I doubt that."

"Wait a tic. How did you arrive at _that _conclusion?"

Tokiko answered for her, flapping her wings. "It's in the middle of a place called the Badlands. Don't know what it is, but to be named that…"

Well, I surely had no clue, then. But I'd agree with her on that remark. A name like that just screams stay away. "But if people don't want to go there, someone could easily have built something all the way out there, and it wouldn't be found."

I stepped over to the map, finding a red line leading to a point about halfway through South Dakota. Whistling, I slowly shook my head. "That's a long drive… is this old truck even capable of making it? And that's not even counting the diesel that we'd need to make the trip."

Not receiving an answer from sister, I took a glance at the fuel indicators. Flipping between both of the tanks, receiving mostly full indications from both of them, I shook my head. "Well, that answers that. But it'd still be a one-way trip if we go. I doubt a truck this old can get the mileage to make it all the way back."

With a shrug, sister replied. "It seems to be the best bet. If you still want to find whoever is behind this."

Well, if there was a question that was rhetorical, that was the one. Seeing as how they seemed to be waiting for an answer, I eventually gave one. "That I do. and I'd rather get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible."

A voice from behind me echoed in agreement. "The same here. The sooner we sort this out, the sooner us youkai can go." Nitori stepped up from behind us, her face finally clear after our talks earlier. It did not go unnoticed how smudged her sleeves were, though. "I can help find a way into that base, if there is one. And worse case scenario, I could rig something up to get us out of there."

"So, there is no downside to going, then. Unless anybody else has an objection?" After a few moments of silence, I nodded. "Good. Let's get going, then."

Nitori nodded and vanished as quickly as she could, heading to the bed of the truck. Along with her went Tokiko, zipping through the air. However, my attention was diverted to my sister as she gathered up the papers and made her way to the driver's seat.

Grabbing her wrist gently, I said, "Sister, please get some rest, and eat some. There should be enough in the back to sate your stomach."

Initially laboring against the though, she eventually slumped. "I suppose that might be for the best. Doesn't need as much effort to simply pull the trigger of a gun, does it?" With a soft laugh, she withdrew, handing me the papers. "Very well. Just stay safe on the road. There shouldn't be any traffic."

"But whenever is that a guarantee? Don't worry, sister. I'll be careful."

Without any further ado, she spun and began to walk to the back, a bit more quickly than she normally would. I couldn't help but grin at the sight. I suppose she was hungrier than she let on.

Still, there was no time to laugh. I climbed in the cab, setting the papers to the side. Unfolding the map, I looked for the various roads I had to take. It was a long trip, just as I had expected. At best, we'd be arriving in the dark. Which would probably be a benefit, all things considered. Don't have to worry about the guards as much, hopefully.

Putting away the map, I heard the sound of metal scraping as the passenger-side door opened. I barely needed to look to notice the flash of red that signaled Tokiko's presence. Once again munching on a piece of pork, she handed me a piece of bread, along with another of the canteens. Scarfing down the offered meal, I muttered thanks as I took a drag, before turning the key.

Hearing no shouts to stop, I pulled back onto the lonesome road, with the next destination being the middle of nowhere. Tokiko took a sip of water herself, before turning back to the old book she always carried around. Opening it, she began to read in silence as we made our way.

After ten minutes of silence, I turned to her. "You know… if you want to read out loud, you can go ahead."

Startled by the sudden noise, her headwing flew up, before she calmed down. "It's fine. I don't want to disturb you."

The thought made me chuckle. "What if I want to be disturbed, though?"

"Oh." Smiling, looking happier than she had all day, she nodded. "You want to listen to the stories?"

To be honest, I had no idea. That book did have a lot of useful info. But it'd be nice to hear her voice. "If you wouldn't mind, little birdie."

Her eyes widened for a second as a blush covered her face. Still, she didn't look away, so I suppose she wasn't too offended by my ill choice of words. "I don't mind, not at all." Scooting on over, she looked down at the book, before beginning to read in a soft voice. "_The yuki-onna. A youkai of winter in the land of Nippon, formerly known as Japan…_"

* * *

The ride was long and hard, as the hours went by with but the occasional town passing us by as we rode along the freeway. Tokiko had managed to make it about three hours before she nodded off to sleep in the cab, using my side as her pillow as we continued our trek.

After a good solid eight hours of driving, we stopped again on the side of the road, having just passed interstate thirty-five an hour beforehand. Taking the opportunity to eat another meal and to stretch are legs, we began to discuss our next step.

As dusk was coming soon, we decided to go ahead with our earlier plan, and strike during the night. Nitori said that she had something that she was cooking up, but it would take until we had gotten to our destination until it was ready. I didn't know how that could be possible, considering the spare interior of the truck, but if she said she could do it, I have no doubt that it was possible.

Finally, we switched off drivers, letting sister take the seat once more. While Tokiko did volunteer to do it, I'd hate to have to explain just how to drive at the moment. We didn't need a gear stripped if she forgot to use the clutch. Still, perhaps in the future, we might have the time to teach her.

Once darkness settled, we tried on those fancy headlights for the first time as we drove along. The electric light burned through the night, cutting a swath more effectively than a flame could have. Still, it was light, and not something to dwell on.

As we had a few hours still, I caught my own shuteye, not wanting to fall asleep tonight. The rest of the trip went blissfully for me, not even dreaming as the truck rocked across the old roads.

Until I was shaken awake by sister.

"Brother, wake up!" Hissing under her breath, I immediately jerked up, looking out the windshield. We had come to a stop next to some sort of hill, our headlights now off. Before I could ask, she explained. "We just spotted lights in the distance. I turned us off so that we wouldn't be spotted by them, whoever they are."

Nodding, I unbuckled myself, putting my hand on the door handle. "I suppose we're going to walk the rest of the way." Receiving her own nod in reply, I opened the door, stepping out onto the hard, cracked dirt. In the light there was little that could be seen, except for a few small rocks with rope and tassels on them.

Spotting no threat, I pulled my shotgun out from under the seat, slinging it over my shoulder. I walked to the back of the truck, where our two youkai friends were already sitting and waiting for us. "Hey there, you two. You survive the rest of the ride?"

Nitori shrugged as she spoke at me. "Pretty much. Was a bit jarring, but considering how poor any of those… roads were, it's not that bad." Pulling something out of her pocket, she tossed an odd device towards myself, and another to sister as she came around. "Here's how we're going to get through the base. A bit of camouflage to fool the guards."

Raising the metal disk to my eyes, I examined it, trying to divine its true purpose. "Really? And what type of camouflage might that be?"

"The type powered by kappa science." She seemingly pushed some trigger on her belt, before fading from sight. "Optical camouflage that diverts the light waves around the target. My backpack has the actual projector that bends the light, but those disks help extend its reach. You just have to stay close enough to me for them to work."

I glanced at Tokiko, noting that she had affixed her own disk to her belt. Doing the same with mine, I turned back to Nitori. "Sounds good to me. But are you sure it works?"

"Pretty sure. It worked for one, so no reason it shouldn't work for three." Well, if she is so sure of herself… Not that she's let us down yet in that department. "Alright, we'll do this. Tokiko, hand me my sack, would you kindly?" Receiving a backpack straight to my face, I nearly fell over attempting to catch it. Shooting her a glare, I shook my head. "You did that on purpose."

She just gave me a grin. "Not as if I was trying to hurt you."

Even as I realized what she meant, I couldn't help but let a bark of laughter out of my mouth. "So you weren't. But enough of that. Let's get this show on the road."

At my words, sister and Nitori just nodded, and began to make their way up the hill. I began to follow them after Tokiko had found her own backpack, affixing it to herself. "Sure you need to keep lugging those around?"

"No." She sighed, giving me a wan smile. "But I wouldn't want to lose them, which we will if we left them in here. And since this is going to be a sneaking mission…"

True as that may be, it's still a risk. But considering how we could ditch them easily if we had to, I wasn't going to say anything. "Alright then. Let's just stick tight." No more words to follow up, we finally crested the hill and took our first good look at the base.

It truly was odd, standing against the barren wastelands of the badlands. Rising out of the dirt was a small town's worth of buildings, of a design I was most unfamiliar with. Rooftops with odd arches on every corner, and constructed out of an oddly luminescent stone. The whole complex itself shone with a soft white light, while taller lamp poles lit the main entrance in an eerie blue light.

Turning towards sister, I could see that she didn't have a clue what these were. But by the expression on the youkai's faces, I knew that they had some idea of what was going on. "Tokiko, Nitori… What are they?"

Tokiko immediately glanced to Nitori, who sighed and answered. "They're reminiscent of the ancient buildings from our homeland. But at the same time… they're foreign."

"Wait a moment…" She didn't mean that these were some other sort of youkai that were here? "So, are these people from _Gensokyo_?"

She slowly shook her head at my question. "Doubtful. Unless they've changed the architecture in the last fifteen years… Ever since I left to search for my copies, and to get away from my sister…" Tilting her head, she continued to study. "But it's obviously magical, so who…"

After leaving that thought hanging for a moment, she sighed. "It's no telling until we get inside and look for whoever is running the place. Bad thing is that there are no gates to keep people out."

Making a mental note to ask about this sister later, I asked, "How is that a bad thing?"

"Because when it comes to fences, there are few types of people that neglect them. Those that can't afford to build them, and those who don't need to because they're strong enough." Nitori glanced at me in the eye. "And which type do you think could afford to build a base in the middle of nowhere?"

I grimaced at that. "Lovely. But we need go inside either way… So fire up that camouflage, and let's get going."

With naught a word, she pressed the button again, and everyone I could see disappeared. I began to look around for the rest of them, before I heard a hiss next to my ear. "Follow my footsteps. And don't lag too far behind."

Instantly falling into line, we began our march down the hill and into the complex, passing by the main entrance as we searched for a suitable secondary entrance. Eventually, we came across a loading dock, looking oddly out of place against the rest of the building. With another hiss, she called us over to the overhead door.

"So, what is it that you are planning on-" Before I could finish asking, the bottom of the door scrunched together as she gripped it and lifted it up. Shaking my head in amazement, I ducked underneath the door as I heard the others do the same. After a few seconds, the door eventually fell to the floor, and Nitori began leading us again.

Giving a cursory glance to the building, I saw nothing that stuck out. Just a large warehouse that had a lot of palleted cargo, ready to be transported. Under my breath, I couldn't help but to ask, "How much _can _you lift? Considering what you've already done."

Nitori stopped in front of me, seemingly looking around to check if we had been heard. As no guards were in sight, she responded. "An average kappa can lift approximately one thousand, seven hundred and fifty tons."

Goggling at the insane amount, I couldn't help but picture that girl lifting a cargo ship out of the water. With that much strength.. "Why are you that strong? I hadn't imagined…"

"We used to share our home with a race of youkai called oni. Of which the average could lift an entire mountain. Their strongest could exert themselves even further. Now, be quiet."

Nodding more to myself than to anyone, I did as she asked, still silently wondering _why_ they were that strong. And if she was, why had she not displayed it earlier? Perhaps there's some kind of drawback that goes along with it… Or she's still just as vulnerable even if she is strong. That would explain why magic was able to bombard her so easily.

In silence, we passed through the halls of the facility, our footsteps the only mark of our passing. Said halls were reminiscent of the outside of the building, foreign and impassive. And full of that softly glowing light. Oddly enough, even though the halls were void of most decoration, each door was clearly labeled. In English.

After passing a few rows of storage room, the occasional maintenance room and janitor's closet, I saw an odd placard. Stopping, I slowly read it out, to make sure I was reading correctly. "Portal… room?"

At that, I heard all the footsteps halt, and I could imagine all of them turning back to me. I cautiously stepped forward to the door. "Yes, I'm sure that it is…"

Behind and to my right, I could hear sister speak. "You can read that? It's all chicken scratch to me…"

Glancing back at the placard once more, I shrugged. "It sure looks like English to me. You sure you're alright?" At the silence, I shook my head, and held out a hand to the door.

At my touch, it immediately slid open, revealing a pool of tranquil water before us. Before I could say anything, Nitori spoke up. "There's something not right about that water…"

As she spoke, a ripple formed in the surface, even though nothing had fallen in. A second and a third ripple also formed, before the water began to slosh to and fro. The four of us immediately moved, flattening ourselves against the wall as a form began to emerge from the water.

At first glance, they appeared to be girls… until they removed a cap from the head, letting long rabbit ears on display. But I could not ask what exactly they were, they were lingering in the room, chatting quietly as they stepped onto a mat, drying instantly. And for all the English I had seen throughout the facility, the only way I could describe the words leaving their mouth was to say it was moonspeak, so odd it was.

Eventually, they left the room and headed outside, chatting all the while. With a sigh, I slid down, glad that we had not been heard. To my side, I heard the flapping of wings, as Tokiko seemed to be searching around for one of us.

"Is that… are those what I think they are? Nitori?" Whatever they were, it worried her greatly. Eventually, her hand found my shoulder and squeezed it, calming down in the process.

The dejected voice of the kappa answered her. "I think you're right. Those were moon rabbits. But what they're doing here…" With a grunt, she continued. "I haven't the slightest idea. But the rabbits don't work on their own… Whenever you see a rabbit, you see a lunatic."

By this point, I was completely and utterly confused. "What are you trying to say? That there is an insane asylum on the moon run by rabbits?"

That thought just caused Nitori to laugh. "No… If it were that, it'd be a step up." She began to move, her footsteps approaching the door. "I'm not quite ready to go through that yet. Let's check and see what the rabbits are doing, first."

With that, she touched the door, making it slide open once again. Quietly, we slipped into the hall, following behind the two rabbits who were talking to each other still. As we turned the corner, we thought they might be finally leading us to their destination, when one stopped. She turned around, staring where we were, and she sniffed, once.

Again, we froze in place, and I tried to flatten myself to the wall. The rabbit kept on sniffing, stepping closer and closer to our position. Eventually, she stopped, before barking something towards the ceiling in that odd tongue of hers. For a second, nothing happened, until lightning seemed to erupt in the halls shot through the air towards me. Oddly enough, it didn't seem to shock me, and I looked up to give Tokiko a look of relief.

It took me a second to realize that I could _see_ her now.

The rabbits let out a cry, as the one closest to us raised her hand. While the other one ran off, she pointed her finger towards us and cocked her thumb, before letting it fall. Magic flared about the rabbit's hand before it sped towards us like a bullet, cutting through my shirt and drawing blood.

My hand immediately leapt to my arm, feeling to make sure that it wasn't that deep of a wound. After satisfying my curiosity, I began to unsling my gun in an attempt to fire back.

However, Nitori immediately prevented me from doing so. Jumping to the ceiling, her arms lanced out and to the ground, before she pulled the ceiling down. The metal groaned as it peeled off and created a barrier between us and the rabbit. As said youkai began to continue to plink shots into the sheet, Nitori turned to us. "Come on, we need to get out of here. There will be more rabbits showing up, soon."

We didn't make it five steps before her prophecy turned out to be true, as more and more rabbits began to pour into the hall behind us. Raising my shotgun, I attempted to get one round off, but was forced to duck into the hallway from whence we had just come.

As we made our way back in the direction of the loading dock, dark shapes began to appear down the hall. Cursing under my breath, I tried to look for another exit. Seeing only the portal room, I sighed and began to run towards it, the others on my heels.

I heard my name being shouted over the din, but I kept heading towards the only exit I knew of. Hitting the door with my fist, it slid open yet again. Staring at the pool, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before jumping in.

Time seem to stand still as I floated in the water, sinking into black depths where no light could enter. As the seconds past, I began to panic, trying to claw my way out and back to the surface, to no avail. Before it became a major problem though, a light engulfed me and I found myself being flung out onto a stone slab.

Coughing up water that had made its way into my mouth, I glanced around, looking for the others. They too appeared beside me, landing on my hands and knees. Still, as much as I wanted to tend to them, I had to make sure we were in the clear. I did my best to stand up as quickly as possible, bringing my weapon to bare.

I froze as I found myself looking down the sights of dozens of other weapons.

Scores of rabbits seemed to be standing in front of me, staring us down and holding various bolt-action rifles at the ready. A fair few of them were also weaponless, instead using their fingers just as the other rabbits had done before.

As the others stirred and made their way to their feet, I tried to think of some way to get ourselves out of this situation. As this time we seem to have bitten off more than we could chew. Before I could speak at all, the one closest to us grunted. "Human. Weapon on ground. Now. Or die."

I chanced a glance at Tokiko, wondering if we had any chance at all. But by the shake of her head, it confirmed for me what I already knew. Reluctantly, I let the strap fall from my shoulder, and released my grip on the shotgun.

As it clattered to the floor, the rabbits sprung into action. Keeping weapons trained on all of us, they whacked me on the back of the knee, forcing us to the ground. As they shoved us into cuffs, I could only look up and into the open sky.

All I achieved was seeing a blue marble sitting alone in the black.

* * *

A/N Well, hear we are. Need I even say what happened here? It started off a bit slow, but we followed it up with another assault… That did not go nearly as well as Gray anticipated. After all… luck can't hold out forever.

Needless to say, we are approaching the climax of the first act. I'm not going to bore you all with much today, as I frankly can't think of much to say. And even though I'm receiving no pay, I'm just happy to- Wait, why am I rhyming? Gah! I blame Merlin.

Anywho, possession by poltergeists aside, I'll just say that next chapter will be very fun. And if there are any questions, go ahead and fire away, as I can't think of anything else that needs explaining at the moment.

Digressing, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	10. Lunatic Asylum

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Again from our intrepid reporters in Detroit City, there have been rumors of various hauntings within many parts of the old city. Nowadays mostly occupied by the destitute that still cling to the city, instead of moving towards the new city or towards the countryside, many various parlors where once the wine and liquor flowed are said to have been visited by something out of this world. However, we call into doubt these claims, as the various reports are due in from residents who let the beer and whiskey flow themselves. More on this if anything reliable develops._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version

Chapter 10: Lunatic Asylum

Our detainment continued on for quite a long time, the minutes ticking by as we were held at gunpoint, not giving us the slightest chance to leave. Eventually, the crowd of rabbits in front of us parted as two more walked through.

At least, it appeared to be two more. Instead, it was merely one rabbit following behind a woman who simply looked human. While I merely glanced at her in confusion, the invectives that Nitori released at the sight of her made me worry a great deal. Said human, or at least I presumed, walked up to his, before staring down at us.

A small smirk graced her face as did as such. Chuckling under her breath, she pulled a fan out of her pocket and raised it to her face. "My, now isn't this such a surprise… Two humans and two youkai, making it all this way? I wonder why they did as such…" Turning to her rabbit companion, she softly asked, "Reisen… Please go through their pockets. Maybe we can find out why they are here."

The tall rabbit stepped forward, kneeling down beside each of us in turn, divesting us of every possession we had. After going through our backpacks, shocking herself on something in Nitori's, she finally made her way to mine. Digging through the various pieces of equipment and food I still had within, she let out a soft gasp.

The next thing I knew, a small sack filled with six balls was being removed from me, and handed over to the possible human somewhat reluctantly.

She peered inside the sack, before her grin spread even wider. "_Most_ interesting." One of her fingers trailed down into it, before she pulled it back out as if she had been burned. "If that is the case… Reisen, take the youkai to their cells. Pay special attention to the kappa. Do the same with the female. As for the male human… I wish to have words with him."

Before she had even finished my sister and my friends were grabbed under the armpits and frog-marched away at gunpoint. Instinctively, I tried to rise to my feet, but cold steel against the barrel of my neck reminded me of the position I was in. I felt my hands begin to shake as they were taken away, until I could just barely see that red headwing peeking over the tops of the crow, before it too disappeared.

The girl just shook her head and spoke in that odd tongue to the rabbit behind me. With a grunt, said rabbit poked me in the small of the back with his rifle, forcing me to my feet. After a few more prods, and I found myself marching forward, following after the girl with the fan.

We passed in silence as we marched along the streets, shining softly with that same glow that the base had been constructed out of. The structures around us were just as foreign, even if they were older… Most were made of an odd wood, from what I could tell. Nothing like that grew on Earth. A quick glance upward reminded me that I wasn't quite on my home planet anymore.

Eventually, I found myself being lead to a boardwalk, stretching out past the cityscape and over a calm sea. Suddenly, the girl stopped, nearly causing me to run into her. With another bark of moonspeak, the guards behind me stiffened, and stepped away. It was one small relief as the barrel of the weapon was removed from my neck.

I waited for the girl to say something, but she seemed content to just stare across the water, fingers playing with the bag. Eventually, she looked back at me, folding her fan back into place. "So? Are you going to say anything?

With a quick shake of my head, I gave her my answer. At that, she snorted. "How appropriate. A pitiful human manages to make his way into my city, and he doesn't even have a reason for it. Tell me, now, why go to such lengths? I'd _love_ to hear the explanation that you'd attempt to give me…"

I snorted, and looked away. "It's nothing too convoluted. I'm just looking for the ones responsible for the deaths of my parents."

At that, she raised one of eyebrows. "I still don't quite follow how that brings you here, exactly…" With a grand sigh, she turned to the edge of the boardwalk and leaned over the rail. "I'm not psychic, after all. At least, not with humans… There's no mountain and sea to bend in your mind, after all."

Not taking one step to follow her, I shook my head. "The factories, where the humans had their souls extracted. I search for the one that is responsible."

A light of recognition flickered in her eyes as she smiled. "Ah, so you're a survivor? Interesting… Our pets must be getting sloppy." With a glance at her bag, the grin widened. "Or perhaps there is another reason. Do tell how you got your hands on these."

"My father bought them. At a store." The honest to goodness truth, and not one lick of any useful information. Not that I knew any more than that. "Are you saying that those humans that work for you are your pets?"

Annoyed at my dodge, my own question sent her off laughing. "Oh, no! Of course not. The best word that you might have for it is _employee_, but that is assuming we intend to pay them when they've done their duty." She gave me a cold smile, sending chills down my spine. "Not, the pets I refer to are the clones. Quite lovely little creatures, aren't they?"

She must mean the monsters by that. But, don't they belong to the humans who capture them? "How can that be? Don't they only follow the orders of the ones who… use the balls on them?" I suppose catch them would work there, but it just didn't want to roll off my tongue.

She clucked her tongue at my assumption. "Hardly. But then again, you know so little… Just as humans should know little."

This was starting to get somewhat grating. Clenching my fists, I took a step towards her. "Well, perhaps you'd like to fill this human in a bit. Perhaps then he could understand."

The girl raised a finger to her lips, seeming to think over it for a moment. But just as quickly she dropped it, shaking her head exaggeratedly. "I don't think I will. Not yet, at least. I suppose I can give you a bit of leniency, as you seem to be one of the more _progressive_ humans I've met." At her words, she began to fiddle with the bag again.

There was something about that tone of voice that made me want to ask, "…What do you mean by that?"

"Just by how you're already adapting to the changing times. When the Moon sweeps down upon the Earth, and overtakes its pitiful residents, everything will change for you." Her grin widened as she spoke. "Every one of them will be below those that are their betters. Below Lunarians. I'm merely glad to see that there are some humans that are attempting to earn themselves a higher position in the brave new world yet to come."

At least that answered what the girl was. Still, if I'm understanding her right… "You're planning to invade the _planet_?"

She clapped her hands together, dancing from one foot to the next. "Yes, the human does understand. Perhaps this one has some mental capacity, after all. More than it takes to fling poo." With a flourish of her fan, she continued, her singsong voice beginning to mock me. "After all, why shouldn't we? You've regressed centuries in so long, and lost so many. It's ripe for the picking, like a fresh peach."

I growled once, before looking down, holding my forehead in my hand. "But there has to be a reason… More than that there."

"Of course there is! But I've told enough as it is. After all, you are as much a pet owner as I am. I feel that _some_ courtesy must be extended, after all."

A hiss passed from my lips at the implied insult. "Tokiko is not some sort of pet! She's-"

"What? They're not free, and they _belong_ to you. Just as both of my little Reisen's belong to me." Finally, she let the laughter drop to the voice as her eyes flashed. "Then again, there might be another word that is better, and that you're familiar with, human. Tell me, are your _slaves_ treating you well?"

"Why, you…" I took another few steps closer, until she raised the fan towards me. "It's nothing like that! Not in the slightest!"

"Really, is it? Then what are they? They're bound to you just as well as if they had collars, and a rope in your hands." She darted around behind me, whispers floating on the still air. "Why else would she follow your every order, even if it's something that she would otherwise refuse?"

My eyes widened as I spun around. "It's-"

"Because you refuse to admit it?" She disappeared again, appearing on the side of the boardwalk, perched on the edge. "Conviction like that is rare. I know when we offered them to our human _employees_ that it did not take them long to jump at the chance. Having a creature forced to do all your bidding for you? It must be terrible…" Her face cracked at that. "Sorry; even I can't keep a straight face."

Once more she vanished, only to appear behind me once again, soft breath hitting the nape of my neck. "You mean to tell me that you haven't been tempted? All it would take is one word, and down on her knees she would be."

Immediately, I threw my head back in an attempt to hit her, but she dodged out of the way too quickly for me to be successful. "I would never do such a thing. She's my friend, not a belonging."

"Really? Then what of the other youkai? Is _she_ a belonging, and only the first one special?" The lunarian stopped in front of me, smile still on her face. "But I believe you've enough to think on right now. Perhaps after the invasion, I'll give you to some noble, along with the rest of your slaves. After all, it would be the best way to treat such a forward-thinking human…"

As she walked past me, she whispered softly enough that only I could hear it. "Perhaps I'll keep all of you for myself. That would be _fun_, yes?" At that, she dropped the bag in my hands and kept walking. "Just keep that as a _reminder_ of what I said."

My fury simmered as she walked away, wishing that I were able to bore a hole in the girl's back. But I could do nothing as the guards returned and grabbed me by the arm, marching me away to a containment cell. But as I made my way through the shining streets, I couldn't help but let the doubt creep through my mind.

* * *

The cell that I was tossed in was oddly spacious, considering what I knew of the jails back at home. However large it was, though, I found my eyes slipping, searching for any one point to concentrate on. They eventually slid over the featureless room until I found two familiar forms sitting on floor at the end of the room.

I gave a sigh of relief as I moved to check on them both, making sure they hadn't been injured. My sister had no injuries that were apparent, and she waved me off as she stared back at the entrance. With a sigh, I moved on to my little birdie, who was also staring listlessly at nothing in particular.

Kneeling by her, I raised a hand to place on her shoulder. But, the words of the lunarian still on my mind, I staid my hand. What if even touching her… I had to shake my head to stop the thought, for I didn't want to go down that road. Softly, I did my best to ask, "Tokiko, are you ok? Where's Nitori?"

For a few seconds I thought that she never heard me as she continued to stare out the door. However, before I attempted to ask again, she replied. "Yeah, I suppose. As good as being locked up can be." She blinked and angled her head towards me. "She was separated from us. Probably locking her up in a place she can't get out of."

I sighed, and dropped m hand into my heads. "We bit off more than we could chew, and now we're paying the price. And things are even worse than I expected."

Sighing, she gazed back up at the ceiling. "What now? Are they going to come and shoot us at dawn?" A snort passed her lips as her headwing fluttered from side to side. "I've had them trying to for long enough…"

"No. We'll probably be given to some noble as a _pet_." I neglected to mention exactly which one of them was interested in it. "But that's not the worst part. From what I can tell, they are the ones behind everything that's happened, and are planning to take over the planet."

Joy took that moment to say, "Great. That sounds somewhat ridiculous." As the word left her mouth, she chuckled lightly and shook her head. "But here we are on the Moon, apparently. And being held prisoner by rabbits. I think the situation has gotten ridiculous enough."

"It has." Tokiko still stared at the ceiling, idly waving her headwing around. "But I don't see the difference. Either way, I'm bound to somebody. So, I don't see the big deal."

"Tokiko… " I fell from where I was sitting, placing myself instead on the ground next to her. "Don't be like that, please. I'll get you out of this. I promised you, didn't I?"

Looking back down, she tilted her head, judging me. I felt myself begin to shiver at the gaze. It had been so long since she had looked at me so coldly. However, her lips did eventually turn up, just the slightest. "You did, didn't you. Not that a promise can get us out of this cell."

"I know. But we'll think of something."

Finally having gotten her out of her stupor, the three of us began to share all that we knew. The two hadn't seen anything in particular, as all of the halls seemed identical to them. But I had plenty to share from earlier.

The biggest question at the moment was why did she give them back? If they were the ones behind the capturing of the various monsters, then why did she simply not take them from me? That would have been my two youkai on her side.

It didn't take very long for a slot in the door to open, and a tray to slide in with some food. At least, I supposed it was. Whoever was in charge of feeding us had apparently decided we needed more than gruel, and had actually delivered meat. If one could call odd worm-shaped things meat.

Feeling my stomach churn, I handed off the bowl to Tokiko, who began to slurp down the contents happily. Settling with a piece of bread, I spotted something lining the bottom of the tray. An old newspaper, talking about the mobilization plans.

Realizing what was written on the paper, I yanked it out from beneath the rest of the food, my eyes scanning the page. After the first three times I glanced over it, I sighed and shook my head. There was no indication of any particulars that I needed to know. The whole thing was a bunch of propaganda about how the lunarians would drive the drivel on the surface of the Earth into the sea, so that they may set up shining cities across the globe for all their people to live in. Wit ha shrug, I handed it off to sister, hoping that perhaps she might have more luck then I did in finding useful information.

Before I could take a sip of the stale water, I felt a tap on my shoulder blades. Looking back, I saw sister standing there, holding the paper towards me. "Gray. You say that you can read this?"

Well, I never quite said that much, but I could. Shrugging, I replied, "Yes. Why do you ask? I was hoping you might find-"

"So, when are you going to explain to me how you learned to read a foreign language?" She gave me no time to think as she continued. "You did the same thing earlier, at the base. You could tell what every room lead to, when we only saw scratches."

Staring at her, I slowly shook my head. "I've no idea. It only looked like English to me."

"Hrm." Showing it to Tokiko, she asked, "Tokiko, can you read this paper?"

"Mrph!" Swallowing her food, she explained. "Yeah, I can. It's an old form of Japanese kanji… Or it may have been one point. A lot of it looks not quite right."

"And yet, you can read it?"

A quick nod was what she received as Tokiko grabbed another bowl. "Naturally. I've not got any great powers, like most youkai have. I can just read anything that I want to. It does help when I find a book that's not in my native tongue."

Even I could follow where sister was going with this argument. "You're saying that I can read other languages now since Tokiko can?"

Sister tapped her lips, eyes switching from one to another. "That is exactly what I am arguing. After all, you two are bound together, are you not?" She glanced down at the sack by my side. "And those things are obviously magic, so there's nothing that can disprove it. But on that note… I want you to try something."

Rising to my feet, I asked, "What, exactly?"

I felt the hairs on my neck raise as she _grinned_. "Punch the door."

"You've got to be kidding me. I couldn't be that-" And that was the key thing. _I _wasn't strong enough. But whom did we know that could pull trains with her bare hands? "Nitori is, though. So, perhaps…" Glancing at Tokiko, who had finished eating and also stood up, watching me intently, I shrugged. "Oh well. What's the worst that can happen?"

With that thought in mind, I pulled back my fist, and launched it into the door. Said door did not budge one inch, and I nearly had to bite my tongue from crying out at the spike of pain that surged through my fingers.

Waving my hand to and fro, I looked back at sister. "I don't think that worked particularly well." As if that wasn't obvious enough.

She just shook her head, face falling into her perpetual frown. "Not quite that way. Nitori doesn't crush anything with an errant twitch, so there might be more to it. Try again."

Sighing, whispering an apology to my hand, I tried once more. But still the effect was the same. Behind me, sister began to whisper to me. "Just remember, if we can't get out, we won't be able to pay them back for what they did to mom and dad. Pay them back for all they've done to us, and plan to do."

My eyes narrowed, but still, the door wouldn't budge, no matter how hard my bloody fists slammed into the metal structure. After a few more tries, I let my hands fall to my sides, trying to ignore the screeching pain that was enveloping them.

Sister, however, didn't seem to be finished. One last whisper came, from right behind me. "You won't be able to keep your promise."

I stilled, my heart seemingly stopping for a moment as that thought process. With a guttural growl, I once more threw my fist at the door, bidding it to move or I would move it. And this time, the door gave way.

It wasn't that large of a dent, but it was progress. Sucking in some air, I continued my fight against an inanimate object, and began to win as it kept buckling Slowly but sure, gaps began to appear about where it met the wall, until the metal screeched with one last punch and fell to the floor.

Standing there, huffing quietly, I turned back to sister and glowered. "That was _low_ right there." A fleeting thought in my mind was to visit upon her what I had just given the door, but that madness was quickly driven from my head.

However, any anger that I had slid off Joy as if she were ice. "Good, then. We need to get out of here, and the sooner, the better." Still, as she walked past me and out of the cell. I swore that I saw the ghost of a smile. "How easily we are replaced…"

Moving to exit from the cell, I turned back to Tokiko, who was still standing there. Offering her my hand, I asked, "Are you coming?"

She snapped out of whatever trance we had been and tittered, wings fluttering by her side. 'I-I suppose. Let's go find Nitori." Taking the offered hand, we began to make our way out of the hall, right behind sister.

Oddly enough, there were no guards that we came across for the first hallway. Turning at the first intersection, we began to pick up the pace, afraid that we would be found out. Our fears were founded, as at the end of the hallway, a tall rabbit appeared. Spotting us, it said something to someone at its side, before running straight at us.

Letting Tokiko go, I dug my hand into the wall, pulling out a small chunk of metal. I don't think that I could be quite as accurate as I am with one of the balls, but it was good enough for me. Once she was in good throwing distance, I pulled back and lit it rip. At the same time, Tokiko was summoning what magic she had, sending it straight towards the rabbit.

Amazingly enough, the rabbit danced around every shot as if it were as easy as breathing. Nothing came close as she leapt into the air and spun about, never losing her speed as she came close. Oddly enough, she had no weapon, and she was not raising her finger in order to return fire with her own magic. Not questioning our good fortune, I dug into the ground once more in an attempt to take her down.

Before I could, though, she was upon us. Sister could do little more than watch carefully as we stood in a stalemate. Both Tokiko and I were ready for a second barrage, assuming we could hit the rabbit. Before we could say anything, though, she spoke. "Please, _stop_. I'm here to help you."

Eying her carefully, I asked, "Alright, that's nice… How can I believe you, though?"

She sighed, her eyes and ears darting around, searching for anything nearby. "You can't. But to be quick about it, I am Reisen Udongein Inaba, the former, _former_ pet of two of the three Watatsuki sisters, Toyohime and Yorihime. I returned to the Moon on the behest of Eiren Yagokoro to keep an eye on their plans. I can't explain much more, but we need to move. You'll just have to trust me."

I sighed, as the names flew over my head. "I don't know who any of them are… But I suppose that lunarian from earlier is one of them. Still, how do we know you're not leading us into a trap? And where is our other friend?"

"At the moment? Carrying all of your crap." Behind the rabbit, a kappa finally caught up to her and forced her way past her, lugging a few familiar items in her arms. "Not that it's that much, but I don't exactly have room in my backpack for much more."

The only thing I could do at first was to blink, before laughing to myself. I suppose that's one way to do it. Good to see you Nitori."

"Good to see you too, I suppose. Even if it's your fault for us being in here." At this, she shot me a smug grin. "I _could_ have simply busted down the halls, after all."

I couldn't help the burning that began to spread in my ears. Rubbing the back of my neck, I replied, "True. But then, we wouldn't exactly know what we needed to worry about. We didn't come into this expecting to be fighting an entire army."

At that, the rabbit frowned. "That would be especially foolhardy. The Lunar Defense Corps has been training for the past decade and a half. They are prepared to fight the humans now. It's only been because of my efforts, along with Yorihime's reluctance, that has prevented the attack from already happening."

Looking at Nitori, I waited for her to tell me whether or not she really did think we could trust her. At the slow nod, I sighed. "Fine, we'll follow your lead. But could you explain to us what's been going on?"

"I can, yes." She glanced at Nitori, still holding everything. "You might want to get your stuff, though. Things might be a bit dicey until we reach the vault."

As she spoke, Nitori offered to me my old shotgun. Ruefully, I took it, checking every inch of it for damage. Finding none, I took the offered pouch and began to slide shells back into the magazine, before also putting one in the chamber. Noticing the complete lack of any pack, I asked, "Didn't want to bring the packs along?"

She shook her head at that as she handed sister her knife and Tokiko her one book. "No. They stank pretty badly with that garbage they had been in. It's probably what let the rabbits find us earlier." Suddenly, she grinned. "We did set them up just in case we need a… diversion."

Reisen shook her head at that. "But did you have to force the Udonge trees to go through that? Even if they are supposed to detect impurity… perhaps that is a bit much?"

I think I answered for all of us when I said, "Nah." Retrieving my coin purse from Nitori and dropping it in my pocket, I took hold of the sack in one hand and the shotgun in the other. "But let's get going now, shall we?"

Receiving affirmation from everyone, Reisen began to walk back the way she came, ears darting to and fro as she attempted to hear anyone coming. "By the way… How did you manage to get out of the cell?"

That would be a fun answer to give right there. But before I could reply, I heard Tokiko say, somewhat smugly, "He punched it down, with his bare hands."

_That_ got the rabbit's attention, making her stumble as we neared the corner. "H-how? The doors on the cells are made of lunar steel. They should be impenetrable to most species of youkai, much less humans."

Not really wanting to give the real answer, I shrugged. "Perhaps you need to get new doors, then." But even though that flippant statement seemed to satisfy the rattled rabbit, Nitori still watched me with a keen eye, before shrugging it off and following the rabbit.

As we made our way through the complex, Reisen eventually calmed down and began to explain. "It began after the cleansing, as it is called up here. The leaders of the Moon started to debate over whether we could claim a piece of the Earth itself for their own. While the moon is not getting crowded, there was a desire to show the humans who really is in charge. Most everyone still remembers the Lunar War, when humanity attacked us."

This was certainly fantastical, but I suppose I could clarify later. We needed to know what was happening now. "But what is their plan? Why have they gone through all that effort? The factories, the balls… All of it?"

Looking away, the rabbit's ears drooped for the first time. "Those were all suggestions that I made. Or rather, suggestions that grew from the ones I gave. As the de facto voice of Eiren, even though the two Watatsuki's here have me as their pet, I was a voice of caution. We both know that the humans would put up a long, drawn out fight. And even if our loyalty is to the moon first and foremost, we know that a fight against the humans was going to be long and drawn out."

Quickly continuing as we stared at her, she explained. "It was twofold, really. Once it became apparent how many clones were in existence, they saw it as a new resource to take advantage of. So, they created the balls, as you call them. They are miniaturized portal devices, partly made of Earth, and partly of Moon. As Toyohime, among others, can bridge the gap between the two, they were able to send clones from one to the other… Of course, that was after they were bound to serve the moon."

At that, I had to stop her spiel, even as she frantically pulled us down another corridor. "So, you're saying that every monster that has been taken away by the balls has been straight to the moon? To be used as…?"

"Shock troops, terror weapon… Whatever is necessary. It saves lunar lives, and it kills the impure. They couldn't resist it." Finally, we exited the building as she said, "It doesn't hurt that you're practically paying them to do the job."

I glanced at sister, just shaking my head the whole time. "Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. So, the whole thing with the factories was…?"

"A distraction. Some of the clones are not particularly useful in combat. The human ones, especially. So, they were to be used in… Other ways." Reisen glanced back at us, before looking about the street. "We should need that distraction about now, Nitori."

Mouth set in a thin line, the kappa reached into her pocket and fingered a switch. After a few sparse moments, a crack echoed across the distance, flashing high in the sky. The slightest smirk graced her face at the results. "Good. That should keep them occupied for a while."

We waited for a few moments, hiding in the shadows as rabbits ran in every direction, along with the occasional lunarian. Once the streets finally became chaotic enough, we made our move. Dashing across the stereo, we made our way through an alleyway, and then another, never stopping the whole time. Eventually, we made our way towards a rather impressive building, standing nearly two or three stories above every other one. The doors on the front seemed to be polished metal, even as they shined with that ubiquitous glow all the same.

Once checking to make sure there were no soldiers in sight, we slipped inside the building, cracking open the tall doors just enough to make it through. The interior of the building was oddly dark, having none of the glow that we had become accustomed too. As my eyes adjusted, I felt Tokiko grabbing me and pulling me along, as Nitori did the same for my sister. Neither of the two, nor Reisen, seemed to have much trouble with the dark.

"As I was saying…" The voice echoed loudly in the quiet room, causing her to raise her hands to her mouth and speaking even more quietly. "As I was saying, those factories that you are referring to were an idea provided by Toyohime after a… suggestion by me."

Realization hitting me, I shot forward, grabbing the rabbit by the shirt and lifting her into the air. "It was _your_ fault?"

"Quiet!" Hissing at me, her fast speech began to run together as she tried to explain herself. "It'snotasifI _wanted_ to dothat. Buttheyweregettingreadyto start the invasion. I had todosomething to slow them down, somethinganythingIdidn'tcare." Her pleading eyes sought mine, and I felt the back of my mind _twist_, causing me to drop her. Even though she was free, she did not scurry away. Ears still twitching, she kept speaking. "Alwayshadtomake hard decisions. Eitherwaypeopledie, nochoice, nochoice. Hadtomakechoice to save most… Choicethatgivesyourplanet a chance."

I snorted, watching her closely. "And why would I believe any of that? Why would you go out of your way to help us?"

Not meeting me in the eyes, she looked over my shoulder. "I left the corps myself for a reason. I couldn't quite handle what decisions I've had to make. And to be perfectly frank, I'd rather be down on Earth with Dr. Yagokoro making medicine than be here, but I don't have the luxury of picking my fights." With that, she walked past us, into a side wing.

Following her, I heard the door shut behind me, cutting off all light. I immediately unslung my gun in case the worst was to happen. Lights immediately sprang into life above us, seemingly unnatural compared to all of the others we had seen here. Behind us, she remarked, "This is your way off the moon. One that isn't guarded or disconnected."

Turning to look at the middle of the room, I heard my sister nearly scoff. Wondering what it was she nearly was laughing over, I found my own eyes widening incredulously at the sight before us.

An enormous train stood before us, gleaming brass on jet black.

Shaking my head, I wondered how exactly we could take this train back to Earth, much less why it was even on the moon in the first place. I couldn't quite see any railways, and the whole idea of a steam locomotive just seemed out of place from what I've seen.

I didn't even bother to voice my skepticism, as I began to walk back down the train. Nitori was busy arguing with Reisen over _something_, but I didn't pay attention to it as they spoke.

Looking at the train, it was a wonder it even existed. Each side had _twelve_ drive wheels, far as I could tell, with each set of three powered by their own piston. And for that matter, each wheel was at least eight feet tall. Not that I could have an accurate measurement at the moment. Still, the entire thing was enormous, with the top of the boiler at least twenty-five feet above the ground.

The strangest thing was how clean the engine look. I suppose that since I was used to older engines that were kept running constantly, patched only as necessary, but this one had clean lines. Not a single pipe had an ugly patch, or a bypass bolted to it. The pistons were amazingly simple too, not a great complicated mess. Again, odd, since this should be a relatively new steam engine, so why doesn't it have the more complicated pistons?

But it was a very good looking train overall. Even the rivets, instead of looking like a rough, rusty joiner used to hold the parts together, were in good enough shape to actually stand out, with their edges rimmed with brass. Whoever built this seemed to have done it out of love as much as anything, as she was quite the good looking train. Eyes slipping over the bell, I couldn't help but think that she was mighty tall and handsome.

"Wait a tic." It couldn't be… Not by a long shot. That was a legend. It couldn't exist. "But youkai don't exist either…" Not waiting one more moment, I took off towards the rear of the train proper, finally approaching the cab of the train. As I looked up at the driver's window, I sought out the name of the train, in case it had one. And once I saw it, I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "Sister! Come here! You have to see this…"

At my words, she came running over, forgoing her typical gliding movement for the sake of speed. As she came closer, she asked, "What is it, brother?"

Giving her an odd grin, I couldn't help but shake my head as I spoke. "Would you say that this train is might tall and handsome? And I'll have you know that she's known quite well by all."

Sister gazed at me for a moment, before her eyes widened. "You're _kidding _me…"

Nearly chuckling again, I kept talking, voice nearly breaking into song. "You might say, she's a regular combination…" Pointing at the nameplate, I finally answered. "Of the _Wabash Cannonball_."

* * *

Tokiko was fluttering about the train as she took in every inch of it, not quite believing that one of the legends she had read about in her book was sitting right before her eyes. To be honest, I could barely believe it myself. But I suppose it did make sense. A legendary train that jumped into space after arriving at its destination before it left? That might be a bit exaggerated, but here it was, sitting in front of us.

Our resident kappa had immediately set up shop in the cab, analyzing each and every valve imaginable. I wouldn't have the slightest clue how to operate it, but she seemed quite at home testing each and every switch and lever. The only one that seemed important to myself at the moment was the one that pointed to our four stops along its main line. Detroit, Dublin, Moscow, and Sydney. It was quite a ways from home, but that destination should be fine. Besides, we still need to warn people of what was coming… Perhaps that city would have the ability to spread the word, at least by the newspaper.

The only problem was that there was no coal to burn. Nor was there any wood readily available in this stone building. What little there was in artifacts would not have been able to power it to any degree. However, the kappa did have her own solution.

"It's quite simple. Remember what I did to catch you from your fall?" As she explained, I just nodded, waiting for her to get to the point. "Since I can manipulate water, it's no trouble to fill up the tender and boiler. But since we don't have enough fuel…" Placing her hand on the boiler, she closed her eyes. "I just have to vibrate the water molecules fast enough to heat it up. Give us enough time, and there will be steam."

As sure as she said it, steam began pouring out of the smokestack not even five minutes later. Still unable to believe what was happening in front of us, I shook my head and prepared to board. At least, until I heard a cough from behind me.

Turning back, I found the rabbit standing in front of me, looking down at the ground. Tapping my foot, I waited until she finally spoke. "There's something I need you to do, once you get back to Earth."

Sighing, I shook my head. "What is it? Some other errand? I've still got questions of my own."

She laughed weakly, before stepping forward. "I am aware. And it is an errand, an important one. And I might answer one of those questions in the process."

As she fell silent for a few seconds, I took that as my opportunity to ask her, "So, why exactly did the lunarian let me keep the balls?"

Softly, she tried to clarify. "That Lunarian was Toyohime. One of the three moon princesses that share the name Watatsuki. And quite dangerous." Blinking, she digressed on to her next point. "That's not your answer, though. We were not the ones that made those balls."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "So, you're saying that there's a third party involved in this whole ordeal? Or is it a copycat?"

Tilting her head to the side, Reisen hummed. "It could be either. But none of the ones who could create that would go rogue, for any reason I could think of. And there is but one youkai on Earth that I would say is capable of creating a similar object."

To my side, Tokiko fluttered to the ground, listening closely to what she was saying. "Do you mean the youkai of borders?"

She nodded shortly, ears bobbing. "Yes. Yukari. Who has been missing for quite a while."

I crossed my arms, thinking over what she said. "She wouldn't have gone missing about fifteen years ago, would she?"

"Exactly."

Well, that was definitely not coincidental at all. "But that still doesn't answer why she let me keep them."

The rabbit just shook her head. "She didn't consider you to be a true threat. Besides, the dangerous one was the kappa, as the ibis could be kept under control relatively easily. No offense meant." Tokiko shrugged, not saying anything. "Not to mention that she was unable to touch them, as you saw. She informed me later that it was as if she putting her skin on hot iron. Whoever made them didn't want certain people using the balls."

I sighed, before going back over the conversation. "So, you want us to seek out this Yukari, because she for some reason created the balls I've used to bond Tokiko and Nitori… But where would she be."

Reisen and Tokiko glanced at each other for a second, before shrugging. "Gensokyo."

Well, off to the Orient, then. At least we may get some answers. "I think we need to be going now, though. Need to warn as many people as we can. And besides, shouldn't someone have figured out you were missing by now?"

At that, the rabbit grinned. "I have trained my replacement well over the past decade. But yes, you should get going now. Before any of us are found out."

As I nodded to her and turned away, she called out one last time. "And human, tell your sister to seek out the Luna Dial. I would have provided it to her, had the last owner remembered to return it after her death."

That was just more prattle about stuff I knew nothing about. Still, I nodded once more. "Do I want to know how she died?"

"As far as I know, she was destroyed by a power even fate could not protect against. Either way, if she wants it, it is in the possession of the mistress of the Scarlet Mansion. I've said enough though. Good luck." With that, the rabbit sprang away, slipping out the side door through which we had entered earlier.

Watching her go, I shook my head. "Good luck to you, I suppose." Crossing over to the engine once again, I climbed up and into the cab where everyone was waiting for me. Satisfied that we were finally leaving this rock, I turned to Nitori. "Ready whenever you are. I just hope we don't need tracks where we're going."

The kappa grinned and looked back at me. "Oh, we need tracks alright. But if I understand how the magic on this thing works…" Reaching next to the destination dial, she pulled a small lever down. The moment she did, the wheels began to glow with a soft blue light. Leaning out of the train, I was able to spot glowing blue rails extending out from the front of the train and towards the wall, curving slightly as they went.

Smiling bright, she grabbed a large lever next to her and pulled it down. I nearly fell from my seat as the train lurched forward, the pistons grinding as they moved the wheels for the first time since who knows when. The remaining carriages jerked behind us as we slowly began to move. "Alright, at least the old girl's still running."

At my words, Tokiko gave me an odd look. "It's a contraption, not a female. Why are you calling it that?"

Sister leaned over to her, and whispered into her earhole. Tokiko's headwing fluttered about for a second, before extending fully in shock. "Really? That's why he does that?"

Not wanting to know the results of that conversation, I rolled my eyes and turned away. "Just shut up… And Nitori? Are we going to run _through _that wall?"

The kappa nodded shortly, causing me to shake my head and grip the train firmly. A few seconds later, the train met the wall, which crumbled in its glacial wake. Out onto the street we turned, the blue tracks extending forward into the distance.

Eying the rabbits fleeing from the train that had just emerged from one of their own buildings, I couldn't help but to grin. "I don't think this is something that you'd see every day, even on the moon."

"Not in the slightest." Walking over towards me, Tokiko nudged my arm. "Although, it's somewhat cathartic, after what we went through earlier. Hearing the lamentation of their women, and all that."

Chuckling, I kept an eye out for anything that might be a particular threat. There appeared to be the odd soldier that was standing along the streets, apparently having returned after dealing with our disturbance, but they did no more than stand there and gawk as the train slowly passed them by.

However, by the time the fifth car had passed them by, they recovered their senses and began to pursue us. Not wanting to fight on the roof of the train again, I urged Nitori onward. "Let's see if we can get going a bit faster. We don't want to be caught by the rabbits."

The kappa immediately lowered the throttle, sending the train lurching forward again. Steam began to pour out of the pistons as they pumped the wheels forward, very little rising out of the smokestack now. By the time that the train had started to approach thirty miles an hour, we had outrun any and all rabbits as we traveled down on of the city streets.

However, our good fortune didn't last long.

A blast rocked the train, nearly sending us flat onto the floor of the cab. Pulling myself back to my feet, I searched around for who attacked us. As the train rocked to the side again, I finally tilted my head up towards the sky, and spotted our assailant.

My stomach dropped as I recognized the lunarian who was attacking us. I raised my shotgun up towards her immediately, angling for a good shot, but she began to bob and weave, not staying still long enough. As I did that much, Tokiko flapped her wings and took to the sky, aiming straight at the princess.

As they began to dodge in the sky, shooting their magic at each other, I keep trying to get a clear shot. But with Tokiko up there, anything I shoot would likely hit her. Lowering the gun, I watched as the two fought, unable to do much of anything.

The whole while, Nitori had been accelerating the engine down the ethereal tracks. With sister and I hanging on, we could barely open our eyes for the wind whipping in our face. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the destination dial begin to glow softly. "Nitori! Have you figured out what that means?"

She shook her head, hat somehow staying on as the train huffed along. "No idea! But I think it's our ticket out of here! We just need to go faster!"

"Well, pour on the steam then!" Unnecessary statement made, I turned back to watch the battle, only to see as Toyohime withdrew that fan of hers once again. Raising it high, she slashed it downward towards Tokiko, who dodged out of the path of its arc.

However, everything below was not nearly so lucky. I could only watch in awe as the seventh railcar seemed to vanish, as if it were never there. Along with that went the street below, along with nearest storefronts. The cars trailing immediately began to derail, some falling into the new ditch created, while others jackknifed and launched into the nearby street. I couldn't help but wince at the twisted pile of steel and wood.

The one _good_ thing about losing most of our train was that we now had very little weight to pull. The moment the cars had separated, the train lurched forward once more, accelerating more and more quickly.

Still, I couldn't give too much attention to the train. Instead, I looked back towards the sky, to where the lunarian had been moments before. No flying princess was within view; only an ibis remained in sight. An ibis flying straight at us, trying to shout over the noise of the engine.

Whatever Tokiko was trying to tell us, it couldn't be good. I spun my head about, trying to find the lunarian once again. After searching the skies, I was about to give it up for a lost job, before I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Floating alongside next to the train was the girl, staring at me intensely. Tsking to herself, she shook her head, as if disappointed. She began to float ahead lazily, overtaking the train after a few seconds.

"She's going to do to the train what she did to that one car…" Shaking my head, I turned to Nitori. "Please, keep going, as fast as you can get this thing going." Somewhat necessary request given, I grabbed my ammo pouch and slung it on, before leaping up and pulling myself onto the top of the cab.

Giving thanks that there was nothing burning, and no smoke coming out of the stack, I ran forwards as best I could on the rocking train. Grabbing onto one of the pipes to steady myself, I hissed as my hand began to blister at the hot steam. It was of no matter. A burn on my palm is much preferred to being utterly destroyed.

A few more steps, though, and I reached the front of the train. This time steadying myself with the train's headlight, I squinted my eyes and peered out. All that I had to do now was to find her. Not that it was particularly hard, as she was floating not too far in front of the train, flying backwards as she gauged us. With another of her grand sighs, she began to raise her fan once again.

That was something I wasn't going to let fly. Not without a fight, at the very least. As she took her sweet time, I leveled my gun and fired with my free hand, hoping for the best.

The shot went wide, but just managed to clip the arm of the lunarian. She cringed, flinching as her hand immediately flew over to grab her arm. Taking the risk, I let go and pumped the gun, before leveling it again.

This time, I didn't miss.

Whatever the lunarians were, they didn't seem to be as tough as the youkai I had encountered. With a cry, Toyohime dropped out of the air, straight down onto the ground. And barely a second later, the train caught up with her. I couldn't help but to give a very relieved smile as I heard the thump of flesh hitting metal, leaning back into the lamp to rest a minute.

I was shaken out of my reverie by a second thump from the front of the train. Peering down over the edge, I found myself goggling as the moon princess pulled herself up off of the cowcatcher, and onto the front of the boiler.

Fortunately, the fan seemed to have been lost during the impact, but that was not stopping her in the slightest. A vein on her forehead was twitching as she came closer, as an oddly vacant smile crossed her face. "So, the little slaver has come out to play? Pity… Of course, you know now that I'm going to have to take you for my own. You'll be so fun to break."

As she crawled closer, I shook my head. I reached down into my pouch, retrieving one shell from my collection. After inspecting it, I pulled the breach on the shotgun manually, before sliding it in. "I'd rather you not, if you must know. But then again, my opinion wouldn't factor in, would it? But I'll have you know one thing." I leaned in closer, sliding the breach shut as I did. "I'm going to go back to Earth, and I'm going to get everyone that I can ready. However I might… I _will_ do it. And if you come down to _my_ home, I'll kick your ass back to the Moon myself."

Before she could formulate a reply, I lowered the shotgun to her face. "Now, back on Earth, when we have to get rid of something, we usually just toss it in a pile, far from our eyes. There is, however, a more proper way to dispose of a piece of filth." Smirking at the snarl, I finished explaining. "And I hope that a dragon's breath will suffice."

Pulling the trigger, a gout of flame burst forth from the barrel of the gun, pouring over the suddenly shocked form of the moon bitch. I watched with grim satisfaction as it covered her, spreading quickly over the dress she was wearing. Quickly, I raised my shotgun up, spinning it with one hand before slamming the butt of the gun into her head.

"Now, get _off_ my train."

Idly, I watched the flaming body fall to the ground, before bouncing into the distance before we sped onward. Once more leaning against the lamp, I rested as we were finally home free. However, my attention was soon diverted to a more pressing issue. Namely, there seemed to be a rather large mountain looming ahead of us, and the tracks were leading straight into it.

I know that this train is supposed to be strong, and we busted through a building earlier, but how does it expect to simply _steam _through a mountain? Having no one nearby to answer my question, I called back to the cab, hoping someone had an answer themselves. "Nitori! We're about to run into that mountain up ahead!"

Somehow, the kappa heard me, and peeked her head out the side of the window. Unfortunately though, I was not able to do the same, and whatever she shouted did not comfort me in the slightest. Still, as sister and Tokiko joined her in peering out the side, with no abject look of terror on their faces, I hoped they knew what they were doing.

As the mountain loomed closer, I felt sweat dripping down my back. Not that it particularly meant anything, as the boiler I was sitting on was hot enough as it was. The glowing tracks began to climb up the mountainside, rails and ties twisting together as they formed an arch. Finally realizing what it was becoming, I could barely open my mouth as we drove through the portal and into utter darkness.

The noise was hellishly loud as we moved through the new tunnel, my free hand rising to block one of my ears from the audible onslaught. As quickly as it began, however, it ended just as promptly. Barely seeing the pinprick of light approaching, we rocketed out of the tunnel, into a large expanse. Looking down, I saw that we were once again over water; however, instead of the unmoving water of the Moon, it was choppy.

Hope welling within me, I gazed up at the sky, past the tumultuous clouds as they gathered for a storm, and found the object I was searching for. The pale white of the moon, shining high above.

Giving a sigh of relief, I stood up, and began to climb back across the train as we sped to our next stop. The old Motor City… And hopefully, someone who could help us spread the word about the threat that was bearing down on us all.

* * *

A/N Phwewy, here's a whopper for you. If last chapter was just backstory and transitions, this one is the chapter where I finally unload all of the plot points on everyone. I hope that I've dribbled in enough little nuggets so that this makes sense. And now, I've plenty to talk about.

In backwards order, first, the _Cannonball_. That has been in the plans since day one. After all, if our main is from the U.S. of A., shouldn't he have something along those lines? Most importantly, this finally opens up the world to us, as we have our own means to travel, even if our destinations are a bit limited. As for why Moscow… That's the legend that I personally heard, and even if the Wiki says differently, I'm going with it.

Plus, if you have noticed, we have four destinations, and four balls left to fill.

Next up is Gray's empowering. Frankly, this one was a tough call. But I feel that it's the only way to keep him in the game, so to speak, as we progress towards the end. After all, if we keep getting more and more youkai, how are we going to have a human with a gun deal with them, unless I craft them so _only_ a human with a gun can. It gives me a bit of wriggle room to write. As you can tell, I was tempted to do something similar for Joy. However, that would make everything too easy for the next couple of destinations, so I dropped that.

Next, the whole thing about _what_ it means to be caught by a ball. What are the youkai? Are they pets? Slaves? Or is it not that harsh? I'm afraid that is one of the realities that _had_ to be faced if I wrote this. After all, these aren't animals with superpowers. These are fully sentient beings, being bound against their will. And I avoided specifically using any word until this chapter, so as to let you think about it before I sprung it out. Give it some thought.

And finally, the lunarians and their plans. Without being too cliché, I felt that they would be the best villain, especially given the global stance I was taking. Plus, they are the only ones with the manpower to be truly threatening, while something that can still be fought against. (Compared to a singular lone youkai, such as Yuuka, Yukari, Orange, etc). And as for Toyohime, the _only _reason that everyone survived was because she was toying around. (Heh. Pun. Just noticed.) If she had wanted to, she could have simply blasted them away from above, without a care in the world.

Anyways, that's all for now. If there are any more questions/comments/criticisms/etc, please don't hesitate to ask! Digressing, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	11. Slow Sense of Urgency

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. Just in from the British Isles, from the desk of the King of England himself. In due time, the lords and ladies of the various feudal states that have popped up on the isles are to meet up soon, and to determine on how to restore itself to a parliamentary system. This is a large step for the isles, which descended into anarchy after the explosion. However, as always, it could be a trap for the ruler of Britain to expand his own power instead. More as this develops, and as ships cross the Atlantic._

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 11: Slow Sense of Urgency

Whatever could be said about our new train, I will say this. It was _fast. _We tore across the surface of the lake as if we were one of the aircraft of old, instead of a steam-puffing monster. The biggest impetus for our current need to get over land, though, was to give Nitori a rest from manipulating the water in the boiler.

Fortunately, land quickly came into sight, which allowed our kappa to finally take a break. As she rested against the tender while we kept an eye on the train, we slowly coasted to a stop a few miles inland.

Apparently, wherever we had come ashore was in the middle of a large amount of farmland, with no significant amount of trees we could cut down to use for fuel. While Tokiko did offer to scout around for anything nearby, I just shook my head. No need to be going so far out of our way for a few small twigs that might be called trees. Besides, some of these probably belonged to somebody. And while I had no compunctions against taking from the lunarians, I did have some against taking from people that lived here.

During our time of rest, we decided instead to take stock of the situation, and see how much we had on us… Along with how much of the train we had left. Said inspection was conducted rather quickly, all things considered. Not counting the _Cannonball_ herself, along with her tender, there were only six cars left on the train. Plus, the coupler on the rear had been sheared off, so we couldn't even think of attaching another car until we had it repaired.

As for the cars themselves, there was little of note. Most of the train had been either been cleaned out or lost the luggage to the depths of space. In a few of the closets we found a few garments hanging, but they were much too old and much too flimsy to think of changing out of. While we did not smell that nicely, we knew that those clothes would be torn to pieces at the slightest exertion.

Not that it didn't stop Joy and Tokiko's eyes from lingering, but we still had more to do.

to our largest relief, there were some washrooms on the first car, letting us take advantage of our first bath in who knows how long. Tokiko nearly cried with glee as she claimed her own, causing me to chuckle to myself at her antics. Turning about to head back down the train, I found myself being stopped by my sister. "Gray, show me your hand."

Wincing at the look in her eye, I held up my hand, letting her inspect it. She grabbed it by the wrist gently, looking at it from every angle. "Hrm." She dithered for a moment, before looking up at me once again. "You should have said something. If I hadn't noticed you wincing earlier, this would have gone untreated. Which would have caused an infection, or worse."

Bashfully, I rubbed the back of my head. "I know, I know… It just didn't seem that important at the time." I was about to say that it would heal on its own, given enough time, but knowing my sister…. The result would not be good.

One harrumph later, and she disappeared back into the train. After waiting a minute, she returned with one of the pieces of clothing that adorned the garments we found earlier. To my simple eyes, it appeared to be some kind of scarf, or at least it had been at one point in time.

Grabbing me by the arm, she forced me into the nearest washroom. "Rinse it off real quick." Immediately obeying, I found the faucet and turned it on. I didn't exactly know how the train still had running water. But considering that it was cool and clear to the touch, and not full of slime and whatever else it might have after who knows how many years, it must have been filled recently. That's all overlooking the simple answer of Nitori filling up the tanks, so perhaps I'm reading too much into it.

Still, I had to finish the job. Wincing as I let the water flow over the skin, taking away the remnants of the flesh that had once been the palm, I waited for her to give the word. Thirty seconds into the cold torture she finally nodded.

Just as swiftly as earlier, she grabbed me by the wrist. Holding my hand up, she warned, "Hold still." Without pause, she took the scarf and tore it in pieces, loosely tying it around my hand. "Not what I'd prefer, but it'll do. Once we get to a town, we'll get a proper bandage and some salve." Still, she didn't say anything else as she finished the knot. "There. Just try not to punch through any more doors for a little while."

Chuckling, I waved her on. "If you say so. I hadn't seen any that have insulted me recently, so I'll think I'll let them live." I got a small smile for my troubles, before she left me be, presumably to go take a shower of her own.

After taking the momentary peace to relieve myself, I finally left the washroom, before gazing up and down the train. Walking up towards the front of the car, I heard the water running. Nothing too particularly high-pressure, so probably gravity powered. Familiar, that was. After shrugging off the possibility of a short bath, considering how long it had been since the previous, I turned back to do what I had intended to do in the first place. I found myself walking back along the cars, until I came to one of the compartments in the last one. Slipping inside, I fell back into the cushioned seats, and closed my eyes.

Sleep, as welcome as it might have been, was not what I wanted. We still had some kind of schedule we needed to maintain, and we had to leave for the city as soon as possible. But… I wanted some peace and quiet, to think about what's happened.

After all, we've had no _rest_, none at all. Granted, the drive to the badlands base might be called rest, but even sitting that long is tiring, especially when you drive for hours on end. I'm still not quite sure how I had the endurance to do it.

For that matter, I've no idea how I'd lasted this long, and gone this far. I know that I went to all the trouble, all the running around to take revenge for mother and father… Why does that seem so long ago, even if it hasn't been two days?

I couldn't help but sigh at the thought. Leaning down, I pulled out that sack that I had on my body ever since we left. The one that I was quite sure I should hate, for what it's done. And I'm not quite sure how much I should believe that damn lunarian, and what she said.

The thought made me snort. How are we that similar? She wants to destroy humanity, and I just wanted revenge for what had been done to my kin and me. I'm not a complicated person. I like simple things, simple answers. Simple reasons for the way things are. I suppose that all the answers aren't so simple, though.

Reluctantly, I withdrew one of the balls from the sack. Even though I wasn't searching for any one in particular, I was not at all surprised at the one that came out. The one with the red feather. I grimaced as I turned it over in my hand, staring at it. One of the damned things that keep them bound to me. In the end, what makes me different from her? Her plan is to do the same thing.

Hell, I've probably helped her out, in some regard. We never had much access to the things before, but we've used them. And they've always disappeared… Tokiko was the first one to not do that. It couldn't have been more than a dozen, myself, over the years. But after how many my father had used, not to mention every other human that lived in the hills and the woods… There must have been tens of thousands, from my home state alone. All together, it was a veritable army on its own.. And _we_ gathered it against us.

I couldn't help but feel somewhat glad that I had captured Tokiko. if it had been the other ball, she would have been sent straight to the moon. To Toyohime… Shivering at the prospect, I gripped the ball tighter. Even if I'm not that good of a person, Toyohime would be so much worse. Or would she? After all, she did attempt to trip me up and have me as breakfast. It was only after that she actually started to become friendlier.

Would she have done such a thing? Would she have gone over like the other monsters, relishing in the chance to kill other humans? Loving the opportunity to have revenge for all that had been done to her, by all the humans of her former home? And is it only the ball that made her friendly?

I honestly should stop thinking about those problems, right now. Considering what we're up against, any indecision could spell disaster. But the prospect of forcing her to do something in my name… It still brought me chills.

Before I could put away my possessions, however, I found myself being interrupted by the door of the compartment sliding open. I nearly jumped as it did, snapping my head over to see whom it was. I didn't even need to get past the knees to tell, though. What with that purple dress she wore, it was most obvious who had come in to visit me.

Tokiko glanced down at the item in my hands, and at my face, before narrowing her eyes. Eventually, she found that she had nothing to truly worry about, so she stepped inside. "Hello there, Gray. We were looking for you." She tilted her head to the side, eyes opening back up. "But there's something bothering you." No question. Just a statement that she knew was true.

And I was not nearly foolish enough to try and deny it. "Pretty much. The lunarian up there said some things that struck pretty close to home." Sighing, I looked down at the floor. "Didn't want to bother either of you, so I came back here."

Frown marring her face, she slipped on over to the opposite bench, looking at me. "Not that I need to know or anything, but you can tell me." As she spoke, she spread her wings, before beginning to preen as she spoke, giving her hands some busywork to do.

I watched her do the job for a few seconds, straightening out all of the feathers that had become displaced over the past few days. I suppose I had never noticed the work that birds really do go through to keep flying. For some reason, though, watching this was relaxing.

Eventually, I shook myself out of the odd reverie. Finally, I decided to answer her, even though her cheeks had turned red in the meantime. "I suppose… I can. Besides, it's something about you… Technically you and Nitori."

Her eyes fell to the ball, still in my hand. "Something about those things, isn't it."

"Yup." I closed my eyes. "Had a conversation with that moon bi- princess." I switched my words up at the last seconds, not wanting to be cursing too much in front of her. "Back when she took me away from you all…" Silence was all I received from her as she waited for me to continue. "Just something she said that got me so mad… I wanted to punch her for all that she did say."

A small grin came over her face, as she took a moment to wring some water out of her headwing. "That might explain why you were so _enthusiastic_ about fighting her."

I immediately looked down at her observation. Maybe I did enjoy taking her out a little bit too much. "It might. It was infuriating, talking with someone like that. It was like speaking with someone who wasn't even human." Before my mouth even closed, I found myself cringing at my rather poor choice of words.

At first, she opened her mouth, intending to excoriate me with a few rather choice words. Instead though, she thought for a few moments more, giving me an intrigued look. "So, does that mean that you consider me as human? Because last that I checked…" Well, she did not need to finish, but instead flapped her wings to emphasize her point.

Now, that was a bit of a complex question. And at the same time, it was not. How could I answer? "To be honest… I still think of you as a youkai. It is obvious, after all. Especially after all the effort we put forth trying to hide you from the humans."

As I spoke, she seemed to droop slightly, although the last line did earn a snort from her. "I remember that. And as much as wearing a human's hat was interesting… Glad that I don't have to do it again."

There was only one problem with that sentiment. "We are going to be in another city pretty soon. You're going to have to hide them again." Smiling sadly, I shrugged. "Not like I particularly want you to either, but we don't want to be chased out of town before we can warn everybody."

"I know, I know. Still… The human clothing is scratchy, especially over my wings." She froze, stumbling over her words as I had done. "Not that there was anything wrong with what you've done for me, not in the slightest."

"Next time, tell me then. I can't imagine what it'd be like to have wings, much less what they'd feel like being stuck under a coat. Or a hat, for that matter." Completely honest. I suppose I could try stuffing something in a hat, to try and emulate it, but that sounds quite dumb to me. But we were getting off topic." Giving her a significant look, she seemed to realize this as well. "At least you're good at distracting me, considering I didn't want to speak of that."

Said words seemed to just make her clam up, as she looked at the floor. Not what I had intended. Still, as much as I wished to distract her, I should get this load of my chest. The lunarian, Toyohime… She _approved_ of what I had done. Said it was a progressive thing to do. To take a youkai as a _pet_."

I grimaced, as I spoke to the floor. "After all, that is their plan, isn't it? To take us all as their slaves and pets. She was _glad_ that there were some _humans_ who had adopted such a strategy." To emphasize my words, I kicked a spot of dust on the floor. "Not that it meant she'd let me go. It would just ensure that I would be granted to someone of _prestige_."

"That hit me a bit deeper than it should have. Or should it? As much as I've tried to avoid it, that's what I've done to you." I looked up, finally meeting her eyes. "I've basically enslaved you. Just the same as I did to Nitori. I tried to put pretty words about it to make me feel better… But it didn't work. It didn't alleviate that sick feeling in my stomach."

Sighing, she reached over towards me. "Gray…"

Holding up her hand, I tried to keep her from speaking. "But that's not all. The girl, if you could call her that, was wondering why I hadn't played with you." Feeling the heat rise up in my ears, I once more looked away. "And not in that manner, either. II don't know how she knew… Perhaps she assumed that I would act as she would, and when I didn't respond the same."

"And do you remember, back in Chicago, and the factory?" Well, that was particularly specific. "The one that Giovanni had? What did he call it? Aya?"

Slowly, she nodded, somewhat lost at where I was going. "That was her. A copy, granted. Like everyone else we've come across." Tilting her head, she asked, "What about her?"

She wasn't there for our _conversation_, if it could be called such a thing. So she missed out on a point or two. "He was talking about how he had to tame her. Break her. That the most efficient way for them to get more is to _breed_ them."

"That's…"

"Sick, right? What I thought myself." I shivered to myself. "So, how am I any different from them? I've you bonded to me just as thoroughly as they have their own…" My tongue failed me, not wanting to speak the word. "So, what's to stop me from doing something just like them? There's nothing that would prevent me from doing so."

"Gray." Shaking her head slightly, she leaned over towards me, standing up from her seat. "You know just as well as I do that you would never do such a thing." Tilting her head, her headwing fell over her eyes, hiding her expression. "Do you _want_ to do such a thing to me? To do what they did?"

My reaction was immediate, only waiting for her to finish her speech. "Of course not! I'd never do such a thing…"

She smiled, at me, ducking the wing a bit to look at me. "See? That's why I'm not worried about it. You wouldn't do such a thing to me, ever." Dropping the wing, she asked, "Don't you remember when that bastard offered to free me? What did I say?"

I stared at her for a moment, before looking down. "You turned him down. Because he would have just had you serve him instead." I tilted my head. "Could you have tricked him? Let him free you, and then…"

Tokiko shrugged at the question. "I could possibly have, but we weren't quite in the right state of mind." She looked down, this time not meeting my eyes, instead of the other way around. "And that human tried to kill my favorite human's family…" Swiftly, she looked up. "And remember… our family. Right?"

I couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Yes, you are. Our family." Even as I said that, I felt my gut sink again anyways. "But what if that feeling is just the ball talking? Or at least, what the ball did to you is making you think that way."

Expression fading, her shoulders and all three wings drooped. "I know. But I'd like to think that I'm that good of a youkai. Of a person. But we'll never know, not until we're done. And you're keeping your promise, yes?"

Attempting to give her the most honest smile I could, I replied with the hopefully obvious answer. "Of course I am." Resting my head on my hands, I let out a short laugh. "I suppose I'm being rather silly, aren't I? Letting what she said bother me that much."

"No, you're human." She snorted, and shot me a small smirk when I looked up. "You care for others. It's odd… A lot of my kind doesn't worry about others. Only themselves."

Staring her in her red eyes, I asked, "So, what does that make you, then? Some kind of odd bird, taking a human into her nest?"

"Possibly." She laughed loudly, voice nearly growing musical. "Or maybe I'm spending way too much time around a human, and going crazy as a result." She finally calmed down, looking at me. "I never spent this much time around humans, ever. Probably more than I spent the whole time in Gensokyo."

With a shrug, I rose from my seat. "Well, if you'd like me to leave you alone… Who knows what being exposed to a human will do to a little birdie like you."

Before I could turn to the door to leave, she shook her head. "I never said you needed to leave." Pointedly looking at the floor, her headwing shielding her face again, she muttered, "You know, the worst thing about going crazy is that you start to like it."

Chuckling slightly, I sat down next to her. "I suppose. The again, I'm sitting next to a ravenous, man-eating beast, so who knows who is the crazier one."

Peeking up at me, she quipped, "Oh, well, I'm starting to feel a mite bit hungry. Mind if I borrow that earflap thing? I'm feeling a little peckish at the moment."

Hands rising immediately to cover my ears, I found myself laughing again. "Oh, no you don't, you crazy little youkai. No way that I'm going to let you near my ears. I like them the way they are."

Grinning, she countered back. "Really? It would be quite easy to otherwise… Then besides, you'd be able to become more like me. At the very least, we'd match."

"You mean, besides the teeth, and the horns, and the hair, and the multiple wings…" Needless to say, there were a few holes in her comparison. Not that part of me was actually thinking about reducing the number.

Tokiko shook her head, intent on correcting me. "Nope. No hair on me. Down, remember? After all, you always seem to end up touching it at some point…" Her smile had widened, almost to what I would have called predatory, if I had not been mostly sure she wasn't going to eat me.

Still, the accusation rung true, and I found myself blushing. "Sorry. It's… It's soft. Feels nice." For a moment, something danced in her eyes, before the wing covered her face. Breathing out a deep sigh, she let it go of her tension before leaning against my side.

"You sure are something, human. At least you are comfy, too." Glancing at me out of the corner of a sigh, she echoed me statement moments before. "Soft. You feel nice."

"I'm glad that I can return the favor then." I felt it lay with me to remind her of the reason that she came to find me in the first place. "I thought you were looking for me, though?"

"I was." Content with that explanation, she just laid there for a moment. "But you will be better off with a bit more peace and quiet. And perhaps some rest."

Seeing that she was going nowhere anytime soon, I adjusted myself to be more comfortable, wrapping an arm about her and pulling her a bit closer in the process. "Getting me to sleep in the day, now? At this rate, you're going to have me acting like a youkai."

Staring at the other side, Tokiko slowly shook her head. "Not quite. Would rather have you act like a Gray, yes?" Chuckling softly at her joke, she thought about my question. "But you need rest, more than you admit it. Even if you do stink…"

Well, I wasn't going to raise that specter in discussion, so I simply ignored it. "If you say so… We've only been up… How many hours now?"

"Nearly ten. But invading the moon can take its toll."

Well, I suppose that would be a rather salient point. "That might carry some validity." As I yawned, I was pretty sure I could handle staying awake a little while longer. But she was having none of that.

"Still, don't leave. They'll come find us when they want to." And with that, she wrapped one of her wings about me. Not as soft as her down, but warm and comforting. Just like the last time…

"Gray?" I was shaken out of whatever reverie I was descending into by her voice. "This would be what a family is like, is it not?"

An innocent question… Much better than all the other's I've faced. Should she even need to ask, though? "You saw what it was like, that one night. Before everything happened. You didn't miss much…"

"Mmm." Seems like she had another reason for picking me as her familial pillow. "But, that was seeing. This is feeling. I could grow used to this." She blinked. "Most definitely, I could."

Still, there were a few things that were missing, compared to what we had. Still, I was starting to feel warm, and just the slightest bit drowsy, making it harder to think. "Not quite. Need parents. Or children. One of the two. More than one generation."

If I was feeling more alert, I might have been able to see what she meant by her reply to me. "Have to fix that then, won't we?" As the minutes passed by, after entering into relative silence, our heads slowly drooped downwards, and against each other's. Before I fell asleep, I could swear I heard the cabin door latching, but perhaps it was just me. My mind, however, was focused on things best described as nice and soft.

* * *

Eventually, the short rest that we took did indeed come to an end. We did, after all, need to be getting towards the city proper. As reluctant as I was to break the position I was in, I wanted to get into the city before dusk. After all, we still had to keep a lookout for the monsters, even if they didn't seem quite as much of a threat as previously. I suppose when weighed against the forces you've already faced, not to mention to actual youkai helping, the thought of a stray monster isn't as terrifying as it was before.

Still, they were clever, so I wasn't going to underestimate them. I wouldn't regenerate nearly as quickly as Tokiko did with her arm. The thought still did make me shiver when my mind happened to grace it, but I did try to forget that it happened. So, once Nitori had woken, we began our current trek across the countryside once more.

We didn't pass by much of anything as we went, mostly just a few farmhouses with the occasional flag on the front, leaf in full view. Beside me, Tokiko just stared at each of them as we passed by. "…Did the goddess of dead leaves create her own country since the I left? There's so many the same…" Not knowing what she spoke of, I did explain to her what I did know about the land to the north. Which wasn't too much. Then, sister took her aside and explained the rest.

Of course, considering how close of an eye she was keeping on the two of us, I heard most of the explanation anyways. I don't know how she knows so much. Then again, I leaned enough by simply reading some of that book of Tokiko's; I wonder how much one would have learned by doing such a thing every day?

Such a thought felt alien in my mind. It was so much simpler, after all, to work the fields and hunt in the woods than to learn more than necessary to survive. After all we've been through already, and all that we still have yet to go, perhaps to have begun to adapt would not be such an odd thing. Although, every time I looked at the balls, I had to wonder.

Thoughts aside, we quickly approached the city as it loomed in the distance. We all worried that it would be similar to the previous one we entered, what with their electricity nearly ubiquitous, if not completely. I do doubt that it would be the case here. If they had such facilities in every city, it might soon become obvious that entire regions were being depopulated. But with just one that we knew of, the attacks could be spread across many various states, and could be written off as typical deaths due to the monsters.

Not to say that there wasn't the chance, just that the three of us doubted it.

During the journey, we plotted out our next moves, not wanting to be undone as we almost had been on the moon. We counted for the possibility of either more humans on their side, such as at that damned factory, or the possibility of rabbits or true lunarians being present. At least the first two would be relatively easy to confirm or deny. The thought of one of the lunarians disguising themselves, though… It was plausible. Although, sister did point out that if Toyohime was a representative sample of them, there would be none that would stoop so low.

Other than that, we had plenty to do. We had to find more food, as the last had been in the backpacks, discarded on the moon. We did not need to worry about a supply of water with Nitori around, but some more containers would be helpful. Not to mention that we would probably need new clothes. Sister had the same thing on she had a week ago, never having the opportunity to change out of her clothes. I was nearly in the same boat, being in this shirt for a few days.

The youkai were the same as always. Nitori's dress seemed much better taken care of, ever since she had been bound by the ball. It was still adorned with a large number of patches, along with pockets everywhere, but it looked newer. Tokiko, as always, managed to have hers appear completely clean. Part of me has to wonder if she can use her magic to keep herself clean. One of these days, I might bother to ask.

Not to mention that we needed to find some fuel. Either to barter for, or to chop down and take ourselves. The furnace wasn't particular, but given the size of the train, along with Nitori's explanations about the precise temperature she had to simulate with her powers, it was powered primarily by coal. And acquiring that would take bartering, at best. At worst, we might have to give up a train car to pay for it. Not that we particularly needed all of them. But it would be nice if we could hang on to them for as long as possible.

Of course, that was all a prelude to our current objective: discovering how to get the info about the moon out. While at first it sounded like such a simple idea, the longer we thought about it the more we realized how difficult it would be to pull off. The question was finding someone who would get the info out, be able to get it out, and be _reliable_ in getting it out. No need to spread stories about an invasion of the moon if everyone is simply going to believe it in the first place.

And the worst part was the lack of evidence we had. Sure, we had seen it ourselves. But what did we have that would convince any of them? It's not like we brought back any rocks from the moon. Or even cheese. Nor do we have any evidence from the factory, besides sister being a witness. Still, we had to go in and hope we were able to get someone to listen.

As we crossed the lake once more, blue rails shining as we approached the old city, Nitori bothered to ask me something. "So, I never did get much of a chance to corner you. Just how strong are you now?"

I turned towards her, leaning against the side of the cab. "I'm not sure. All I know is that I was able to beat down the door in the cell we were in." I turned towards Tokiko, a thought striking me. "Did you try and see if you could break through it, yourself?"

The girl shook her head. "Not quite. I could scratch the surface with my claws, but anything more than that I was unable to do."

Nitori nodded absently as she spoke. "I had suspected something along those lines. At least, once it was revealed to me who exactly was the one who allowed you three to escape." She looked at me again, narrowing her eyes. "Although, it does make me wonder to what degree you were enhanced. The thought of a human being granted kappa-level strength is somewhat insane."

"And this is coming from someone who happens to be a mystical creature."

That earned a snort from her. "True, I suppose. Although, the discrepancy between the mountain youkai and the remainder of the youkai in our home was quite large. There is no good indication… Unless you know how much you can lift?"

I opened my mouth, about to answer, until Tokiko answered to my chagrin. "No idea _how_ much. Just that I can pick up a human easily, as well as pin him down. But it's difficult for me to fly with one."

Humming to herself, Nitori nodded. "True. It should be a simple matter of weight ratios, but youkai are not merely organic, but are also spiritual, so there is a good deal of their strength derived from that alone…"

"So there's no telling what exactly I'm capable of." Well, that's lovely to know.

Nodding to confirm, she added, "So, don't do anything too crazy until we test you. After all, we don't want you to accidentally destroy the train, now do we?"

At her words, the train seemed to respond by blowing its whistle. However, when we snapped our heads to look at the train, one of the indicators had changed color. Specifically, the destination dial had changed from its blue glow to a more severe red. I couldn't help but to think out loud. "Do you suppose that means we've reached where it's letting us off? For that matter, where would it let us off?"

For that, we had no answer. At this point, we just let the train continue one its way over the water as the bell began to chime. Shortly after it did, we crossed over to land. More specifically, we crossed over into an overgrowth of plants and trees that smacked at us in the open cab of the train. And which soon turned into a scene of broken pavement and worn down buildings, covered with ancient graffiti. After alternating a few times in quick succession, the view suddenly widened as we rolled into a large open expanse. More specifically, a rail yard.

Looming in the distance was a large, truly _ancient_ building. And we were steaming straight towards it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that we had momentarily transferred to the actual rails, or what was left of them. Momentarily, in the sense that as soon as I recognized we were on the rails, we lifted off the ground on the blue glowing rails, until we were headed straight over the terminal and into the building proper.

The appearance of another of the portals to the inside was not nearly shocking as the first, yet I couldn't help but feel my hair stand up as we went through the stone face of the building, before arriving in what was apparently another terminal.

Finally screeching to a halt, the train let out a large hiss of steam, before its whistle sounded once more. If we had a conductor, I could just imagine him welcoming us to the city. In its place, though, was sister mumbling under her breath. "Welcome to the Decayed City of Detroit."

I winced internally at her words. It had been best left unspoken earlier that this city could hardly be as civilized as the last one. Hopefully, the years since the explosion had allowed them to recover even slightly from the fall. Otherwise, our enemies might be the least of our concerns.

* * *

The journey into the city proper turned out to be duller than we had expected. Not to say that they had gone very successfully, or even smoothly. Our first problem came with getting out of the building. After spending five minutes simply to find the exit to the terminal we were on, and walking down to the main floor, we discovered that the doors had been sealed shut.

At least that was averted somewhat easily, as none of the windows had been boarded up. Under Nitori's instructions, I pulled the window up and off of its track. While this might not have been difficult for me even normally, she still wanted me to take any opportunity to test what I was capable of. Plus, she did not want to destroy the door in an attempt to test the upper limits of said strength. It had to be sealed for a reason, meaning nobody should be coming in here.

At least we wouldn't have to worry about the train being taken by looters. If they could even figure out how to work it.

As we began our trek towards the city center, the thing that struck me, at least, was how _empty_ the city was. Not to say there weren't any people. There were, but it was the sheer lack of everything else. Even at home, I'm used to seeing a few vehicles, plus piles of equipment lying everywhere. Here, there seemed to be nothing in sight. No trucks, no cars, no parts, no supplies, no barrels, no _trashcans_, even. Completely barren.

That barren landscape was reflected just as much in the people we did come across. They didn't seem to want anything to do with strangers, actively going out of the way to avoid us. We tried to see if any were indeed running a shop, or somewhere we could purchase something to eat, but it was of no use. The citizens just faded back into the landscape as soon as we looked away.

The depths of the city were surprisingly in better shape than the outskirts, though. There was still a surprising lack of motor vehicles, although that might be expected. If they were keeping their transportation costs to a minimum, they'd only be moving goods once a day, if they needed that much.

Of course, this is all compared to Chicago, so perhaps I am simply biased based on previous expectations.

There were a goodly number of people on bicycles, though. Not to mention other cobbled together creations. Not to mention the large amount of pedestrians that littered the sidewalks as we got near the city center. It was… _surprising_, again. It's hard to imagine that this many people actually live in such a small area. Perhaps due to the proximity of so many humans, the monsters wouldn't get too close. After all, they _are_ smart, in an animalistic sort of way.

At least more people meant there had to be some sort of merchandise nearby. Which we attacked with much relish. They seemed somewhat disturbed at the appearance of four people in such conditions showing up in their shops, but they eagerly helped us out, in exchange for our money.

Not much needs to be said. A few sets of cheap, tough clothing were found and purchased for me. Didn't particularly care about how it looked, just about how well it could take damage. Not that I'd expect any shirt to actually save my life. I just didn't want it to rip on me at the slightest touch.

The only other thing I took of note was when Tokiko found her another hat. Considering she had momentarily borrowed Nitori's cap to hide her one wing, hiding her others under a sheet we had fashioned. It was obvious she needed something to replace both articles, so she went ahead and did as much.

Oddly enough, sister did steal a bit of coin from the purse, before telling me to go finish everything else. Not that it was exactly the safest thing to do, but I acquiesced. Not that finding food and everything else was too hard.

However, once that was all done, I began to go after our primary objective. Of the many people that I ran across, I searched for the names of the various papers, and other agencies that might be able to get out news. A good few of the suggestions pointed me right at the office of the mayor. Which in and of itself was a foreign concept. What good would come of that? We needed to get the news out, not get it dithered and dallied over as it was sent to committee.

They gave me a few names, and directions to the buildings they were located in. The older skyscrapers they were in, the ones made out of brick and stone. The metallic monstrosities that loomed up into the sky took too much money and effort to be kept up. So, instead, they let them deteriorate.

After the other three had finished, we made our way to the first of them. After receiving permission to enter inside, we attempted to give our story. However, they considered it to be so ridiculous that we were routed into a fiction section. They thought we were here to write a humor column! Why would one of those be in a paper, anyways? Its primary purpose is to spread the news. At least, that's the way it's always been for home.

We attempted with the next two that we knew of, and got a similar reaction. Foolish fools, do you really think we'd believe that, are you doing this on a bet… Etc, etc. No one would even bother to believe our story. I thought about revealing Tokiko and Nitori for what they were, but that would probably cause a panic. And I don't want such things known, if we can't help it. By the time we exited the third, the clock had already turned too far, and all the others were closed.

So, our trek partially successful, and having a few more targets to search for the next day, we headed back to the train. We tossed the possessions on it before looking about for a place to sleep. This place looked like it might have been a hotel at one point… And it'd be better than squeezing onto one of the compartment benches on the train.

* * *

The top floor of the building proved to be the only area that seemed to still be furnished, for some odd reason. None of the furniture seemed to be particularly heavy, so there was no reason it couldn't have been carried off. It's possible that someone actually lived here, but the whole place seemed abandoned. Especially with all of these layers of dust on top of everything.

Still, we had carved out our own place to rest in one of the foyers. Sitting on an overly large couch around a table, I sighed, looking over at sister. "So, do you think we should show them…" Gesturing to Nitori, I shrugged. "Well, should we show the _journalists_ the youkai? Maybe they'd listen to them, if they wouldn't listen to us."

"Hrm." Even as she thought, sister seemed to shake her head. "Don't know if it would do any good. Even if they did believe us, and didn't think it was either some elaborate prank or an attack…" She shrugged at me. Possible. I'd reserve that for a worst-case scenario. We haven't spoken to all of the different papers yet. Perhaps another will work better."

I shot her a slight grin. "You don't usually deal with maybes, Joy. Either you do, or you don't."

She shot me a slight one of her own in return. "Perhaps." Ignoring my snort, she continued. "We are slightly outside of my depth, anyways. So I'm merely giving my own suggestions."

Shaking my head, I rubbed at the loose gauze around my hand. It was annoying, but at least some salve we picked up earlier should help it heal a bit faster. Or at least, it will hurt less if I have to use it.

Nitori just shrugged, leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling. "Who knows. We can't take too long, though. We still have to get to Gensokyo, and that's nearly halfway around the world. This train may be fast, but it still has to travel."

Lovely. "Well, that means we can't dally any." Perfect. Not that we have anything to really worry about. Yet. "At least we can go to bed and get up on time. Perhaps then it'd work out in our favor, having a whole day to explain our case."

Receiving no more than affirmations, I looked at the ceiling once more. I just hoped that Tokiko wouldn't take too much longer. I'd like to say goodnight before I nod off to sleep. As my eyes drifted closed, I swore I heard someone singing. "_This little adventure's…. just been prolonged… But wee lil' human, something's wrong…_"

Chuckling, I shook my head as the music got louder. "I didn't know that Tokiko sang. I'll need to say something next time…" As the melody grew closer, I smiled. "Sooner than later, at this rate."

"_You're uninspired… you're getting tired… Your plans been going fowey…_"

As she finished, she sat down next to me, leaning on my shoulder. I grinned. "Good to have you back, Tokiko. Didn't know that you sang much…"

"Gray… you might want to open your eyes."

Nitori? Why would she say that? I've no reason not to, except to ruin the moment. So, with great reluctance, I did lower my head and look around. There was Nitori sitting in her chair, seemingly shell-shocked, next to sister, along with Tokiko standing behind the two with a rather severe look on her face-

Wait a second. All three of them were over there. So who would then be sitting to my-

My head snapped to look at the person next to me, and I felt myself freeze in shock. Pink dress. Singing voice. Unnatural hair. Monster. My hand tried to reach for my gun, which for once was not in reach. However, before it could even complete its fruitless arc, she grabbed me.

"You don't have to act like that… I have an offer for you, if you want help. That is, if you can pay the price.

* * *

A/N Heh, well, here's a cliffhanger for you, which might seem a bit familiar. Not too much to say in this chapter in the notes. Especially compared to the last one. Not nearly as much plot, merely reacting to the plot. It leads to a scene that was perhaps a bit fluffy, but I liked it anyways. Plus, after seeing a particular deconstruction, I didn't want to take it away.

And I hope I'm not bogging anyone down with too much detail. After all, I'd like to avert the characters not fulfilling normally bodily functions. Which is why they are so tired in this chapter, along with why they need a shower. Some feedback on that would be nice. Don't remember if I've asked before, but the question is whether to focus on the little details so much, or give most of the story to the action and interaction.

As for the last thing, it should be obvious who this that we've found. Or rather, has found us. If you can't figure it out, I'd suggest looking at the cover a bit more closely. I'm taking advantage of it, here. Just thought I'd point it out.

Oh, and song is based on the short excerpt from Animaniacs Short Roll Over, Beethoven. And that song was itself a parody of Makin' Whopee. So, it's a parody of a parody. Insert your own inception joke here.

Anywho, enough for today. Digressing, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	12. Terminal Blues

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story. More news from the British Isles on the rapid expansion of the forests. Having been cut down over the centuries as the residents of the country continued to build up; the trees have made quite the sudden return in the past few years. Where before there had been nothing but empty houses and rolling hills, there was now young growth everywhere. We here do speculate as to the reasoning, and whether the abundance of monsters in the isles has lead to the return of nature on such a scale. Or, perhaps, these new forests are monsters themselves, hiding in a guise to snarl ignorant passerby?_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic. _

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 12: Terminal Blues

I watched the monster closely, as my heart continued to beat. None of us said a word following its declaration, instead staring it down. It just looked between us all and began to grin widely, at the reactions of us all. "Oh, that is priceless, indeed! I hadn't thought that you would be so easily stunned…" She trailed a finger over my jaw line before giggling and floating away.

Wait, floating? I narrowed my eyes at her. Sparrows don't float. They walk, they fly, they kill, but they don't float. But as I watched, I realized that this _wasn't_ one of them. There were no feathers on its head, in a crude cone instead of ears. There were no wings sprouting from its back, brown feathers a harbinger of doom. And there were none of the cruel claws that ached to dig into human flesh.

Instead, the girl was relatively normal looking. If a monster could be called that. The pink dress that for a moment was eerily familiar turned out to instead be different, if relatively shorter than was decent. And however unnatural her hair was, it was only blue. Eventually figuring out that this was not one of the sparrows, but indeed some other monster, my heartbeat began to slow.

However, the monster, whatever it was, only kept grinning. "Oh, shucks, I know I look good, but I didn't think I'd shut up four people, three of which are girls…" She tossed her hair. "Pity. Well, if you're not wanting to listen, I believe I'll just go flutter off, and you can figure out what to do on your own."

From my side, I heard sister shout out. "Wait a minute. We were… surprised at the appearance of a… _stranger_ within this place. From our best estimates, this place was abandoned."

At that, the creature spun around. "Indeed… I wonder why that is the case?" Laughing airily, it spun around, once again approaching me. Instincts triggering even though it was not what I had suspected, I leapt from my seat and put as much distance between it and myself as possible.

Of course, my actions only drew humor from it. "Oh, I didn't think I was that scary… After all, I'm just an innocent little girl…" She grinned at me once again, making me shiver. "So, do you want to hear about my offer, or are you going to run away again?"

"We will… hear you out." Sister shot me a look. "Just speak, please. If you're going to bother us, then leave. We do not have time for such inanities."

"Inane, am I?" Oddly enough, the remark seemed to please her. "Oh, how it would to be inane, instead of such a nuisance. Or perhaps you meant insane? If so, then you're missing out." Tilting her head, she blinked. "But if you're about to go to bed, and I leave, you might have a few problems."

As she spoke, every piece of furniture in the room shimmered, and disappeared. Even the dust that coated it vanished, leaving an empty room with a few old lanterns lighting it up. And even then, every one save the one we took from the train also faded from sight, leaving us with but one source of light. Which seemed to fit the suddenly creepy grin of the monster quite well.

I once again reached for my weapon, and again not finding it. The others seemed to prepare themselves as well, in case we were to get into a firefight. However, the creature seemed to just be amused, that smile never leaving her face. "Oh, I wouldn't try that. After all, how could those things harm a _spirit_?"

Tokiko started, seeming to realize something. Notes of recognition tinting her voice, she asked, "You're… you're the poltergeist! The one who always played for the humans at the village!"

It laughed, turning its attention to the birdie. "Yes, yes I am. How thoughtful of you to remember me. I'm afraid I don't know you personally…" She suddenly clapped her hands together. "But I know of you! Yes yes! I saw many of your copies back at the human village. They were very indignant about the way you had been treated."

At that, Tokiko blanched, pulling in on herself. I had put the thought of other copies of my partners to the back of my mind after Chicago. But the words she spoke… Taking her hand and squeezing it to remind her that we were here, I narrowed my eyes at the spirit. "Lovely. But I'll ask about that later… Who are you supposed to be? A ghost? And an original?"

"I'm not a ghost, silly! I'm a poltergeist! After all, I'm not alive…" Spinning about in the air, she began to float oddly, turning upside down. "And even the original is a copy of what was more original. Could be why there are none others like me. After all, a copy of a copy is a pretty dreadful thing. Oh well." With that, she bowed, sweeping the hat from her head. As the blue ball on the end bobbled, she stuck her hand in, pulling out an antique instrument. "Merlin Prismriver, trumpeter of phantoms, and way too many fancy titles that have no practical use."

I couldn't help but to snort at that. "Well, I suppose it's nice to meet you… Merlin. But what is the purpose of you coming here? You mentioned some help."

"I did?" She blinked, before nodding to herself. "Yes, I did! Thank you for reminding me. You say you're searching for a way to spread the word about some moon thing, yes?"

"That might be one way to put it, yes."

"Then I can help you!" Glancing back and forth she leaned in, using a stage whisper to speak to us. "I have powers over the humans, you see. I can convince any of them to do whatever I say…"

I gulped for a moment, stepping back. "Really now…" That left quite a few questions unanswered. "Then, why are you not using it on us?"

She tilted her head, peering at me. "Why would I? You seem like a good person. But you're right. Even good people are bad. I should just use it on you and get it over with."

Tokiko immediately spoke up, wings flaring out. "No, you won't. Not if I've anything to say."

The poltergeist spun her head around towards Tokiko. And then, she spun it all the way around like an owl, and faced me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I had a few screws loose. I just put one of them back in." She grinned even wider. "But I won't use my powers on you. Such a pity, too. You would have enjoyed it so…"

At that, Tokiko growled and summoned some of her magic, making a few lasers lazily spin around her in preparation to attack. Merlin just looked at her and laughed. "Oh, I can do that too! Let's see who's are bigger." At that, she summed her own bright, curving lasers, spinning them around her own body before sending them towards Tokiko.

She tensed up as they got near, but they stopped before reaching her. The lasers attempted to lie alongside hers, but barely were able to keep up as Tokiko's twisted. Eventually, Merlin shrugged and had them dissipate. "Oh poo. You're not playing along…"

Spotting the murderous look on my friend's face, I decided to intervene before she decided to test her magic on the poltergeist. "Alright. Say that we did agree to have you help us…" At that, Tokiko gripped my hand firmly, causing me to wince. "What is this cost that we'll have to pay, if you we want you to help us?"

The poltergeist spun again, before stroking her chin. "Oh, I don't know… Whatever I feel like. I'll have _all night_ to think, after all."

Well, that was a pleasant thought. Glancing at the others, I asked, "So, what do you think we should do?"

Sister merely shrugged at me. "Don't care. But additional assistance could be useful… if she is being truthful, that is." Equivocating and not caring. She didn't think we _absolutely_ needed her, but she still had our doubts as to our current objective.

Nitori seemed to be thinking somewhat similarly. "Never been to see them myself. So I can't truthfully tell you. But you saw their reaction earlier. So it's either that, or we show what we truly are. And there's not telling how that will go over."

Before I could even turn to Tokiko, she growled. "Don't need them. Annoying little bitch."

And again, before I could respond, Merlin glanced around, expression in shock. "There's a wolf tengu? Here? Oh, drat, I must have been spotted!" However, she turned into herself, as if her front had folded in, and came out the back. A rather disturbing sight, if I would every say. "Oh, just kidding. But you should lighten up. After all, your human here is going to die…"

Die? Alright, now where was death getting into this equation? And as my inner monologue decided to voice itself, Tokiko covered for me again, voice colder than ice. "_What_ do you mean by that, spirit? Planning to off Gray yourself?"

She tilted her head to the side, contemplating. "I hadn't considered that. I don't remember humans having an off switch though." However, whatever thoughtful expression she wore was overridden by her grin. "And besides, _everyone_ dies at some point or the other! Can't help but to accept it."

There's some things you don't see every day. And fatalistic ghosts are one of them. "That's indeed good to know. But enough. We need to sleep. As for your deal, I suppose we'll accept. As long as it's nothing _harmful_."

She faded out of sight, not saying a word. However, behind me, I heard whispers pass by my ear, as she leaned against me.

_How_ a spirit, or ghost, or whatever had weight was beyond me, but she did have it.

"Well, it will be nothing permanent. Just think of it as a learning experiment…" At that, she disappeared again, this time not reappearing. But as she did, the light returned once more to the room, revealing four beds around a large fireplace. Over the cracking of her voice, I heard her sing out, "Sleep well. We'll have so much _fun_ tomorrow."

Snorting at the voice, Tokiko marched over to one of the beds, dragging me over in the process. Apparently, she had forgotten that she had my hand locked in a death grip. Eying it warily, she sat down on it, seeming to expect the ghost to pop up any second. As she had no apparent intention of letting me go at the moment, I cleared my throat. "Tokiko, could you please-"

Before I could get any further, she whipped around. "I do not like her one little bit! So if this is some plea for me to get along, forget about it! And you should stay away from her! The poltergeists like her are… are…" She sputtered, and looked up. "They're not alive! So don't let them trick you with their words."

Somewhat at a loss as to her sudden outburst, I glanced over at Joy. She did not say a word, only having a small grin on her face. Nitori was no better, either. So, not having support, I turned back towards Tokiko. "Umm, Tokiko, I wasn't about to say that. I just was wondering if you were going to let go."

She glanced odd at me, before turning her multicolored head down. Spotting my hand still locked in hers, she yelped and let go, headwing covering her face as she blushed. "Sorry. I forgot. That girl just…" She sighed and leaned back. "I don't like her. Nor do I trust her. There's just something _wrong_ with her."

As sympathetic as I could be, she was right. That girl had gone out of the way to make the conversation as awkward as possible, seemingly for her own amusement. "I won't disagree. But as much as we may dislike it, we need to work with her. Perhaps we can get this done, and get on with things. And besides, the faster that we're gone, the faster we can be rid of her."

That thought alone brought a smile to the ibis' face. "True. I suppose that might be a good idea." Turning her head to me as the wing let it out from hiding, she fixed me with a stare. "Just don't trust the spirit with anything, _especially_ anything important, alright?" She sighed. "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

I patted her head, before muttering my agreement. "I don't want anything to happen to you, either. But let's just get to sleep. This will be over and done with before you know it."

Nodding, she closed her eyes. "Night then, Gray."

"Good night, Tokiko." With that, I leaned away, turning to the others. Nitori had already claimed her own bed, while sister seemed to be planning to. First, though, she turned towards me, giving me a strict look. Without saying anything, she found her own bed, and slipped in.

Sighing, I climbed in the last remaining one, and sank in. I couldn't help but to smile as I closed my eyes. It had been so long since I had my own bed to sleep in. Even if it was just for the night, I could at least thank the monster for that. Although, she could just be using this to butter us up. That did seem like something she would do.

I could be as suspicious as I wanted to be, but it wouldn't matter. We just had to get through all of this as well as we could. I just hope that the spirit is honest enough to take at her word.

* * *

I woke up to a blinding light shining through the windows of the building. Shielding my eyes from the intense energy, I struggled to my feet. Slipping my shoes on, I trudged over to the door, barely glancing at the other empty beds. Thinking that they must have headed downstairs, I found the staircase down, and pulled it open.

Only to find empty sky waiting.

I nearly yelled as I pulled my foot back, as it automatically attempted to step through the door. Hearing a giggle, I glanced around, trying to find the source. And sitting in a chair where the others had been lying in their beds was Merlin.

Crossing her legs, she leaned back and looked at me. "Oh, you do know to watch that first step. I do have to remind myself to get it fixed some time. It's a bit of a doozy."

Snorting, I shook my head. "What are you trying to do here? Are you trying to kill me? For that matter…" I glanced about where everyone had just been. "What did you do with everyone else? Much less the amazing disappearing building."

Apparently, my words amused her as she tittered in her seat. "Oh, don't worry about them. They're sleeping nice and sound in their beds. As for the building, I did nothing to it at all. But I do like your announcement. We'll make a carnie out of you yet!"

Needles to say, I had no desire to become a carnie at all. But I don't believe that the spirit would have cared about that. "What do you mean, they're not fine? They weren't even in their beds when I woke up!"

"Oh, about that… She grinned at me, as she lifted a cup to her lips. A cup that had remarkably appeared from nowhere. "You're not awake."

"Really now? So what does that this make this?" I waved my hand about at the entire room. "A dream I'm having? Considering that you're a ghost, it might be better to say that it's a nightmare."

She snorted into her drink, sending a brown liquid flying everywhere. "It's hardly a nightmare. If it were, you'd be seeing a maid or a demon, not me." Tipping back the drink again, she tutted at me. "And besides, I'm not a ghost. I thought I explained that earlier."

I sighed and shook my head. "No, you just said that you weren't a ghost. Instead you're… a more specific type of ghost, I take it?"

Rolling her eyes, she shot me a wide smirk. "And here I thought someone that was with two youkai would know this. Pity. Good thing that Professor Merlin is here to fix the problem!" Taking a sip, she continued to speak, her belie of a relaxed demeanor only served to show how odd her speech was. "Poltergeists are a type of spirit, yes. But ghosts are spirits of the departed. If someone dies, and their spirit remains on the Earth, then they become ghosts."

I nodded in spite of myself, before trying to counter with a little bit of sarcasm. "So, what do they do? Go around rattling chains and moaning?"

"Nope! Those are oni in heat!" Alright, creatures that can lift up mountains can apparently go into heat. Just lovely. "But poltergeists are different. See, we were never created alive. We are just the copy of some other soul, artificially created to serve a single purpose." As she spoke, I could swear I saw a glimpse of a frown cross her face.

It was quickly erased, though. "That's the big difference, though! We were never alive. You might say we're robots in one of those old robot movies that the humans like to make all the time." She paused for a second, before posing in her chair. "But I'd like to think I'm much better looking, yes?"

Ignoring the posturing, I said, "I wouldn't know what you mean. Never seen a movie." Looking away, I asked, "So, does that mean you're not alive?"

She laughed daintily. "Of course I'm alive! After all, I'm not dead, as I've never died." She paused for a second, tilting her head. "I'm sure that I've died a little on the inside. My sisters have tried to do that to me a few times, but they weren't able to do it very efficiently. After all, everyone dies eventually. So, why should I care about dying on the inside?"

I tried to work that statement around in my head. After staying quiet for a few seconds, I realized that my head would break, so I stopped trying to. "So, why did you bring me here then? At least, instead of letting me sleep in peace."

"Oh, I don't know… I felt like it. I thought I'd just have a nice conversation. Perhaps we could share some tea?"

"…Tea?" Now, why would someone drag someone else all the way into the other person's mind for tea? "Sure, I don't mind… Unless you've done something to it."

She laughed at me once again. I couldn't help but scowl as I detected a consistent theme to her responses. "What could I do to tea in your mind that could harm you? I suppose I _could_ poison it… And send your dream bodies into seizures until you wake up." She clapped her hands. "That sounds like it could be fun!"

As she did as much, a cup appeared in my hands. I winced at it, holding it from my body. "Err, I'll pass if you're going to do that. I'd like to avoid any seizing. Even if it's just in my dreams."

Rolling her eyes, she waved me on. "Go ahead, it's not harmful. I'd hate to ruin my conversational partner, after all." Still, she fixed me with a rather _intent_ stare as she watch.

Something told me I might not enjoy it if I didn't drink. So, reluctantly, I lifted the drink to my mouth and took a sip. Before gagging on it. It was so _sweet_. How could anyone drink something like this? It wasn't as thick as honey, but it was so pure… Wait a second. "Is this… sugar?"

The expression her face brightened. "Of course! What else would one use in their tea?"

"I wouldn't know, but I don't know how anyone could drink that…" I eagerly set the cup on a nearby table, wanting it to get away from me. As I did, she pouted at me. Fixing her with a gimlet eye, I asked, "What's your problem?"

She merely shifted into her grin once more. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all! I just thought that one of my neighbors would have enjoyed something like that." Right, neighbors. I wouldn't quite call us that. After all, we were only taking advantage of her _hospitality_ for the one night, and we would hopefully be moving on. In the midst of my thoughts, she asked an innocent question. "Oh, and by the way, what's that beside you? Can't quite see."

Not wanting to look, as I didn't trust her motives, I still did eventually turn my head, freezing in shock. I found a sparrow looking straight at me, and licking her lips. I immediately went for my weapon for the umpteenth time, but as it was, nothing was there. Before I could begin to panic, the sparrow's body fell from her, leaving a severed head floating in the air.

As I began to calm down, I glared back at Merlin. "That was your fault. What kind of game are you trying to play here?"

Shrugging, she took another drink. "No game this time. I'm just putting on a performance. And a performer always must do her best, even if the scheduling is somewhat random." Tilting her head sideways, she shot me another grin. But as this one began to grow, it kept on growing and growing until it split her face in two. "After all, you do wonder how good of use I can be. And while my power is greater here in the tower that I haunt… I still have enough to trick the human mind."

I inched my eyes back to where the sparrow had been, only to find nothing. "So… You can create illusions, or something? Making him become afraid of us? Or make him want to write anything we tell him?"

"Something to that effect." Raising her hands to her head, she pulled the grin back to a more normal level. "Oh, but I use not illusions. That is the specialty of my sister. I just make… _suggestions_. The human mind is so vulnerable to them." She crossed her legs, and stared at me once more. "Just a few nice words and the right emotional mindset, and I can make you believe anything you want."

"What do you mean by-"

Suddenly, she shot to her feet, glass of tea-stuff flying everywhere. "Oho! Nope, we shan't be going there. But, little human, our time here is done. I'll be seeing you in the outside world soon enough."

From behind me, she reached around, pulling me tight against her. I did my best to struggle, but for whatever reason I wasn't strong enough. "Oh, but don't worry, I will be seeing you soon enough. After all, I'm not alive… I don't need to eat, drink, _sleep_…" Trailing her finger along my chest, she whispered into my ear."

"I'll be watching you when you sleep."

With that, she laughed a high-pitched cackle, acting like someone who was certifiably insane. And with a flick of her wrists, I was propelled out of the chair and into a black void as I fell from consciousness.

* * *

Shooting up in bed, I clutched the covers to me, glancing around from side to side. This time, the others still remained sleeping happily in their beds. I seemed to have woken first, the sun not even peeking inside of any of the windows. Still, I felt… _unclean. _ After such expire with the poltergeist… I needed to wash myself. Just what was she planning?

So, as quickly as I could, I snuck downstairs and onto the train. Knowing that poltergeist, she probably would have provided a shower, but only if she could watch us while we used it. Not that there was much to prevent her from doing the same with those on the train, but I felt a bit better about doing it there.

Fortunately, I had no more apparitions that came to bother me, which was very fortunate. I almost expected her to come down and turn the water into blood, but such a thing would be ridiculous. After thinking over what happened last night, what with the room… Perhaps it wasn't that ridiculous.

Making sure that I grabbed my gun once I had finished and dressed myself, I made my way back up to the top. Even if there was no real _purpose_ to having a gun against something like that, its presence made me feel a little bit safer.

Reaching the top floor, I noticed that my bed had changed into a chair, which made me narrow my eyes in concern. I did my best to glance around and find the spirit, but I had no such luck, other than a faint giggle that echoed across the room every time I turned my head. Grumbling under my breath, I decided to just settle into the chair and wait for everyone to get ready.

It took quite a while for the rest of them to wake up, but they seemed to have had a much more enjoyable night than myself. I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned that a poltergeist found me _interesting_ enough to visit in my sleep. Still, annoyed as I was, I managed to give a smile to each of them as they woke up, and shook off all of their concerns.

They each took their time in preparing, taking advantage of the luxury that is bathing. Even from this many stories up, I could still hear Tokiko yelling at Nitori to stop making the water hot while she was trying to take her own. I didn't know exactly what happened, until the ibis came up to me, feathers frazzled.

Looking about the room as she muttered under her breath, she eventually found me and walked over. Setting herself on the chair of the arm, she began to complain. "Stupid kappa. Always trying to fix something…"

Unable to help it, I chuckled. This was the first amusing thing I had seen all morning, even if it was to Tokiko's detriment. It goes without saying that the moment I did laugh, she turned around and fixed me with a harsh glare. She seemed to want to thwack me with a wing, but was simply unable to. "Oh, do shut up."

Still grinning, I asked, "What did she do?"

Tokiko shook her head, spreading her wings out. "Oh, she had the brilliant idea to turn the hot water on today. Said that the only reason they didn't have it was because the steam lines hadn't been hooked up. So, she fired up the engine to take her a hot bath." As she spoke, her expression grew flat. "Just as I was having a nice, cold one."

Now, where had I heard a phrase like that before? It niggled on the back of my mind, but I could not for the life of me think of it. "So, you were splashing around and having you a nice bath, when she turned the hot water on and…"

She grumbled, looking down. "It came out of the showered. It wasn't that hot, but it screwed up all of my feathers." Looking at the wings, it did seem to be the case that many were askew. In a few places, I could even see straight through the wing. "Have to spend forever getting them back in place."

"Welcoming any distraction from earlier, I raised a hand and moved on of the feathers back in line with the others. "I'll help. It's no big deal… And we're just waiting on everyone else, anyways."

The moment I touched her wing, she seemed to clam up, her headwing hiding her eyes from sight. But eventually, she peeked out as her face turned red. "I- If you want to…"

I just shrugged, before starting to help her clean up her feathers. Or, I suppose this would be preening, wouldn't it? Just doesn't sound like the right word, at least for this. She wasn't attempting to primp herself or anything similar, but just to fix her wings back to where they were normal.

As I worked, I did feel a small, soft grin come over my face. Compared to what we'd been trying to do here, not to mention the inclusion of the poltergeist, this was simply relaxing. And, from the look on Tokiko's face as she tended to her other wing, she seemed to agree after losing her blush.

Being a bird herself, though, she was able to finish much faster than I. But after attending to the few loose ones on her head, she didn't pull away from me, instead letting me finish the job. Supposing that she simply wanted me to continue as long as I was offering to do it, so to speak, I finished the rest of the feathers. Now that they were back in their positions, she fluttered her wings again before folding them back into place.

Turning to face me, she gave me an odd smile. Blush growing, she whispered thanks while patting my hand, while turning away and pointedly not looking at me. Whatever had embarrassed her I'm not _quite_ sure, but she never let anyone touch her wings, ever. I blushed as I realized that by letting me, she really must trust me as a friend.

We spent the rest of the time waiting in silence, but before too long, the other two, returned. Nitori glanced at Tokiko before giving a sheepish grin and shrugging, taking her own seat. Meanwhile, Joy did the same, but not before giving the two of us another look. The four of us just sat there in quiet, not really having anything to say until the poltergeist showed up. Which, eventually, she did.

In the fourth, unoccupied chair, two eyes and a wide grin shone out in the dim morning light. "Well well, I didn't expect to be waited on so readily. Most people who decide to spend the night usually run out screaming, if they run out at all…" Tokiko growled quietly as she spoke, but stopped when I tapped her on the back. We didn't need that now.

None of us were willing to play her game though, so the poltergeist was left pouting. "Oh, poo, ya'll are no fun. Perhaps I shouldn't bother trying to help you…"

I snorted at the suggestion. "No. We endured the night, so I want to go ahead and hear you out. If you're able to help us, that is."

Those words probably weren't so wise, as that caused the spirit to focus onto me. "Oh, you endured the night, yes. But it was only a trial to you. The others had a nice, peaceful sleep." The others just glanced at me confusedly, wondering what we were talking about. "Oh, you didn't tell them? Pity. Perhaps I'll need to visit them in their dreams too, show them what I can do."

Apparently satisfied with antagonizing us, she turned to me once more. "But that's a story that you need to tell them. I shan't ruin the surprise. Oh, how I do _love_ surprises…" After another giggle, she suddenly turned towards sister. "So, tell me, how many have you not sent entreaties to?"

She shrugged, quickly dismissing all of her earlier innuendos. "Not many. We've a few left we prepared to see today, but we saved the biggest ones for last. I felt that if the local printers didn't believe us, neither would the larger ones."

Merlin clapped her hands. "That sounds wonderful. After all, bigger is always better, in many ways. It's also more filling!" That was enough to make Nitori wince, but the poltergeist ignored her. "So, did you plan to waltz up there, tell them your story, and then leave?"

Before we could answer in the affirmative, she leapt to her feet. "That is simply unacceptable! Everyone knows that the tango is far superior to the waltz. After all, if you tango, you are bound to get noticed! And you do not simply recite your story to them!" Posing in a position that was quite impossible for a human body to imitate, she elaborated. "Instead, you have to use interpretive dance _while_ someone recites over you in a drone!"

Groaning, I covered my face with a hand. "What has that got to do with anything? We are _not_ going to be doing something like that."

"Oh, I was just suggesting." Shooting everyone a grin, she continued. "But I can make them listen to you, and they'll type whatever you tell them."

Sister crossed her arms, still not quite on board with the program. "You tell us that, but just _how_ are you going to do such a thing? Unless you can literally force him, or have some power to make them open to suggestion."

With the flair for drama that was quickly becoming her shtick, Merlin pulled her head off of her body, turning it about so that she could stare it down with the stump of her neck. "Did I not just say that?" Pausing for a moment, her headless body did its best approximation of nodding. "I thought so!" Placing the head back on, she grinned at all of us. "You'll see what exactly I can do soon enough. But in order to do it, I need something from one of you.

Recovering from the cringe-inducing sight moments before, I glanced from Tokiko to Nitori, and finally to Joy. Not seeing anything that made me yell out no, I said, "Just what is it that you need from us?"

Buffing her nails on her chest, she shot me another creepy grin. "Simple. I need a body for the more _personal_ work."

It took a moment for it to sink into my gut. By then, sister had already shot out her own reply. "_What_? You need us to loan one of our bodies so that you can inhabit them, and…" She trailed off, as we both knew what the spirit was implying.

The poltergeist floated in the air towards us. "But of course! After all, I'm just a ghost. I can't interact with anything, now can I?"

Alright, I was calling her out on this one. "Yes, you can. You've done it well enough. And these things you've _created_ are solid enough, so what's there to prevent you from doing it yourself?"

Giggling, she raised a hand to her mouth, as if she had been caught dipping it in the cookie jar. "Oh well. You've got me there! But still, that is my price for helping you. I'd like to take someone out for a joyride…" The wink she threw at me after that statement certainly didn't help her case. But if she was trying to tick off the little birdie again, she was doing a wonderful job.

As she floated about in the air, she also added to what she was in the air. "And if you don't pay the price, it's no skin off me. And then, the rest of your story won't be able to continue…" Annoying one, isn't she?

Still, as long as she didn't do anything _too _crazy. And it wasn't as if we wouldn't be there to watch over her actions. So, I slowly nodded. "Very well. I suppose that would be fine with me."

Ever-present grin on her face, she spun towards me. "As you wish! Let's get this show on the road!" And with that, she dove in my direction, phasing through Tokiko.

She stopped when a flash of silver appeared by my face, and in front of Merlin's as well. The poltergeist looked up, and back into the face of my sister, standing there impassively. "You will not be taking his. I guarantee you that."

The spirit tilted her head to the side, studying sister. "And you decide to hold up a poltergeist with a knife to guarantee it?" Instead of looking bemused, her face split into a grin. "Wonderful! I hadn't met a human like you since sister had a run in with the dog of the devil. Poor girl had her strings cut from her violin."

Still, her grin didn't fade. "I have to take a human though. So if it isn't going to be the ibis'… I'll simply use the other!" With that, she leapt through my body, and into sister.

Joy gave no resistance as the spirit entered her body, nothing happening for the first few seconds. However, she eventually doubled over, shivering as something seemed to crawl underneath her skin. My first instinct was to leap towards her and help, but she held up her hand the moment I stood up. Eventually, it stopped, and she looked up at me.

The grinning face of a madwoman met me, though.

"Oh, that wasn't so bad. I haven't had the chance to take a meatbag for a spin in _ages_." With that statement, sounding so odd in my sister's voice, she seemed to examine herself. Shielding my eyes as she poked around her chest, she muttered, "'Bit small… It'll do." Eventually, she noticed we were all standing there, mouths nearly agape.

"Don't be such a bunch of spoilsports! Let's go and do this! I can't wait to have some fun…"

Sharing a glance with Tokiko, I just had to wonder what could possibly happen next.

* * *

A/N Well, back again, this time with a shorter one. And a bit of surprise for those of you that were expecting Mystia. While that _would_ have been appropriate, it didn't fit with the theme for these next few chapters. Don't you worry, we'll see that night sparrow sooner or later.

As for Merlin, she's been planned from the start. The _only_ one I wasn't sure about was the last one, and I decided that by chapter three. Technically, the way I decided it was by elemental types from the games, too. So, even if I hadn't, there would have been one here. And if it weren't Merlin, it would probably have been Parsee. But that would have been too easy… Plus, think about Nitori's reaction, considering their history.

Frankly, Merlin is supposed to fulfill that role of the crazy person that we didn't have yet. What with everyone being serious, I wanted to have someone a _bit_ lighter. But there's a method to her madness. Not to mention that it gives someone that can be a dedicated antagonist within the team, who can screw around with everyone just because she can.

They've had eleven chapters of relative peace in the actual team. It's about time I played around with that.

But I digress. I'll not cover anything else, as that will be (probably) be addressed next chapter. If there are any questions, though, please feel free to ask! Anywho, please read and review as always, and until next time!


	13. Dealing with the Fourth Estate

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 13: Dealing with the Fourth Estate

The three of us could only stare at the fourth of our number as we made our way through the streets, preparing to try once more to find a reporter with an open ear and a curious mind. Even though our efforts had been fruitless the previous day, I still was somewhat confident that we could find a warm body to help us spread the word.

However, I was _still_ reluctant to go along with the plan that had been enacted by our resident poltergeist. Namely, a resident poltergeist that had borrowed my sister's body, in order to do whatever in the world that she needed to do. This is after considering that there was no need of her to even take the body in the first place.

No need that I saw, at the least. In the mad ghost's mind, though, she had plenty of reason.

Still, the three of us could only watch with worry on our faces as my sister's body danced along the streets, as if it was controlled by someone who wasn't quite sure of how humans walked from point a to point b. Considering we _were_ dealing with a poltergeist, and one that seemed to float around so much, the sentiment isn't that far fetched. It still begs the question of why she needed to do it in the first place.

Not that I think any reasoning will be given anytime shortly. The poltergeist loves to be obtuse, more than anything else. Apparently, she also loves to dance about at the same time. She can't even stay walking straight, constantly twirling and skipping from place to place. That grin on her face doesn't help… At least it makes it clear who exactly is in charge upstairs. Not that I have to like it in the least.

We do manage to distract her from going in. I would almost say that she is distracted by anything and everything shiny, but I'd like to believe that there is some method to this madness. I'll just to take solace in the fact that she is acting like she just received a new bicycle.

She better be careful though. That's one bicycle I'll be unable to repair said chain.

As annoyed as I may be, she doesn't tarry by too great of a margin. Our aimless wandering drags the attention of those that still line the streets. I take the time to glare at a few boys who seems to be taking too much advantage at the sight. I can't help but grin as they recoil from the shotgun still strapped to my back.

Our progress is eventually aided by the actions of the two youkai accompanying me. Tokiko, having walked beside me the entire time while glaring at the poltergeist, eventually grabbed her by the arm. "Enough of that. I'll not have you embarrass her by what you're doing to her body."

My sister's body grinned at her, looking nothing like herself. "But what if she doesn't mind at all? Most girls like to let their hair down and relax. And poor Joy never has had the chance…"

That alone made me snort. "She has chances all the time. We may have never bothered to go out, but there isn't exactly much of a town where we live to have a night on the town. Or however that phrase may go." Shrugging, I shook my head. "But we need to get going. I don't feel like we should wait too long in the open…" My eyes fell onto another group of hooligans who were watching us from an alleyway as we traipsed along."

Merlin just shook m sister's head before dancing along. "Oh, poo." Still dancing along the road, she smirked at me. "But what if dear old sister didn't want to tell her little brother how she felt?" Nearly singing, she spun back around. "After all, I'm in her _head_. I know everything she knows, see everything she sees…"

"Or you're just trying to stir up trouble." Nitori took that moment to chime in, before the poltergeist got too much steam worked up. "I may not be familiar with your kind, but I can already tell you love causing trouble. There's not a word you can say that will make me take you seriously."

Pouting slightly, Merlin turned away. "Meanie… A girl's gotta have her fun somehow, after all?" Even though she was complaining, she did take the moment to calm down and start walking at something approaching a normal gait. At least Joy could rest in peace, knowing that she wasn't being used in such a manner.

Unless, of course, the poltergeist was telling the truth.

Our journey once again took us closer to the downtown area of the city, where the giant skyscrapers were growing out of the concrete. I couldn't help but let myself get distracted once again by the sights, so giant they were. The mountains were more massive, of course, but the mountains were something I was familiar with. These man-made obelisks still were able to take my breath away, even though I had seen them already.

The difference between these buildings, and the ones in the city of Chicago, were numerous. Instead of all clean and kept up, many of these looked to be abandoned. While there were signs of life, fresh trails on the sidewalk, clean tracks where doors swung open, not to mention clothes hanging from windowsills, it did not bother trying to keep up state of the building. Grime had build up on the windows that did exist.

I would've hated to imagine what it'd be like to live in the buildings, but sadly I already had an idea. The papers we had visited on a previous day, while located just closer to the station than we were currently, were in buildings similar to this. It was dreary, I tell you. Oil lamps burning inside rooms in the middle of the day, augmenting the light coming in from the outside. The conditions were threadbare at best.

We never made it far past the worker manning the front desk. Any reporter laughed us off, not bothering to even sit us down and take our words. Hopefully, this poltergeist will be able to ensure we get the word out. Not that any of us trusted her at her word, but what choice did we have that didn't involve storming the papers and taking them over?

Rhetorical questions aside, we eventually made our way towards one of the old tall buildings. Any name that it might have had at one point had been removed, and the steel that had once glistened merely sat there dully, waiting for polishing that was never to come. Coughing to myself, I glanced at my sister's body. "So, you are sure that whatever hocus-pocus that you are going to do will work?"

She just grinned at me. "Of _course_ it will work! The humans that do not fall under the sway of my power are next to none!" With a giggle, she held a hand out into the middle of the air. "I shan't quote nor paraphrase the gardener. Such things are looked down upon. But first, let me bring out my tool."

At her words, her hand began to glow, as a small orb of light rose out of it. I shot my eyes over to Tokiko, recognizing the magic for what it was worth. Not that I had the slightest idea as to what she was doing, but that would come in the next few seconds. The blue ball of light began to rise up, before it took shape.

As the light faded, giving away to shiny metal, I was able to take a good look at what she had summoned. Some sort of brass instrument, by the looks of it. The smallest one… a trumpet, I do believe. Oddest-looking thing I would have ever seen, though. What with disks that are linked to spindly metal rods, connected in such a haphazard fashion… It looked like something we'd make out of a few spare pieces of tubing we'd find in a junkyard.

Holding a hand up, she caught it. Idly mashing the buttons on it, the disks spinning about in response, she grinned. "After all, I'm a performer. And a musician can't be caught without her chosen instrument, can she?"

Rubbing my temple, I shake my head, nodding along idly. "Whatever you say, Merlin. But what good will that do…" I sigh, not even finishing the question in my head.

Before I dismiss it quickly, she responds. "What good does the Siren do with her voice, honeyed and cloying?" Her ever-present grin on my sister's face, she nodded towards Tokiko. "Already we have the woman half human, and half bird. Shall we draw in the mariner who sails upon a sea of words, and crash him upon our rock?"

Alright, _now_ I was completely lost. Tamping down my initial reaction to turn to Joy, I glanced at the little birdie. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about? Or should I just put this down to nonsense once more?"

She stared at my possessed sister for a moment, before nodding shortly. "An old myth from the west… Was it… Greek, I believe? A story about maidens who would stand on the shore and draw sailors to their doom, with enchanting melodies."

Merlin beamed at her. "Good! So someone does know. But remember, there were three sirens…" Spinning the trumpet around in her fingers, she finished. "And there are three sisters. Rather symbolic, do you not think?" Not waiting one more moment, she strode in, gripping the horn firmly. Pulling the door open, she glanced back.

"So, coming?"

Needless to say, we were. Tokiko rolled her eyes at the display by the poltergeist. At the glance she sent me, I just shook my head. "Just remember what she is. She seems to thrive on the attention."

Tokiko snorted. "Not to mention the drama. Annoying…" She scoffed at the girl, under her breath. "I'm beginning to miss the solitude with her around."

"Not that I can blame you." I shook my head, before beckoning her after me. "But it won't be for too much longer, remember?" I had to laugh softly under my breath, thinking about it. "I can't believe how many times I've already had to remind myself."

Our resident kappa took the moment to pipe in. "Trying, isn't she?" With a snort, she kept walking. "I won't complain if she pulls through." As she walked on in, she tapped my shoulder. "Oh, and do remember that we still need to test you. Who knows what would happen if we didn't bother to figure out your limits."

That aside, we finally followed in as well. Doing so, we found Merlin leaning over the desk, talking to the receptionist. "Are you _sure _that I won't be allowed in to talk to the nice reporter? I'm sure that I have something very interesting to tell, and that he might want to hear…"

The girl at the desk wasn't having any of it. "I'm sorry. All access to our reporters is determined in advance of any potential meeting with a source." She shrugged, before turning back to the paper.

It was odd seeing my sister's body pout as if she were but a little child being denied a sweet from the jar. But still, Merlin contorted her face in such a way. "Why ever not? This could be something very important to his career? Or hers, if you've anyone of our persuasion." Chuckling at that, having found it oddly amusing, she kept needling the woman. "It won't hurt, even if it's just for a little while. I take that back. _Especially_ if it's just for a little while. We just need to get a few words in."

The receptionist sighed, setting her pen down. Eyes glancing at each of us in turn, noting the weapon on my back, she snorted lightly. " As if we've not had our fair share of_ innocent_ sources coming in, before having the reporter found in a pool of blood." She shook her head. "No need for it the body count to be increased. Not to mention that it would be on my head if anything did happen."

Still, Merlin was not fazed. Perhaps that ghost was made out of butter or soap. So slippery was she that not even the most determined of opposition could cause her to relent. "Oh, trust me, there will be no troubles at all." She nodded sideways towards us, not turning her face. "These are just some associates of mine, that are here to make sure that I stay on… _task_."

"That's nice." The droll voice of the receptionist tutted towards Merlin, before lowering her head back towards her paperwork. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to be doing. Unless I need to call for security?" As she spoke, her voice started to rise, echoing slightly through the building.

Merlin just shook her head. "There's no need for that. After all, can't you make an exception? Just this _once_?" Smiling brightly, she leaned down onto the desk, completely violating the lady's personal space.

Leaning back abruptly, she shook her head. "I am _quite_ sure. I would be crazy to think that I was permitted to otherwise."

"Well, it's a good thing that I do crazy then." Letting the horn raise up from her hands and above the desk, she smiled at the receptionist. "Just let my music do the talking, if you don't like what's coming out of my mouth."

The woman just stared at her blankly, seemingly transfixed by the horn rising into the air as if carried aloft by strings. "What in the world is going on?" But any further questions were halted as she trailed off, and the disks began to turn on the spindly instrument.

To my ears, though, there was but silence. No blasts of brassy notes came out of the front of the horn. All we could hear was the clacking of valves spinning about, gently clacking into their stoppers. Glancing between the performing poltergeist and the others, I softly asked, "Am I missing something here?"

Nitori just shrugged her shoulders slightly, before Tokiko answered. "If you're hearing the same thing that I am, then I don't think so…" She tapped the side of her head, where her earholes were. "I know that she used to play for the human village, at times. She and her two sisters, at least…" She shook her head, headwing fluttering about in confusion. "But the biggest question is why would they separate? That is, assuming that they have…"

Not quite what I had asked, but considering what she had told me about her interactions with the village, she wouldn't have much first hand experience. "But, what is it she is doing to this…" I paused, not quite knowing how to word it. "Is what she said about the sirens true…?"

Tokiko glanced at Merlin for a few moments, before shaking her head. "No. The sirens were singers. She plays on her instrument."

Glancing at her, I frowned. "That doesn't seem to be the case." Indeed, the spirit in my sister's body seemed to be gently moving her hands about, not as if she was conducting the horn, nor as if she was playing it from the distance, but more as an unconscious sway. The grin on my sister's face had grown to monstrous proportions by now, while the look on the receptionist's face was growing to match. "I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea."

The ibis beside me snorted. "You don't say? I don't trust her at all." She was about to continue her tirade, but was cut off by Nitori.

"It isn't such a good one. But our only choices were starting to get down to brute force. Humans are fragile enough as it is." The kappa continued watching the show in front of us. "Not that you'd let us do such a thing."

Tokiko nodded shortly. "That's why we're doing this here and now, isn't it? I mean, it wouldn't be hard for me to scare her, like that lady back at the train depot…"

I shook my head shortly. "We already thought about this. The answer is no." I sighed once, glancing back at the poltergeist as she continued to do her work. "We're in a rush, yes, but you know that there are guards just out of reach. One wrong move, and we'll get in a firefight. And I'd rather not get shot us shot at for no good reason. Especially considering how low the odds are that we'd be able to get through and tell the story anyways."

She sighed, nodding slowly. "I suppose. It's not like they know any better."

Within a few more seconds, Merlin stepped back. "So, what did you think of my counterargument, friend? Think that you can show us the way, now?"

The receptionist grinned, jumping to her feet. "Why of course I can! Such a marvelous idea, why did I never even think of it before?" She sighed breathily, before dancing away down a corridor. "Come, come! We must be quick about it! I must be off soon after; there are so many things that I still have to do!"

Laughing softly, Merlin grabbed the horn out of the air and followed after her. "If that's what you want from us." Glancing at me, her grin widened. "Although, I could give some suggestions…"

I immediately shook my head. "No, don't be getting any ideas. Remember the deal we had. Don't involve more than you have to."

That just earned me a pout from the girl. "Aww, meanie…" Still, she didn't bother to give any more suggestions to the girl as she pranced along. This drew quite a number of glances from a few people working, but they gave it no heed, content to just continue with their work at their desks.

As we began to climb a set of stairs, I couldn't help but to ask her. "So, what exactly did you do to her? It just looked like you were waving our arms around, from what I could see."

She turned to face me as we continued to walk up the stairs. I couldn't help but to wince as the head turned all the way around to look at me. Unable to hear any cracks of bones or popping of muscles or other various parts I had no knowledge of, I still found myself looking askance of her. "Oh, that? I was just giving her a solo performance. Nothing beyond what your mind can comprehend."

"But how did you-"

"Keep the rest of you from hearing anything?" Another of her default expressions covered her face. "I'm completely in control of my music, you know. Even if that's such a crude way to describe it." Her head turned back, finally facing in a direction that was _normal_ for a human to face. "Ah, the urge to wax poetic makes me feel so pathetic, but one can a body do?"

Snorting in response, I offered, "Concentrate on what we're doing, instead of breaking into musical numbers?"

A small titter came from her mouth as we exited into the hallway. "Oh, what a joker. I like you. Perhaps I can give you a performance once we're done…" Laughing at the growl that came from Tokiko's throat, she idly spun down the hallway, as the receptionist gaily led the way.

It wasn't long until we came down to the end of the hallway, where an old wooden door with an older brass sign hanging on the front. Happily, the receptionist dashed forward, standing to the side of the wooden portal. "Here you go! I'm sure the editor will be quite happy to hear what you have to say to him!"

My eyes meet the others' as we pond the new development. "We didn't need to meet someone so, _important_." I clear my throat softly. "We only needed to talk to one of the reporters…"

"That won't be necessary!" Bouncing from foot to foot, she shined her bright grin on each of us in turn. "If it were up to me, I'd take you to the owner, not some other person. The music said that it would be a good idea. That you have something very very important to tell us." A shrug graced her shoulders as she sadly finished speaking. "Too bad that she is not here."

Rubbing my temple, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on, I sigh once more. "Well, thank you. Just, don't do anything too crazy, alright? Wouldn't want anything to be happening to you…"

She laughed before grinning. "What's the fun without doing something crazy?" Small chuckles escaping her lips between breaths, she pushed open the door and into the room. "Boss! I've got someone here to see you!"

From inside the depths of the room, a gravely voice drifted across the dim interior, as little plumes of smoke drifted from the corners of the door and towards the ceiling. "Valerie? What in hell are you doing up here this time of day? I know that there's nothing important enough going on outside to warrant being given permission to see me."

The receptionist whose name we had forgotten to ask answered back with a rather bright and cheery voice. "Oh, nothing too bad, boss! Just go some new friends of mine up here wanting to tell you some important news, or whatnot. I'm not too sure. The music is making my head all fuzzy."

The voice seemed to sigh. "Your drink has been spiked again, hasn't it." The statement needed no answer, for whatever reason. The voice was not very alarmed, oddly enough. Was this more of a regular occurrence than either was comfortable with, or did he simply know her well enough that he could tell the change in her demeanor?

The answer should be obvious enough, to me. Every person is valuable in times like this. If you don't know them, you can't trust them. If you can't trust them, why would you bother to keep them employed? Sometimes, I wish I had more knowledge of the intricacies of how such things worked. It isn't as if one had to wonder if they could trust the plow, after all.

In the midst of my thoughts, the man shook his head. "No matter. I see you've gone to some _great_ lengths in order to see me. Not the least of which was done to my receptionist." Turning to the indicated person, who seemed to be floating in her happiness, he waved her out. Just go, Valerie. I'll handle it from here."

"Ok, Boss!" At that, she giggled happily, before skipping along the way they had come.

After another tired sigh, the man waved us into his office. "Come on. You might as well get this over with." Once they were ushered in, the man locked the door behind him, before walking over to his desk. The room looked as tired as he did, with ancient metal walls fading, and an even older desk scuffed, bruised and burned from wax and ink. The only source of light currently was the bay windows behind him, marginally cleaner than the others we'd seen. Seated behind his typewriter, he finally looked back at us. "So, before you kill me, can you tell me what it is that I have written that warranted it?"

Slowly shaking my head, I answered. "We're not here to kill you. Far from it. We need you to get the word out." I glance at the others. "It's something very important. But nobody will even give us the time of day."

The man stared at us for a few seconds before placing his arms on his desk. "Really now? That is positively ridiculous. You march into my office, having fed my assistant who _knows_ what sort of hallucinogenic, while _armed_, I might add, all just to tell me a story?" Rubbing his temple, he let out another breath. "What is it that is so important that you need to go to such lengths?"

"Well…" I sighed, unsure of how to start this. We had been planning this for so long, but for the actual conversation? How could we make anyone believe? "It's a very long story. It involves the monsters, the explosion… everything that's happened over the past fifteen years. And someone who wants to take advantage of it."

The man leaned back in his chair. "So you say. That's still a rather weighty claim that you're making." Even though he was still skeptical, he did manage to give us a curious look. "If you have enough to back it up, though…"

Nitori took the moment to respond. "We do not have much hard evidence for the worst of it." She shrugged to herself, mulling over our options. "We can give you our word, and what little we have. Perhaps it'd be best for us to fill in the blanks about what you know."

Staring now at her, he grimaced. "It isn't as if I have anything to do. Not as if I've got my own deadlines to meet, nor do I actually have _other_ business I could be taking care of." He began to laugh under his breath. "But it isn't as if you'll let me go until you've had your say, is it?"

"Nope!" Merlin grinned happily at him. "And if you don't want to listen, that's why I'm here." She winked at him grandly. "We have ways to make you _write_, after all…"

"There's something wrong with you." After his blunt statement, he looked back at me. "But fine, I'll tell you what little we know. Not that it would do much good." He sighed once more, before crossing his fingers. "The explosion fifteen years ago was of unknown origins, and managed to wipe out the sum of human development of the last one hundred and fifty years." As Nitori opened her mouth to correct him, he specified, "Give or take. I'm old enough to remember what it was like back then. While I hazard that you four were at best children."

Ignoring the smirk that was playing on my sister's face, he continued. "But that wasn't the worst of it. We could have easily recovered, making strides to further development." Looking far away, he started to reminisce. "But then came the monsters. Just when the battle lines had finally ended, they came. I'm certain that you know how horrible they can be."

I couldn't but give him a short nod. "Yes, I remember the sparrows well." I was able to keep myself from shivering at the mention, but it still sent a bit of cold sweat down my back. Old habits do die hard, even in the face of a much greater threat. "We had to deal them plenty of times where I grew up. Until they managed to overrun us."

"Up here, it's mostly crows we have to deal with. Along with the occasional cat. Damned things." With a sigh, he kept going. "It was a hard strain on resources. More and more people were dying to them, so we had to pull back. Most were not experienced enough to deal with a small cat that had the strength of a tiger, along with the proclivity towards making your flesh rot off." Tokiko winced slightly as he mentioned that last part, causing him to nod. "So you do know what I'm talking about."

"Yes, we do." Cutting him off, I sighed. "Alright. Well, we do not know who created the explosion. It originated in a land called..." I bite my tongue, looking at the others. "How do you pronounce it, again?"

The kappa took the lead once more. "Gensokyo. Translated to your tongue, it means land of fantasy." She knitted her brow. "You might say that it was a reserve for various types of creatures that are_ similar_, yet quite different from the monsters you've encountered."

Raising an eyebrow, the editor asked, "Alright then. So, from what I understand, there was some fantasy land, and scientists were trying to create monsters?" His look started to grow suspicious. "Eventually, they messed up, and they got loose?"

Our kappa couldn't help but to dryly laugh. "Not quite. You're still assuming that these creatures are created by man." As she stilled, she looked down, scratching her chin. "In some cases, I suppose that you may be right. But not in the way that you expect." Doffing her hat, she laid out the secret. "Gensokyo was a land of _magic_, not a land of science."

Just as suspected, we met the initial suspicion. "Really now? A land of magical creatures… What are the odds of that?" He leaned forward, looking at us eagerly. "So, where's your proof? And how does that tie in?"

At this, I jumped into the conversation. "It's not that hard to believe, is it? The monsters out there, decidedly not human, and possessing powers that are far and beyond what we could be capable of." I shrug. "It's hard not to believe it's magic."

"What he is trying to say is that it is the simplest explanation." Nitori clasped her hands together. "Mystical creatures coming from nowhere and walking the land? That reeks more of magic than science gone wrong. At least given the state that outside technology was during that specific point in time."

Snorting at her mention of it, he asked, "So, you are from that land?" Not expecting nor receiving an answer, he looked back at me. "So, how does that tie into the electricity problem?"

Once more, I glanced at Nitori, letting her take over this part of the conversation. "Electricity cannot be used in high volumes of magic unless it is shielded. That is why there are very few scientists in our land. The only ones that are successful to any great degree are the kappa. Of which I'm a part."

"A what, now?" He rubbed his forehead. "No idea what that's supposed to be… some kind of great ugly turtle." Snorting under his breath, he muttered, "Not that I'm quite up to date with my mythical creatures. You'll have to forgive me if I don't have a clue about what you're talking about."

Merlin took that moment to chime in yet again. Having strolled around the desk, she patted him on the head, before flitting over towards the window. "Oh, don't be that way! I'm sure that she'll explain it all to you."

Internally flinching at the motion, I answered over Nitori. "That's not as important. Yes, she isn't human, but she effectively is." After feeling eyes burning into my head for a few moments, I shook my head and kept talking. "Save for being much stronger, sturdier, able to breathe underwater… Anything that I missed?"

"We can't breathe underwater. We can just hold our breaths for an exceedingly long time." She looked as if she was prepared to give a lecture, but realized that now wasn't the time for a lesson. "But he is essentially right. We're water-based creatures, and also the _only_ engineers of note in the land. We discovered long ago how to make electronics work in magic."

Still not believing, his hands still had found their way to a pad of paper, as he jotted down notes on what we were saying. "So you say. But assuming that, it sounds like you are the only civilized creatures in the land. Were the rest monsters that killed everyone?"

"We are not!" Tokiko shouted over all of us, causing all of us to jump. She had been so quiet, that we had nearly forgotten that she was there. "We are not monsters. The monsters are something else. Something wrong. Perversions of our magic."

Intrigued by her outburst, the editor leaned forward. "Really? So, what separates you from the others? You look human enough to me. Is it just the ones that are relatively humanlike and lack the animal features, or is there something else that separates these monsters from those whom are not?"

Flinching slightly, Tokiko quickly removed her cap, showing off her wing. "No, it's something more than that! I may not be human like you, but it doesn't mean I'm sort of monster that wants to eat people!"

Frankly, it should be obvious that I did not point out that it was how we met.

Still the man had started to look more and more curious. "Interesting, a monster that is intelligent? Interesting." He glanced at me, and then over at my sister's body as it stared at a bug on the other side of the window. "So, are you two human, or is there something special about you?"

Well, there was no reason for me to give away what exactly seemed to be happening to me. If this did get printed, I didn't want it to get out to the ones that we were fighting. I'd like to _not_ lose one of the few advantages we had, after all. "I'm human. My sister over there is human also. However, she is currently being possessed by someone as part of her deal for getting us here."

"Possessed? By what? A ghost?"

Before we could blink, Merlin was in his face. "_Not_ a ghost! How many times to I have to explain? I am a _poltergeist_, a type of spirit. Not one of the dead!"

He blinked. "Ah. A poltergeist. That I do know."

Sighing, I spoke. "That explains everything, doesn't it?"

Starting to chuckle, he nodded. "That it does." He thought for a few more seconds, before nodding. Pushing aside his typewriter, he set the pad of paper on the desk. "Very well. I'm interested. Let's talk."

Sitting down in a chair, Merlin decided to burst forth my sister's chest, before lying in the air above us. "Talk? About where there be monsters? Where the evil is in the heart of man, and how he falls to the whispers of those otherworldly? Or the hammer that is about to descend on this planet."

Beside me, Tokiko couldn't help but to snort to herself. "Loves to be dramatic, that one…" Still, she looked up, before nodding. "Then yes. Let's talk."

* * *

Alone in his office once again, the man leaned back in his chair, sighing grandly as he did. "What a day… And what an unbelievable story." He looked down at pages and pages of notes. Legends and theories, nothing provable, nothing determinate. If he were to publish any of this, and it turned out to be false, there would go his business. "Not that we have that many to begin with. Not compared to before…"

Still, he looked down. "What if it _is_ true, though?" Then he would be culpable in letting this story slip through his hands. "Even if we're mocked for this, people will hear. I hate to do this on such little information, so little proof." Shaking his head, he pulled the typewriter closer. "But the word of a monster should be enough to at least have it be heard."

Knowing that he'd have to type, he began to feed the paper through the rollers. It waited there, ready to be struck. Even with his reluctance, he began to pound out the familiar introduction. "Sometimes I wish the real owner wouldn't make us do this, but she is committed to upholding her deals. No matter how silly they may sound."

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story…_

* * *

The meeting over, the five of us retreated back towards the station, eager to be back before the sun had set. I still doubted whether or not any of the monsters encroached upon the city that late, but there was certainly the chance. Considering I'd rather not expend the ammunition if necessary, or risk becoming injured once again, we moved with all haste.

Still, it took all of our effort to move inconspicuously, as one among our number seemed hell-bent on causing trouble. Joy did her best to corral her, but there was little that a knife would do against someone ethereal, after all. "Merlin, will you please calm down? Once we're back to the station, you can fly about to your heart's content…" I winced as another dustbin started to waggle, the ancient object scaring the life out of a passerby. "At this rate, you'll draw attention to us."

The girl pouted again, reluctantly letting go of her hand. "Are you sure? It's quite amusing to see them run. But then again, they don't know it's me that is causing it. I wonder how I can fix that…"

Joy rolled her eyes, before trying to poke her forward once again with her knife. Quite ineffectually, but she still tried. "Why don't you simply get a business card, or something? Heaven forbid that you not be known for the terror that you are inducing."

Oblivious to the sarcasm in her voice, Merlin nodded along. "I know! But Lyrica was always in charge of the promotional stuff. Lunasa and I were just the ones that made the music."

"Erm…" I glance at the others, completely mystified. "Who are they supposed to be? I don't quite recognize the names." She hadn't mentioned anyone else as far as I know. Then again, trying to keep track of what came out of that girl's mouth was like trying to identify which tree a leaf fell from.

Still, Merlin seemed to take it as a personal affront that I did not know who they were. "You don't know them? How could you _not_ know them?" She slipped through Nitori and Tokiko, before looking me straight in the eye, floating along backwards. "They're my sisters! The best pianist and violinist on the planet!"

"…Right." Well, that's great. Does that mean we should be expecting company soon? "I still can't believe there are more like you. How can that be possible?" One of these days, I should learn to lay off of these rhetorical questions.

"Well, one day my sister got real lonely, and so she decided-"

"Wait." Joy cut her off. "I don't want to hear any more of her prattle than I can suffer through. I've had to listen to her all day. I don't think I could take much more without losing my sanity."

I couldn't help but to grimace. "How bad was it?"

She looked me in the eye. "It was quite hard to concentrate. What with all the babbling that she calls her thoughts." She shivered slightly. "Not to mention the _humming_…"

For her troubles, Merlin only shot her a curious look. "What's wrong with humming? I need to keep in tip-top shape, so I can make sure that my trumpet is out of tune when it needs to be!"

Before I could stop myself, I found myself asking, "Out of tune? Don't you mean the other way around?"

The poltergeist laughed out loud. "Of course not! My pitch is always perfect! So, what if I wanted to be just off of pitch, to create such a lovely dissonance?"

Alright, I have no clue what she's talking about. Probably would be the best to simply drop the conversation where it stood, before the ghost got too excited. "Right, Merlin. Whatever that you say. We'll just trust you when it comes to music?"

Suddenly serious, she nodded. "Yes sir! I shall not let you down!" Finally, she floated back with the rest of us, instead of staring at me with that unblinking face. Even though I had a moments reprieve, I knew I was going to regret this. The others seemed to agree as well.

However, we fortunately made it back without any trouble. No wild monsters, no more of the lunatics or the humans they have working for them. To be honest, it was rather nice, not having to worry about whether I needed to shoot the next person I would see.

I put such thoughts to the side once we were inside, safe and sound. Finally free to haunt as she wanted to, Merlin took off to who knows where. Now that we were in relative silence, I looked at the others. "So, what is our next move from here? We've done pretty much all we can. If we wait too much longer, we might not make it all the way to the east."

Our resident kappa nodded as well. "Agreed. There's nothing more we could do." Blinking, she shrugged, holding her hands up. "Well, there is a lot we _could_ do. We could try and take a main line to a more populated city, and repeat the process we just went through. Perhaps then we could spread the word out more quickly. But convincing stranger after stranger of our purpose won't completely help. This is something bigger than us, but the help we truly needed is not here."

Glancing at Tokiko, I waited for her opinion. "I think I would agree… Do what we can to tell others of what's going on, but in the meantime we have to go back." She looked down. "Even if I don't particularly _want_ to go back there…"

I patted her shoulder softly, quietly doing my best to calm her. "Shh… Shh. Don't worry about it. We'll burn that bridge when we get there."

My comment did seem to help a bit, but garnered a much stronger reaction from the kappa. "I know _one_ bridge I would take much pleasure in burning. The bitch."

"Hey now." Shooting her a look, I tried to shut it down. "Lunatic problem first, then we can go start the fire." Seeing the hopeful look on her face, I snorted. "I wasn't being literal though. Sometimes I'm glad that you don't have any power over fire." Or any of them, for that matter.

All she did in return was shoot me a wicked grin, which I promptly did my best to ignore. "Sister, do you have anything else to say?"

"Besides that I wish to stab something?" She shrugged. "Not particularly. Going means getting closer to our targets, meaning that we can finally avenge them." Mouth thinning, I nodded. "Right. Let's fire up the engine, then. We can be out of here before too long. No telling how much we'll travel, instead of simply magicking our way across the sea."

Nitori looked as if she wanted to correct my speech, but eventually decided that it wasn't worth the effort. Rising to her feet, she left, wanting to get the train warmed up so we could head out. The rest of us eventually followed her to the station, before looking through the building, making sure there was nothing we had forgotten.

The whole thing was a waste of time, as we simply hadn't taken anything out of the train that we couldn't carry on our bodies. Nor did we need to loot what was left of the furniture that was in the building, so we returned empty handed.

Once we were back, the train was almost ready to go. Steam was billowing from the pistons as traces of smoke flew from the chimney. Tokiko and I sighed in relief at the prospect of moving on, not the least of which was due to the crazy poltergeist that was following us.

"Speak of the devil…" The moment that thought crossed our minds, the ghost herself popped her head in through the ceiling. "Coming to say goodbye?"

Merlin just tilted her head, giving me an odd look. "Why would I do that? Shouldn't I come with you?" She laughed lightly. "Besides, it's been so boring since I got here. You people are interesting!"

Right. More like she could scare us and we wouldn't try to exorcise her. At least, we hadn't been pushed to it. "No, it's fine. We need to be heading on now. We can't wait any longer." Crossing my arms, I shot her a look. "Besides, aren't you in this city for a reason?"

"Perhaps I was." She shrugged. "Or maybe I wasn't. Maybe I already found what I sought, or what I seek must instead find me." Dropping the heavy lines, she pouted once more. "Besides, I still haven't made someone manic. You never did let me work my magic during the interview."

Sighing, I pinched my nose together. "That's because he was quite willing to listen. We didn't have to put him in a good mood, as he still wanted to hear us out in a bad mood."

"So, you're _sure_?" The ghost shot me a look in return. There was something in it that I couldn't quite read… "No reason I can come?"

I glance at the other two, seeing what they thought. But by the looks of what would be annoyance at best, they wouldn't readily consent to it. "I don't think so. Sorry."

A frown flickered over her face, before being replaced by a ghost of a smile. "That's ok! Besides, I just wanted to take a look at your balls before you went. They did sound very impressive when you described them earlier."

As Tokiko nearly began to sputter with anger, seemingly eager to go up there and give her a piece of her mind, I realized what she meant. "Wait, she means…" My hand leapt to my pocket, not finding the small sack they were in. Looking back up, I saw the poltergeist with the bag, having removed one of the small orbs within. "Merlin! Don't do anything stupid with that!" Could a ghost even be captured by one of those things? Worse, what if she did something to Tokiko's and Nitori's, and they were injured…

My thoughts were interrupted as Tokiko spread her wings, flying towards the girl. She managed to snatch the bag from her, but was unable to yank the ball in her hand away. Merlin just smirked at her, before speaking at us. "I wonder what this could possibly do..."

Whatever she did to it seemed to trigger the mechanism. Above her head appeared that all to familiar hole in space once again. Merlin stared at it for a second before she was sucked in. The ball hovered in the middle of the air for what seemed like a short eternity, after which it slowly fell to the ground.

As it did, I could feel the headache coming over my head. Resisting the urge to bang my head on the nearest hard object, I sighed. "Things just couldn't stay simple, could they?"

* * *

A/N Hey everyone. It feels like forever since I've done this. I finally managed to get this off the ground. It may be a bit short, and not accomplishing much, but at least we're finally going somewhere. Sorry for the wait, as RL has had some issues recently that got me out of writing zone. I think I am back in the mood, though, so we will see how things go.

As for this chapter… Well, not much to say, really. Gonna keep these notes short. If you're wondering about anything in particular, just review or shoot me a pm, and I'll do my best to answer.

Digressing; thanks for reading, as always. Hopefully, I'll be seeing ya'll again much sooner. Until next time!


	14. The Rocky Road to Dublin

_This is the _**Cirno News Network**_ with a breaking news story! The Lord Mayor of Dublin has just announced a celebration as the leaders of the continent converge on the city for their biannual meeting. Even though there have been concerns about the encroachment of nature leaving the dignitaries wide open to attack from unknown monsters, the Mayor has persuaded them that they are safe with the assistance of a mysterious man in a derby. Perhaps this one dapper fellow availed to them the wonderful delicacies of fudge?_

…_Perhaps we should write these articles while we are hungry. Digressing!_

_Thank you, and enjoy the show. This has been _**THE STRONGEST!**_ Now back to your irregularly scheduled fic._

* * *

Touhoumon: Gray Version  
Chapter 14: The Rocky Road to Dublin

Waves rocked our train as we puffed down the tracks, hurrying on the way to island on the other side of this massive pond. Three of us were sitting in the last car as we stared out the window, watching the rails disappear into the sea below as we passed over them.

"It's a whole lot of nothing, isn't it?" I turned my head, looking at the ibis beside me. "It's been a long time since I saw the sea. Not that I ever saw it going this fast, mind you. Just… Just not often that I could see the big water."

"We know, Tokiko. You've said that before." Above me, the kappa had herself perched precariously on the edge of the car, also staring at the waves. "It is just a whole bunch of water. If you wanted, we could have just stayed in the last city and you could have gone in those lakes. I think they'd be big enough for you."

The youkai just shook her head, snorting under her breath. "Bite me." Shooting the kappa a grin, she responded. "Besides, I know that your kind is aquatic. No desire to go jump in the water and swim along?"

Chuckling, the kappa shook her head. "Not in particular. Besides, I'm a freshwater kappa. Not a saltwater one."

Tokiko tilted her head, her headwing flapping back and forth. "But should that matter to you?"

"Nope." She grinned down at the bird. "But that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Besides, there will be plenty of water down the road. I don't have to go stick my head into every puddle that comes along."

Clearing my throat, I asked, "So, Nitori, why do you hog the bathroom as it is? Not to mention that you practically slept in there the last night."

Nitori just whistled innocently. "Since I'm the one keeping this train moving, not to mention keeping the water hot and running, I believe that I am entitled to enjoy the fruits of my labors. Am I not?"

We laughed for a few moments, before I sighed and leaned against the wall of the car behind me. As I did, I let my feet dangle over the edge, letting the spray hit up against my legs. "As pleasant as this is, I believe we have other things that we need to be worrying about."

The other two nodded slowly, frowns marring both their faces. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Tokiko nodded to me. At the same moment, Nitori slipped down from the roof and she joined us on the floor of the car. "Unfortunately, you're right. We're not too far out from our next destination. As far as I know."

"Well, you did say we'd be getting there about three our time." Glancing at the sky above us, I shrugged. "But I believe that we didn't account for the fact we're nearly a quarter of the world away from where we just were."

Absently, the kappa nodded. "True. Good thing it's still summer, or it might be dark by the time we arrive. Still pushing it, though."

"Shouldn't that mean you need to be up in the cab, though?" Tokiko glanced at her, still thinking. "Even though this train can pretty much drive itself from what we've seen, if we're going to be coming up on land soon…"

"I'll get it, don't worry." Nitori shrugged. "We've got about an hour before that, though. We just need to figure out what we're actually going to be _doing _here." She slowly shook her head. "I'd rather not go through all that again just to find some sort of reporter. There's no telling whether or not that it will actually be successful."

Nodding even as a snorted in derision, I couldn't help but to agree with her. "True. That's the best we could have done. Unless we could have hot-wired the train to take us somewhere else."

Nitori glanced towards the engine, unseen to us all the way at the rear, her face contorting. "I'm not sure if I could do such a thing or not. There's nothing on the engine to hot-wire. The magic itself is what guides it." Again, she shrugged. "I'm sure I could drive it just as I could a nonmagical one. It is but a train, after all…"

"But what would be the point?" I sighed at the thought. "Sometimes, I wish this was not coming so soon. It'd be better to do this right."

"Well, it isn't as if we have the luxury of time." The kappa sighed, before standing back up once more. "Still, we should at least have a plan before going in. Without it, the shirikodama won't be stolen."

"Would you not use metaphors that involve stealing souls out of my rear?"

Nitori just grinned at my glare. "Whoever said I was talking about you?"

"Alright, back on topic." Clearing my throat, I turned towards Tokiko, ignoring Nitori. "So, what should we do? Government types this time, or the same old from before?"

The two lapsed in silence, thinking. "I'm not sure. It'd be hard to tell, considering I don't know the situation over here. Is it bad? Worse than back home? Or is it better." I shrugged, more to myself than anything else. "I'm not too sure. I don't even know if they got away from the Brits again."

"That's assuming they are even under their control in the first place." We all turned to glance at the newcomer. Sister had poked her head out the door, glancing at all of us in turn. "I'm afraid I don't know too much, but the rule is just a nominal thing. They'll probably split once more once the world has stabilized. Until then, though, they are in effect one government."

"Convenient time for you to drop by, Sister." I shot a grin up at her. "Sure about that? Don't know if it was any different than what I read…"

Joy shrugged. "Slightly, I suppose. Have heard anything in years, myself, so I've no idea what we'll be seeing." Glancing back the way she came, she sighed before shooting a look at Nitori. "Mind if you come with me? I think I've had enough of her that I can stand. I'd like some sane conversation."

The kappa groaned noticeably, before she slowly trudged towards the door. "If I must. Hopefully she hasn't done anything too crazy, yet." The four of us paused for a moment, complimenting that question. Nitori broke the silence with a weak chuckle. "Long odds for that, isn't it? Come on, let's just go."

At that, she left, leaving me alone on the deck with Tokiko. We lapsed back into silence, staring once more at the blue rails that we were traveling on. My mouth thinned as I thought back to the night before.

Tokiko glanced at me after a few more seconds. "You know, she should consider herself lucky. She doesn't have to deal with the poltergeist visiting her in her dreams, after all."

A small chuckle passed my lips. "That'd be nice. I have a feeling that the poltergeist wouldn't do that, unless it felt that she'd be able to annoy her even more than me."

Smiling just slightly, Tokiko looked back away. "I think that's the only thing that she cares about. If I could, I'd like to rip her wings out just for the annoyance that she's been."

"A little violent, there?" I couldn't help but to laugh at the petulant look on her face. "Besides, it's not as if she has wings in the first place. One little tidbit you missed, there."

"Hrmpf." The ibis glanced down, her headwing flapping as she thought. "In that case, I'm going to stick some wings in her. Just so that I can take the pleasure of ripping them out."

"Funny." I reached out and patter her shoulder, leaving my hand there. "Besides, I can take it. She's just annoying, but she's not trying to scare me to _death_." After a moment, I decided to clarify. "More like she wants to scare the gray into my hair."

"I thought your hair was already Gray." She grinned back at me, enjoying the groan from the pun. "Sorry, I had to go for that one. But if you start turning gray, you might start looking like me."

"Heh, maybe." My eyes flickered toward her hair. "Don't know if I can make that look halfway decent. At least it works on you. …Is that the right turn of phrase?"

"Damned if I know." Tokiko shrugged for a moment. "Still think it's odd how your plumage is so dull. Aren't you supposed to use it to attract others?"

I rolled my eyes at the statement. "If you haven't noticed, the only ones with real crazy hair colors are you youkai. Humans are a bit more subdued." After a few moments, I shrugged. "Besides, it's more to keep us warm than anything else."

"So is mine, you know." She shot me another grin. "It's supposed to keep a body warm, not to feel soft. That's just the bonus."

For a few moments, I don't respond, staring out over the ocean. "We spend quite the odd amount of time talking about hair. Are we obsessed about it, or something?"

"Yes, you are." The laughter in her voice was a good change after the frustration of last night. "It's just odd, speaking about something mundane. Considering what we're going to be up to again soon."

"Yeah." Sighing, I watch the waves for a little bit longer. "Although, it has been relatively peaceful. Remember when we were going to Chicago the first time? We barely got any rest between fights."

The birdie hummed for a second as she remembered. "There weren't that many. But at least once a day."

"And now, we've gone a couple of days without anything." I sighed as I glanced out. "Granted, there were a few points where it looked as if we were going to have to, but we never did. So, I'll take the small blessings where I can." Patting the floor of the train, I continued. "The mundane is nice. Although, for me, mundane is either hunting or tending to crops. Not talking to a girl with three wings."

Tokiko glanced at me for a second, raising an eyebrow. "So, a girl, now? Not a youkai or a monster?"

"I haven't thought of you as a monster for quite a while." I returned her looking, turning away once I had made my point. "But yes, I do suppose. If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and talks like a duck…"

"Then…?"

I shot her a flat look. "A vicious, man-eating duck. Or a witch."

Shivering unnoticeably at the thought of certain witches, she glanced away, refusing to meet my eyes. "You know I never-"

"I know."

"I wouldn't do that."

I know."

"You're just going to say that, even if it makes no sense to do that."

"I know."

Shoving me gently, not quite sending me sprawling out of the train, she laughed softly. "You know, I'm not sure if this is just you, or Merlin being a bad influence."

"…It's not like I want to have her in my head." I pull myself back upright before returning my vision to the sea.

Tokiko chuckles once more, before giving me another look. "I know." After a few seconds, she moves over, before leaning against me. "You want to talk about it?"

I initially shrug, stopping myself before I shake her off of my shoulder. "It's nothing horrifying or anything. Just annoying. You know how she is." After a moment, I grin at her. "Besides, do you want to be discussing her?"

"_No_." Still, she flicks her headwing to bat the back of my head. "But waking up floating in the wrong compartment doesn't make it sound like it was trivial, either."

"Especially as you found it so hilarious."

She was quiet for a few moments, before a giggle passed her mouth. "What can I say? It's amusing to see someone afraid of flying. Most everyone back… Well, back there was familiar with it." After I was silent for a few moments, she prodded me. "Go ahead and tell, even if it's pointless. I'm starting to get curious, now."

* * *

As I woke up, my eyes struggled to see in the darkness that was in the train. Glancing around, I saw nothing but darkness out the window, not even the lights of a distant lamp nearby. However, the wind was howling noticeably, buffeting the train car as it continued down the tracks. "I must have woken up early. Who would have thought, after the late start last night…"

Sitting up, I rubbed the back of my head, trying to get the cricks out of my neck. As I did, I heard fabric shifting on the leather seat. I snapped my head up, only finding an empty seat in front of me. I steady my gaze for a moment before I cast my eyes away. Before I can do so completely, the lightning flashed.

Suddenly, there was someone sitting there.

Giving a start at the sudden intrusion, I do my best to calm myself down. Still, the girl in a pink dress before me merely eyes me, her face covered with shadow. As my breath calmed, I took a good look at the intruder, mind finally recognizing who it was. "Merlin, what do you think you're doing? For that matter, why did you do that last night?"

The girl just looks at me, before tilting her head to the side. Eventually, it kept tilting, until it had gone far enough to break a human's neck. "What did I do last night? All I did was join you, right?"

Pinching my nose, I tried to ignore her rather eerie voice. "You did do that. But why did you capture yourself in the ball? You should know what they do."

"I do? Did you tell me?" She began to giggle in place, not moving. "It would have been nice to know beforehand. The things that it did to my mind. The twisting, the pinching." Her head began to slowly turn around, the skin tearing as it did. I winced at the sight of blood beginning to drip down her neck and onto the floor.

"And you know what is most terrible?" Eventually, she met my eyes once more, even though they were hidden by the shadows. "I can't stop laughing. What am I supposed to do?" Her giggles started to get worse as she jerked around, head snapping from one position to another, sickening cracks echoing in the compartment. "Is one supposed to be depressed by this? As meat hooks rip at my mind, and begin to unravel my brain with their rusty edges?"

By now, she was shaking, her hands and feet jerking to and fro. "And you know what's worse? I don't get sad. I don't get angry. All I can feel is this mania within me, laid bare for all to see!"

"I can tell…" Her face was beginning to split at her laughter, the cheeks tearing apart with every movement of her jaws. "Are… are you alright, Merlin?" I'd have to admit I was starting to get concerned. Was this one of the times when she was playing around, or was she truly out of her mind?

"How can I not be alright? Isn't it right to be _happy_? To suffer from the wonderful delusion, and not to wake up…" Even more suddenly than her previous movements, she froze up, staring at me. "Aren't you happy? That's what the tendrils in my head tell me to make sure of…" Floating out of her seat, she began to approach me, talons rising toward me as she did.

By this point, I was doing my best to scramble away, knowing that she wasn't well in the head. Even if she wasn't well in the head normally, this was certainly nothing to take lightly. As I found myself backed against the compartment door, I did my best to jiggle the handle open. No matter what I did, the latch wouldn't engage. No amount of force would even catch the mechanisms within. "Merlin, please, I'm perfectly fine, you don't have to-"

"But I must, little human." Her ruined face, covered with blood as it slowly streamed from her torn cheeks, continued to grin down at me. Teeth clacked together as Merlin exposed them all. "Why don't you join me? If you are happy, you should be laughing. You should be smiling." The lightning flashed in her eyes as her hands approached me. "I'll help you with that, human. I'll help you smile."

Knowing that it would be fruitless to resist, I instead clenched my eyes and began to pound on the door. If only one of the others could hear me, maybe they could do something. But what could one do against a ghost? "Merlin, don't do this…"

The geist did not respond as I felt her hand grow closer to me. I shivered at the cold touching my cheek, her nail dragging itself along it slowly. Tempted to open my eyes and see what she was planning, I was interrupted by her hand slapping my cheek gently. "Gotcha."

"You damned ghost…" My eyes opened up, only to see the poltergeist standing just where she was. Instead of the wounded sight she had been but moments before, she had returned to normal. There were no wounds, no cackling, and no sense that she would try and butcher me. Not that I was appeased in the slightest. "What kind of game do you think you're playing here?"

"Not a game at all, Gray." Grinning broadly, but thankfully not as she had been doing but moments before, she floated back over to her seat. Sunlight shone through the window as she moved, with no storm clouds on the horizon to darken the mood. "I was curious to see how you'd react… Terrible, really. Who would have imagined that you wouldn't have even put up a fight."

Shaking my head, I just stared at her incredulously. "Last I checked, you're a poltergeist. What could I possibly do to stop you?"

Her finger tapped on her lips for a few seconds as she thought. "Excellent point. I do suppose that I forgot to think this through." Her expression quickly shifted as she grinned again. "But enough of that. I do believe that it is time for us to talk. Tea?"

Glancing at the cup that she was offering, and that she had just summoned to her hand, I couldn't help but to sigh. "So, let me get this straight. You just scared the pants off me, and now you're offering me tea?"

"Really, now, you should already have understood that. I offered you tea last time, did I not?" Giggling slightly, she sat the cup down on the table that came into existence the moment she sat the cup down. "Pish posh. You really need to keep up. Besides, I didn't scare the pants off of you." Her grin turned a bit dangerous as she stared at me. "I wouldn't want to summon another green-eyed monster into our little group, would I?"

"I wasn't aware that we had one." Was she talking about Nitori? I wasn't quite sure on that point, but I did not wish to follow it up. "So, I take this is just another dream for you to torment me in?"

The girl pouted, before leaning back and sipping from her own cup. "You say that like it's such a bad thing. You really should loosen up. Sanity is quite overrated, don't you know?"

"I'll have you know that I liked my sanity quite well." Seeing no way out of this, I took my seat once more, before pointedly looking away from the giggling ghoul of a ghost. "I was quite happy with my life before I had to deal with all of this."

"Were you, now?" Taking another sip, the poltergeist watched me as an eerie calm settled on her. "Would you truly give up the memories and return to what you were before?"

My head began to nod before she finished the questions. "If it would give me back those who died, I would in a heartbeat."

Merlin looked at me for a few seconds, before shrugging her shoulders. "If you say so. Not that I know that much of your personal history." Her grin began to show itself again as song crept into her voice. "But I do believe you'd be missing something…"

Rubbing my forehead, I glared at her. "So you say. But are we here for any particular reason, or are you just going to continue to play like this?"

Not answering initially, Merlin took another sip of her drink, which was mysteriously still full. "Oh, is there something wrong with chatting with a neighbor? One would think that you might appreciate some familiar company." Setting down the glass before lacing her fingers together, she sung along. "Here I thought you wanted to know why I did what I did…"

"And you're going to tell me, just like that?" I couldn't help but to raise my eyebrow at the idea. "You're not the type to be direct."

Clapping softly, the poltergeist grinned. "You've got me there!" She giggled, before turning her head to the side. "Conversation is more fun when it is shown as a tangled web, not as a straight line. Doesn't one learn more when they are provoked to pluck the strands from one another, and to cut the ones that are too tangled to save?"

"Frankly, I'd just burn the whole web down." Massaging my aching temple, I did my best to continue. "Not that you'd allow me to, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." Her head kept turning about, twisting all the way around until she faced me once more. "Besides, you should be glad. I'm rather direct compared to some that you could be dealing with. At least the dream demons don't know about you, or it would be much worse." Merlin's smile widened. "You wouldn't even know whom you were talking to."

"…Right. And what do they have to do with this?"

She giggled slightly. "Nothing at all!" As Merlin spoke, her head tilted to the side. "Or perhaps it means everything. Perhaps I'm not who you think I am. I could just be wearing another's face…" She stuck out her tongue, before floating up into the air. "It wouldn't be too hard, after all. You're still just a little human."

As my eyes started to dart towards the door, trying to tell if I could open it up now, I slowly replied. "If you say so. I just have the feeling that you're trying to scare me again."

"It's working, isn't it?" With another laugh, she flew closer, her grin bearing down on me. "But don't worry. I'm just making sure you're paranoid. After all…" She disappeared, only to reappear scant inches in front of me. "Is it really paranoia if they're out to get you?"

Without further ado, she began to rise to the ceiling. By the beckoning of her finger, my body began to float up, unbidden by my will. "Just remember, Gray… I'm a performer. You don't know when I'm telling the truth." As she disappeared from view, her voice whispered about the compartment, echoing off the oaken panels. "But do trust me on this. It is time for you to wake up."

* * *

"…Which is when you found me, floating in the air." I grimaced, trying to keep the red off my face from that memory. "Not exactly the best feeling to have upon waking up. I'm just glad I didn't lose my lunch."

Tokiko giggled to herself softly, before patting me on the shoulder. "Well, I'd agree with you on that point. I wouldn't have cared to see that." Her expression slowly fell before she glanced back at me. "But I'm not sure whether to be amused or concerned over her actions. Getting in your head like that…"

Shrugging, I looked back at the water below us. "I don't know. It's just hard to understand that girl." Snorting softly, I look down at her. "It wouldn't be hard to say that there is something wrong in her head."

"That was obvious…" Sighing, Tokiko looks down with me, staring at the water as it ripples in our wake. "At least it's good that she really can't follow through in her threats. I wouldn't want to try and taker out. I am not sure if either Nitori or I could even do a _thing_ against her." She shakes her head from side to side, glancing back at me for a second before looking down again. "How do you kill something that isn't dead?"

My eyes turn to her, gauging her expression. "I think it might be a bit much to call for that much, Tokiko. She hasn't done anything that could endanger us. I think that she just takes pleasure in keeping us off-kilter." As she turns to look at me, I shrug once again. "I'm more concerned about that comment about the dream demons, whatever they might be. If she is nothing compared to them…"

"I'm not sure if she's telling the truth, to be honest." Her wings twitch to and fro as she thinks, a frown marring her face. "Those two, if they even exist at all, are supposed to be the rulers of dreams." Shrugging, she looks back at me, her eyes shining. "And you'd have to do something major to grab their attention. I just hope that such a thing has not occurred."

"Not much that I could do about it, now could I?" Glancing away, we both look at the water as we travel along. "We're in over our head with this whole mess. There isn't much that we _can_ do. Only thing to do now is wait and see what happens in regards to everything else."

"I suppose… Still don't like keeping her around."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, I shoot her a grin of my own. "Hey now, weren't you the one who was planning to eat me back when we first met?"

The ibis blinks, before slowly nodding. "I do suppose… That feels like it was a lot longer ago than it has been. Only a few days?" Tokiko sighs before getting to her feet. "Not that we're getting much done just sitting around here, right?

"Right. Well, what else we can do? We're riding across the ocean on a train." Snorting, I grab the railing and hoist myself to my feet. "Not that there _is_ much that we can do but wait. At least we don't have to take a boat. I've heard that a single trip can take weeks."

"Too bad you can fly like some of us. Then it wouldn't take long at all." Tokiko shoots a cheeky grin at me. "At least some of us can fly properly. You were just floating earlier."

Rolling my eyes, I turn back to the door. "You know that was probably all Merlin right? Damned poltergeist." Tokiko immediately giggles, and I freeze. "She's out here right now, isn't she?"

"Yup. You might want to get going, before she tries to do something else to freak you out."

"Great…" Placing my hand on the doorknob, I sighed before turning it. "Once more, into the breach.

* * *

Fortunately, the poltergeist seemed amused enough by her earlier antics, and satisfied herself with playing her horn around us. Knowing what she could _do_ with the horn, I did freak out a little bit, but I just gritted my teeth and kept moving. Not to mention resisting the urge to jump up and start dancing.

Fortunately, she seemed reluctant to go to the cab of the train. Personally, I think she's just reluctant to do something to the train and make us get stuck. For as crazy as she is, she knows that we're the only company that she'll have… And it's a long swim back to the mainland.

At the least, Nitori seems to appreciate the company, although Joy is nowhere to be found. The next few hours pass relatively quickly until evening grows near. I glance out of the side of the engine and look towards the sea in front of us. After a few minutes, I spot something that looks like a star.

Unlike a star, though, it grows as we approach it.

"Oi. Nitori, do you see this?" Glancing at the kappa, I wait for her to take her own look out of the side. After just a glance, she darts back inside and starts checking gauges. "I suppose you do. Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, It's land alright. …Forget that it's harder for you to see in the dark. What with everything else that has changed in you…"

I just shrug at the statement while backing away, making sure to stay out of the kappa's way. "Who knows what I'll end up being. I'm just glad that I haven't started to sprout any extra appendages in the process."

"Indeed." She shoots me another glare as she takes hold of the throttle. "You _do_ remember that you should at least let me see what is going on with you, yes? If only for a little bit…"

I shake the thought off. "Not now. There was no time to do it when we were rolling along. And we'll have stuff to do once we're on solid land again. It can wait."

"Maybe it can. Maybe." She turns her eyes back away from me, pointedly not looking. "Still need to be careful. We don't want you to be getting hurt. Even if it's your own strength that does you in."

Blinking my eyes, I stare at her for a few moments before nodding. "Roger that. …I didn't think you cared so much."

"Neither than I. But I'm quite sure you realize that there is _something_ else involved in the current state of things." Nitori sighs as she pulls the throttle down, causing the train to shake as the cars we were pulling attempted to overtake the slowing engine. "Maybe that's my sentence in the end. I might just come out of this even better than I was before."

"That's assuming that we come out of it in the first place. I have a feeling that they were just toying around with us in the first place." My eyes turn to the moon once more, curious to know if they could see us. "We'll have to be cautious… I'm sure that many of them would like to get their own hands on the three of you."

Nitori turns her head to meet me with her tired eyes. "Maybe. Just don't count yourself out of that as well. If I was working for them, and knew of someone like you… Well, you'd be on an examination table ready for dissection."

"…And the reason I'm not already?"

"You know that one." She turns back as she reaches up and adjusts a knob, the engine slowing further as a result. "Not like I exactly can harm you… Even if I wanted to." Suddenly, the kappa laughs and turns to look at me. "I was pretty sure we had already figured this all out. Not getting paranoid, are you?"

"With Merlin around? Of course." I sigh before pushing myself up from the windowsill. "That, and we haven't exactly talked much."

"Yup. You're usually with the birdie." Nitori shoots me a grin. "No worries. I'm used to being alone. Although your sister does spend some time up here, even if we don't talk."

Still, I can't help but to wince at the reprimand. "True, I am. Still, I don't—" A sudden scream of metal grinding against metal pierces my ears, causing me to hunch over with my hands trying to block out the noise. "Damn it all… What was that?"

Nitori glances at the controls once more before sticking her head out the side of the cab once more. "We're about to hit land, that's for sure. But did we run aground on some old ship?" She continues to talk to herself as a light glows in the cab, right around the destination indicator.

Before she spots it or I can say anything, the train _shifts_. Thrown onto the floor by the encroaching cab, I barely notice a thing as we tumble to and fro inside the engine. The groan of the metal only gets louder, and the tender as well as the cars we are hauling also shrink slightly.

Eventually the noise stops, and I manage to pull myself to my feet. "Did anyone get the number of the train that hit us?" It takes me a few moments to steady myself, and I can already feel a lump forming on my head. "Great… Just great."

For her sake, the kappa was not dislodged at all, although the metal of the cab's window was bent quite noticeably. Clucking her tongue once she saw what she had done, Nitori looked over the edge once more. "…If my calculations are correct… The train shifted so it could get on the standard lines here."

"I suppose. Not like I would know." That might make sense, but it was hardly something I had thought about. A train is a train is a train. Shrugging the thought off, I glance out once again. "We're hitting land here in a few minutes."

"Of course. Just hold on to your seat." A few moments later, and the dark sea below us gave way to the darker ground of a forest. "Oh, and you might want to pull your head back in if you don't want to get smacked around."

I immediately do as she said, removing my head from the window just as a tree branch passed by. "…I didn't think that we'd be going through a forest this thick… Is the train gonna be alright?"

"Should be fine. It _is_ running on magic for the most part, so it should be fine." She turns her head. "Shouldn't be long now if your sister was correct on geography. Might want to get the others."

"Roger that." Some ice for my head might not be a bad idea, either. Minding the gap between the engine and the tender, I headed down towards the cab. "Just give a shout if we run into anymore trouble between here and there. Wouldn't want to be upended by any more moon people… Or rabbits. Or leprechauns, for all I know about what is real."

At her nod, I just headed back to the car, intent on grabbing my gun as soon as possible. "What a bloody rocky road… Have to wonder what is going to be there in Dublin… Or if we shouldn't even bother and head on from there."

* * *

A/N Been a while, eh? Well, what can I say? I've had a few other projects crop up, and I was stuck halfway through this chapter. So, here is to hoping that the next one doesn't take nearly as long. After all, I have plans for Dublin… Many plans I have held off too long.

If you care to know what I have been working on, PM me. And if you're wondering if I've abandoned a story, go ahead and do the same. No use beating around the bush, is there? Ah well. Digressing, until next time!


End file.
